Tainted love
by Laine.cakes
Summary: Theo was on the run from her past. With a chance stop in Santa Carla, not only did she meet her match with the boys but she changed the monsters with no hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Greeting. This is my first fanfic with the our favorite bad boys. I dont own anything other then my little Hellion Theo. Please enjoy and review. First chapters may be short.

ps. There will be potty mouth. Gore. Drugs and sexual context. And harassment of the boys. Toodles.

Theo was lost.

She turned the map upside down then right side up again. She looked outside checking the highway marker as she glanced back at her map of California.

Where the hell was highway 67 on this Damn thing. She scanned over the map. She was pretty sure she was close to the coast by now. Scanning over the roads she finally found the highway she was looking for. She began to move down the road trying to find the next town. With luck she should have been with in 50 miles from a town called Santa Carla.

She folded up her map as she tried to start her poor little car again. Turning the key she rubbed the steering wheel for good luck.

"Come on Charlie. Come on old girl." She whispered as the car tried to turn over a few times before it finally came to life.

"That's my girl!" she cheered as she pulled out onto the road once more and began her drive into town. She patted her hand against the wheel singing alone to a song on the radio. An hour later she came to a large sign.

Santa Carla it read.

Theo continued on her drive not paying attention to dooming letters behind the sign. The sun was beginning to set as she pulled into a gas station. Hoping out she walked into the station as she came up to the counter. A girl maybe older then her stood behind it was flipping through pages in a magazine not really caring she was at work.

"Pack of red please." Theo said tossing a few bucks down onto the counter. The girl glanced at the her before turning around to grab the smoke punching in numbers. She took Theo money and gave her change back. Theo couldn't help but notice a few post cards on the counter as she grabbed on.

"what's the boardwalk?" She asked the girl who just looked at her like she was stupid.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked Theo who shook her head. "it's the only thing in this town for us kids to do."

Theo glanced at her before placing the card back in its spot. She would have to check out tjis boardwalk. Walking back to her car she saw the sun was dipping down over the ocean as she climbed into her car placing a smoke to her lips as she followed signs pointing to the boardwalk. The sun was completely down by the time she pulled into the parking lot. Finding a spot she climbed out feeling the cool ocean air hitting her face. Locking her car she walked through the parking lot making her way under large lights spelling out the boardwalk.

Theo sported a old 50s leather jacket. Her black hair was almost to her waist in thick waves. She ran a hand through the top if her hair making sure the many bracelets and ring on her fingers didn't get caught. She wore a lose tank top that hung almost dangerously to low in the front as she hooked her fingers in her tight black jeans belt loops. Her high heeled boot clicked on the cement as she walked past the ticket booth making her way inside this carnival on steroids.

Her green eyes scanned the interesting crowds of people that seemed to be moving around her in a shit show.

Theo walk along the boardwalk eating some small donuts as she came to a part of the place where stairs went down to the sand. She looked over the beach seeing a large amount of bonfires. She turned and kept on walking.

Her mind traveled all over the place as she made her way past groups of kids and older teens. She took another bite of her donut licking her fingers clean as she dropped the trash in a can. She could see why all the kids hung out here. From all the overpriced rides and food to even the stands where little knick knacks were sold. Perfect place to spend your allowance. She pulled out her smokes lighting one she put one hand in her pocket she walked past four bikes not even bothering to look at the riders.

It was the smell of something that stopped her in her tracks. Pausing at the last bike she slowly turned her head. Smoke to her lips she caught sight of a tall drink of water sitting on top of his bike his eyes locking onto hers. A wide smile formed over her lips as she saw the very fat blunt dangling between his fingers. She turned slowly still smiling wide as a small grin formed over his lips. He had to be well over 6 feet tall even more so with the crazy blonde mane that halo around his head. His blue eyes staring deep into her own green.

She walked closer to him as she looked him up and down noting his tuxedo jacket. A long silver chain hanging down from his right shoulder. He sat on his metal beast with ease as she walked towards him stopping to take a another drag of her ciggy as she blew out the smoke before talking.

"I wanna be your best friend." She said still smiling

"oh really?" the blonde said with a chuckle. "Take a lot of patience to be my friend."

"well," Theo nodded. "don't plan on it being a long friendship. But you can be friends with my favorite president Jackson for much longer if you wanted." She pulled out a 20 holding it between two fingers waving it at him.

"I cost a lot more then a 20 baby." He chuckled. He lifted the joint once more to his lips taking a drag as Theo followed the movement of his fingers.

"Sadly I'm not interested in you." Theo said. The guy put a hand to his heart as if he was wounded. "I want your perfectly rolled friend."

He held up his joint as she nodded her head.

"I will be happier then a fat kid in a candy shop if you sell that to me." Theo said. The guy ran a finger over his chin as he thought about it.

"well sadly this is all I brought." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Theo gave a little pout as she stuffed the 20 back in her pocket.

"Well I will have to follow my nose to find another business transaction." She smiled to him once more as she gave him a wink turning to continue exploring this place.

"I never said I wouldn't share." He called out. Theo stopped looking over her shoulder at him. He held out the joint as she slowly turned waltzing up to him. She snagged the joint from extended hand as she took a few hits. She held the smoke in for as long she could before she opened her lips to let a few smoke rings out before blowing out the rest.

"Damn this shit is good." She looked over at the guy who had his arms crossed smiling at her.

"not going to find anything better in this place." He said.

"You got a name?" Theo asked.

"Paul." He said holding out his hand Theo did something completely opposite of it as she grabbed his face slapping a hard kiss to his lips. He jumped on his bike not expecting such a move. She pulled back smiling down to him.

"The names Theo. Thank you for saving my boring life." She laughed patting him on the face. She stepped back taking another deep drag before handing the joint back. Paul sat there slight shocked still at the boldness of the girl.

" he's fucking speechless. Where the hell did you come from?" another voice piped in. Theo looked past Paul finding three other sets of eyes watching her.

"the farm lands of buttfucking far away Iowa." Theo smiled. She finished the last of her ciggy tossing it to the ground as she glanced back to the boys.

"I didn't realize you were with friends. Have a good evening gentlemen." She smiled turning to leave but stopped flipping around to snag the joint and place the 20 in Paul's hand.

"if you have something this good you always come with more." She smiled. "besides you left your papers and bag of weed sitting on your gas tank." She pointed to his bag as she turn walking away with the joint.

She could hear hysterical laughter coming from his friends as she hurried away. Theo bounced down the stairs as she found a bench overlooking the beach. Sitting down she crossed her legs relaxing one arm across the back of the bench. Smoking the large joint she took a few more hits before flicking off the end to save the rest for later. She didn't think she would get lucky on find any more anytime soon.

She sat in the darkness watching the beach as she listened to all the sounds from the boardwalk.

Someone stumbled behind her suddenly as she looked behind the bench seeing a man trying to get to his feet. She watched him trying to pull himself up by the trashcan as he began to throw up.

"And that's my cue." Her face twisted in disgust as she stood up. That seemed to catch the drunk man attention as he tried to stand as best as he could.

"What's uuppp hot stuff?" he slurred his words as Theo rolled her eyes walking on. The man staggered after her as she walked back towards the stairs. A bunch of kids were standing and sitting around the stairs as the man caught up with Theo launching himself onto her. Theo felt the full force of his body hitting hers as she steadied herself as best as she could in the sand. She jerked her body to the right sending the man flying to the ground.

"no touchie." Theo hissed down at him. The man rolled on the ground as he tired to get back to his feet. Theo caught sight of his hair as she began to laugh at him.

"dear lord man did you facefuck a orange?" she laughed. "that's the worst color I've seen in my life!" the man climbed to his feet. His oily orange hair lighting up in the light.

"nothing is wrong with my hair." The man hissed at her walking towards her again.

"I bet lice don't even want to breed on you." She said waving her hand in front of her face. "when was the last time you took a bath?"

The man balled up his fist as he charged after her. Theo quickly stepped to the side lifting A foot as the man tripped flying into the sandy ground. She watched him cry out as he tried to get the sand out of eyes as she turned away from him walking up the steps. Once at the top she was met with a familiar face.

"he started it." Theo said pointing to the drunk man rolling on the ground trying to act innocent. Paul was leaning up against the railing watching the whole scene. A mischievous smile playing his lips. Theo noticed he wasn't alone. A shorter blonde with curly hair stood there smiling as well. His jacket sported maybe ever patch on the west coast. Under the jacket Theo could see a cut off shirt just above his belly button. He wore low riding pants that were strapped down by tight fitting chaps. He had his thumbs hooked in his belt loops standing casually watching her walk up the stairs.

"first night in town an already starting trouble?" Paul laughed. Theo just shrugged her shoulders.

"They be flies to my honey. I can't help this." She gestured to her face. Both boys gave a snicker as the colorful blonde took a step forwards.

Since you bailed before I could say hi. Names Marko." He said. Theo looked to his hand before she reached out taking it. She went to shake if but he was quicker then her to lifting hand to his lips laying a warm kiss to them..

"Oh stop it " Theo said. "gonna make my inner school girl scream." He smiled against her knuckles before dropping her hand.

Theo thought of something as she reached into her jacket inner pocket snagging out a old pocket watch. Popping it open she read the time as she snapped it shut smiling to the boys.

"well gentlemen have a good night." She went to walk around them to leave.

"So soon?" Marko called out to her. "nights still young." Theo turned around to look at them.

"I need to snag me a good room before the hippies do." She said.

The boys didn't skip a beat.

"We know a place." Paul said.

"and its free." Marko added. Theo hit the breaks before turning around hair flying around her as she sent them a wide smile.

"let me guess." She said. "it your heartbreaker love shack?" they both just smiled at her. It was a smile that man little danger flys go off in the back of her mind. Theo thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe when I'm broke I will hit you guys up. But Thank you for the offer." Theo sent them a salute before turning to walk out of the boardwalk.

Theo never should have stayed another night.


	2. Chapter 2

"How fucking much?!" Theo yelled at the man across the counter who jumped not expecting her high volume. He licked his lips nervously as he glanced down to the clip board.

"well…um…with the repairs needed for the car we are looking at about seven hundred dollar. That's not including labor." He said flipping some papers up. He glanced at the woman on the other side of the counter who had the gates of hell behind her eyes. He made a note to say a prayer later.

"I'm better off getting a used car for that price!" Theo hissed at him. "all I wanted was for you grease weasels to change my oil and coolant! Not go finding more problems. I know my baby is on her last leg. I don't wanna put her of life support just let her die on her own!"

The man opened his mouth then shut it not really sure what to say to her now as he glanced down at the paper work.

"These are major repairs needed for your car ma'am." He said quickly. "If you plan in getting out of this town They need to be done."

"screw that I'll be a hippie and hitchhike my way to Oregon." She snapped. "I've got great legs."

"So you don't want the repairs?" He asked her.

"Hell no. I'm better off fixing it all myself." She said. "how much for parts?"

"we don't sell parts here." He said quickly. Theo inwardly growled as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"Okay." She said finally. "let me pay for the oil change and I will be on my way."

"we didn't do it." The man said. "the engine needs repairs before we can other wise the oil will just burn."

SNAP.

The man looked down at her hand Theo had snapped a pen in half. The plastic no match for the rage she felt.

"Four hours of waiting and you guys didn't DO SHIT!?" She yelled again. The man began to stutter with his words again about all the problems with her car as she slammed her fist down in the counter rattling the whole thing.

"just give me my fucking KEYS RIGHT NOW!" she yelled….then she added "PLEASE!"

The man all but threw her keys at her as she snagged them turning away from the counter quickly.

Theo walked out of the mechanic shop putting as much distance between her and it before she was charged with murder. She yanked her car door open throwing her bag in she slammed her door shut she shoved the keys in turning it a few times before it started.

She bailed out if the parking lot driving towards the beach. The sun was setting as she pulled into the parking lot of the Boardwalk. Her car died four times before she even made it to a spot.

Well almost made it into a spot. Theo swung her door open as she got out gripping the steering wheel as she began to push her poor little car into the spot fully. Slamming her door shut she went to the back of her car opening the door. She grabbed a metal baseball bat as she walked around to the front of her poor little car.

"Charlie my little Spirit." She cooed down to her car as she placed a ciggy to her lips lighting it. "I think it's time we broke up. Five boy friends and six jobs. You have been there for me."

She then took pose in her baseball form from high school as she swung hitting the front of her car. Theo began to beat the crap out of her car as she swung the hood open.

"And to you!" she hissed down pointing at the engine. "fucking thousand of dollars down the fucking drain because of you!"

She held onto the hood off the car as she began to slam her foot quickly into the engine. Stepping back she slammed the hood down taking a few drag of her ciggy before she jumped up on top of the hood and began to slam her baseball bat into the top and windshield.

Theo noticed she was getting a lot of attention from her raging shenanigans as she looked to the people slowly walking by.

"What?! never seen a girl break up with her car?" She yelled holding the bat out to a group of kids who hurried to get into the Boardwalk. She slammed her bat once more into the windshield as she jumped off opening the car door tossing the bat inside. Reaching in she grabbed her backpack full of clothes and other crap a woman needed as she slammed the door shut.

Turning away she began to walk towards the Boardwalk as a few kids standing near her watching the whole thing were laughing. She sent them a look as they turned quickly.

20 minutes later Theo found herself relaxing on a bench drinking a beer. She really needed to rethink her game plan. She needed to get back on the road to Oregon. She had a job and housing already set up for her there. She glanced down at her beer as she lifted it to lips and just chugged. Soon seeing the bottom of the cup she set it down on the bench as she pulled out her cigarettes lifting one to her lips. She went for her Zippo as she felt both pockets not finding it.

Theo groaned in annoyance as she found the reason why her Zippo was gone. Opening her jacket she watched her finger wiggle at her through a hole.

Fan-fucking-tastic. Rolling the edge of the ciggy in her mouth she tried to think of every other worst possible thing that could be happening to her right now.

"Well at least you're stuck in the last place he will ever look for you." Theo said out loud to herself.

By him. She meant her lunatic ex boyfriend. Last time she saw him she had taken a frying pan to the side of his head knocking him out cold turkey. Ever since then she been on the run from a man who refused to break up with her. She had even caught him sleeping with another woman and he still wouldn't break up with her.

Not even the cops would do anything about the governors son who got away with murder.

Sighing she was about to place the ciggy back in with his friends as the sound of a Zippo lighting next to her made her turn slowly ciggy still in mouth. She caught sight of a leather gloved hand holding the Zippo as she leaned in lighting the end of her ciggy.

Theo sat back looking upwards to the one that owned the gloved hand. She met fierce blue eyes.

"I've seen you before haven't I?" Theo asked looking over the man. He gave a small smile as he rounded the bench to sit down next to her. He sat facing her as he crossed his leg over his knee. He threw a hand over the back of the bench as the cocky smile still played on his lips. His hair was bleach white and spiked on top of his head as it trailed down into a mullet. Theo noticed the leather jacket sitting under his peacoat. She noticed the earring dangling from his left ear. Theo tried to pull her eyes away from his intense ones but found it hard too.

"You happened to one up my obnoxious friend last night." He said as Theo tried to remember everyone she encountered last night.

"drunk guy. Pissed off the little man at the Chinese restaurant. Annoyed the guy at the hotel with the bell…." She counted on her fingers. As she tired to remember who else.

"This might refresh you memory." He said pulling a blunt out of behind his ear holding it out towards her. Theo finally remembered the stud with the bike.

"oh yeah that guy!" she said with a laugh. "Did I hurt his feeling too?" she gave a pout to the man.

"not really. He sent this as a gift." He said still holding the blunt out. "he figured after beating the living crap out of your car you would need it." Theo began to laugh throwing her head back almost feeling slightly embarrassed as she snagged the blunt from his fingers.

"Shit you guys saw that ridiculous show?" She took a drag of her ciggy Shaking her head as she grabbed her pack of smokes sliding the joint into it. "Poor Charlie."

"We had front row seats." He said smiling wider. "Have to admit best thing we've seen in a while."

Theo rolled her eyes knowing a lot of people must have laughed at her but she really didn't care. She glanced back to the mystery man as she gave him a sideways smile.

"And what's your name?" she asked. "I think I met Paul and Marko right?" she asked surprised she remember their names when he nodded.

"The name is David, darling." He said holding out a hand as she placed her ciggy to her mouth reaching out to shake as she was surprised on how firm his handshake was. She felt like her hand was stuck in an iron trap for a second before he let her go.

"Call me Theo." She said. "shouldn't you be out breaking hearts with your little gang?"

David gave a chuckle as he looked over the crowds of people passing.

"night is still young. Plenty of time to find our next heartbreak." He said glancing back to the woman watching him with a sideways smile. "I just happened to be passing by and noticed a damsel in distress."

"Ah so sweet." She cooed as she finished her smoke flicking off her ciggy. She opened up her jacket as she pulled out her very old pocket watch.

"Sorry to bail on you but I need to go make a phone call before it gets to late." She said down to him.

"I'm sure we will meet again." He said with a slight wave.

"maybe we will." She said. "if not. Till we meet again." She gave a slight bow as she turned away walking towards the exit if the Boardwalk.

David sat there watching the woman walk away. He felt his teeth clench together at the lingering smell of her. He lifted up his hand scratching his neck with his middle finger as he felt his hunger beginning to surface fast. The woman who was his target was playing hard to get. Standing up he began to follow her through the crowds of people.

He watched her move though the crowd with ease. Her body swaying back and forth with every step she took. Her head turned slowly from side to side as he could tell she was taking everything in slowly. Something about the way she moved began to make his hunger burn more. Even over the smell of other humans her scent laced the air beckoning him to hunt her down. David now understood what Paul meant when he followed her without realizing it. This female had a special vibe coming off her that made his inner monster drool for her blood.

Theo came to the entrance of the Boardwalk as she spotted a few pay phones. David slowly passed by her as she turned quickly feeling the heated gaze on the back of her head. She scanned the crowds around her finding no one really staring at her never noticing David had passed. She felt the chill ripple up her back as she adjusted her jacket. She came up to the pay phones as she pulled out a quarter sliding it in to make a phone call up north. Dialing the digits she waited at the phone began to ring.

She leaned up against the pay phone balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she looked over her long nails.

"Hello?" a woman voice came up on the other end.

"Rosie?" Theo asked.

"Theodora is that you?" Rosie asked.

"the one and only." She said.

"I've have been worried sick about you." Rosie snapped on the other end. "Where the hell are you?"

"took a detour. Listen my car took a big fat crap. I'm going to try and get on the morning bus up there." Theo glanced behind her as she could still feel someone eyes watching her.

"I don't think you should come this way dollface." Rosie said suddenly and almost quietly.

"what? Why not?" Theo asked concerned.

"That roger boy you said you've been having trouble with showed up here." She said quickly as it sounded like she was trying to make sure no one heard her.

"You have to be joking!" Theo snapped. "no one knew I was coming to see you how the fuck did he find out?"

"He showed up with some of your stuff this afternoon. Said he was helping deliver it." Rosie said. "I've got to go don't call back here or tell anyone where you are at. Something is wrong with this kid."

Rosie hung up quickly as Theo anger snapped again as she slammed the phone down.

"fuck. Shit. Damnit. Rabbit balls and chicken nibblets." She cursed as she walked away from the pay phone. Now what the hell was she gonna do? Roger had somehow found out where she was going and was there now waiting for her. Theo turned looking out to where her car sat in the parking lot as she walked out towards it.

She never saw four boys sitting on their bikes watching bee walk back into the parking lot. David lifted a smoke to go lips as he glanced back to the boys with a wicked smile. Paul and Marko began to laugh knowing plans had changed for them. As they just watched the woman walk through the parking lot to her car.

She came up to her little Charlie as she looked over the badly beaten car.

"you knew he was gonna be there, huh?" she asked her car as she reached out patting the hood of her car hood. Theo turned around leaning up against the hood as she crossed her arms as her mind began to rethink of another battle plan. She needed to get to Oregon and work. Fuck she was counting on it. But now That Roger was there she was up shit creek.

On a good note she didn't tell Rosie where she was. So no one knew she was in this town. She could try and snag a job to tie her over until she found a new place to move too. Maybe she could get on a ship to Hawaii. Roger knew she was scared of water and flying. Hints why she drove across the fucking USA.

Theo groaned in frustration as she dropped her face into her hands. What the hell was she gonna do now?

The sound of motorcycles came rumbling to a stop near her as she lifted up her face finding four bikes stopping before her. David stopped his bike almost touching his front wheel to her car bumper.

Theo crossed her arms looking over each boy as she just raised and eyebrow to them wondering what these jungle monkeys wanted.

"Car troubles?" David asked with a mocking smile as Theo lifted up her hand giving him the universal sign to fuck off. His smile didn't waver as he leaned forwards onto his handle bars.

"You look like someone who completely lost on what to do." He pointed out.

"that obvious huh?" she asked with a fake smile.

"the offer still stands if you need a place." Marko called out to her as she glanced at him.

"I'm good on a place for the night." She said. "I'm just up shit creek on what to do after." She looked away from them as she bit her bottom lip liking the idea of getting on the next boat to Timbuktu.

"How about this." David said drawing her attention back to them. "why not come party with us tonight? Worry about tomorrow later."

"yeah come on Theo." Paul said to her. "we promise we don't bite." There was something the way he said it that made little red flags go up in her brain.

Theo still bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what these boys game. She knew most boys their age wanted one thing and she was in no mood to put out anytime soon. She pulled out her smokes as she nodded to david who was already pulling his Zippo tossing it the short distance to her as she grabbed it with one hand snapping it open to lit her smoke as she shut it with a flick tossing it back.

"Is there booze?" she asked.

"plenty." David added.

"music?"

"wouldn't be a party without it." Paul said hitting a few beats on his handle bars.

"food?" she added slowly tilting her head.

"your choice." David said.

"you little rascals are gonna say yes to anything I ask for huh?" she crossed her legs taking a drag of her ciggy. "I will like to warn you all now I bite when I'm intimidated."

For some reason that was comical to the boys as they all snickered at each other. Theo eyes fell onto a dark hair man sitting quietly in his metal beast watching her like he was gonna eat her.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dwayne." It was all he said as she looked him over. The silent giant wore a leather jacket with a leopard running down his right arms. A heavy stringed necklace with all sorts of little gems hanging from it. Theo couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket. After a moment she knew she wasn't gonna get anymore out of him even if she tried.

"alright." She said after a moment shrugging her shoulders. She had no where else to go so why not have a wild night and indeed worry about her troubles tomorrow. Theo shoved away from her car as she snagged her backpack.

"let get wild boys." She stated holding her arms up as David smiled to her leaning up to start his bike as the boys followed all cheering happy she decided to join them for the fun.

"You heard her guys let go wild!" Paul shouted over the bikes as David held out a hand to her. Something in the back of her mind screamed not to. To run. But then something began to sweet talk her into taking his hand. Theo just said fuck the world pushing any negative thoughts from her brain as she reached past his extended hand grabbing his shoulder as she swung her leg over the back of his bike.

"Hold on tight darlin." David said over the bike as Theo wrapped her arms around his chest as he lunged his bike forwards driving past her car thought the parking lot quickly. Theo looked back her hair whipping wildly around her face as David drove across the parking lot as she watched the other boys quickly flying down the isle of cars. David cut right quickly as he jumped up into the sidewalk as people screamed jumping out of the way as four bikes roared past them. They came to some stairs as Theo held tighter to him as they went down the stairs she stood up with him so he could keep his balance.

Once they hit sand he full throttled his bike as they went flying down the beach. Theo watched over David shoulders as he speeded past people sitting on the beach coming with inches of running them over if he wanted too. Theo could hear the boys yelling in joy behind her as she let david go around the waist as she lifted her arms up howling in excitement into the night time sky.

After a few minutes of beach they hit trees as she quickly wrapped her arms back around David as they started to take quick turns and huge leaps. Theo couldn't help but laugh out in joy when they took flight off the ground. Soon they hit flat rock as they began to drive quickly through fog. Theo noticed a lighthouse shinning off in the distance. Theo glanced behind her again watching three headlights weave back and forth as they drove farther into the darkness.

What have I got myself into? Theo asked herself as she could swear she heard a dark laugh come out of David


	3. Chapter 3

David stopped his bike as he killed the engine. The rest of the boys pulled their bikes next to his. Theo looked around the dark area slightly confused. She was waiting to pull up to a old beaten up house or hut or something. There was nothing around here for miles. Theo pulled herself of david bike holding onto his shoulders. Her eyes locked onto the coast line as she could hear the ocean slamming into the rocks below. She was able to see the boardwalk down the coast line.

She let up a whistle. She better not piss off any of the boys. That was a very very long walk back.

"hey you coming?" she jumped as two strong arm grabbed her shoulders suddenly. She turned finding Paul smiling down to her as she nodded.

"Let get this party started then." He wrapped her arms over her shoulders as he pulled her towards some old wooden steps.

"Watch your step." Paul said pushing her in font of him. "Boards are old as shit."

"Aw and send the lady down first. What a gentleman." She said over her shoulder to him.

"so is this were you ladies killers hid the bodies?" she joked.

"Naw we dump them in the ocean." Marko called out behind her and Paul. Paul gave a little chuckle behind her as Theo tried to figure out what was so funny. Just then a torch was lit as she saw David and Dwayne waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Theo looked over the entrance seeing a huge danger sign and fence around the opening as she glanced at David with a brow raised.

"we hunting for a pirate ship or something, goonies?" she laughed.

"Come on you'll love it in here." Paul said dancing past her as he walked into the darkness of the small cave opening as Marko and Dwayne with the torch followed quickly. Theo just watched them disappear through the opening.

"Ladies first." David said holding out a hand towards the cave as she decided to grow some balls as she began to climb through the tunnel.

She ducked under some fallen beams as she climbed down the rocks over looking the large cave. She let up another whistle. She watched Dwayne walk around the cave lighting barrels as the cave lit up. Theo saw all the little knick knacks hanging on the wall and scattered. Posters and tapestries hung from the walls and ceiling. She walked up to a large fountain in the middle of the cave noticing a Chandelier had crashed in the middle of it.

"how did you Lost boys find this place?" She asked out loud turning around to get the full 360 look of the cave.

"pretty sweet huh?" Paul said walking past her as he grabbed a stereo from within the fountain.

"used to hot shot resort." David said walking past her and Paul. "to bad they built it on a fault line. So when the big one hit in 1906 earth opened, swallowing it up and everyone in it." He said holding his hands up gesturing to the cave. "so now its ours."

"and here I was hoping to find a pirate ship." Theo said almost sadly. David just chuckled as he walked around the fountain watching Theo over the candles that Marko was lighting quickly.

"how the hell did you get some of the shit on the ceiling?" she asked with a laugh.

"I flew." Paul said over to her as he fought with the stereo to find a good station as Dwayne showed up shoving him out of the way to take over music choices. Theo walked over to the fountain as she jumped up onto it still taking in the cave and all the crap in it. She had to admit it beat a old beaten up house she was expecting. David rounded the fountain looking down at Theo. He clearly read her mind knowing she was impressed with their little home. He felt a itch in his throat as he suppressed a growl trying to push down the hunger hr was feeling to just rip her pretty little throat out right there. He needed to get something going before the hunger the boys felt to feed from her became out of control.

"Marko I believe our little lady requested food!" David called over to the colorfully dressed blonde who was lighting some candles. He snapped his wrist killing the lit match as he began to make his way towards the exit of the cave.

"What ya in the mood for babe?" he called to Theo who sat on the fountain still.

"Surprise me." Theo called over as he snapped his fingers pointing to her with a smile before disappearing quickly out of the cave.

Paul suddenly popped up next to her again giving her a shock as she resisted the urge to slap him up the back of the head. He held two bottles of beer in each hand.

"Dwayne." He called out to his buddy messing with the stereo to find a good station as he up just in time to catch a bottle Paul tossed him. Paul tossed one over to David who still stood before Theo watching her.

"ladies first Paul." David said with a clicking of his tongue acting disappointed.

Theo snagged a bottle out of Paul's hands before he could say anything as she placed the bottle to her heel of her boot snapping the cap off quickly catching it in the air.

"that's a new one." Paul laughed placing his bottle to the fountain edge popping off his own lid.

"When your hiding in your grandparents corn field to drink, one become creative." Theo smiled to him as she placed the bottle to her lips to take a big swing.

"your full of surprises aren't you?" David said over to her as she just winked to him jumping off the fountain to look around the cave some more. Just then Bon Jovi song. You give love a bad name. Began to echo off the walls as Dwayne and Paul began rock out to it as Paul started to dance around the fountain banging his head fake playing a air guitar.

Theo just smiled giving a goof a laugh as he came dancing up to her singing along to the song.

"You paint your smile on your lips, blood red nails on your fingertips. A school boys dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye." He sang to her grabbing her arm quickly to swing her around as she tried trying to keep her bottle from flying out her hands. Paul spun her quickly to his chest before spinning her free as he continued to dance around the cave like an idiot.

Theo regained her footing as she watched Paul jump up onto the fountain some broken tool in his hands as he sang into it along with the song.

David walked past her rolling his eyes at Paul mini concert. Theo followed him to a part of the cave where the ceiling was lower. He took his seat in an old fashion wheel chair as he lounged back in it throwing a leg over one of the arm of it. Theo found a comfy spot on a couch as she relaxed back into it crossing her legs taking another sip of her beer glancing back to see Paul was still going strong with the song.

"So what brings you to Our Santa Carla?" david asked her drawing her attention back to him.

"Either the fate of the universe or bad luck." Theo said reaching into her pocket pulling out her smokes to fish out the joint she had gotten earlier from him.

"I take it that this wasn't your final destination?" David asked lighting a smoke for himself as he tossed the Zippo over to her.

"far from it." Theo said holding the joint between her lips as she lit it.

"and just where is point B?" he asked. Dwayne as moved to sit in a couch just opposite of her watching her with intense eyes.

"A mini town in Oregon. Was heading there to restart my life." She said after taking a few hit of her joint holding the smoke in before blowing the smoke out over her head as she watched it roll across the low ceiling.

"but sadly that's not gonna happen anytime soon. Big change in plans." She added taking a drink. David only raised an eyebrow asking her to continue.

"Shit went south big time back home." She gave a dry laugh. "I snagged me a job teaching in Oregon with the help of some friends. But the horse shit back home found out where I was heading."

"you teaching kids?" Paul said suddenly beside her as she jumped finding him leaning down on the back of the couch resting his chin on his arms. Theo reached up flicking him hard in the nose.

"No bad boy!" she snapped with a smile as Paul jerked back in pain holding his nose.

David and Dwayne both laughed out loud at Theo disciplining Paul like a bad dog. Paul quickly got over it jumping over the couch to land next to her making Theo bounce a bit on the couch as he threw a arm over her shoulder reaching out to snag the joint from between her fingers.

"you running from the fuz or something." Paul asked down to her.

"Always." Theo joked up to him.

"Got ourselves a felon boys." Paul waved his hand holding the joint to her as he smiles. "is there a reward for you? I'm strapped for some cash."

"Locked in a basement again." Theo said without thinking about it. She quickly regretted her big fat mouth and her slow brain as she could see the smile on David lips fall and his brows come together.

"Marko run to Mexico for tacos or something?" she said quickly changing the subject. As she took a quick sip of her beer trying to quickly figure out to get of the next question that was coming undoubtedly.

"Who you running from?" Dwayne was the one to ask her. She glanced to the silent giant. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of the best way to put it without making her look like a giant chicken.

"A guy who just doesn't take no for an answer." She started. "he for some reason believes I belong to him and won't let me go. Took me taking a frying pan to his skull to get free. Been running ever since."

"he found out where you were heading." David stated more then asking. Theo nodded her head her face twisted in anger.

"Like I said must have been the universe will to get me lost on the wrong road and kill my car to make sure I didn't show up in Oregon right into that cock sucking bastards arms." Theo signed.

"If I remember right you killed your poor little car." Paul laughed down at her.

"She already had a leg in the junk yard. No sense I wasting what money I have left to get no where." Theo added snagging the joint out from Paul's fingers.

"this guy have a name?" David asked her.

"Roger." Theo hissed out his name like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Theo took another drink trying to get the foul taste of his name out of her mouth. She began to have thoughts of the bastards wondering again just how he Found out where she was going. Theo began to unwilling remember the shit the fucker did to her. As she began to think of all the shit she wanted to inflict back onto the fucker.

David read her like an open book. He saw the images of that this Roger did to her. He could see how much Theo hated this man. Fuck he could see the imaginative ways she planned to seek her revenge. She wasn't a stranger to torture. That was clear. He tried not to laugh when an image of shoving a fuzzy rodent up Roger ass came to her mind.

An idea passed through his mind as he felt himself smiling to the thought of it. He saw the dark thoughts pass through her mind that would make a priest pray to God for her. Paul was busy harassing her about life in Iowa as David began to think more and more about his plans for her. There was indeed something about this girl that kept the boys thinking about her since she first waltz past them. She had everything they were looking for and the personality to bite back. A challenge that David didn't want to pass up.

David passed his idea to the boys as he saw Dwayne turn his head towards David beer almost to his lips as he let a evil smile form over his face all for it. David could sense Paul getting excited about the idea sitting next to Theo as they were on the conversation about Theo learning to ride a motorcycle.

Fucking do it. Marko said.

They all were for killing her but David idea was more tempting.

"feeding time guys. Get it while its hot!" Marko voiced echoed in the cave over the music as he walked towards them with a box full of food.

"I smell Chinese!" Paul stated jumping forwards on the couch as Marko tossed him a take out box. Walking past David he handed him a box as well. Marko turned back to Theo handing her one as well with chopsticks. He dropped the box down in the middle of everyone as he tossed Dwayne a take out box before he settled down on the couch next to him. Theo opened hers starving as she began to dig into the rice.

"how the food?" David called out to her as she shoved a mouth full in for his answer.

"Chinese people got their shit right in the food department." She answered after a moment.

"Never met a girl who liked to eat bugs." David added slowly. Theo paused looking at him confused for a second. The guys all snickered at her as she glanced to each one.

"what are you talking about?" she asked mouth half full.

"You're eating maggots sweetie." David said nodding to her take out box. Theo glanced down and saw her whole box was now full of hundreds of maggots moving around within it. She slowly opened her mouth spitting her the shit in her mouth out slowly into the box. Mouth falling open in horror. She glared over at Marko with death in her eyes as she fired the take out box across the short distance. Marko yelped out as him and Dwayne ducked quickly as the box hit the wall behind them scattering rice all over them.

Theo watched the explosion of rice fall down on them as the guys began to laugh hysterically at her. She grabbed her beer and started to chug it. She glared over to David who was smiling wickedly at her.

"Sorry about that sweetie." David snickered over to her taking a bit of his own food.

"Just rice babe!" Marko laughed brushing off rice from his jacket as he picked up the box behind him. He reached in grabbing what was left as he put it in his mouth before tossing the box back to her.

Theo caught it looking back in if finding it was indeed just rice. She glared back to David.

"that was fucked up. How did you do that?" she hissed at him.

"Sorry about that. Theo." He said still smiling. "Just trying out a new magic trick."

"never mess with a woman's food." She hissed. How the fuck did they just do that? Her mind trying to make sense on the Damn mind game they just pulled.

"Paul. Give her some of your noodles." David said to Paul who held his box towards her as she saw it was full of worms. She looked at Paul like he was crazy. She glanced over to where David sat smirking as she knew they were fucking with her again. Theo decided to change the game. She reached into the box pulling out a worm as she stuffed it in her mouth. She was ready for the slimy feeling of the worm but her tongue was met with a crunchy noodle. She didn't look away from David taking on his challenging eyes.

His smile only widen seeing she didn't back down.

"I grew up in a farm, sweetie." She smiled after swallowing the food. Snagging the box from Paul seeing it was now just noodles. "three older cousin that force fed me worms when I was five. That shit doesn't scare me."

She stuffed some more noodles mouth eyes still locked into David daring him to pull something else on her.

David liked this girl. Something about her was different from all the dames he and the boys have met. Her green eyes sent him a warning glaze but it also seemed to challenge him at the same time. He felt the smiled on his face widen. She wasn't some prissy princess and took his prank with balls. Not jumping up leaving screaming so the boys could hunt her down. He wanted to see how far this little lady was willing to go. He could tell his brothers were thinking the same thing.

"how about we get to that party we promised you started." He said as he glanced over to Marko. "She deserves the good shit." Marko smiled wide jumping up to walk farther into the cave. Theo finished her beer as she watched Marko walk past her holding a jeweled bottle. She eyed it wondering why it was all dazzled out.

Marko handed the bottle to David as he just watched Theo curious eyes. He opened the bottle bringing the opening to his lips as he took a few swigs. Pulling the bottle away from his lips he lick them clean.

He leaned forwards holding out the bottle as Theo looked at it then to him. She felt her brow rise up questionable not sure to trust him.

"just wine sweetie." David said with a serious face. "no more tricks. Promise."

"I'm gonna call a bullshit on that one." Theo said with a smile. David shrugged his shoulders leaning back to take another drink.

"Come on Theo try it." Paul said next to her nudging his knee into hers. "its good imported shit."

"never have anything better." Marko added still standing next to David. She glanced to each of them as she saw Dwayne make a drinking motion with his hand and rubbed his naked stomach. Theo rolled her eyes as she stood up walking over to David holding her hand out for the bottle.

"This shit better make me dance on the ceiling when I'm done with it." She waving a finger at David.

"You'll fly to the stars if you wanted too." David smiled handing the bottle to Theo. She looked the jeweled glass over before looking down the neck of it to make sure nothing was floating in the dark liquid. She turned around to Paul.

"you better change this disco music to something else." She snapped throwing a thumb to the stereo that was playing some awful music.

"I'm on it!" Paul jumped up saluting her as he walked to the stereo switching it to a cassette player and Crazy train by Ozzy filled the cave.

"Lets dance then." Theo smiled down to David as she brought the bottle to her lips taking a drink. As soon as the liquid touched her tongue she felt a tingle run up her back.

"Holy shit." She said after swallowing the first drink "where the hell has this been all my life?". The boys began to howl in excitement around the cave as David began to clap his gloves hands together.

"welcome to the family, Theo." Was all he said as she just rolled her eyes bringing the bottle to her lips once more.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been snowed in so i have nothing else to but write. I'm hoping you guys like it. Question do you guys like short or long chapters? R&R pretty please.

It was the sound of the fluttering wings that woke Theo up. She found herself wrapped in a blanket as she pulled it off her face she instantly hissed out in pain to the bright light above her. She ducked her head back under the covers as she tried to figure out where the hell she was. The night before fogged over by the worst hangover she had ever felt in her whole life of drinking. She rubbed her eyes as she decided to brave the world outside the blanket.

She peeked out again this time ready for the bright light. Shed vision was blurred as she looked around trying to put two and two together and not equal pineapples. Her eyes scanned the large room as she finally remember she was in a cave. She sat up dizzy still feeling drunk.

Holy shit what a night.

Her memory of the night before began to surface as she could recall some details. She remembered drinking. She remembered dancing with the boys around the cave she remembered just flat out partying till the sun came up…or did she pass out before that.

Marko was right. The shit she drank last night was nothing like she had before. She tossed the blanket off her as she dropped her feet to the cold ground. Rubbing her face she looked for her boots and jacket as she found them sitting with her bag on another couch across from her.

Was the sun always this fucking bright?

She staggered to her feet as she walked over to where her stuff was as she yanked her boots on zipping up the back. She looked around the cave once more noticing something that should have been there but was missing.

"boys?" she called out. Throwing her jacket over her shoulders she grabbed her bag as she opened it up to fish for some sunglasses as she yanked out some aviator throwing them over her eyes. They helped but still didn't stop the burning of the sunlight. Walking out from the lower part of the cave she looked around the room once more not finding the boys anywhere.

"Fuckers left me in their little hangout pad." She whispered trying not to make any loud noise. Even the sound of her own voice hurt her head.

Hell thinking hurt.

She threw her jacket and bag over her shoulders as she decided she should get back into town and find a place to shower and get some hangover food.

She climbed out of the cave and hissed out in pain when she was greeted with a lowering sun. Rubbing her eyes under her glasses she made her way up the old steps. Once reaching the top she came to a stop finding four bikes sitting there.

"Where the hell are the boys then?"

She looked back down the steps thinking about the cave wondering just where they could have been within it. She didn't feel like going back down to the cave. She had to worry more about what the hell she was gonna do now in this town. She began to walk down a old dirt road as she cursed herself halfway down it for loving heels.

After and hour of walking she finally came to a road as she trotted down it. The pulsing headache still blurring her vision. She was walking for about ten more minutes when she heard the sound of a car coming up behind her. Glancing back she turned throwing out a thumb as the old pick up truck slowed down to a stop.

Two kids maybe younger then her looked her over.

"going to town?" the boy asked.

Theo nodded as he nudged his head to the bed of the truck as Theo didn't think twice throwing her crap in before swinging her body into it. She found herself laying on the bed of the truck just to get out of the setting suns light. Twenty minutes later the truck rolled to a stop as the guy leaned out slapping his hand on the outside part of the door. Theo sat up quickly but regretted it as the world did a 360 on her. Groaning grabbed her stuff jumping out of the bed of the truck.

"Thanks stranger." She said to the driver who nodded his head and took off. Theo found herself in the heart of the town. She walked down the sidewalk for a while until she came to a store walking in ignoring the friendly greeting of the lady behind the counter. She walked along the coolers until she found one filled with water.

She yanked a bottle out opening it up to chug it quickly. She found that one wasn't going to do it for her. She grabbed another. And another. She had never felt this thirsty in her whole life. Theo wiped her chin if the water that escaped her as she turned walking back to the front counter where the lady was reading a newspaper. Theo tossed seven empty bottles of water down on the counter. The lady looked to her then to the empty bottles.

"thirst much?" the woman asked with a laugh as Theo found herself wanting to snap at the lady but held her tongue as she tossed a five dollar bill onto the counter.

"sorry for the trash." Theo said walking out of the store not even bothering to get her change. She kept walking down the sidewalk her throat still saying it was thirst as she tried to convince herself she had had enough water to make her sick.

"shower…shower…shower…." She began to chant searching for a sign of a motel. She had no idea where she was. She came to another gas station as she walked stopping at the door not bothering to walk any further is as she whistled to the people standing in line. They all turned looking at her.

"five bucks the first person that tells me where a bloody motel is." She snapped.

"keep going down main and turn on Clover st head down two blocks." A man standing closest her said quickly. She tossed a five at him then left quickly.

30 minutes later and after harassing the motel lady she stumbled into a room. She slammed the door shut and started undressing all the way to the bathroom. She put the shower up as hot as her skin could take it as she just stood there head against the tiles.

"I am never drinking again…..ever." she said after a moment. The boys promised her a good time and boy did they deliver. What ever was in that bottle taught her a painful season her brain and liver were cursing her for. After finally getting enough energy to wash herself she waited until her water started to turn cold did she step out. She stood in the steamy bathroom as she grabbed the shitty towel motels had as she began to dry herself off. Wrapping her ungoldly long hair up in one towel she wrapped herself up as she leaned over the sink to whip away the steam on the mirror to get a look at the dark circles she could feel under her eyes.

Theo paused for a second after she wiped away the steam. She stood back looking at the mirror. Something was wrong with it. For some reason she could see the tiles through her chest on the bath behind her.

"Fucking trick mirror." She just laughed walking out of the bathroom. She wiped herself off and opened her bag to grab a clean pare of black pants and loose fitting def leppard tank top cut low on both sides under her arms. She a wrap around bra as she ran the towel through her hair once more walking into the bathroom to look at herself again. Theo glanced at the mirror and jumped. She was even more see through herself more then before.

Something wasn't right.

"what the hell is up with this mirror?" she asked as she held up the towel to wipe it better then something caught her attention. She looked at the towel in the mirror. It wasn't see through. She looked at the towel in her hand then back to it in the mirror. Grabbing the towel by both ends she tossed it over her shoulders holding it up as she let up a scream.

She could see the towel through herself. She dropped it running out of the bathroom as she ripped her bag open finding her makeup bag. Fighting with the zipper she yanked it open finding her powder makeup. Opening it up she looked at herself in the tiny mirror as she was able to see the picture on the wall behind her through her head. She tossed the powder away from her like it bit her.

"what the fuck is going on?!" she hissed.

Just then the rumble of motorcycles roared outside her door. Her head jerked to the window. The sheer sheets between the black out ones had a bright light shinny through it. She could hear the rumbling of the bikes shaking the walls as she found herself moving towards the window.

 _Theo_

She jumped at hearing her name being called out.

 _Theo_!

She could hear satanic laughter over the revving motorcycle engines as she got to the window looking out the sheer sheets trying to figure out what was going on.

 _Come play, Theo_.

The demonic voice said almost behind her as she stepped over to the door grabbing the handles throwing the door open quickly. Then everything stopped the minute the door as open. She stepped outside scanning the parking lot. The motorcycles were gone. No bright lights. No one.

What the bloody hell was going on?

Her head jerked quickly to the left seeing a man and woman walk out of the room next to her.

"hey." She called out to them. They stopped looking at her.

"Did you just hear a bunch of motorcycles right here?" she pointed to the parking lot. The couple gave her a odd look before they shook their heads.

" Seriously? No bright lights no revving engines at all?" she snapped.

"Lay off the drugs lady." The man called out grabbing his lady friends arm dragging her quickly away from Theo. Theo wondered what the fuck was wrong with her. Did the boys slip some drugs in that drink. She walked backwards into her room as she slammed the door shut quickly. Biting her bottom lip she needed to get her head straight.

Come play, Theo.

She jumped away from the door suddenly hearing the voice right behind her. She ran over to the side of the bed. Her heart racing as she tried to breath right.

She needed to get out of the town. And now.

She grabbed her boots pulling them on as she packed her dirty clothes up. Walking over to the phone she picked it up with shaky hands as she dialed a number.

"Hello?" Rosie voice came on the other end.

"Is the son of a bitch still there?" Theo snapped.

"Theo, I told you not to call here!" Rosie said quickly.

"Ill fucking kill him when I see him and make it look like an accident. I need to get out of the freak show of a town now." Theo said quickly.

"slow down Theodora." Rosie said quickly. "where are you?"

"I'm in this fucking town called Santa Carla. Some crazy shit is happening. I need to leave know." Theo said.

"Frankie knows some people in a town just north of there. I will give them a call and see if they can house you for a few days." She said quickly. "call me back in a hour. Frankie gonna take roger out for a bit."

"okay I will. Even if I have to push my car there, i want out of here now." She hung up quickly as she grabbed her bag and jacket and rushed out the door quickly. She was able to catch a ride with some kids to the Boardwalk. She didn't bother thanking them for a ride as she walked over to where she had left her car.

Theo came to a stop as she scanned the parking lot.

Her car was gone. Theo scanned the parking lot in a area where she knew she had left her car. It was no where to be seen.

"Fuck it must have gotten towed." She hissed as she ran a frantic hand through her hair. She reached into he bag pulling out what was left of her money. She counted it knowing she had enough to get her on a bus. But since it was night she would have to wait till morning again she could head back to the hotel and try to survive the night and in the morning she would hunt down the bus station.

Theo reached into her inside pocket of her jacket to fish out her pocket watch to see how much longer she had to call Rosie back. Her hand met emptiness in her pocket.

Theo flipped open her jacket about ripping the pocket out of its place. Her grandfather pocket watch was missing. She saw the string she had used to sew the pocket watch chain to her jacket had been cut.

"those sons of a bitches!" she yelled her eyes traveling to the bright boardwalk sign. The only thing she cherished in this life had been stolen from her. Theo stormed towards the boardwalk with murder on her brain as she went to find the bastards that gave her this shitshow of a day.

Her eyes scanned the crowd looking for the bastards as she shoved past people searching every corner of the Boardwalk looking for them.

"I'm going to castrate them of their wonder wands." She hissed out loud. She felt like she walked the up and down the boardwalk twice trying to find them. She had come up empty handed.

She came to a railing overlooking the ocean as she scanned down the beach to see if there was any headlights coming. If she knew where the hell the cave was she would just go there.

"The light house." She said noticing it way off in the distance. There was no way in hell she was going to be able to find it in the night. She pulled out her smokes as she lifted one to her lips she went to fish out a lighter when she remembered she didn't have one.

"if I don't have a ciggy I'm gonna kill someone." She hissed out as she gripped the railing. Her throat was burning. Like she was thirsty as hell still.

"what the fuck was in that wine?" Theo asked out loud as a deep pounding in her head began to grow. She yanked her unlit ciggy from her lips as she turned away from the ocean to look around the weirdos to find herself a lighter.

As she scanned the people around her she found herself staring at the four idiots she been looking for all evening. David smiled to her as Dwayne gave her a mocking salute as both Paul and Marko gave her a cheesy wave. Theo feet moved before she could even thick twice about it. She closed the short distance between them as she walked right up grabbing David jacket as she put her face very close to him.

"Where the hell is it?" she snapped.

"I don't know what your talking about." David smiled down to her.

"bullshit. One of you jungle monkeys took my watch." She growled up into his face. "Where is it?"

"I have no idea." David snickered. He looked over to Marko. "Do you know where it is?"

"A gold watch about this big?" Marko asked holding out his hands making about two inches with it. "Nope haven't seen it. Paul?" Theo flipped her head to Paul who was lighting a smoke.

"With a chain about this long?" he asked ciggy in his mouth holding out is hands to the correct measurement of the chain. "Yeah I've seen it."

"Where is it?" Theo shoved David away glaring at Paul.

"I think I saw it sitting on the fountain back home." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"why is it there?" Theo snapped. "it was sewed into my jacket! Which one of you pulled it out?!"

They all raised their hands at the same time. Theo felt her mouth fall open trying to figure out what to say next. Then she felt a burning sensation bubbling up her throat as she found herself itching it trying to ignore it her anger for her missing watch much more important then her drugged body.

"Go get it!" she snapped pointing in the direction of the cave.

"no." david simply said. As Theo felt her anger skyrocket.

"listen I've had one hell of a day. All I want to do is get my watch and get the fuck out of here." She snapped.

"You're even hotter when you mad." Paul laughed down to her as she flipped him off. He stuck his tongue out at her in a childish manner.

"If you want your watch back so bad come get it." David said down to her.

"the hell I'm going with you. You guys fucking drugged me or something last night." She said jabbing her finger into his chest.

"far from it babe." She could hear Marko say almost under his breath. She looked to him glaring as she turned back to David.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys again. I want my grandfathers watch back now." She said.

Just then something slammed into her chest as she felt the breath knocked out of her. She gripped her chest quickly as she tried to breath in. She tried to cry out when the pain exploding within her as she found herself unable to utter a word. David hand grabbed her yanking her to his chest as the boys all seemed to step around her. She gripped his jacket as the pain moved to her spin as her legs began to give out of it wasn't for David arms wrapped around her she would have dropped to the ground.

"prefect timing. Looks like the fun is starting boys." David said as it went unnoticed by Theo.

Theo felt her body shaking then to the pain as she listened to the rush of blood in her ears. Her face dropped into David chest as her ribcage began to heave sucking air in and out quickly.

What the fuck was happening to her? And these idiots were watching her body freak out. Over the rushing of blood she could hear thumping. Her ears began to echo with all sorts of different thumping sounds as she found herself turning her head away from David chest. She looked past him towards where people were walking by. Her eyes went wide as the world began to glow. Not from the lights.

But from fucking people.

She watched the bodies of people disappear as glowing blue lines replaced them. Theo watched a large glob in the middle of each person beating away.

Those were not globs. Those were hearts. She could see people hearts. Glowing like a fucking Christmas tree star. And the blue lines were veins. She understood now what the thumping was in her ears. It was the beating hearts of the people around her.

What the fuck was wrong with her?!

"nothing is wrong with you. Theo." David chuckled darkly above her. Theo went to say something then something felt different in her mouth. She went to run her tongue over her dry lips when she felt something slice across the top of her tongue causing her to whence in pain. She lifted up a shaky hand as she brought her finger to her mouth as she ran them down two very long and sharp teeth.

Theo shoved away from David then. He wasn't ready for it as he stumbled back.

"what the fuck did you guys do to me?" she yelled. She watched as both Dwayne and Paul reach for her as she bolted then. She had to get out of there. Get the hell away from them. She ran along the long sidewalk as reached the side of the Boardwalk she turned the corner quickly as she slammed herself against the side of the brick wall. Her chest was heaving trying to catch her breath as she closed her eyes trying to get a grasp on her mind and what was going on.

"Where you running too, Theo?" A voice came above her as her eyes snapped open finding Marko leaning over her. Hands on both sides of her head. He held a smile but his eyes said a much different story. The way he looked at her made the fear sky rocket as she went to run again but he was quick to grab her. She went to scream as his hand slapped over her mouth as an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her hard up against her body. Marko held onto her struggling body as Theo heard someone clapping. She glanced down the wall finding David walking around it clapping his hands in a mocking matter.

"I give it a B for effort." He said walking towards her. She twisted her face freeing her mouth from Marko hold as she hissed over at him.

"what the fuck did you do to me?!" she yelled. "what the fuck are you?"

"I gave you a gift." He said stopping before her. He pulled out his smokes as be placed one to his lips lighting it as he glanced down at Theo angered face. "You said yourself you wanted to restart your life. I gave you the key too."

He took a deep drag of his smoke before blowing it out smiling down to Theo.

"I just wanted to kill you." He said in a matter of fact voice. Theo eyes went wide shocked at what came out of his mouth.

"But I decided that we should keep you. You will be useful for what I have planned." He reached up grabbing her chin between his fingers. His thumb went up pulling down her bottom lip as a twisted smile formed over his own.

"Beautiful." He whispered out as he ran his thumb over the two large fangs within her mouth.

"What are you?" Theo asked again with a shaky voice. David just smiled down to her as he took another drag of his ciggy as he turned towards where the sidewalk was as Paul suddenly rounded the corner with a girl under his arms. Him laughing and flirting with her. Dwayne was right behind him but stopped at the sidewalk arms crossed as his eyes scanned around them watching for something.

Paul and the girl came closer to them as she never looked away totally engrossed in him. David pulled his smoke away from his lips glancing back to Theo with a sinister smile.

"You're gonna love this. Baby." Marko said from behind her as she felt him rubbing his head against the back of her neck.

David turned to the couple as Paul moved away quickly from the girl. Theo never saw David move as his hand was suddenly around the girl throat and she was thrown up against the brick wall. The girl went to scream but David grip on her throat cut off any possible way for her to breath. David had his body up against the struggling girl as he turned his face back to Theo as she felt her own heart skip a beat. David face was no longer human.

"This is what you are." His voice came out low and inhuman.

A monster was looking at her with bright glowing eyes. His smile grew as Theo watched two large fangs grow from his teeth. Theo felt Marko getting antsy behind her as his breath was hot in her ear. David turned to the girl once more as Theo watched him grab her hair with the hand that held his cigarette between his fingers as he ripped her head to the side. He let go of her throat just in time for her to gasp for needed air as he slammed his mouth into her throat. The girl never got a chance to scream out as Theo listened to his fangs slice her skin like a hot knife to butter.

The burning in her throat roared to life as a smell came to her nose. She could smell the blood from the girl. She felt herself breath heavy as the pain coursed through her body. Theo hands went to her face as the horror of what she was witnessing kick in. She went to turn away as the girl began to shake under David hold, death setting in. She felt a hand grab her chin yanking her back to watch the horrible scene.

"naw you gotta watch the whole show, baby." Paul laughed. David ripped his mouth away from the girl throat as blood splattered up the brick wall. He stepped away letting the girl body drop to the ground. He turned towards Theo once more blood dripping from his chin thickly. He placed his ciggy to his lips as he walked away from the dead girl to stand before Theo who was shaking in fear still in Marko iron grasp. Paul let her go as he walked past David to dispose of the dead girls body quickly.

David flicked off his smoke as he grabbed her jaw harshly.

"one way or another you will feed. You will become one of us." He said down to her as he lifted up a bloody glove to run it across her lips as Theo cried out in pain from her aching body that screamed for blood.

Just then laughter took up behind them as Theo frantic eyes flashed to a group of girls walking past Dwayne as he sent them a wink getting a giggle from them. The four girls kept walking out into the darkness of the night most likely where one of their cars was parked.

They never saw Theo being held by Marko or David standing over her watching her follow the girls with hungry eyes. Theo never saw their faces only the glowing veins of the pumping blood. Theo yanked her face out of David grasp as she gasped down at the ground. Her mind lost with uncontrollable thoughts. Dark murderous thoughts. She clenched her teeth together feeling her fangs dig into her lower gums.

"well?" David asked above her. "are you going to willing feed or do we have to persuade you more?"

"what do you want with me?" Theo asked suddenly her mind clearing up for a second. "what the fuck do you want from me to make me what you are?!" She snapped her voice horse from the burning in her throat.

"the perfect toy that bites back." David said. She looked up to him confused as she felt something slid across her mind. Images. It was the worst things she had ever seen. Mutilated women dead on the ground. Or mattress. Visions of what happened to the girls played in her mind as she could hear their screams echoing in the back of her brain.

"holy shit…." Was all that Theo could stutter out wide eyed at David. She suddenly understood what he meant now.

"not pretty is it?" David asked her as he grabbed her by the jacket yanking out of Marko grasp. His face coming very close to hers. "having sex with a human isnt easy for a vampire. The animal takes over and their poor weak bodies can't survive even the beginning of it."

" I'll bite your fucking dick off before you even try." Theo hissed up into his face. David mouth slammed against her harshly as Theo gasp in shock. The metallic taste of blood slid into her mouth with the invasion of his tongue. Her body began to shake as she found herself unable to control itself as she tried to take in as much blood that lingered within his mouth. David pulled back away from be but not before running his tongue across he fangs drawing more blood as Theo stared up in shock at his actions.

"I'll be counting on it." He said down to her in a inhuman voice.

"Boys lets get this party on the road." David glanced over to Paul, Marko and Dwayne. Theo head flipped around to see their faces were no longer human as the ground left under her feet. Theo yelled out as she found herself wrapping her arms frantically around David neck as her legs went around his waist. She turned her face away from David chest as she watched the lights of the Boardwalk becoming smaller and smaller. Theo wanted to scream out but panic over took her from the height they were suddenly at in the sky she couldn't even breath. She could hear the boys dark laughter within the wind and echoing in her mind. She couldn't take it anymore as she mind went black and her body went limp in David grasp.

From what she witnessed to suddenly skyrocketing off the earth was even too much for Theo


	5. Chapter 5

Please let me know what guys think!

...

Hard thumping came to her forehead as she waved off whoever it was bugging her. She felt someone thump her forehead again with a finger as she was quick to slap it away. It was then someone started to tickled under her nose she slapped the hand away again.

"shoo fly…" she muttered digging her face harder into the pillow. Theo mind finally began to wake up as she felt her pillow was oddly shaped and part of it was growing hard. Her eyes flew open as she took in her surrounding. David and the world sat sideways across from her as she pushed herself up quickly glancing to find Dwayne was her pillow. Theo glanced back and forth between both of their faces as she glanced back to David who watched her sipping a beer. She glanced around finding herself back in the cave of hell.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked after taking a drink. Theo suddenly did a back flip over the couch. She stumbled backward trying to put as much distance between her and then. The image of what David did burning a hole in her brain.

"Where ya going babe?" Someone laughed behind her as she flipped around finding Paul standing on the fountain rolling a joint.

"You passed out hard." He jumped down as she found herself taking a step away from him. He either didn't notice or care as he walked towards her finishing rolling the joint as he held it out to her.

"I'm good." Theo said waving her hands.

She didn't trust a Damn thing these boys offered her.

"You sick?" Paul asked slapping a hand to her forehead. Theo went to yank it off her as she caught something flashing in the moonlight. Theo heart sored as she jumped past Paul to where her pocket watch was dangling from the chandelier. She leaned over the stone wall grabbing the pocket watch quickly. She felt a sigh of relief as she popped open the cover as she read the engravings on the inside of the lid.

She saw her grandpa and grandma names. She closed the lid happy to have it back. She didn't know what she would do if she lost the last thing that brought her happiness.

"see I told you I've seen it." Paul said behind her. She glanced over her shoulder almost forgetting about the monsters behind her. Paul came to lean up against the fountain holding out the joint to her again.

"I think you need this." He said. "if your heart beats any faster I'm gonna rip it out."

"what the fuck are you guys?" she hissed out. She glared at Paul who took another drag of his joint so it wouldn't go out. He pulled it away with a wide smile.

"We be vampires baby girl." He said a slight laugh in his voice. Theo brows came together as she processed his answers. She began to laugh.

"Like Dracula?" She asked with a laugh before looking over to David after hearing a laugh come out of him

"we make Dracula look like a Disney princess." He called out to her. Theo glanced between all three of them. She didn't want to believe it. She had to believe it was another fucked up trick. It had to be. She snagged the joint from Paul then taking a deep drag. She needed to be grounded. This was a bullshit trick.

Theo froze then.

A distance scream echoing in the cave. She held the joint between her fingers as she turned seeing a hole in the distance corner of the cave. She could hear the girl pleading for help. She felt the need to run. Her other hand gripped her watch tight as she found herself taking a step back.

"someone awake." Paul simply stated with a laugh as he tossed his arm over Theo shoulders basically stopping her from moving any farther away. "How about we go say hi to our little friend?"

"no." Theo simply said eyes still on the hole in the back. This shit was really happening.

"come on. The first time is hard but it gets so much fun afterwards." Paul snagged the joint from her hand giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"No!" she yelled shaking her head. She didn't trust herself. She knew what would happen if she went back there. Theo looked from the hole to where David sat relaxed in his chair just watching her with cold eyes. Theo felt her anger take over as she pushed away from Paul walking over to where David was.

"On what this god given planet gave you the right to do this to me?" she hissed down to him. He simply lifted his beer bottle to his lips taking a quick drink.

"The minute you talked to us." He said after a second shrugging his shoulders.

"How do you stop it?" she snapped. "I don't want to be what you are." David just gave a chuckle taking her words as a joke.

"there is no stopping it, sweetie." David cooed sticking his bottom lips out in a mocking pout. Theo growled out in frustration as she glared down to him.

"if you don't change me back to a fucking human I promise I will make your little club a living nightmare." She warned. She was only met with a smile.

. A smile that sent chills down her spine. He took another drink of his beer and be was suddenly standing in front of her making her jump back in shock on how fast he moved. Theo found herself stepping back as David only followed her.

" I'm looking forwards to it." David said. He tossed his bottle into a barrel as he began to walk around her. She turned with him not wanting to give him her back at all. Every nerve was having a shit show under her skin. She felt unprotected and her inner mind screamed "Danger Danger!" with every step David did around her. Something was whispering in her mind telling her just how much of a pickle she was in and not to let this male get any closer to her.

Theo shook her head as the thoughts passing through her brain. They weren't human. They were like a frighten animal. The girl screamed some more as Theo felt something beginning to burn in her throat. She couldn't stop herself from looking back to the cave as she mustered every ounce of will not to let her feet move towards the hole.

"Marko stop teasing the bitch and bring her out here." David said from Theo side. She looked to the monster next to her as she watched him lift a gloved hand to her face. Theo flinched when he ran it down her cheek but he didn't seem to care. From what Theo could tell he was enjoying her panic attack.

"No!" the girl screamed from the hole as Theo snapped her eyes towards its. Marko stepped out of it first as he sent Theo a wicked smile before he reached into the darkness yanking the girl out it. She was maybe in her early 20s as she struggled to get out of Marko grasp. Her face was already covered in blood. Her clothes ripped as she wailed like a wounded animal.

It sent Theo mind wild. She found herself turning to run but David grabbed her quickly by the back of the neck flipping her around to look back to the girl.

"Now, now." He said with a laugh. "we save this one just for you."

Marko dragged the girl towards where David and Theo stood as he shoved the girl in front of him as he forced her to her knees holding her tight by her hair and twisting her arm behind her painfully. The girl was crying and begging for them to let her go. Theo watched her squirming to get free of Marko as she felt the pain ripping through her chest. She could feel the hunger making her throat dry and mind think the worst possible things to do to just spill this girls blood.

The girls frantic heart beat drove Theo crazy.

"There is only one way to stop the pain." David said leaning close to her his face becoming dangerously close to hers. His mouth was next to her ear as he glanced over to the crying girl.

"Feed Theo." He said almost seductively. "feed and the pain will go away." Theo tried to catch her breath as the burning need was trying to take over.

"you sadistic fucker." She hissed over to him. Her eyes burning with rage from everything. From what they did to her to the pain. David just chuckled as another hand wrapped around her waist.

"the longer you push it off the harder it will become." He said down to her. His grip on the back of her neck becoming harsher. She tried to struggle out of his grip finding it impossible. The girl still crying caught her attention. Theo mind raced trying to find a way out of this. Trying to buy her some more time to figure out how to save herself. She was good at coming up with escape plans from her history of abuse.

But she was just up shit creek on this situation. She never had to sweet talk her way out of this shit show with monsters.

"Not yet." Theo said suddenly. David tilted his head at her request. "I'll change but not yet." She glanced over to him.

"bullshit." Paul laughed from behind her. "there no waiting on this shit."

"let me just…." Theo licked her lips trying to process her human and inhuman thoughts. "let this fucking sink in. Too much shit is happening at once. I'll do it tomorrow. Just not now."

David looked over her face. His mind basically raping hers looking over all the thoughts rushing past her eyes. He could see she knew she had no way out of this. She couldn't even count if she wanted to right now.

"Fine." He said with a smile. "let see what you think of this little plan tomorrow night." He glanced over to Marko nudging his head to take the girl away. Marko shrugged his shoulders not really caring as he yanked the girl throwing her thrashing body over his shoulders as he walked over to where Dwayne was still sitting on the couch. Theo watched as Marko tossed the girl down quickly as both him and Dwayne attacked her.

She screamed in horror as the monster attacked her. The scent of blood filled the cave.

Theo looked away as David let go of her neck as he stepped out in front of her as he grabbed her chin roughly to make her look at him.

"You think there is a way out of it. There isn't." he started. "you belong to us now. No matter how far you think you can run I can drag you back here with a single thought. You will change tomorrow night and I will fucking force you too if needed."

Theo eyes were wide watching him intensely. She knew that there was no way out of this. Something told her that David had her all figured out on begging for more time.

"Better hurry up and get your shit together soon babe." Paul said walking up next to them. "we got some fun plans for you." He made some sexually thrust with his hips as Theo glared at him.

"You sure those girls did die from laughing at the pathetic size of your dick?" She snapped at him.

"Naw last girl couldn't even take it all in." Paul laughed stepping dangerously close to her his eye flashing yellow. " I'm excited to see how well you can ride mine."

"not before I castrate you." Theo snap. Paul gave a dark laugh.

"You're into some freaky shit aren't you?" he looked her up and down with lustful eyes as Theo gave him a fake smile before she grabbed his jacket slamming her knee into Paul chicken tenders as hard as she could. Paul barked in pain before he grabbed himself between the legs dropping to his knees.

Theo could hear both Dwayne and Marko laughing hysterically in the back ground as she just glared down at the bastard who deserved his punishment.

"screw you. All of you." She yelled down at him as she stomped past him heading for the exit of the cave. David watched her leave knowing she wouldn't get too far. He looked down to Paul laying on the ground as he began to laugh at his wounded friend.

"She knock your balls into your throat?" David asked. Paul only nodded.

"Fuck, I think rearranged everything." Paul said in a harsh whisper.

"Get her back in here sun rising.." He said as Paul make the OK with his fingers as he tried to roll over onto his knees before he staggered to the entrance following the woman that wounded him.

Theo began walk along the Cliffside. She didn't stop. She just kept walking her mind racing as she processed everything.

What is the fuck did she get herself into? Theo was still trying to believe what she had just witnessed. Was it some crazy trick? It couldn't be. Twice she watched them kill someone. Twice she felt something burning her body from the inside out. She had never been this scared in her life.

Theo needed her violin. She needed to play. She always thought better when she played music. Like when people go to sit in the toilet for a long time to relieve themselves and have a good powwow with their mind.

Yep she needed her violin. But it was sitting in the back of Charlie somewhere in this town.

The universe was playing the most fucked up joke ever. Theo stopped looking back up to the sky.

"Its because I snuck off to go smoke weed with Larry Hampton isn't it?" she yelled to the sky. "I skipped out in church and you're punishing me?"

She sent the sky the middle finger as she came to an edge of the cliff and sat down. She groaned placing her face to her hands. The images if David killing that girl and Marko and Dwayne inhuman sounds seemed to echo in the back of her mind. Reminding her of what waited back in the bat cave.

"I would take Roger over this shit any day." She said after a moment.

"Aww. Now that hurts my feelings."

Theo jumped Turning around finding Paul sanding above her. He hand a hand to his heart acting like his heart was hurt.

"stay away from me you neck nibbling fruitcake." She snapped turning away from him to look out at the ocean again. Paul ignored her as Theo yelped out feeling herself lifted up quickly into the air quickly and tossed over Paul's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Theo struggled to get out of his grasp as he jumped leaped from the top of the stairs to the bottom near the entrance.

"Put me down, Paul!" she yelled beating on his back as he dragged her through the entrance.

"thanks for the massage baby." He said as he walked through the cave dumping her down onto a couch. Theo went to get up and run again not wanting to be in the cave with these monsters as Paul suddenly shoved her back against the couch hand around her neck tights.

Her hands went to his wrist as she tired to breath. She looked up to Paul with frantic eyes as she saw the happy go lucky guy she met was no where to be found.

"Please …Paul." She gasped trying to draw air into her lungs. Paul eyes were almost evil looking as he let go of her neck grabbing a good amount of her hair he yanked her head to the side violently as his face dug into her neck. Theo sucked in the missing air as she tried to struggle out from under his heavy body. His mouth opened up against her flesh as she tried to scream but the fear racing past her keeping her from uttering a sound.

Paul s hot tongue ran along her skin as she heard him take in a deep breath.

"God you smell so good." Paul voice came out a little to low for Theo liking. She jumped suddenly feeling something sharp running across her skin. She could feel the pain of them cutting her skin as Paul tongue returned to lap it up. Paul seemed to shutter above her. Like he was using every free will he had not to drive his fangs into her.

"god I love you struggling like a wounded animal." He said against her neck.

He pulled away still gripping her hair tight as Theo eyes were wide looking up into a monsters face. His face no longer human. His yellow eyes glowing down into hers with such intensity she was scared to even breath.

"You better change here soon baby." He said down to her as he lifted his free hand to draw his finger across the deep scratches wiping away the blood to bring it to his lips.

"soon none of us are going to be able to resist your blood and kill you before the fun starts." He laughed. It was a laugh that sent chills down her spin. He slammed his inhuman mouth over hers as she fought to keep him from kissing her. He tongue forced his way into her mouth as he took the breath right out of her. Just then he bit down hard into her lips as Theo cried out as Paul sucked her bleeding lip into his mouth drawing more blood.

Before Theo could think of anything else worse to happen she was suddenly alone. Her frantic eyes searched the cave finding herself alone with only the Damn birds flying around. She tired to calm her heart from bursting out of her chest. Theo felt something fall down her cheek. She lifted a hand up to wipe away the teas as she could only feel them falling faster and faster.

Dear God she was in hell


	6. Chapter 6

_thank you for the reviews guys. Yes I know the boys are assholes. But hey, our little Theo can handle them._

 _This chapter contians the mattress mambo. A bloody mess and slight sassyness._

 _Enjoy!_

 _..._

Theo woke up right as the sun was setting.

Sitting up she felt her weak body trying to move but it was hard to even throw a foot off the couch. She rubbed her face trying to figure out what she was gonna do. She had tried to think of a way to get out of there but as soon as the sun rose her body lost all energy and will to move.

"chicken nibblets." She cursed rubbing her face once more as she glanced over through the cave. She needed to get some fresh air.

She sat down on the corner of the couch as she yanked on her boots. Just then she felt herself beginning to rise up from the couch. Theo looked down finding her butt was lifting up from the couch on its own as her feet suddenly took flight into the air as well. Theo cried out as she found herself floating in the air. She tried to reach for the couch before she was to far away from it but her finger barely brushed the fabric before she was out of reach.

"Someone help me!" she yelled out as her voice echoed in the cave.

Soon she found herself floating in the middle of the cave. She tried running in place. Then tried swimming moves to see if she could get through the air. It wasn't until her head hit the ceiling as she scrambled to grab a large rock she saw sticking out of the ceiling wrapping her arms and legs around it for dear life. She looked down finally realizing how high the ceiling was.

The whole world began to spin the wrong way as her second greatest fear took over. She could hear laughter as the boys suddenly appeared in the cave.

"Am I crazy or did I head Theo screaming for us?" Marko asked looking around the cave.

"She couldn't have gotten far." David said walking through the cave smoke in hand as Theo could feel some sort of electric wave run across her skin. Her inner mind answering her questions. David was looking for her with his unholy power.

Paul had jumped up onto the fountain dancing around it as he lit a smoke. It wasn't until he heard a light "pssht" from above did he look up from lighting his smoke as a huge smile formed over his face as he began to laugh hysterically. Paul dropped to his knees laughing rolling off the fountain as the other three looked to the retard wondering what his problem was.

"rock…Theo. Monkey!" was all he stuttered out pointing up to the corner where Theo held onto her rock for dear life. All three followed in Paul's lead and started laughing up to Theo stuck on the ceiling.

"Ah shut up and get me the fuck down!" she screamed down to them.

"alright alright." David said after a few minutes of laughing. He walked closer to where Theo was looking up at her shaking his head letting out a few more snickers.

"let go of the rock." He called up to her.

"like hell I am! What the fuck happened to the gravity?" she hissed down to David. He lifted his smoke to his lips as he took a drag still smiling up to her.

"I promise it isn't the gravity fucking with you baby." He said up to her. "let go you'll come down."

Theo dug her nails into the rock as she had to look away from David and the boys. The world started to spin even more. Her fear getting the best of her.

"I can't let go." She muttered almost to herself.

"what was that?" David called to her barely hearing her.

"I said I cant let go!" she yelled down to him.

"Its fucking easy! Just let the rock go one of us will hopefully catch you." Marko said. Theo glanced at each boy as she tried to get her mind to work with her body.

"She afraid of heights." Dwayne said suddenly knowing why Theo couldn't let go. Her body was in shock.

"Perfect a newbie scared of heights is all we need." Paul rolled his eyes. He flicked his smoke into a barrel as he jumped up onto the fountain. He smiled waving to Theo.

"Come on. Let go and I will catch you." He said. Theo just shook her head frantically.

"You know your lucky you're so Damn hot. Makes up for your stubbornness." Paul laughed. Theo just glared at him as she closed her eyes trying to draw as much as she could to let go of the rock.

She let go finally eyes shut tight as she dropped from the ceiling. She waited to hit the ground but strong arms wrapped around her quickly. Her eyes went open suddenly finding Paul's goofy smile down at her.

Looking from the ceiling of the cave back to the ground she scrambled out of Paul's arms jumping off the fountain happy to hear her heels click against the hard ground.

"Please don't ever let me do that again." She asked short of breath looking over to David who gave her a look as if she was joking.

"one of the perks of being a vampire sweetie." David started as Theo found the ground leave under her feet again. She screamed out in shock as she felt arms around her waist holding tight to her. She found herself upside down on the ceiling as she had a death grip to the arms around her. She saw David Paul and Marko waving at her from the ground below. She knew Dwayne was the bastard behind dragging her back up there.

"we fly a lot." He added on.

"get me the fuck down now Dwayne!" she yelled as she felt him chuckling behind her as they dropped to the ground so fast it was a blur.

Theo scrambled out of his grasp quickly as she turned glaring at the monster glaring back at him.

"Don't fucking do that again!" she yelled. "I've already counted five Damn heart attacks from you jungle monkeys. NO MORE!"

"woah woah! No more I get it." Dwayne said backing away from the fuming woman. He saw yesterday the damage she could inflict on Paul after he pissed her off. Theo shoved past Dwayne snagging her jacket off the couch as she made her way out of the cave before she began to think of ways to kill these bastards.

"where you going?" david called to Theo as she stopped flipping around to glare at the bastard.

"If I don't get away from you sadistic fruitloops I'm gonna drive the nearest object into your chest." She snapped. Paul and Marko were quick to find something near them as Paul lifted up a candle stick and Marko held up a large socket wrench as they waved it to her daring her to go through with her plan.

And boy did she wanna shove them so far up where the sun didn't shine.

"will these do?" Marko asked with a toying smile.

"Oh go fuck yourselves." She hissed sending them both her middle fingers as she turned around stomping out of the cave.

She heard Paul make a anger cat sound behind her as she left.

Theo stomped up the steps putting as much distance between her and the boys

She reached the top and let out a groan seeing four happy bastards sitting on their bikes.

"what part of leave me the hell alone don't you understand? You fucking understand English right?" she hissed at them she yanked out her smokes placing one to her lips lighting it.

"All I hear is nagging." Marko commented leaning on his handlebars.

"that's all that women do, man." Paul laughed. Just then two rocks ricocheted off their heads. Both whipped around to Theo who had her backs to them power smoking.

"meeeoooowwww." Paul said.

"I like 'em with some claws." Marko added. All four boys laughed as Theo face twisted in anger not turning back. She was trying to count to ten before she decided to throw herself off the cliff.

They were driving her insane. Why the hell did she ever get on their bikes? Theo just stared off into the darkening of the ocean as she could see the boardwalk in the distance. She felt the pain beginning to rise in her throat and she knew it was only going to get worse.

"You going to pout all night or get on?" David voice called out to her. She flipped around to tell them each to go jump off a bridge she found only David sitting there on his bike smoking himself.

She glanced around finding the other three idiots had vanished. Bikes and all. She didn't know how they did it and she really didn't care.

"Good. You shoo as well." She snapped waving David away in a shooing matter. He just gave a little chuckle as he finished his smoke flicking it off into the darkness.

"Get on, Theo." He said.

"As they said in my grandpas day. GET BENT." She snapped. She turned away from him again crossing her arms. She could feel the pain rising slowly as she reached up itching her neck in annoyance.

"either you get on or we will see how well you take the full force of your hunger." David warned.

"there is nothing you can do to get me on that metal beast." She said over her shoulders.

"Fine." He said behind her as she glanced back seeing him leaning forwards on his handlebars. It was the way he said it that didn't seem right to Theo.

"let me know your answer in a few minutes." He said shrugging his shoulders. Theo brow went together confused when the full force of her hunger hit her. She felt the pain drive into her chest as she lost all will to breath. Gasping for air she felt her knees gave out as she dropped to the ground. One hand to her chest as the other shot out to keep her face from hitting the earth. Theo cried out in pain as her body shook with every wave of pain.

She finally looked up to David who sat there watching her with his chin resting in his hand a finger tapping his cheek.

"I was hoping to keep your hunger under for a while but it seems you need to be persuaded to listen to me." He said after a moment.

"you do this to all the ladies?" Theo hissed out finally. David just stated down to her.

"only you, baby girl." He said.

"such a fucking….god…..honor." she hissed out her words between the pain. Theo felt the pain beginning to fade away quickly as she pushed herself back up onto shaky legs.

"How about now?" David asked.

David sat on top of his bike as he held out his hand towards her. Theo stood looking at it as the wind rushed around her making her hair flying crazy. She lifted up her hand to run it frustrated through it

She knew she couldn't do anything. These boys had gave her no other way out of this mess.

Walking forwards She grabbed his hand as David helped pull her onto the back of his bike. She settled in behind David as he kicked his bike to life. Her arms went around him as he launched his bike forward kicking rocks as he went. Theo held on tight to him as she noticed he was taking a different way then back to the boardwalk. He drove along the road she walked the other day as he came to the asphalt he turned quickly right and began to drive away from town.

Theo looked over his shoulder wondering where they were going. It wasn't long until they came to another dirt road. As he turned quickly not eve slowing down. Theo then saw a large building coming into view as cars surrounded the place. Theo felt her grip tighten on David jacket. He drove past groups of people as he rounded the building fast. Theo looked up to if seeing strobe lights flashing out of many windows and music rumbling from the building.

He had brought her to a fucking warehouse full of people.

David stopped quickly as he dismounted from his bike. Theo still sat on the back of it watching the building.

"coming?" he asked her. She snapped her eyes to him.

"I know what you are doing." She hissed at him. David only held out a gloved hand.

"Perfect. I don't have to explain shit to you." He said. Theo wanted to slap the smirk off his face. David walked closer to her putting his face dangerously close to hers. His hot breath near her ear.

"Either you go in on your own or I will drag you by your hair." His voice was low but cut her like a knife as he reached up running his hand through her hair before he grabbed a good chunk yanking her head to the side quickly. Theo hissed in pain but about jumped out of her skin when she felt his tongue run across her skin right in the middle if her neck and shoulder. He dropped his mouth over her flesh as Theo began to panic as she felt him run his teeth over her shin.

"I love the sound of your panic heart." He said up into her ear. "the blood rushing under your skin makes me so….hungry." he said the last part in a demonic voice.

"okay okay." She said in a panic as she scrambled off the back of David bike remembering what Paul said the night before.

"I'll go in." she stood on the other side of the bikes knowing full way it wouldn't save her if he attacked her. Just then Theo noticed three other bikes standing behind David. She glanced back to the building knowing very well what was happening in this giant party.

David walked past his bike to stand in front of it as he looked over the building before turning back to a frighten Theo.

"Shall we?" he asked nodded his head to the building. Theo slowly nodded her head as she began to walk towards David. He held out his hand. He knew the closer they got the more she would be tempted to book it. She took it unwilling but something told her to take it unless she wanted to be dragged in his way.

His grasp was harsh and tight as he turned dragging her towards the building. Theo heart began to race faster and faster as she was dragged through the doors. At first the strobe lights burned her eyes but she got used to them quickly as she found herself looking to the ground fast.

She saw no bodies. Just dancing glowing veins. She heard no music that was blasting over the many speakers scattering within the rooms and hallways. She could only hear the frantic beating of the hundred of hearts around her. She felt herself squeezing David hand tight almost tighter then the hold he had on hers. She could hear his chuckled before her as she looked up finding him glancing back to her as he dragged her through the heavy crowds of dancing people.

Theo mind began to go crazy. The pain she felt from the hunger began to take every ounce of common sense from her. The pulsing hearts and moving bodies made something almost animal take over in her. She glanced around her as something began to scream out to attack. Her body wanted blood and it was killing her for not feeding.

This was how he was going to make her change. Torture her into it.

Just then David let go of her hand as she glanced back in a panic. Through the bodies packed place and strobe lights she lost him quickly.

Theo chest heaved as she began to turn around in the crowd people. The heart beats taunting her. Calling to her. She turned quickly trying to make it back to the doorway. Shoving past people she tired to get to the door but found it impossible as she touched people it felt like she was burned by them. She felt her fangs growing and the bloodlust beginning to take over.

She caught sight of some stairs as she rushed to them. Knocking people out of her way. Stumbling to the steps she climbed them as she threw herself up against the wall. Her chest heaving as if she ran a hundred miles non stop. She shut her eyes trying to force the pain away trying to think of puppies and butterfly and her grandmothers cookies.

. Not ripping someone throat out.

 _Theo._

Her eyes flew open when she heard David voice. She watched the sea of people dancing in the large room. The glowing bodies began to dance seductively to her. She felt her nails digging into the wall as she clenched her teeth together hard.

 _Come play, Theo_. She heard Paul suddenly like he was right next to her whispering into her ear.

 _Theo_ … Dwayne voice was suddenly there as well.

 _They taste so good, Theo._

She shook her head to get Marko voice and wicked laugh out.

Blood. She could smell blood.

Her head whipped up the stairs as the strobe light it up a man pushing a girl up against the wall. Theo watched the girls lit up heart slowly stop as the man stepped back. They turned their head towards her as the light flashed almost slowly lighting up Marko inhuman face for split second as a demonic laugh flowed around her. As soon as the flash of light was there and gone the world sped up again. And he was gone with the darkness. Theo watched the girl slump to the ground at the top of the stairs.

The light flashed again and someone was standing over her. Her head whipped around just in time to find Dwayne leaning over here as his hand harshly grabbed her throat bringing his mouth down to hers. She tasted the copper liquid flow into her mouth as she felt her mind scream in pain. In need. She shoved Dwayne away quickly as he let her as she ran up the stairs.

She jumped over the girl laying on the stairs as she tried to put as much distance between her and Dwayne as she could. She slumped against the wall shaking in pain as she tried to spit the blood out of her mouth but to her horror she swallowed it. Sucking whatever was in her mouth dry. Holding a hand to her mouth she fought as hard as she could to resist.

The world seemed to go silent then. She opened her eyes as something stood out from the silence. A single heartbeat. Her head turned slowly down a long wide hallway. Theo saw no one else but the single heart beating at the end. The world seemed to turn dark as all the kids dancing and lining to hallway faded away. She stood straight up as she lost all control.

The monster within her took over.

She found her body moving on it own. She began to walk down the hallway towards the heartbeat. Theo passed by the other people not caring about them. All other sounds were blurred as she got closer to the single heartbeat that was beckoning her.

Theo soon found herself standing over a lone soul sitting against the wall drinking his movement sloppy from the amount of alcohol pumping through his system.. Theo didn't seem to care as she looked down to the boy. He rolled his head upwards seeing a shadow over him. He gave her a drunk smile and said something but Theo never heard it. Only the pumping of his blood.

She reached a hand out to him slowly as he looked to it then to her eyes as a wicked smile formed over her lips. A false promise in her eyes. The kid reached out grabbing her hand as he pulled himself up. Theo held onto it as she dragged him towards the shadows of an empty room. He smiled thinking he was going to get lucky as soon as he was fully into the darkness Theo grabbed him yanking him up against the wall.

Her face went to his neck as she ran her mouth over the pulsing vein. Somewhere the human within her begged not too. To step away. But the over intoxicating smell of the blood under his skin was much more persuading. She could feel the kid hand running all over as she opened her mouth feeling her fangs aching to do their job.

Theo sunk her teeth into his flesh as she felt him jump under her. Just as the liquid candy touched her lips she felt every pore in her body explode with an electric shock. She heard the man letting out a scream as she slapped her hand over his mouth quickly. Even with the music blasting she was sure no one could hear him.

As her mouth filled with blood she swallowed and began to suck more from the wound. The kid struggling to get free but under her new found strength he was no match for her. Theo felt the blood flowing down her throat as the burning feeling she had all evening was pushed away. She drank as much as she could as she felt his heart slowly stop beating below her. She felt wave after wave of something washing over her skin repeatedly as the body high from the blood set in quickly.

Slowly the man went limp in her arms as she pulled her mouth away from his neck slowly letting him drop to her feet. He fell forwards as she stepped back out of his way. She stood looking down over the dead kid as she closed her eyes feeling The waves of pleasure flowing up her back. Theo had never felt this feeling before. Her breath was ragged as she felt the blood dripping from her mouth and chin.

Smoking weed, drinking or any other drugs she had done in the past had never made her feel like this. this body high surpassed them all with the intensity of a thousand burning suns. Theo felt someone running a hand down her cheek as she opened her eyes slowly.

She was met with glowing yellow ones. David stepped forwards both hands going up to weave into her hair as he brought her mouth to his inhuman one. His mouth was harsh and demanding. Theo let him attack her then. She had no will to fight. Her body was on cloud seventy five and she wasn't coming down anytime soon.

She began to kiss him back as much force as she could but the male above her was still stronger then her. A growl echoed in her mind and she knew it was coming from the monster holding tight to her. Theo found herself up against the wall suddenly David body pressing against her with so much force she was sure he would crush her if she was still human.

David finally ripped His face from her as he looked down to her with a look of hunger. But not to feed. It was a hunger that only had one way to quench. Theo found herself ripped from the wall suddenly she moved through the small room with a blur as she found herself flying out of the window.

She couldn't even feel the fear of heights as they flew through the air the warehouse disappearing into darkness. Before she could figure out where the hell they were she felt herself slammed down onto a mattress. Her eyes looking up to the ceiling of the cave.

She blinked and David was above her. His face was still in his vampire form. The sound of clothes ripping from her buzzed in her ear as she felt claws dragging down her body. She bucked her hips up at the sensation of the nails running down her body finding pleasure in the pain.

David was above her again as she felt his weight baring down onto her. His mouth to hers once more. His tongue exploring every corner of hers as she tried to fight back with hers. Her hands going up to His shoulders as she found the touch of his flesh instead of his jacket. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands ran up and down her body.

Theo finally realized that her clothes were no longer on her as his hands trailed over her skin. She felt him force himself between her legs as she parted them not fighting. David moved quickly to adjust himself to her opening as Theo was no where near ready for the forced entry.

Her head fell back against the mattress a cry coming from her as david forced himself into her as far as her body would let him. He pushed himself on his arms leaning over her not giving her anytime to adjust to her he began to slam as hard as he could into her. A animal growl coming from him as Theo groaned to the force of each thrust.

He sat up to his knees as his finger dug into her thighs breaking the skin as the smell if blood flowed around them. Theo felt her own fingers digging into the mattress below her as her whole body shook with every thrust of David's.

She never felt sex feel this good in her life. The monster above her was driving her crazy with need and with every second of them fucking she felt the body high she was having exploding over and over again. Theo loved the way his claws ripped into her, loving the pain. Loving the dominating male power above her. David ripped himself from her quickly as Theo found herself flipped over to her knees.

David gave her no time to adjust to the new position as he forced his way back into her from behind. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed the cave as David growled and grunted with each thrust while Theo gasped and whimpered under him. Her face digging into the mattress to try and muffle her cries. Just then David stopped fucking her and just held himself still inside her. Theo felt a growl in frustration as the pleasure stopped suddenly.

"Please.." she found herself begging from the mattress.

David grabbed a handful of her hair yanking her backwards painfully as she found herself up against his chest as he began to assault her from behind again. One hand held her hair firmly as another came up running across her neck drawing blood. Theo cried out in pain as David brought his mouth to her neck running his hot tongue along her shoulder.

Then he bit down. Hard and fast into her neck. Theo felt herself try and pull away from the pain but it only added to intense pleasure building. His hand leaving her shoulder to trail down to between her legs as he added more pleasure to the already out of control ecstasy burning in her stomach.

Theo head fell back against his shoulder as her body shook to everything david was doing to her. Her mind lost in bonkers land as she felt her body ready to release in a massive violent explosion. The harsh thrusts behind her became faster as she knew David was close himself. David yanked his mouth away from her flesh as blood trickled down her chest he bite down in another spot and repeated over and over until Theo body gave out.

Her body bucked violent as the climax made the whole world do a 360. David ripped his mouth away from her as his head feel back a roar flowing from his mouth as he came thrusting still into her in a short painful tempo. Theo body was still shaking from the her climax as David pulled himself out of her and let her fall to the mattress.

She felt her body trembling still trying to calm itself down. Her eyes hazed over from everything that happened so quickly. She tried pushing herself up but found her limbs refused to move. She was able to turn her head slightly to look back as the monster who just fucked her nine way to hell. His head was still thrown back her blood flowing from his mouth and chin dripping to his chest. His chest was rising and falling quickly. He slowly rolled his head to look down at her as a wicked smile drew across his lips. A deep chuckle escaping his chest.

Theo let everything suddenly sink in.

Oh god she had killed someone.

She had killed them and fucking enjoyed it. She felt herself beginning to pull away from David kneeling behind her as his hand shot out grabbing ankle to drag her back to him.

"We are far from done, baby." He snickered down to her his voice way to dark for her liking.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the feeling of the sun setting that woke Theo up. She blinked her eyes a few times as her mind tried to jump start. She found herself in a room. Blinking a few more times she lifted a hand up to her eyes rubbing them as a giant yawn came. Sitting up slowly she looked around with heavy eyes.

What was going on? Where was she?

Theo didn't recognize the room. After the last few nights of waking up in the cave this place was different. The stones were cracked. The ceiling crumbling down to the floor. She glanced down finding herself on an old mattress covered in a thick blankets. She pulled the blanket back finding herself naked.

Why the hell was she naked? Theo sat there for a moment trying to bring her memories back.

Just then she slapped a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

Dear lord. She had killed someone last night. Theo felt her body begin to shake as the memory of taking the poor souls life the night before settled in. She could still feel her fangs sinking into the flesh. The blood.

And she enjoyed it.

Theo wrapped her arms around herself as she felt the tears beginning to build in her eyes. She didn't move for the longest time as she let all that happened sink in. It wasn't until she heard laughter echoing out of the old wooden door to the room did she glance up. Something else came to her mind as she remembered David. And everything they did last night. Theo didn't know when he left her or when they had made it in here.

She lifted up a hand to her neck ready to find dried wounds from his assault but was shocked to find smooth skin. But the feeling of that neck nibbling freak sinking his fangs into her still tickled her skin. She pulled her blanket off running her hands down her body finding all other wounds and where he drove his nails in gone.

Interesting.

She finally pulled herself up from the floor as she glanced around the room finding it empty besides the mattress and blanket. Her bag was no where to be seen as she groaned knowing full well where it was sitting. Right on the couch in the main cave. Theo looked down to her naked body then to the door.

Theo felt the need to just climb back into the bed and ride out this nightmare from here but something told her that the lunatics outside the door would come in here and drag her out.

Slowly she walked towards the door and opened it slowly. She glanced into the darkness seeing nothing. Theo was shocked at how well she could see in the dark. She could see fallen beams and rocks lining what looked like a hallways.

"Great I'm a cat." She said as she ran a hang through her hair frustrated. She was about to shut the door but the laughter coming from down the hallway echoed to her.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She shut the door and leaned up against it. She had a plan in life and now it was ruined.

Now she was one of these freaks.

Her eyes opened up wide suddenly.

She was one of them now. Which meant she was as strong and powerful as the idiots that seemed to have a fucking master plan on making her their little toy. Theo felt her anger rising.

She had been someone toy before and she got out of that hell and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

She turned opening the door once more and about ripped it off the wall. She stomped down the hallway jumping over the large rocks as she came to the opening to the cave. She really didn't care that she was naked. She had walked home before in the middle of the day after some girl in high school had stolen all her clothes.

Sticking her head out she scanned the cave finding David and Dwayne standing near the fountain talking to each other about something. Marko was relaxing on the couch reading a comic book while Paul sat playing a guitar not far from Marko.

They all seemed to sense her as they turned towards where Theo stood.

Paul and Marko both let up a whistle at her standing there naked.

"Not even ten yet and you're already giving us a show?" Paul teased.

She ignored Paul remark as she stomped over to were David stood. He only gave her a cocky smile as it fueled her anger even more. She came right up to him and before whatever snappy thing he had to say she bawled up her fist sending him the hardest right hook she could muster up.

Her fist connected with his jaw sending David backwards landing on the ground next to the fountain side. He blinked in shock holding his jaw as he looked up to the fuming Theo. Her hair was wild around her, her eyes glowing green with rage. Her lips drawn back baring her teeth at him as she stood naked as the day she was born. None of that fazing her as she glared down to the bastard who caused all of this. All David could see was a beautiful woman pushed over the edge. Dwayne went to grab her arm to calm her down when she was quick to grab his hand twisting his arm till you could hear a pop echo in the cave as she took a step swinging the man three time bigger then her over her shoulder to body slam him on the ground.

Theo looked from dwayne who laid shocked on the ground at what the hell had just happened as she glared over to David once more.

"stay the fuck away from me. You think I'm going to be your Damn toy you better be ready for a shit show of a ride I will give each of you." She hissed down to David. She turned away from him hair flying as she walked over to where Paul and Marko sat mouth hanging on the ground to what they had just witnessed.

"WHAT?" she snapped at them making both boys jump at the rage in her eyes.

"Cool it, Babe." Paul said holding his hands up in surrender not wanting to find out what she could do to them.

She grabbed her backpack throwing it over her shoulders as she snagged her shoes and waltz out of the cave not looking back to the very four flabbergasted boys.

"I think I'm in love." Was all Marko muttered once the naked girl was gone through the cave entrance.

"Holy shit where the hell did Bruce Lee come from?" Paul said eyes still on the entrance. David began to laugh suddenly from where he was sitting as he looked to where she left. Dwayne jumped to his feet popping his shoulder back into place brushing off her jacket as he held a hand out yanking David up quickly.

"I think we picked a fun one boys." David snickered as he began to follow Theo knowing she wouldn't have gotten far.

Theo was indeed wasn't making it far down the dark road as she pulled on a shirt and yanked on her last pair of pants. She pulled her boots on not caring that she had no socks as she just walked. Placing a smoke to her lips after finding a magical pack of ciggy. She put as much distance between herself and the cave as she just walked her mind moving a million miles as hour from everything that had happened.

"God damnit." She cursed. "I should had become a nun when my granny offered that Catholic boarding school."

"Naw, then you wouldn't be having fun."

Theo hit the breaks flipping around to find one of the monster decided to test her temper.

"If you don't get away from me I swear I will rip that cocky smile right off your face." Theo snapped.

Marko held up his hands quickly giving a chuckle.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Doll face." He said still giving her a cheesy smile. "just making sure you don't hurt yourself."

"With what?" she snapped waving her hands around. "pretty sure I can't strangle myself with a fucking bush." She waved to the plant next to her.

"There is a bunny around here somewhere I can most likely suffocate myself with." Theo snapped as she paused. "how did I know that there was a bunny? Wait, I don't wanna know." She began to talk fast shaking her head and waving her hands to Marko before he could say anything.

Theo turned around again and began to walk down the road. Her eyes scanning the same world around her but for some reason she could see everything perfectly like it was day time. She lifted a finger to twist in her ear as she could hear all sorts of new sounds that she couldn't hear before. Fuck she could swear she could hear the crickets breathing.

"It will take some getting used too." Marko called out from behind her as she glanced back to him.

"What will?" she hissed seeing he was still following her. Not too close but close enough to make Theo irritated.

"The world." He pointed a thumb to the air. "newbies are super sensitive to everything."

"Well if you fuckers would have just left me alone maybe I wouldn't be having this problem." She snapped. Something was ringing in her ear like an annoying bell as she shook her head placing both her hands to her ears trying to block it out as best as she could.

"its like a fucking bug and critter Orchestra is playing inside my head." She Said.

"Wait till you get to the boardwalk." Marko said. Theo eyes snapped to him as she yanked her hands down Glaring at the boy.

"I am not going with you or any of your neck nibbling fruitcake buddies to that place." She yelled pointing in the direction of the boardwalk. "I don't want to be around anyone! I don't fucking trust myself or the Damn thoughts that run through my mind." Theo heard something scurry in a nearby bush as her eyes darted to where ever the noise came from.

Marko watch the new vampire glare at him. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her glowing green ones. It was like someone had lit a fire behind deep green gemstones. Marko wondered how she would feel knowing her eyes were glowing but he bit his lip smiling knowing that anything that wasn't logical to her human side of the brain would set her off even more.

He stood there quiet watching the girl power smoke as her eyes scanned the new world trying to process everything. Her long black hair flowing in the wind as her scent passed his nose.

God she smelt good before but this intoxicating aroma coming from her now drove his inner monster crazy. He found himself lifting his hand to chew on part of his glove a habit that came over the years as he tried to calm his bloodlust.

Theo was beautiful before they changed her but the vixen before him was now just drop dead gorgeous. No pun intended.

Marko fought to keep his monstrous side from just attacking her now but he knew she would bite his dick off with the first chance she got. He needed to draw this woman into wanting him back.

"how about we go somewhere other then the boardwalk?" he asked her. Theo eyes snapped to him.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you I said." She snapped. Marko shrugged his shoulders as he began to walk closer to her.

"fair enough." He said. "but you look like you need a drink."

"I am not going to kill another person." She flicked her smoke off as she pulled out another.

"Wasn't talking about that kind of drink." He laughed.

"The last time I took something to drink from you this shit happened." She said waving to herself. "I don't trust even taking a sucker from you."

"How about someone else giving you the bottle this time?" Marko asked. "I know a bar not far from here."

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Theo snapped.

"I'm older then you think, doll face." Marko laughed. He reached into his jacket before pulling out a roll of money.

"What do you say?" he asked her tilting his head. "get a few shots to calm your pretty little nerves for a bit?"

Theo took another deep drag of her ciggy as she thought it over. Marko was right. She needed a drink of something strong. Something that burned and calmed her the hell down. She sighed looking away from him as she felt her eyes twitching as she flipped around yelling into the darkness

"Will you fucking crickets keep it the fuck down! I can't think!" she yelled. As soon as the words passed her lips she realized how stupid it was. Marko began to laugh hysterically at her as she glared over to him a blush forming over her cheeks.

"Come on." Marko said still laughing. "let get a drink. You need something familiar to keep yourself from going crazy."

Theo looked at him as he held his hand out towards her. She looked to it then back to him and his wide smile. Her inner mind warning her about this male. That he was up to something.

"Are you going to make me kill someone?" she asked. Marko gave a little shake of his head.

"Not right off the bat. A few drinks then we talk about who the lucky guy is for the night." Marko teased. Theo didn't like that idea.

"Listen you are going to have to feed one way or another. Either you do it on your own or one of us will make you." Marko said. "none of us have a problem with a bloodbath to make sure you feed."

She bit her bottom lip as she tried think of what to do. She knew these bastards would one way or another torture her into feeding again like last night.

 _You liked it…you want more_.

She shook her head to what her inner mind whispered. She placed her smoke to her lips as she began to walk past Marko back towards the cave.

"Where you going?" he called to her.

"To your fucking bike. I'm not going to be a cheap date." She said over her shoulders.

"Not going to take my bike." Marko said as she stopped looking back to him.

"If you think my fucking feet are going to leave this earth you can suck it." She hissed at him. "I battling with myself to even be around you."

Marko just smiled to her as he walked to stand before her almost touching her as he reached a hand up slowly to her face. Theo felt the need to slap it away as she saw a flash of yellow in his eyes as she thought better then stop him. Marko ran a hand slowly down her cheek as his fingers came to her chin lifting face up towards his more.

Theo felt her swallow a lump as the monster just smiled down to her. His face came down close to hers as She stood frozen. Everything within her told her not to move not to run. Marko leaned past her face to slowly as he ran his nose along her cheek she could hear him take in a deep breath. An almost animal growl coming from his chest.

"Why the fuck do you smell so god Damn good?" he said in a harsh whisper. His hand holding her chin went to wrap into her hair as his left on went around her waist pulling her closer to him. His face dipped down past her cheek as he buried it into her neck.

"Marko….stop.." she found herself stuttering as she placed a hands to his chest as she tried to push him back but found his body was immovable. She jumped when his mouth opened up against her flesh as his teeth raked across it.

Theo began to panic even more against him as his grip became tighter. Her own hands gripping his jacket as she tried to think of a way to get out of his grasp. Something crossed her mind and she didn't like the thought at all. She was almost turned on but the sheer power of the male before her. Marko ran a his tongue across her skin as she fought not to shutter at the butterflies in her gut. She could feel his mouth close over her skin as she tired to ready herself for the pain to follow.

Marko pulled away suddenly. His hands going to her shoulders as he pushed her away from him but still held a firm grip to her. Theo wide eyes looked to him as she watched his face had dropped so she was looking at his curly hair. Theo could feel his arms shaking as she watched the boy before her shake his head as he glanced up to her.

Theo about jumped looking into his yellow eyes. His baby blue ones long lost.

"I think I need that drink now too." He yanked her against him suddenly before she felt the ground disappear once more from under her feet. She yelped out arms franticly wrapping around his shoulders as the wind flew past them as she shut her eyes quickly.

It seems as soon as they took off to the sky they landed just as quickly. Theo opened her eyes feeling her feet touch the ground as Marko still had his arms wrapped around her waist tight. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves from the feeling of flying. She was pretty sure that was one things she wasn't going to do as a vampire.

She looked up realizing just how long they stood there with her wrapped in his arms. She pushed him back as he let her.

"Come on." He said nodding his head to the small bar. Before she could protest he grabbed her hand quickly dragging her to it. He pushed open the large wooden door as Theo could smell the heavy smoke and liquor in the air. She felt herself tense up as she was met with nothing but glowing bodies. Marko turned back to her sensing her fear and sudden breaks as he stopped turning back fully to her to place his face close.

"just breath slowly and try to think of something else." He said as she looked to him as she felt the hunger beginning to burn in her throat.

"Naked male strippers holding puppies are not working." She hissed up to him. Marko gave a small laugh as he lifted up a gloved hand running it down her cheek as she felt a warming tingle run across her skin. The burning in her throat subsided as she felt her eyes go wide at the sudden change.

"Better?" he asked with a tilt of his head. She slowly nodded to the boy before her as he just smiled turning away from her to drag her farther into the bar.

How the hell did he do that? She looked finding the glowing veins and beating hearts disappeared as the people around her had faces again. Music came to her ears as the sound of laughter and people playing pool in the background finally reached her ears. Marko pulled her up to the bar as he jumped up onto a stool as she followed slowly sliding into her seat.

"Mac!" Marko called down the bar getting the attention of the bar tender. Mac turned slowly as he smiled seeing Marko sitting at the bar. He was a huge fucker. Standing maybe at six foot four he had a long black and grey beard. His face held a few scars as he wore a black shirt and leather vest with random patches.

His hair was in a messy curls around his face with a mixture of grey and black strands. And Theo couldn't help but notice the large beer belly as he turned walking down the bar towards them.

"Marko my man!" his voice was deep as he stopped before Marko as they gave each other a handshake. The kind men could only give to each other. Hard and quick.

"I was wondering where the hell you been, brother!" Mac laughed with a wide smile. "thinking a girl finally cut your nuts off."

Theo liked this man.

"Naw been busy with shit." Marko said shrugging his shoulders.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" Mac turned looking at Theo as he lifted a hand up to her as she took it giving it a shake.

"Theo. I'm the one who going to snip his nuggets off." She said. Mac gave a laugh looking back to Marko.

"I like her." He said with a nod.

"Yeah I think she will keep me on my toes." Marko laughed going to pinch her side when Theo slapped his hand away quickly.

"What can I get for you kids." He asked nodding his head to the bar.

"Shots and round of beers." Marko said pulling his money out again tossing a few bills to the counter.

"On it brotha." Mac said grabbing a few shot glasses filling them with strong liquor that could grow hair on your chest and placing a couple of beers to the counter. Theo grabbed the shot glass downing the liquid fire before Mac had a chance to step away.

"Another pretty please." She almost sang waving the small glass. Mac gave a huff as he poured her another shot.

"where did you find this girl?" he asked watching Theo downed another shot before setting the glass back down for him to refill.

"You had a liver right?" Marko asked watching her down another shot. Theo set the glass down as she grabbed her beer.

"last I checked it was still there." She said over to him. Marko picked up his glass downing his shot as he set it down before turning to her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"I feel the same as I did twenty minutes ago. Pissed." She pulled her smokes out lighting one as she glanced around the bar. She could see this was where the biker boys hung out. Mostly the amount of leather everyone was wearing was a dead give away.

"Funny, I pictured you hanging out in a club with more…"she said as she snapped her fingers trying to find the right word.

"Glamour." She added as Marko just leaned an elbow up against the counter watching her.

"Naw, that's more Paul scene." Marko said taking a sip of his beer. "he's the disco dancer."

Theo spit her beer over the counter as she looked at Marko with wide eyes wiping the beer from her chin as she began to laugh. Marko had jumped not expecting Theo volcano of beer to shoot out everywhere. Mac as suddenly before them with a rag cleaning up her mess.

"Disco? As in high rise pants Saturday night fever dance?" she began to laugh as Marko decided to share and image with her. Paul with a shit you not afro and blazer outfit. Theo began to laugh hysterically now head thrown back as she could see Paul dancing on the disco floor.

"oh god. He looks life a bloody goofball." She laughed holding her sides. "I'm never gonna let him forget about that."

"we don't either." Marko said. "that guy will dance to Donna Summer every time."

"You talking about that tall idiot that I threw out?" mac asked listening in on the conversation while finishing cleaning up Theo mess. Marko just nodded

" you tell that little shit , if he steps in my bar again I will personally shove my boot so far up his ass until it tickles his throat." Mac said in a warning tone. Marko just began to laugh knowing full well why Mac hated Paul. Theo could only hold a wide smile on her face. She liked this Mac guy more and more.

"I think you are the only man he actually afraid of." Marko said. Mac seemed happy with that answer as he left to go help other people. Theo could only smile imagining Paul dancing disco.

She glanced over to Marko finding him watching her with playful eyes. For being a monster he was able to make her calm down quickly. Almost forgetting what they were for a moment.

"You need to stop it." She said finally taking a drag.

"stop what?" Marko asked tilting his head.

"making me forget why I'm pissed off at you guys." She said. Marko made a Oh face as he just snickered over to her.

"just trying to make it easier for you." He said.

"Funny I didn't sense that last night when you bastards tortured me to death." She snapped over to him.

"Doll face we had to get that bullshit over with." He said. "otherwise you would be going crazy killing half of this town right now."

"Why me?" Theo asked. She glanced over at Marko. "Out of all the girls you could have picked to be what you are. Why me? What the fuck makes me so god Damn special."

Marko seemed to lose his smile for a moment as he watched her. His eyes looking into hers as she could see him trying to decide what to say.

"Not sure." He said after a moment. "just a fun idea I suppose."

"You guys are really monsters aren't you?" she said killing her smoke into the ash tray as she downed the rest of the beer.

"Hey, we maybe monsters but we are fun monsters, give us a chance." Marko said. "Who knows maybe there is a little monster within you as well?"

Theo just glared over to him as she finished her beer almost slamming the empty bottle to the counter. Like magic Mac was there placing two more beers down as well as a fancy drink. Theo looked at the glass of liquor before glancing to Mac wondering why he gave it to her.

"From the tight end down the way." He nodded his head down to the very end of the bar as both Theo and Marko turned seeing a well dressed man in a suit sitting at the end of the bar. He lifted his own fancy drink nodding his head to Theo while sending her a wink.

"Aww, making new friends so fast." Marko snickered. Theo looked at the drink again as she lit a smoke again snapping her Zippo shut she grabbed the drink and using the stool she pushed herself up over the counter as she saw a sink not far from her. She held the smoke between her lips as she glanced back to the man at the end. He watched her dump the drink down the sink as she flipped the glass over setting it next to the other dirty ones as she leaned back off the bar to pull her smoke from her lips to glance at Marko.

He sat back in his chair as he began to laugh hard holding his stomach. He couldn't believe she had just humiliated the man that bad.

Mac let up a whistle watching the whole scene as he glanced to Marko who was still trying to calm his laughing fits.

"You better keep this one, Marko." Mac said nodding to Theo who sat with a smile on her lips. "I think you finally met your match."

"she a Maneater alright." Marko laughed smiling to her. She sent him her middle finger as something started up behind her as she glanced away from the men as a band began to play in the back of the bar. Many of the people in the bar, men and woman, made their way to the dance floor as she watched for a second. Marko grabbed her hand suddenly yanking her off her barstool as she had no time to protest as he dragged her to the dance floor.

He yanked her quickly before him as she spun around to glare at him. She found Marko body pressed up against hers quickly his face close to hers. A dangerous smile played on his lips as she found herself in the middle of the dance floor. She glanced around as she felt something breaking away from inside her. She felt the hunger rising quickly. She glanced away from Marko as the dancing people around her soon were lost to their glowing veins and hearts.

Theo glared back to Marko. He threw her into the middle of the floor for a reason. The rapid heartbeats would trigger her hunger. His hands around her waist she found herself swaying with him to the quick song. The burning raced up her throat as she found herself trying to keep her face locked onto Marko eyes. She didn't want to look anywhere. She didn't trust herself.

Soon the rabid heartbeats around her began to echo in her mind as she tried to think straight. Shaking her head to try and clear out a the inhuman thoughts she could feel it then. A cool breeze coming from behind her as she glanced towards a door slowly shutting in the back of the bar. She shoved away from Marko quickly as the bailed out of it before he could stop her. Theo staggered up against the wall for a moment as she tired to force the hunger down.

She couldn't kill again. She couldn't rob the life away from someone. She had no right too. She lick her dry lips as the burning in the back of her throat felt like someone had dumped gasoline ad a match down it.

It took Theo a moment to realize she was not alone. It was a mumbling of a voice that drew her back from her inner hell. She glanced up from the wall ready to tell Marko to go fuck himself when someone else stood before her.

"What the hell did you say?" she said gasping for air. The man who had sent her a drink earlier stood before a cigar in hand glaring down to Theo.

"I said that wasn't very nice." The man said.

"Oh go fuck yourself." Theo hissed looking away from the man as a burning headache began to build behind her eyes. Why the fuck was this hurting her so bad. Didn't Paul say it would get easier?

"such a beautiful woman too bad its waste on that bitch attitude." He said. Theo rolled her head back up to him anger on her face. She shoved against the wall pushing herself away from him and bar if haunting heartbeats. She needed to get away before she lost control again.

Somewhere in the back if her mind she saw some thing. The replay of her killing the kid the night before. Theo shook her head trying to erase it. But she could hear David laughing somewhere in her mind.

 _You know you want to taste blood again._ His voice cut through her as she felt the hunger becoming unbearable now.

"I'm not done with you yet lady." The man voice came behind her as she felt his hand grab her shoulders. It sent her mind out of control as the bloodlust took over any human part of her mind.

She lost all control then. Her head flipped around her eyes locking onto the mans. He jumped away from her as she turned slowly following him.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?" the man asked. Theo had no idea what he was talking about. She began to walk closer to him as the man staggered back not understanding why Theo eyes were glowing bright green.

"What don't want to play now?" Theo voice came out low as she tilted her head smiling at him.

"Stay away from me!" the man yelled as he turned to run back to the door. Something hit him then sending him flying back from the door landing hard at Theo feet. He tried to sit up as he looked back to the door finding what had thrown him back. Marko stood in front of the door hands hooked on his belt loops a sinister smile playing on his lips as he looked from the frighten man to Theo.

"Someone help!" the man screamed trying to get to his feet to get away from Theo and Marko as he took off into the shadows of the alleyway. Marko walked forwards following the man into the darkness as he stopped to glance down to Theo who kept her eyes locked on the glowing veins running franticly through the long alleyway. She felt finger run down her cheek as she glanced over to the monster watching her.

His face no longer human as he leaned down close to her ear as he whispered harshly to her.

"how about we let that little monster in your heart have some fun?" He said as she felt his face drop to her neck as he ran his sharp teeth across her skin drawing blood. The scent of blood in the air made the monster within her take over as she shoved away from Marko running into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Let me know what you guys think.

Warning. Sex. Death. And one angry has hell little lady.

Theo was quick to catch up with the screaming man. She never knew she could move that fast in her life. She went from following him as the world shifted and she found herself before the man who stumbled forwards trying to stop running. He rolled on the ground before her as Theo walked toward a sway in her hips, her heels hitting the ground echoing in the ally as she reached out for the screaming man. He got to his feet quickly as Theo was one second faster then him.

She grabbed him by the collar as she tossed him backwards towards a wall. The man flew through the air as he slammed hard against the wall. The man cried out in pain as she walked over to his fallen form as she grabbed him by the neck lifting him up with her inhuman strength. She pinned the man to the wall as she listened to the frantic heartbeat.

She never heard music like this before and it drove her mad. She wanted her violin to try and copy it. To write a song along to the beating of his frightened heart. Her eyes fell to where his pulse was bulging from his neck.

"You should have taken the hint earlier. Then you wouldn't be here." She cooed up to him. She smiled as he caught sight of her fangs within her mouth.

"no..no noo!" he screamed grabbing at her hand holding him up against the wall trying to break free of her. He went to hit her but his arm was slammed up against the wall.

"Not nice to hit a lady." Marko said from behind her holding the mans arm against the wall. She felt Marko lean up against her back as he dropped his face to her neck. "feed doll face."

Theo wasted no time stepping forwards to drive her fangs into the man throat. As soon as the blood rushed into her mouth she felt fire in her throat disappear as she drank as much as she could from him. The man screamed in pain as she bit harder wanting more. The power and body high rushed over her skin and drugged her senses as she felt her hunger being quenched. Soon the man gasped for air as his body shook under her death setting in as she listened to his heartbeat thump a few more times before it fell silent.

She pulled her mouth away from his throat as she stepped back letting the man drop. She felt the power riding up and down her back as she closed her eyes taking as much in as she could. Dear fucking lord. Would it be like this every time?

It was then she felt arms wrapping around her waist pulling her back against a hard chest that reminded her that someone else was with her. She turned her head slowly finding Marko standing behind her. He lifted his hand up to grab her chin turning it closer to his face as his tongue came out licking the blood away from her chin.

Theo mind was so lost in the body high she never even thought to fight back. His mouth closed over hers quickly as they began to battle from control. Theo turned in his arms now her arms moving on their own as she wrapped her hands around his neck drawing him closer. His hands wrapped around her waist as he pushed her backwards to the wall fast.

Tongues battling for dominance and Theo was losing. She felt his fangs run across her bottom lip drawing it in the bit down hard enough to draw blood. Marko grinded his hips against hers as she could clearly feel his need harder then a rock under his jeans. Somewhere in her mind her old self screamed to stop. To get away from him. She was doing exactly what they wanted.

Theo basically said fuck it as she dragged her hands down and nails across his skin as Marko hissed into her mouth to the bloody trail she left down his chest ripping his shirt. Marko stepped back suddenly and Theo felt the warmth leave as she watching the monster before her. His eyes glowing with lust and need. He grabbed her arm quickly as she was yanked into the sky.

They touched ground quickly as Theo had only a second to see trees around them as he was quick to shove her down to the ground. His claw hands ripping at her clothes. He sliced her skin as he pulled her pants away quickly. Theo went to sit up but was shoved down hard by Marko. Her head hit the ground hard as he grabbed her leg throwing them open as she watched his face disappear between her legs.

She gasped out feeling his mouth quickly finding her sweet spot. His tongue running over her sensitive button as she threw her head back hand reaching down to grab a handful of his curly hair. Marko claws dug into her thighs as the pain only added to her pleasure. His mouth and tongue worked their torture on her as she cried out body shaking under him. He was not gentle with anything as he drove his fangs into the soft tissue above her womanhood.

Theo hips bucked up as she gasped in shock. As soon as he bit down he pulled his fangs out cleaning up the blood as his mouth went back to attacking her opening.

"god damnit Marko." She hissed between clenched teeth. "just fuck me please." She finally whispered out.

"what's that?" he said pulling away from her as she looked down to him. He ran a tongue across the wounds he made. "I didn't hear you." He said with a smile clearly lying.

"I said fuck me!" she hissed down to him. Marko was quickly to climb above her his mouth on hers just as fast as Theo grabbed the side of his face pulling him closer. Theo felt Marko throw off his jacket as the sound of his chaps buckled jingle came to her ears.

Marko pulled his mouth away from hers as he smiled down to her. His face still of a monsters as Theo hands gipped his shoulders tight. She wanted to get this going before her body high was gone and common sense hit her. Marko forced his hips forwards as she felt him pressing up against her opening. Theo went to lift her hip to force him in but he held her hips down with one very strong hand.

"how bad do you want it, Theo?" he said face close to her once more his hot breath against her cheek.

"Please." She cried out under him trying to lift her hips up once more. He just played at her opening spinning the tip of his dick against her but never entering. Her nails dug into his shoulders enough to draw blood as Marko continued to torture her with the need.

"Please fuck me." Theo begged.

He slammed down into before she could beg even more. Theo head fell back against the ground her grip still tight on his shoulders as he gave her no time to adjust to him. He pulled himself out and slammed back down with enough force to bruise any woman. Marko placed both hands now next to Theo head as his body forced his way into her as deep as he could. Theo cried out with each thrust as she felt her body shaking with need and wanting more.

Her eyes opened to look up at the monster above her his eyes glowing as he drove into her. Marko hand suddenly went around her neck yanking her up from the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His free hand reached around her holding Theo against him as he began to slam her against his body. Theo dug her face into his neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders gripping onto his hair.

Marko yanked her head to the side as his fangs sank deep into her throat. Theo yelped in pain as Marko just bit down harder. A animal growl bubbled from his chest loving the way Theo struggled under him. Theo mind was lost in bonkers land as she shook from the pain and pleasure running across her skin. The body high rushing through every part of her body as she could feel Marko feeding from her. Her hand reached up to his curls gripping his hair tight as she felt herself getting close to her climax. She tried the best to match Marko demanding pace as she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around them.

Marko ripped his fangs out from her neck as he slammed her back into the ground. She kept her legs wrapped around him and arms around his neck refusing to leg go not wanting the sex to end. Marko face was still buried into her neck a deep growl coming from his throat as he slammed her body into the cold grass under her. Theo nails dug into his back as she felt the first ripple of her climax coming as she threw her head back moaning out. Marko sat up quickly out if her grasp as he drug his fingers into her waist yanking her against him as hard as he could.

Theo screamed out as the first freight train force of her climax hit her. Her back bucking upwards as everything exploded inside her. The body high and pleasure sent her senses to the twilight zone as she felt Marko thrusting into her sending out more and more waves of electric heat across her skin. His thrust became quick and hard as his head fell backwards his own climax hitting him hard.

"Fuck!" his hissed out as his body shook above her. His breath ragged as he held her against him shaking as he came. He let Theo go as her butt hit the ground. Her legs jello and tingling from their little dance as she just stared up to the nighttime sky trying to figure out which way was up again. She blinked a few times as she felt herself descending back down to earth slowly small waves of pleasure still rushing over her skin. Theo then felt a hand slowly moving up her stomach as she glanced to where Marko was now leaning over her a small smile on his bloody lips. His hand trailed up to grab one of her breast harshly as he placed a hand next to her head looking down into her face a small chuckle coming from his lips.

"Please say there is a round two?" she asked with a ragged breath.

She should have slapped herself for what came out of her mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you beg me to stop." He laughed darkly.

Ah shit. Was all Theo think.

Theo laid on the grass staring up into the night sky. Her eyes hooded from some twisted happiness and fucked up satisfied pleasure she had running over her skin. She lifted a smoke to her lips as she took a deep drag before blowing it out into the darkness.

What the fuck was wrong with her?

She had just let Marko do stuff to her that would make the pope die from a heart attack. And for three fucking hours.

She thought about sex with both David and Marko. Both of them did not hold back on anything and she realized why no mortal woman could survive it. It was like pure animals took over in them and they stopped at nothing to reach their end.

She heard movement as she glanced over finding someone standing over her.

"look at that glow." They mocked above her as he bent down leaning over Theo who took another drag of he smoke.

"Enjoy it?" He asked.

"Go fuck yourself, David." She snapped up to him blowing her smoke towards him. He held a cocky smile as he looked over her naked body trials of dry blood across her skin.

"You did a pretty good job of doing that to me last night." He mocked down to her.

"If my fucking legs worked I'd shove my foot down your throat." She said. "lucky for you I haven't regain feeling yet."

David just gave a dark chuckled as he glanced away from her as Marko came walking up next to him to stand over Theo as well. She glanced to him as he tossed a shirt and pants down to her lap. She flicked off her ciggy as she sat up grabbing the clothes Marko had found for her.

"woah." She said lifting a hand to her head feeling the world spin. She blinked a few times as she just heard David snickering behind her.

"looks like Marko took too much blood." David said.

"Couldn't help it." Marko said shrugging his shoulders not really worried. Theo sent a glare back to both of them as she pulled on the shirt and went to slowly get to her wobbly legs. She was happy that at least one of them grabbed her arm pulling her up fully before she landed on her ass. Both Marko and David stood close to her as she pulled on her pants.

She still felt dizzy as she bent down snagging her jacket from the ground and searched for her boots. She ignored the men around her as she searched the clearing trying to find her only pair of shoes. Theo was having her own inner battle with herself trying to figure out why she was so calm at the moment. I was only a few hours ago she was scared shitless of what had happened to her and now she was calm and relaxed around these monsters.

Maybe it because you are one of them now? Theo mind cooed to her.

Someone cleared their throat behind her as she turned finding David holding onto her boots. She sighed as she walked back to snag them from him as he pulled them out of her reach. She gave him a look before she reached for them again.

"I think you owe me something from your little hissy fit this morning." He said. Theo's brows came together as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Did you learn boxing in your past life?" David asked reminding her as she remember the nasty right hook she gave him earlier that evening.

"Yeah that and a few other tricks to bring a man to his knees." She said a small smile playing her lips. "and I don't mean from pleasure." David was quick to grab her by the throat yanking her into his face. Theo gasped out as his nose almost touched hers. His eyes held no humor as they glared down into hers.

"You get that one as a freebie. The next time you take a shot like that at either the Boys or myself, you will find out how much pain a vampire can take until they break." He said. He shoved her back then as she lost her footing landing on the ground. She glared up to David as he tossed her boots down to her.

"Such a gentleman." She hissed up at him. "you deserved more then a good sucker punch."

"Get your fucking shoes on." David snapped down to her.

"But I don't wanna!" Theo said tossing her boots like a fussy two year old crossing her arms to stick out a pouty lip. Marko had to cover his mouth to hide his smile from David who looked at the girl like she was crazy. He could see she was biting her lip to keep herself from smiling. She was enjoying pushing his buttons.

"Fine." He said down to her. "unless you figure out how to fly quickly you can walk your childish ass back to the cave."

"Fine." She said shrugging her shoulders. "more time away from you sadistic idiots." She glanced over to where David and Marko were standing not hearing a smart ass comment back. She found herself alone. She glanced around the trees.

"I thought they would never leave." She sighed to herself as she dropped back against the ground. Her eyes falling into the night sky once more. She began to count the stars as she thought about what the hell had happened to her in the last few days.

Theo was still trying to wrap her head around being a fucking vampire now. It was nothing like the horror movies she watched or books she read.

It was much much worse.

These bastards made the ones portrayed by Hollywood look like mother Teresa sons. And she was fucking stuck with them now. She signed once more before she sat back up grabbing her boots. Pulling them on she climbed to her feet as she glanced around the dark world.

She had no idea where she was. She looked to the sky once more and thought about trying to see if she could fly. But as soon as the though passed her mind she remembered just how much she loved dirt. Pulling out her pack she began to walk in a direction hopefully towards civilization.

An hour had passed and Theo finally was able to make it to higher grounds as she glanced out over the dark sky. Her mouth dropped when she realized where she was. The lighthouse was miles from her. And in the opposite direction she had been walking. Groaning she sat down looking at it and the ocean. She looked behind her seeing the sun was beginning to rise in the east.

"Now what?" she sighed. She thought about the boys and she wished she now that she put her boots on got a ride back to the cave. Theo opened her pack if smokes finding them empty as she tossed it off into the darkness.

Could she call the boys magically and hopefully one of them would come to her rescue? There was no way she could make it back to the cave by the time the sun rose.

"Someone come and get me." She said out loud. "I'm to Damn tired to try and be a bird."

She waited for a second for one of them to say something in her mind or pop up magically. Nothing. She just crossed her arms over her knees resting her chin on them as she watched the spinning light of the lighthouse. Her eyes slowly started to become heavy as she felt weak and tired suddenly. The sky was slowly getting brighter as she felt herself falling asleep. Marko sucked what ever energy she had right out if her. Literally.

"hey sleepy head." A voice called out to her. Theo opened her eyes slowly as she found herself being cradled in Dwayne arms. She blinked a few more times before she looked around finding them standing in the main part of the cave. She glanced around before looking up to Dwayne.

"Ah a dream come true. Being carried away by a tall dark and handsome knight." She laughed as Dwayne shook his head dropping her down to the ground. Theo landed on her feet as she began to stagger back towards the back of the cave but spotted a couch instead as she face planted it quickly.

"You can't sleep here." Dwayne said over her as she lifted up a hand waving him away like she was dismissing a servant.

"I'll be fine go be with your buddies." Her hand dropped as she felt sleep taking over as Dwayne rolled his eyes leaning down to pick Theo up once more.

"No stinky couch come back." Theo called out to the couch dramatically holding her hand out.

"Sunlight hits right there during the day, Baby.." Dwayne said as he carried her to the back of the cave. Ducking under some beams he walked deep into the hidden tunnels until he came to her door opening it with his foot as he walked in kneeling down to lay Theo on the bed. He was about to get up when he found Theo has a tight grip onto his jacket. He went to free himself when Theo called up to him.

"I just wanna cuddle. Mr teddy bear. I'm sorry I cut off your ear I thought it would grow back." Theo half mumbled. Dwayne smiled as he pulled her hand off his jacket as he watched Theo fall into a deep slumber. Standing up he could feel the sun rising over the earth as he made his way quickly back to his part of the cave with the rest of the boys.

"You can't dye it green….the goblin king will take it." She mumbled as Dwayne glanced back to her sleeping form as he just shook his head laughing before disappearing into the darkness.

Theo woke up that evening finding herself back in the room from the night before. She sat up quickly as she found herself fully dressed. Something told her that the sun had not yet fully set.

How the hell she knew that she didn't want to know. Standing up she made her way out of the room to the main part of cave. She looked around finding it empty. The boys must not have woken up yet. Quickly she ran through the cave to the entrance as she was about to step out she hissed in pain as the last rays of sun tracing over the ocean hit her. Jumping back into the shadows she looked down to her hands she had held up to block the sun red and burnt.

She gave them a shake at the pain as she glanced back down watching them heal quickly. She glanced out the large opening as she watched the last of the rays fade from the rocks. Soon she looked around finding the sun was now under the ocean.

"where she run off too now?" she heard Paul voice echo behind her as she glanced back towards the cave as she bailed out of the entrance. She booked it up the steps as she came to a sudden stop.

"How the hell did you get here?" she asked out loud as she rubbed her eyes staring at the last thing she thought she would see.

Charlie.

Walking away from the steps she came to stand before her badly beaten Spirit. She reached out a hand touching it feeling the metal was still warm from the summer sun.

"My baby forgive me!" she cited throwing herself onto her car. She patted the hood of the car as she gave it a kiss. She stepped back to open the door finding it locked. She sighed as she leaned down pulling the handle as she watched the lock from the inside and started to jiggle it really fast until the lock popped up.

Yeah. She knew this car a little too well. Theo leaned over the seat looking through the mess in the back as she found a few dirty shirts and some pants. She tossed them Out of the car as she tired to find as much of the stuff she needed.

"Whatch doin?" came a voice behind her as she glanced back seeing Paul leaning up against her door watching her.

"grabbing my shit what does it look like?" she said as she went back to throwing out some more clothes.

"Where did you find her?" Theo asked Paul who just watched her leaning over the seat his head tilting watching the lovely view of her backside. Theo noticed the silence as she glanced back seeing Paul's eyes were locked onto her butt.

"have you ever been kicked by a horse?" Theo asked. Paul broke his eyes from her butt to look at her as his brows came together on her question.

"No. But a old buddy of mine was once." He said. Theo bent her knee towards her stomach as Paul eyes went wide understanding her question now and where it would lead. He jumped away from the car suddenly putting distance between him and the crazy girl.

Theo just laughed as she turned to grab a few more dirty clothes tossing them out of the car. She glanced over the back trying to spot the one thing she really needed now. A dark case poked out of all the mess as she smiled jumping out of the seat to walk around to the back of her car opening the hatch up. She grabbed her violin case as she set it on top of all the clutter unsnapping the locks she smiled seeing her beautiful violin staring back up to her.

"hi baby girl I've missed you." She said to it as she ran her fingers over the smooth wood.

Out of everything that has happened she knew this would make her happy.

"I see you found Paul's little gift?" David voice came up behind her as she turned around seeing him standing behind her.

"Where did you find her?" she asked again.

"Some junk yard." Paul said coming to stand next to David as he pulled a joint from his lips after taking a drag to hand it to David. "lucky for you it reeked of you scent so it was easy to find."

"awwwww good boy!" Theo said stepping closer to pat his tall head. Paul just gave her a look slapping her hand away as David just chuckled shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I don't have any treats for you." She mocked turning back to her car as she shut her case locking her violin safely away.

"oh you have my treat," Paul said. As she glanced back to him as he pointed to her waist. "sitting right between those beautiful long legs."

Theo face twisted with anger as she glare at him.

"So that's it? I'm just going to be your little fuck buddie for the rest of my life?" she hissed out. Both David and Paul nodded together a stupid grin on each of their faces.

"I didn't hear you complaining the last two nights about it." David laughed mockingly.

"Its because of me fucking killing someone and losing my brain to bonkerland to fight back.." She hissed.

"Takes it a whole new level huh?" Paul asked with a wide smile. Theo rolled her eyes but couldn't help but agreeing with him in the back of her brain. She had plenty of partners in the past and the sex between David and Marko made her little mattress mombo with the kids back home surpassed it on every level.

"Sex without feeding." He held his hand up around his chest.

"Sex after feeding!" He said as he held his hand high above his head now. "you'll never want it any other way."

"So I'm your little club whore now?" she snapped. "oh yeah that's the perfect way to 'restart my life' David." She made quotations with her fingers to him. He took a drag of his newly lit ciggy looking at her with a smile as blew out his smoke before commenting.

"I never said it was good for you." He said with a wicked smile. Theo had to resist the urge to slug him again.

"You are a bastard." She hissed as she slammed the back of her car shut walking towards David. "you get a kick out of ripping life away from anyone weaker then you huh?"

"hey babe…" Paul said suddenly next to her as she held up a finger to shut him up. She just glared at David.

"You are a monster. A blood sucking monster that I don't even think Hell would want." She got into his face as she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. She snagged his lit ciggy from his fingers as she placed it to her lips taking a drag before finishing.

"If you think I'm going to be your fucking toy I've been there! Done that! And I belong to fucking NO ONE!" She yelled out. David only stood there with his trademark cocky grin as his eyes glanced past her burning green ones at something behind her.

"Theo!" Paul snapped out as she turned to him.

"what the fuck do you want Disco Pants?" She hissed out at him. Paul pointed at something as Theo turned around just in time to see the back end of her car dropping off the cliff.

The ciggy fell from her lips as her mouth opened in shock.

"wait…what did you call me?" Paul asked suddenly but Theo ignored him as she ran to the edge looking down into the darkness as she saw her car hit the waves. Her hands went to her cheeks as she watched in horror as Charlie float for a moment before the waves began to turn her over dragging her into the darkness of the ocean.

"my….my….but…." She began to mumble as she just stared at the waves below. Theo didn't understand what had happen. How did Charlie roll right off the cliff? She then realized what happened. Someone must have left the car in neutral. Tow trucks put it in neutral to tow them behind on the road.

Who ever snagged her car didn't bother go put it in park or use the parking break.

She turned around eye locking onto Paul form.

"kill…." She muttered under her breath. She never saw that Dwayne and Marko were suddenly in the picture. Dwayne looked around the Cliffside arms up asking where the fuck the car went.

"Took a swim." David only said waving to the cliff as he pulled out his pack of smokes.

"Did she call me Disco Pants?" Paul asked more to himself then to the guys. His eyes went wide realizing something as he glared up to the boys.

"Which one of you fuckers told her?" he hissed out baring his teeth. Marko raised his hand a wide smile on his face.

"guilty." He said. Paul eyes began to glow yellow with rage. "I had to lighten the mood man." He laughed. David rolled his eyes and began to light a new smoke. Paul began to take a step towards Marko as a ear ringing battle cry came out of no where as he was body slammed to the ground.

"Holy shit." Marko yelped stumbling back. Even David jumped and began to choke on his ciggy. Dwayne was knocked down by Paul sudden flying body as they scrambled to their feet looking back towards where Paul had fallen mouths dropping in shock.

Theo had Paul in a chock hold as he franticly tried to get her to let go. Theo wrapped her legs around his chest as she held tighter onto him as they rolled on the ground.

"YOU DUMB BUTT FUCKING JUNGLE MONEKY!" she yelled.

"Did you ever think to put the fucking parking break on?!" she hissed down at him. "The last piece of my sanity just went flying over that cliff and is now singing for the fishes."

"Theo let him go!" Marko said down to him as she glared up to the other men. Her eyes glowing bright green in the night.

"he must die!" she hissed. She tightened her grip on Paul neck as he dug his nails into her arm.

"She gonna rip off his head." Dwayne said.

"what the hell was in your car" David snapped down to her. He tired to get her attention to calm the ballistic female vampire down. Her power was surging around them and it was like a someone had placed him right in the middle of a conductor. The electric waves flowing across his skin began to throw his inner monster off. The boys tried to move in to pull them apart but the power exploding from her burned them.

"Theo…let..go." Paul stuttered out feeling his neck growing longer as she tightened her grip. "I don't need to be …taller."

"Go get my car now!" she yelled down to him.

"Sorry I can't swim." Paul mocked up to her. Theo felt a animal hiss escape her lips as she lifted her hand ready to jab his eyes out as his hands stopped her just in time.

"Paul shut your mouth your not helping yourself." David snapped. He didn't understand what was going on. He found himself unwilling to move. The intoxicating power flowing off Theo made his mind go wild and his bloodlust burn his throat worst then it had in years.

"The only thing that was going to keep me from kill you lunatics is gone" she fought to free her hands from Paul's to clawing his face.

"Theo." He said as the woman looked over at him from fighting to jab her fingers into Paul's eyes. "what was in the car?"

"my fucking violin." She said as she felt tears building up in her eyes as she looked at David.

"You're losing your shit over an instrument?" he half laughed down to her.

"That was my grandmother violin you fucking fruitcake!" she screamed up to him. "it's the only thing that brings me fucking happiness anymore!"

Out of everything that had happen and through her rage she felt every emotion from the last few days finally come out. She felt sorrow, anger, fear and emptiness flow through her. Who was Theo kidding she had all these feeling before she even met the boys. She had tried to bury them deep when she was on the run but with all the shit that had happen she had no energy to hold anything back.

Theo head dropped as she began to cry. A good hard cry. Her death grip went lose of Paul neck as her hand dropped. Paul scrambled to his feet stepping back from the crazy woman rubbing his neck. None of the boys said anything as Theo just sat on the ground crying. She brought her hands to her face as she let the waterworks flow.

Theo knew she was weak. She tired her best to be strong but her life had been one big shit show and running from her problems didn't work anymore. It only put her into a bigger nightmare. She tired to best to hide her scars and her weakness but these Damn boys hand broken down her last walls.

The boys were used to girls crying. Hell girls screamed and cried every night on them but something wasn't sitting right with them on this bawling woman before them. They shared a glance with each other all lost of words on what to do.

Her power was no longer surging around them as she began to retreat back into herself. They knew she had no control over her power fully yet but her sudden hissy fit threw everything off balance inside her. What worried the boys was the control they had over it was suddenly gone for a second.

David went to open his mouth to say something but he found himself shutting it quickly. Something told him anything he said would throw her deeper off the edge. And it was the monster within him that wanted to stop her from crying.

He wasn't the only one feeling this. Marko was trying his best to keep himself from moving to her to pick her up and hold her. He didn't like this. He never comforted a woman in his life and all he wanted to do was stop her pain.

Dwayne looked down at the crying girl as he suddenly realized his fist were bawled tight his claws digging deep into his palms. It wasn't until he felt the blood flowing down his knuckles did he realize what he was doing to himself. He released his hands open. He didn't know what to do. His inner beast was going crazy in his mind.

Paul was still rubbing his neck. He had a few nasty comments he wanted to give her but once again this girl had left him speechless. His brain raced a million miles an hours trying to think of what to do. He loved the sound of a crying woman but this he hated. And it pissed him off not understanding why. He looked to her then to the cliff as he inwardly groaned as he was the first to make a move.

"For fuck sakes." He muttered to himself Walking away from the crying woman they guys turned watching Paul stomp to the edge of the cliff as he just walked off it dropping down.

"Where is that idiot going?" Marko asked. David knew he was going after the only thing that would shut the woman up. David looked back down to Theo who was slowly beginning to stop her crying. She pulled her hands away and began to wipe her eyes away of the tears. He walked forward and slowly bent down in front of her as he fished out his smokes. He held the pack out as Theo sniffled some more tears back as she noticed the pack in front of her.

With shaky hands she reached up pulling one out as she placed it to her still quivering lips. David pulled out his Zippo snapping it open as she leaned in lighting her smoke. She still sniffled a bit as she went to lift up a hand to wipe away a falling tears but David gloved hand beat her too it.

"Even blubbering like a baby you still look beautiful." David said down to her. She gave a dry laugh as she felt David thumb run over her cheek slowly.

"I'm an idiot." She said suddenly mostly to herself.

"just figuring that out?" David joked as he glanced up to him. David was waiting for a snappy comeback but the look in her eyes said a different story.

"I'm an idiot for not being stronger." She said. "I play the invisible chick. But I'm a weak little kitten." She took another drag of her ciggy blowing the smoke out with a sigh.. "that's why I always get myself into trouble. That and my big fat mouth."

"what I just saw wasn't a weak little kitten but a pissed off cougar that got soaked." David said. She looked away from him as he grabbed her chin pulling her to look back at him. David felt him wanting to grind his teeth. Why the fuck was he being nice to her? She had one propose in this coven and it shouldn't matter to him what she was feeling. But everything racing through his mind was to try an put her Damn beautiful smile back on her face.

"I think." He began as he fought to figure out what to say to her. "I think we will just have to fix that shattered soul."

"Good luck." Theo laughed up to him. "takes more then duct tape and bubble gum."

David gave her a small smile as the sound of water filling shoes sloshing towards them they both turned finding Paul coming to a stop right next to David as he held out the violin case by the handle.

Paul whole body was soaked. His hair flat against his head. His jacket dripping from water. He coughed a bit spitting out the last of sea water from his lungs as he glared down to Theo before he tossed the violin case down next to her.

"Don't fucking ask me for anything again." He snapped. "and if you call me Disco pants or bring it up again I will knock the pretty little head off your shoulders." He turned walking away from the group as he tried to ring out the water from his jacket.

"fucking soaked. Gonna take me hours to dry off." He said to himself shoving past Marko and Dwayne. "Finally got my hair the way I wanted it damn fucking crying bitch!"

"better improvement from the afro." Theo called out to him. Paul about tripped over his own feet before he got to the stairs as he froze before jerking around eyes on fire to glare at Theo. It was someone else snickering as his eyes fell to Marko.

"You son of a bitch!" he roared as he suddenly disappeared from where he was standing as Marko quickly took off to the sky dodging Paul punch. Paul looked to the sky and a monstrous roar passed his lips as he took off to the sky chasing after Marko who laughter echoed around them.

Dwayne just shook his head looking in the direction of where the two idiot were heading.

Theo placed her smoke to her lips as she reached over grabbing her violin case as she opened it. Water still spilling out as she looked over her grandmother violin.

"Well I can never play her again." She said picking up the violin as she turned it over as water fell from the small designs on the front of it. Even if she dried it out the sea water would crack the wood.

"I think we need to cheer our little Theo up." David said still kneeling before her. She glanced over to him as she dumped the rest of the water out of the case. Dwayne looked over Theo as an idea come to mind. He shared or with David who just glanced up to him eyebrow going up. Dwayne just shrugged his shoulders. It was the only thing he knew how cheer up a girl.

"Not even a chocolate covered strawberries will make me happy." She said after a moment not noticing their silent conversation. David stood up grabbing her arm yanking her suddenly to her feet.

"I think we can offer you something no woman can resist." He said. Theo gave them both a funny look.

"I'm in no mood for sex or killing someone." She said bending down to pick up her violin shutting the case.

"I think you will like this." Dwayne said. Theo looked at him he hardly spoke but when he did it was always right. Theo signed. She had had enough with tonight already and all she wanted to do was hide at the moment and rebuild her walls again. But then again she really didn't want to be left alone. As much as she hated these monsters she would take any company right now.

"alright I'll bite." She said. David held out his hand as she thought about for a moment before she just said fuck it. Grabbing it she shut her eyes knowing they were going to take off into the sky. David yanked her close to him as she dug her face into his chest as her feet left the earth once more


	9. Chapter 9

_i hope you guys are enjoying it so far._

 _There is sassyness. Sex. Blood and death as usual._

 _&. &_

"Shopppppinnnnggggg?!" Theo couldn't help but clap her hands together excitedly looking around the clothing store. David and Dwayne stood behind her watching her Google eye the large amount of racks of clothes. She turned back to them as David waved her to go nuts. Theo was about to attack when she stopped glancing back to the boys leaning up against some counters.

"I'm not stealing am I?" she asked.

David shook his head as Dwayne reached into his pocket pulling out a large roll of money tossing it onto the glass case answering her question.

"You've got five minutes." David said nodding back to the store as Theo turned quickly and began to go through all the racks. She grabbed a few shirts and a pare of pants as she came back quickly holding them up.

"Okay!" she said with a smile. "got them."

"You think those shirts are going to last you I'd keep going." David laughed.

"Last me till what?" Theo asked confused. David snickered reaching into his pocket pulling out something Theo never expected David to be holding.

He swung around a black pare of shredded underwear with one finger as Theo mouth fell open. She remembered she once wore those before all this shit happened.

"If you think those clothes will survive by all means just get those." He said. "or you gather as many as you can before you 3 minutes are up."

Theo threw the clothes at David face as she bolted down the isles once more to grab more clothes. She could hear both David and Dwayne laughing at her as she tired to find more clothes her style.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" David asked out loud watching Theo grabbing shirts and pants tossing them over her shoulder.

"You mean dropping a grand on Theo for clothes?" Dwayne asked him. "or the fact that she turned the tables to make us her bitches for a moment?"

"both." David hissed out pulling out a smoke lighting it. What David couldn't wrap his head around was the shit show that took place not thirty minutes before with her power. He and the boys still couldn't shake the burning feeling of her power of their skin.

"You regret changing her?" Dwayne asked after a moment watching his best friends face.

"Not a chance." David gave a dry laugh. "I'm getting the idea this little lady might just give us the hell of a ride she promised. Besides, best fucking sex of my life. I'm never going to let this one go just to start over again down the road."

Dwayne looked away from David to Theo who ran up tossing a large amount of clothes onto the counter. She glanced to David with a wide smile.

"How much longer?" she asked quickly in a serious tone.

"I'll add five more minutes." Dwayne said suddenly as she glanced between both of them as she smiled.

"I just might grow to like you guys if you keep this up. Earning some major brownie points." She turned to attack the store once more. David glanced over to Dwayne who held a small smile watching the happy woman.

"Earning brownie points?" David laughed. Dwayne just gave him a wicked smile. Just then movement other then Theo caught their attention as they looked over to where a door was being opened to a stock room. A woman came dancing in holding a box of clothes as she had headphones on her ears. She did not notice the boys leaning up against the counter as she danced to a table and began to unload some shirts.

Theo head popped up over the racks hearing someone singing as she spotted the other woman coming into the store. The woman never noticed she wasn't alone as she sang along to some music blasting in her ear.

"heart breaker dear maker…" she sang mumbling some of the words at the end. She had long blonde dreads and flashy neon clothes on. She picked up a good amount of the new shirts turning around in the boys direction as she danced for a moment before her eyes fell onto the boys and she about jumped out of her skin dropping the newly folded clothes to the ground. She let up a scream that made Theo from the other side of the store wince from the painful volume of it.

"for suck sakes woman." David hissed turning a finger in his ear to get rid of the ringing.

"I thought I told you fuckers to call me when you were coming!" she yelled at them yanking off her headset.

"With what? Our carrier pigeons?" David mocked.

"What the hell guys?!" she snapped picking up the fallen clothes. "Marko about gave me a heart attack yesterday as well!"

"We are standing right here no need to fucking yell." David snapped taking a drag of his smoke.

"What else do you guys want from me?" she noticed the large pile of clothes sitting on the counter as she glared at them.

"If you fuckers think you can run off with more of my clothes you can suck it!" she pointed to the clothes. "my inventory is still screwed up from Paul's last shopping trip."

"Abby calm your shit down before I rip that pretty little throat out." David said calmly. Theo was making her way up to the group as she watched the woman blowing smoke out of her ears in anger.

"I don't fucking care about what you do to me!" Abby hissed stomping her foot in anger. "if you guys think you have an unlimited line of credit here so help me I will go straight to the top to get my money back!"

"To the top?" Theo asked after a moment. David and Dwayne eyes snapped to Theo as Abby squealed again jumping away from Theo sudden appearance behind her. Hand to chest after another heart attack.

"Opps," Theo said trying to cover her smile. "didn't mean to do that."

"Who the fuck are you?" Abby snapped at Theo as she noticed the clothes over Theo arms. She flipped back around to David glaring at him.

"What this? a new twisted way to play with your food?" She laughed. "Get them clothes before you eat them?"

Theo began to laugh before David could throw another threat to Abby to shut her mouth as Abby tuned back to Theo. Theo didn't have to ask that Abby clearly knew what the boys were. She liked this girl. She wasn't afraid to tell David to go suck his own dick either.

"I'm not food." Theo said. "well not anymore. Ill just put these back." She nodded to the clothes as Abby eyes her confused.

"Wait! You are a vampire as well?" Abby asked shocked.

"Don't take the wine." Theo said in a deep spooky voice. "kills your liver and makes you a zombie."

Abby looked over Theo before turning to David who had a finger to the bridge of his nose trying to calm his temper down before he smacked both of the women before him.

"Since when were you letting new recruits in?" Abby laughed. "I was wondering why Marko needed girl clothes yesterday. Said Paul had a new fetish." Abby glanced back to Theo retreating form recognizing the pants and shirt she had on under her leather jacket.

"I thought you were forbidden…" before Abby could finish David was before Abby slamming a hand over her mouth and moved quicker then the human eye to take her somewhere else into the store out of Theo hearing.

Theo turned back around to find Abby and David gone as Dwayne just gave her a little wave.

"Do you think she sells blazers?" Theo asked suddenly. "I think if I round up a disco ball and a few records I can get Paul to give me a little boogie." She shook her shoulders acting like she was dancing.

Dwayne just rolled his eyes laughing.

David threw Abby into the back office slamming the door quickly turning to the girl with a hard stare.

"you really don't know how to keep your fucking mouth shut do you?" David hissed at her. Abby stood there looking over the angry vampire as she felt her brows coming together. David tossed a roll of money at her as she caught it. Abby gasped unrolling it to count out all the money.

"changing a girl and dropping this amount of money." Abby asked looking up to David. "she must be something special."

"Count that as payment for the clothes now and the ones she will get later. She will shopping here a bit." David said waving to the money.

Abby looked to the money then to David. She bit her lips as she fought with her business side and her curiosity. She knew David dragged her in here out of the new woman's ear shot.

"He doesn't know does he?" Abby said with a laugh as David resisted the urge to slap the woman.

"And let keep it that way." David only said in a warning tone.

"You cant hurt me David." Abby said. "I'm under his protection, besides if I need to add another person to my shop till you drop list I have the right to know."

"You don't need to know shit from us and what we do." David began to walk towards Abby.

"You fuckers know he's forbidden you from changing a woman after last time…." Abby started before her eyes went wide realizing something.

"Jesus Christ!" Abby declared. "don't tell me you are using her for that! The last girl killed herself after a week with you fuckers!"

David grabbed Abby by the throat quickly yanking her into his face. Abby gasped out grabbing his hands that held tight to her keeping her from getting the needed air to her lungs.

"If you utter a single thought about Theo to Him," he hissed down to her. "I will burn your precious shop to the ground with you hanging from the ceiling."

He tossed Abby back who stumbled back into her chair gasping for air.

"Besides," he waved to the money now laying on the ground. "You wouldn't want to lose good money." He turned to leave out of the office as Abby called out to him after getting her breath back.

"How many girls are you going to use for your twisted pleasure?" she snapped. "I've understand you guys hunting them but what you are going to do to her will only ruin her soul even more! How many more have to fall victim to your satanic need that can never be quenched?"

David stopped rolling his eyes as he looked back to the woman glaring at him. For a while he's been wanting to kill this chick but higher power had dubbed her untouchable for the boys. She was an informant of daytime activity reporting if anything such as Hunters or holy people coming into town to investigate the mass amount of missing people.

Like her there was a handful of people who were under his beloved creator power that kept an eye on the daytime world for them.

Abby seemed to be his favorite and she knew a lot of the boys past and it pissed off David to no end.

"This is something you don't want to stick your nose into Abby." David said. "you keep that mouth shut and let us do our thing. Or would you like to have a little fun with us?" Abby eyes went wide knowing full well what David meant.

"We both know you can't touch me David!" she laughed at him.

"One day darlin, I will watch her pretty corpse roast in a bonfire." He promised leaving the office to get back to Theo and get her home.

"The longer you keep her a secret the more he's going to be pissed off!" Abby followed behind him as he ignored the nagging woman behind him as they made their way back into the main part of the store. Some funky disco music was blasting over the speaker as he twisted his face to the sound of it as he stopped at the door finding an interesting sight.

Dwayne was sitting on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. Abby came up behind him still talking when she heard laughing as she looked around David seeing Dwayne laying on the floor holding his stomach. Both of them walked further into the shop rounding a rack of clothes as Abby slapped a hand over her mouth from laughing. David couldn't help but smile wide at the scene.

Theo stood in the middle of the store wearing a very reveling jump suit and a had her hair up in a messy bun acting as an afro as she was doing the boogie on the floor. David couldn't hold it in as he began to laugh at the sight. Theo ignored everyone as she lifted a hand to the air dramatically pointing to the ceiling as she began to do another disco dance to the music. It was 'I would survive' blasting over the speaker as Theo lips singed to the song dancing like there was a fire under her ass.

"Paul's moves got nothing on my boogie!" she yelled over the speakers. David had to lean up against the counter laughing as Dwayne was still dying on the floor. Abby looked between the ridiculous woman dancing to the boys as She caught something in the air. She had never in all her years seen the boys laugh this hard at anything or anyone besides their twisted selves.

She glanced to the girl called Theo seeing there was something different about her. The last poor girl was chained up where ever their home was, or so she was told, and basically starved to death and tortured until she killed herself. Theo girl didn't look starved or suffering she looked happy and comfortable with the boys.

The song ended as Theo did a dramatic pose at the boys. They were still laughing at her ridiculous outfit as she yanked her long hair out of the huge bun letting her hair fall down.

"I think if I show up back at home like this Paul will kill me. Shit I look like Cher with my long hair. Maybe he will be my Sonny." She laughed as another song came on and she began to dance back towards the dressing room to change out of the crazy jumpsuit.

"I didn't even realize I had that outfit." Abby said after a Theo slammed the door shut. Both David and Dwayne laughing was calming down as Abby eyed them both.

"If she can break down those monster mask just like that I think she will be a perfect fit for your little pack." She said after a moment. "but you still have to tell Him."

David rolled his head back to Abby his cold blue eyes locking onto hers.

"I don't plan on having my toy taken away so soon." David said shaking his head. "turn this shit off." He said pointing to the music above them as Abby rounded the corner hitting stop on the stereo. Her ear hurting from the disco music as well.

"I can't keep her a secret forever, David!" Abby said from behind the counter. David sighed in frustration as Dwayne stood up from the ground eyeing the woman behind the counter.

"Its none of his fucking business on who we dub as our toy." David said over to her. "Bag up the fucking clothes. I'm sick of hearing your damn nagging. I get enough from her." He nodded to the dressing room.

Abby grabbed a bag and began to pull off tags to ring up later stuffing the clothes into the bag. The dressing room door swung open and all three turned to where Theo stood. Both David and Dwayne mouth fell open.

Theo wore a low cut off the shoulder shirt that had long sleeves. It molded to her body just perfect as the shirt stopped right at her pants showing a sliver of her stomach. She had her hair tossed to one side with her neck and shoulder showing off perfectly. Her black pants hung low on her hips with a single silver chain hooped from one a belt loop to another behind her. She wore black high heels that gave her butt just the right lift.

Fucking beautiful. Both of the boys seemed to say to themselves at the same time.

Theo swung her old leather jacket on over her new outfit as she adjusted the collar running a hand through her long hair. She didn't noticed the boys drooling at the counter but Abby did.

She began to laugh as Theo glanced over to the group sending them a wide smile.

"You were right. I feel so much better and oh so pretty!" she cooed. Theo walked up towards the boys as she stopped next to Dwayne lifting up a hand to shut his mouth.

"Trying to catch flies?" she snickered patting the side if his face as she began to tickle his nose to annoy him. Dwayne slapped her hand away as she kept attacking him ignoring the fact she was annoying him greatly.

"Where the heck did you find this one at?" Abby asked finishing stuffing the clothes into the bags. Looking over the woman who wasn't afraid to push their buttons.

"I drew the unlucky lottery." Theo said as Dwayne grabbed her hand holding it from moving now. Theo went in to attack his bare side with her other hand as he snagged it too.

"oh someone ticklish?" she laughed smiling wide to her new discovery.

"Better not, Darlin." David laughed behind her. "last girl to do that lost her limps."

"I'll take any ammo I can against you fuckers. So shut it David." Theo snapped over her shoulder as David. He just snickered at her comment as he turned to Abby.

"Keep the fucking clothes." He said quickly.

"Wait no!" Theo yanked her hands out of Dwayne quickly turning to David. "You cant just take new clothes like that from a woman! What happened to the nice David?! Bring the fucker back."

"I'm never nice." David laughed down to her.

"I second that." Abby said under her breath watching the ridicules trio in front of her.

"aww don't be a fucking baby." Theo snapped. "You going to pout like a two year old when I hurt your little feelings you might need to grow some. Now gimmie the bags"

Abby mouth feel open in shock. She was ready for David to hit the girl. To rip her throat out right then and there as Dwayne began to chuckled behind her and to Abby surprise David laughed as well.

"I can see why your mouth gets you into so much trouble." Dwayne laughed.

"What is he going to do? Bite me? Spank me? I've already been tortured by you fuckers nothing much else you boys can do to make shit worse for me." She laughed grabbing the bags from Abby shocked hands as she turned making her way to the door.

"Oh my goodness." That was all Abby could say watching the woman walk away like she owned the place. She understood clearly on why the boys picked her. She had a bark and bite just like them.

David glanced back to Abby giving her a wicked smile clearly reading her thoughts as they both pushed away from the counter walking out of the store to follow their newest little hellion.

"She is spunky for sure." Abby said to herself after they were gone as she reached for a phone picking it up to dial a well known number.

...

Theo sat on the couch a few hours later head buried in a large bag. She pulled out a shirt looking it over before she laid it next to her to fish out another piece of clothing. She pulled out a black pare of pants as she checked the tag making sure it was her size as she laid it down with the other pants on her other side.

The boy were indeed right. She did like where they had went. Theo smiled to herself looking at a new shirt as she put it up against her looking it over as she tossed it with the rest.

And boy did she make out like a bandit.

Theo picked up a new pare of boots as she smiled giving them a huge hug.

"I share wear you and never take you off!" She said to the shoes giving them a big kiss.

"I bet my bottom dollar I could get them off you."

Theo looked over to where David sat on his throne watching Theo go through her new clothes he had a beer in one hand another dangling a smoke between his fingers.

"I'll super glue them on. Try then." She said setting them to the side.

"Challenge excepted." David smiled back to her. She rolled her eyes digging through the bags some more. She was surprised to say the least that the boys were being nice to her but she was going to take any open window she could as she yanked out more clothes.

"The million dollar question is why you guys decided to be nice to me?" she asked folding a shirt.

"I'm perfectly fine with you walking around naked." David said taking a drink as he licked his lips smiling to her. "but I rather save myself the headache of you bitching about it."

"Oh you are such a sweetheart." She cooed back to him as she rolled her eyes grabbing another bag full of clothes. She knew another reason why these assholes bought her clothes. She knew by the end of the week they would be in shreds if she kept letting the boys attack her.

But you want it again.

 _No you don't. Don't become the whore they want you to be_. Her angel snapped.

 _Shut up. You've never had sex like that in your life! Paul was righ_ t. Her demon cooed.

 _You don't want it…._

 _Yes you do. You love the bonkerland express._

Theo felt a headache growing behind her eyes as her angel and demon self went into a full on cat fight. Claws, hissing and all. They battled with themselves over what was right and wrong she brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm her brain down. She knew everything she had done so far was making her grandmother roll over in her grave. Theo couldn't find the will to fight anymore. With anyone. She was pretty sure the boys were hell bent on breaking every last free will she had and for some fucked up reason she was willing to give into them.

All because they rocked her world with amazing sex and gave her the thrill of her life.

"I smell burning." Dwayne voice carried over her loud thoughts as she tried her best to ignore the fact that these dipsticks could read her mind whenever they fucking felt like.

"Fuck she is giving me a headache." David said. Theo kept her eyes closed trying to break up her inner cat fight as she just sent them both the universal sign to fuck off. Which earned her a couple of dark chuckled back.

She wouldn't give in. She wouldn't be their toy.

Nope…no. Bad girl.

 _I wonder what Dwayne is like._

Theo couldn't resist slapping herself then. A good hard slap much harder then she thought she could muster as she found herself rubbing her cheek afterwards inwardly calling herself andn idiot.

"Feel better?" David asked as Theo looked over to him still rubbing the side of her stinging face.

"Not really." She said glancing around the cave. "I'm still in hell."

She stood up ignoring the fact that she had a audience as she pulled off her shirt to pull on a new one. She adjusted the off the shoulder sleeves as she flattened the shirt over her stomach liking the way it for as she turned to the boys watching her.

"Get anything other then black?" David asked looking over the piles of clothes he was forced in carting back home

"Nope. I know no other color." Theo said picking up another shirt to try on. "its matches my soul. And makes my ass look great."

David rolled his eyes glancing over to Dwayne who sat silent across from Theo watching her strip and change her shirt.

"I don't think I will ever understand woman." He said to Dwayne who only nodded watching the half naked girl.

"We be mystical being you shall never understand." Theo said in a deep voice towards David pulling on another shirt waving a finger at him.

"I should cry like that more often. Maybe I'll get a new car out of you fruitloops." Theo joked.

"You cry like that again and I will toss you off the cliff." David snapped as he felt his inner monster hating rethinking of her crying.

David didn't understand what the hell had happen. One moment he and boys were in control of everything and this little woman let lose some water works and had all four of them eating out of the palm of her hand. David had never bought a woman anything. Well Once Upon a Time he did but that was in the past that he never wanted to relive.

He watched her happily go through the clothes as he felt a little smile form over his lips. For some fucking reason he felt almost good about himself for making her happy. He wasn't the only one feeling good about himself. Dwayne sat feeling proud of himself for getting brownie points with Theo basically because it was his idea.

Dwayne sent David the bird knowing David could feel how proud of himself he was. David found himself running a finger over his throat feeling the hunger rising.

 _Get lost. Now_.

David just chuckled hearing Dwayne telling him to fuck off for the night. He knew why and wasn't going to get in Dwayne way. As much as David wanted to stay and enjoy the show he knew Theo wouldn't give in with both of them there. They would break her in one by one before the real party started.

"Well you kids have fun. I have some poor soul to hunt down." David said flicking off his smoke into a barrel as he stood up from his chair finishing his beer. Theo glanced up as David walked towards her looking over all the clothes before looking back to her.

"I think you owe someone a very big thank you." He nodded back to Dwayne as Theo glanced over towards him. Her head was suddenly jerked to the side as she yelped out feeling David fangs slam into her throat. Theo struggled against his iron grasp as soon as his fangs were buried into her neck he ripped them out as Theo stumbled back away from him hand going to her neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THE FOR?!" he yelled at him glaring at his inhuman face.

"For making me pack half this shit back." He said as Theo watched his face return back to normal. He sent her a mocking kiss in the air before he disappeared. Theo brought her hand away from her neck looking at the blood as she bent down to grab her old shirt to wipe away the rest. A strong hand stopped her wrist before she could as she turned quickly finding Dwayne standing her.

"Let go Dwayne." She tired to pull her hand out of his grasp as his free hand came around grabbing her chin to pull her head to the side as his face dropped to her neck. Theo jumped feeling his tongue running over the wound David made as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"the more you struggle the more I want to eat you." Dwayne husky voice came into her ear as she felt the stupid butterflies building up in her stomach. Theo froze after hearing that as Dwayne just chuckled against her neck at how still she had become. He let go of her then as she stepped way quickly as she ran a hand over her neck finding her blood was now gone.

"I don't think I will ever get used to you neck nibbling weirdos." She to him. Dwayne just shrugged his shoulders walking away from her towards where a cooler sat. He pulled out two beers before walking back towards Theo as he pulled out a Zippo placing it to the bottle popping off the cap as he handed it down to Theo. She looked at it then back to him as she reached out taking it slowly.

"You trying to trick me with goodies?" she asked raising and eyebrow to him as placed the bottle to her lips.

"Yeah a little poison to take the edge off." Dwayne said as Theo spit the beer into the barrel next to her. Dwayne busted up laughing at her as she tried to get all the beer out of her mouth as she was gagging.

"Fuck I was kidding!" he said patted her on the back to try and help her stop coughing.

"That was not funny!" she hissed up to Dwayne as she shoved the beer back towards him. "you guys enjoy messing with me huh?"

"It's just beer, Baby." He said. "Nothing can poison us besides holy water."

Theo walked past him to sit on the couch where all her clothes were as she looked into the bottle before taking another drink. Dwayne walked past the couch back to where he was sitting before as Theo watched him. She suddenly thought of something.

"That is the most I've ever heard you said to me." She said after a moment. Dwayne yanked off his jacket tossing it to the back of the couch as he laid down stretching his long legs across it getting comfortable in his spot. Theo had naughty thoughts run across her mind as she watched Dwayne muscles ripple across his back as he laid down. She quickly began to chug her beer before he saw to try and distract her mind.

"I would rather listen to what other have to say before I say anything." He said glancing over to her as he took a drink of his beer. Theo brought her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees looking at him.

"Paul and Marko both make up for my talking anyways." He said with a shrug. Theo rolled her eyes knowing Paul pretty much talked for everyone.

"By the way. What happened to those two idiots?" she laughed remembering Paul was hell bent on getting Marko.

"Last I heard they kissed, made up and went to a strip joint." Dwayne said. Theo began to think about being a vampire and how the boys were able to put their voices in her head as she knew for some reason she could get information on what she was out of this monster before the boys showed up.

"So you guys talk to each other through your mind?" she asked. Dwayne looked away from the ceiling to her as he nodded.

"Like your own little radio station in your brain?" she asked tilting her head.

"Comes with the perks I guess." Dwayne said after a moment. "A lot of shit happens that we didn't understand at first. But you grow used to it over time."

"How come I never hear you guys talking to each other?" she asked. "am I on the wrong station or not included?"

"not included." Was all she got almost as if telling her to drop the subject. Theo felt herself biting her lips. She wanted to know more. If she was a vampire now she wanted to know everything about it. Fuck she was proud of herself for getting this bastard to say more then three words to her.

"Chocolate or vanilla ice cream?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Dwayne laughed over to her.

"What kind of ice cream do you like? I bet you're a swirl kind of guy? Like them both." She laughed.

"I'm not into sweets." He said taking a drink. Theo didn't let up with the questions.

"How are you so fucking tan?" she asked. Dwayne rolled his eyes looking over to Theo almost jumping when he found her suddenly kneeling next to him. She held a big smile on her face.

"I can do the sneaky sneaky shit too." She cooed with a wide smile. As she poked him in the side. "now how did I do that? Where do you come from? How did you guys meet? What the hell did you bench press before …"

Dwayne slapped his hand over her mouth quickly as she smiled under his hands as she began to think her questions as loud as she could in her brain while talking into his hand.

"Fuck girl you're giving me a headache." Dwayne laughed rubbing his brow trying block out her mind. She pulled her hand away from her mouth as she kept going.

"how long have you been a vampire? How about the boys? Why is Paul so crazy when we bring up his disco times?" she began as Dwayne thought of the only way to shut her up. He grabbed her by the arm and hair as he yanked her up into his lap suddenly his mouth slamming over hers. Theo yelped in shock not ready for the sudden atrack as she found herself on top of Dwayne his hand weaved deep into her long hair deepening the kiss as she struggled to get off.

His tongue invaded her mouth as Theo found herself unable to stop herself from kissing him back. The strong arms of the male under her drove her body crazy with need she wish she didn't have. They battled for a moment as Dwayne let out a deep growl vibrating his chest under her hands.

A panic heart beat suddenly echoed in Theo ear as she yanked herself away from Dwayne. He let her but kept a hold around her waist and in her hair as she turned away from him finding they were no longer alone in the cave. Theo eyes fell onto the couch where her clothes were finding a woman sitting on it. Her hands and legs were tied together as her mouth was gagged as her eyes franticly searched the cave not understanding where she was. Theo noticed she was lacking clothes only sporting a bra and skimpy underwear.

Theo knew exactly where she came from and who dropped her off without her noticing.

"Oh Hell no!" Theo hissed trying to get off Dwayne as she found her world suddenly flipped and herself slammed against the couch Dwayne leaning over her. She heard the girl wail under her gag as she stared up into Dwayne face. His eyes no longer this deep brown as his yellow satanic ones stared down into hers.

"Your choice Baby." He said down to her in a deep inhuman voice. "You ripe her throat out or I do it for you."

"You're going to have to make me." She hissed up to him. Dwayne only gave her a deep chuckle turning his inhuman face towards the girl who screamed into her gag rolling off the couch trying to get away from them.

"Fine by me." He said and was suddenly gone from holding Theo down going after the girl. Theo felt the full hit of her bloodlust as soon as he left her. She scrambled up on the couch as she watched Dwayne dragging the girl back towards them. She flopped like a fish out of water as she tried her best to get out of Dwayne grasp. He tossed the girl into the small space between both couches as Theo backed up as far as the couch would let her.

He leaned down grabbing the girl by the hair yanking her up as she cried. Theo felt her breath becoming ragged as she watched Dwayne lift a claw hand to the girl exposed throat as he dragged it across it letting the beautiful liquid flow out and down her bare chest.

Theo gasped as she felt the burning need taking control as her eyes watched the blood flow. She shook her head looking away as she tired to keep her monster side from taking over.

"Theo." Dwayne voiced cooed to her as she found herself looking back to the scene unwillingly. He lifted his bloodied fingers to his lips licking it away as Theo began to lose control. She found her body on autopilot as she rose from the couch she was gripping to death as she began to walk towards the crying woman.

She was indeed going to hell. And her grandmother was going to buy her a first class ticket from heaven to send her there.

Theo felt her fangs heavy in her mouth as she listened to the frantic heart and eyes glued into the now glowing veins begging her to drink. She walked the short steps to the woman before she keeled down before her. Dwayne still had a tight grip on the girls hair as Theo leaned down licking up the blood from the woman chest following the stream to the opened wound. Theo gripped the girls shoulders as she let her mouth fall onto the girls open wound driving her fangs into the skin.

Theo world blurred as she felt the woman struggling under her screaming into her gag as Dwayne pulled it aside letting it echo around them. Theo mind blocked out the screaming as she fed. The body high rushing ever sense she had as she drank as much of the forbidden liquid in as she could.

The woman struggling began to become weaker and weaker as Theo felt the body under her become lifeless as the beating of her heart stopped and the blood flow stopped. Pulling away from the girl she rocked back onto her legs as she lifted a hand to her bloodied mouth riding the body high. Her eyes hazed over in pleasure and fucked up happiness as she looked up with drugged senses to the monster standing above her.

Dwayne tossed the girls body to the side as Theo found herself getting to her feet slowly eyes locked onto the monster above her. Who was she kidding she was a monster as well.

Theo hands ran up his bare chest as she watched him lean down to lick the blood away from her chin before his mouth fell onto hers. She tired to gather her scattered marbles but they were thrown so bad all over the place she just launched herself onto Dwayne wrapping her arms around his neck molding her body against his as they battled out for dominance . Theo knew she was a god kisser but these boys knew how to knock her socks off on this game.

Theo felt his claw hands raking up her back harshly as she gasped into Dwayne mouth at the feeling of it. Theo found herself shifting through the cave suddenly as her body was slammed down onto a mattress. She broke away from the kiss as Dwayne straddled her down to the mattress leaning over her. He trailed one of his clawed fingers from her neck catching her new shirt as he ripped it cleanly in half.

"hey that was a new shirt!" Theo was able to say over her drugged body as Dwayne snickered down to her.

"You have a whole couch full." He said before flipping them over and Theo found herself on top of him suddenly. She looked down as Dwayne basically ripped her pants off her in one clean sweep. She found herself running her hands over his wide muscled chest as her mind was so drugged from the bloodlust she found herself wanting to fulfill a new need. Dwayne grabbed a handful of her long hair yanking her down towards him as their mouths slammed together once more.

Theo could feel his other free hand digging into her back most likely drawing blood as she shuttered against him. She felt herself being lifted up while their mouth battled each other. Dwayne let go of her hair as both gripped her waist as he slammed upwards into her. Theo cried out not ready for his sudden invasion as he pulled out and forced himself back up into her slamming her body down with his arms.

Theo felt like he was going to split her in two. He felt to big for her and it was painful but felt fucking amazing at the same time. Dwayne pace was quick and harsh. Enough to make any woman cry in pain begging for him to stop.

Theo didn't want him too.

She felt the waves of electric pleasure explode across her skin with every quick and painful thrust. She cried out with every slam of his body as she felt his nails digging deep into her waist most likely breaking the skin as Theo tired her best to keep up him but was glad he had control over everything. She found herself opening her eyes slowly as she found Dwayne was watching her intensely as he fucked her hell and back.

Theo felt her climax building fast as her head rolled backwards her claws dragging across his skin as the smell of his blood filled the room with hers. Theo moaned out as he slammed up against her stopping all motions as she looked down to him with begging eyes to keep it going. She was riding the body high and twisted pleasure he was giving her and she didn't want to lose it.

Theo began to move above him her body begging to keep the sex going as he sat up quickly arms wrapping around her back as he grabbed her hair yanking her head back hard enough she was sure if she was human he would have ripped it off her shoulders. He buried his face into her exposed neck as she felt his teeth raking over her skin hard enough to draw blood.

"Ride me baby." His voice was demonic as Theo moved her body fast and fast against him as she felt the building pleasure began rise again. One of his hands came to her backside as he helped force her harder against him. She gripped his arms as she felt the climax coming fast as he growled under her driving his fangs into her neck over and over again not even drinking her blood.

Theo body shook as his pace became faster and faster as the climax finally broke free as she screamed out her body arching against his as Dwayne grabbed her hips again with both hands keeping her body slamming into his as he drove his fangs once more into her neck biting down hard as he felt his own end come fast as it shook his whole body as a monstrous growl escaped his chest. Theo body bucked against Dwayne body as it tried to calm her nerves down. She felt Dwayne pull his mouth from her neck as she dropped her head against his chest.

Theo licked her lips trying to stop the stars from spinning around her head. She signed against him the twisted satisfied feeling flowing over her. She could still fell Dwayne inside her as she tried to pull herself off him. But his hands gripped her waist still. She pushed away from his chest as she was met with a evil smile from a demonic face.

"We got all night, baby." Dwayne hissed to her as she found herself bodies slammed onto her back.

...

Theo woke the next morning within the same room she had passed out in. Or so she thought she passed out in. She lost count on how many times Dwayne attacked her the night before. Her body just gave out towards the sun rising as she slipped into slumber. She couldn't remember if Dwayne was still in the room or if he left when she did finally fall asleep.

Sitting up she stretched her arms above her as she felt bones pop back into place. Licking her lips she glanced around the room finding it was no longer empty. A large pile of clothes were stacked in the corner as Theo caught sight of her jacket laying on the edge of her bed. She climbed over the heavy fur blankets grabbing it as she fished out her pocket watch to find out what time it was.

She was still getting used to be able to see in the dark but she had to rub her eyes as she looked down at the time.

"fuck is it noon or midnight?" she asked out loud. Theo threw her body backed down on the ground as she closed her eyes. She didn't feel like moving. All she wanted to do was lay on the mattress all night. She knew the boys were come in to drag her out at some point as she mumbled to herself about setting some booby traps for them.

Throwing her legs to the ground she rubbed her face as she finally pulled herself up from the ground staggering over to the pile of clothes as she fished out a new outfit.

Theo stumbled out of her little hole in the wall as she looked around the cave surprised to see it was empty. A few barrels were lit but something told her the boys were no where near her or the cave.

Walking to where David chair was she decided to try out his throne as she sat down throwing a leg over one of the arms as she pulled her smokes our lighting one as she bent her head back blowing out the smoke.

She was happy for a break. Hopefully they stayed away all damn night. Theo sighed taking another drag as something brushed up against her skin. Like a wave of electric heat running across her skin. It felt different from the boys. Theo rolled her head up hand still holding her smoke as she caught something very out of place in this cave.

"Good evening, Theodora."

A man stood before her as he took off his hat giving her a slight bow.

"Who the hell are you?" Theo asked confused.

"You may call me Max." he said with a wide smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for all the reviews! I'm happy so many people enjoy this. I promise there is a plot just gotta get the ball rolling towards it. Plese review and tell me what you think!_

Toodles!

...

Theo sat in the chair not moving.. Something told her not too. She eyed this new man confused as hell on who is was and how the hell he found this place.

"I don't mean to be rude Max," she started taking a drag of her smoke looking this man over. "but what the fuck are you doing in a place like this? You look like you need to be watching a horse race."

She looked over Max long trench coat and high button up shirt. His fedora brown like hat sat on top of his perfectly combed hair. He wore nice brown slacks and polished brown leather shoes. He held a small smile to his face as he looked over his glasses down at Theo.

"oh I gave up gambling years ago." He said with a shake of his head. "movies and VHS is where the real money is now."

"I'll take note of that…" Theo began before she rubbed her brown confused still as she waved her hand around the cave. "But Do you have any idea where the hell you are?" she said quickly. "if you are looking for buried treasure believe me there isn't any here. If I were you I'd get out while you can."

Max gave a chuckle. It was as if she told humorous little bar joke. Theo felt very uneasy around this man. She wanted to get him out of there before the boys showed up. But then something clicked in her brain.

"Wait," she said slowly getting up from the chair eyeing Max. "how the hell did you know my name?"

"Oh I heard all about you." Max said with a slightly warm smile. "Abigail told me all about your spunky little nature last night."

"Abby?" Theo asked tilting her head.

"Yes," Max nodded his head. "but I already knew you existed when you let off that extraordinary amount if power an hour or so before."

"Power?" Theo laughed. "what power?"

"I do believe it was when Paul let your poor little car take flight off the cliff." Max said as he looked away thinking.

"wait….wait." Theo held up her hands waving him to stop talking. "you know of Paul? And the boys?"

"Of course I know of them." He said with a wide smile.

"We are talking about the same morons right? Psychopathic fleas about this tall?" she held her hand up guessing on their height.

"Yes. The same morons. I do have to say they kept you well hidden for the last few days." Max said.

Theo was getting the idea that this man wasn't human by the way he was talking.

"You're one of them." She said taking a step back away from him.

"Actually if it wasn't for me none of the boys would be here." Max added. "And neither would you be."

Theo suddenly felt very vulnerable and scared of this man. She didn't like the fact she was alone in the cave with a stranger. And somewhere her inner senses were screaming danger danger alarm at its highest volume in the back of her mind.

"No need to fear me, Theodora." Max said with a smile. "I will not harm such a lady like yourself."

"last I looked I haven't been much of a lady." Theo said. "So what? You're the ringleader of this whole damn circus?"

"You can call me that." Max said with a nod pulling off his glasses. "I see the boys had not mention me at all since they forced you to change."

"forced us an understatement." Theo said with a dry laugh. "so what do I do now? Bow to you and call you Master?"

"Oh there will be no need for that." Max said waving a hand towards Theo. "I believe you have hand enough turmoil from my boys treatment. They did break a very strict rule and I'm quite excited to discipline them."

Theo didn't like the wicked smile that was on his lips as she lifted her dying smoke to her lips trying to think of what to say now.

"What rule did they break? This a men's only vampire crew?" she asked.

"Sort of." Max said. "I forbid the boys from changing a female into our little coven without my approval. Seems they decided to skip that but I can seem to understand why they were so eager to grab you while they could. My dear do you wear perfume?"

Theo head cocked quickly to the curve ball question.

"No. Shit makes me sick if smell to much of it." She said.

"Interesting. Because the aroma coming off you in quite intoxicating." Max said crossing his arms behind his back.

"Okay now you went from scaring me to plan creeping me out." Theo said taking another step away from him. Max just chuckled waving a hand quickly to dismiss it.

"Just making an observation." He said as he placed his hand back behind his back. "Well Theodora. The boys should be back very soon. My presence in their little…..home has not gone unnoticed." He said looking around the dump the boys called home.

"So what are they in big trouble for turning me into a vampire?" Theo asked crossing her arms now.

"Immensely." Max said with a dark laugh.

"Please say you are going to spank them." Theo said with a wide smile. "I need to be here for that."

"Another reason why I can see the boys picking you. I see you bite back just as hard as they can." He said.

"I haven't had the chance to bite back. But I've had a few good punches here and there." Theo said. "I'm waiting for the right moment to rip their throats out."

Theo felt herself wanting to shake her head. She didn't like the way she was talking.

Max just laughed as he placed his glasses back to his face.

"Sadly I do not want you to witness what I am going to do to the boys. I believe you have been through enough in the last few year to spare you the scene that is about to come." Max said with a smile.

"How the hell would you know what I've been through?" she said tossing her dead ciggy into a barrel as she lit another one.

"My dear I've unearthed memories in your mind you have forgotten about." He said. Theo pulled her smoke away from her lips feeling her anger rise within her.

"You know the thing I fucking hate most about all this telepathic vampire voodoo shit is that every single one of you can invade my damn mind whenever you want too." Theo snapped. "and I cant do shit back to any of you. Let me see your fucking skeletons in your closet."

"I do not think you can handle the skeletons the boys have knocking around in their memories." Max said.

"Whatever. Just please stay out of my brain. You might knock something lose that I don't want to remember." She said walking away from Max.

" I'm quite fond of my boys. Theodora." Max said quickly. "What I'm not fond of are secrets. And I'm quite impressed with the boys to say the least on how well they hid you from me. I needed to know everything they have done to you so far to pass my judgement on their little shenanigans."

Theo gave a laugh rolling her head back to Max who stood watching her not moving from his spot.

"Shenanigans is a fan-fucking-tastic way to put what I've been through this last week." She shook her head looking away taking another drag of her smoke.

"I've seem to notice they have taken your mind off a large problem by the name of Roger." Max said. Theo began to choke on her ciggy when that name crossed her ears. As she was gagging on the smoke within her unneeded lungs she never noticed they were not alone anymore.

"Ah gentleman so nice of you to finally join us." Max said turning away from the woman's coughing fit. Theo finally got the smoke out of her chest as she looked over finding all four boys standing near the entrance. None of them wore a happy face.

"I must say your little Theodora is spunky." Max said with a smile glancing back to Theo who stood unmoving watching the monsters around the cave.

"Hear that? Your leader thinks I'm spunky." She mocked. None of them said anything and Theo was at least hoping for a smart ass comment back from either Paul or Marko. The tension in the room didn't go unnoticed by Theo long as the boys kept their heated gaze locked onto the head monsters.

"Theodora, my dear would you mind giving me time alone with the boys?" max said turning back to her. She looked to him then back to the boys. She slowly nodded her head as she began to walk slowly past Max as he just nodded to her with a smile. She slowly came up to the boys as she glanced to each of them. Not one would look at her but she could feel the anger rolling off them like a tsunami. She went to step between David and Paul as they would not move to let her pass.

"Now boys she only going to be outside." Max said as David and Paul parted letting her slowly pass. She climbed up into the entrance looking back once more finding Max was still smiling towards her. Something told her that smile was fake as fuck and she didn't want to be anywhere near the cave suddenly remembering what Max as said to her.

Theo made her way out and up the wooden steps as she sat down on the cliff moments later pulling her smokes to her lips when she felt it. She glanced back to the cave feeling a power roll out of the cave that gave her chills. She thought the boys scared her but Damn this man power felt like the sun burning heat.

Max watched Theo leave and once she was well out of ear shot his smile fell as he glanced to each boy who didn't dare look him in the eye.

"Well?" Max started. "explain yourselves."

He waited for a moment as nothing was said back to him. His eyes fell onto his first sired child as he watched David face twist with anger.

"I know this is your doing David." Max said waving his hands towards Theo.

"What if it was?" David snapped to him. "we all agreed on it."

"We?" Max laughed. "I don't remember being included in this decision." David glared over to his Sire as he felt his teeth clenching together to hold his tongue.

"the last time you boys brought a female into our coven you drove her mad before the week was over." Max said shaking his head. "poor girl killed herself to get away from your satanic natures plus the others that we had to kill after they had gone crazy."

"Theo different." Marko snapped.

"Oh really? I saw her memories. I've seen what you have been doing to the poor girl just like the last ones." Max shook his head. "she did not come willingly into my coven she was forced."

"Fucking Abby." David hissed under his breath.

"I knew of Theodora well before Abigail called me. So she not to blame for me finding out. Theodora let off quite a bit of power last night while she was angry." Max said. "you couldn't control it forever."

The boys didn't say anything after that. None of them daring to piss off their Sire.

"I want my children I _choose_ to come willing into our family." Max said. "just because the beast within you are craving sex doesn't give you the right to pick this girl as a internal slave to it."

Max began to walk slowly towards the boys who faces held nothing but immense anger. Max knew that look. He had to discipline the boys on more then one account over the years. One thing that Max did see different in this whole situation though was the treatment of Theo. The boys let her wondering spirit be free instead of locking the poor girl up in a room for weeks on end starved of hunger before they went crazy. Max could see the boys actually forced Theo to go hunt and be there to help her.

He knew this girl had to have struck the right cord in each of the boys. Yes they were still harsh cruel and monsters to her but he could see they were also kind to her at some times. Unknowing keeping a balance in this whole situation.

Max also knew he needed to make sure Theo was willing to be with the boys. Poor girl had one hell of a journey here and the boys didn't seem to help her wounded heart. Max knew his monstrous sons needed to be disciplined for their actions. He had many ways to wound the boys but he needed to teach them a lesson they wouldn't forget as well. And this would have more of a mental beating then a physical one.

"Theo will be staying with me from this night out." Max said sternly. The boys all roared at him in response. Their faces turning inhuman. Max was unfazed by it.

"like hell she is going with you." David hissed out. "she ours."

"she will come back to you." Max said to David. "When she wants too. I think it will be best for her to choose weather she wants her first few months with you or with someone who will help tame the bloodlust. Does not help you boys force yours onto her to make her crazy to feed."

"You are not taking her. What the fuck happened with us choosing a bitch?" David snapped walking closer to Max his anger surpassing his fear for his Sire.

"Indeed I said you could pick a female. WITH my approval." Max stated. "you should know how much I despise secrets David."

"Says the bastard that has them." David snapped. Max moved quickly as his gloved hands wrapped around David neck almost lifting him off the ground. Max face close to David's as he looked into the younger vampire golden eyes harshly.

"You boys need to understand this." Max snapped. "I would gladly soak the floor with your blood for going behind my back once again. But I will let this one slide. For Theo sake. You promised to fix her shattered soul remember? This is a promise I plan to see you gentlemen fulfil." Max dropped David then as the younger vampire growled back up to his master.

"She will be staying with me from this night on. You are to stay away from her, do not come to my house. Do not seek her out when she is hunting on her own. If I catch even a glimpse of your presence near her I will make my beating in 1975 look like a slap on the hand." Max warned. All four boys felt the need to get the fuck away from Max that instance.

"With that said. Go hunt down some poor soul. Theodora is in need of her clothes." Max waved for them to leave.

"and please clean your living situation up I do not like knowing I sired piglets." He added.

….

Theo jumped at the power the ripped through her and roar of four very anger vampires. She looked back towards the cave wondering what Max had done to piss these boys off so bad. She then watched four shadows shoot out like bullets from the cave up into the darkness of the night.

She waited for them to come to her but she felt them flying farther away. She tilted her head in confusion as she saw movement near the steps as Max came up them glancing around until he found her sitting near the cliff.

"Well my child." He said walking towards Theo. She got to her feet eyeing the man as he came to a stop a short distance from her. "it seems like its just you an myself now."

"What the heck did you do to them?" she asked. "I haven't even pissed them off that bad before."

"I took the bone away from the wolves." Max simply said. Theo wondered what he meant by that but she heard a angry roar over the ocean as she glanced back to the darkness.

"You, Theodora." Max started. "will be coming to stay with me for a while."

Now Theo knew why.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked pointing to the sky. "I see that ending badly for me."

"Oh they are just throwing a hissy fit like three year olds." He said glancing to the sky in the direction of the boys.

"Why do I have to go with you?" she asked.

"You do not have a choice in the matter." Max said simply. "and because I feel like we deserve a little fun in torturing the boys back together."

"You're just as bad as they are." Theo laughed.

"Please be a dear and round up as many clothes as you wish to take. I have a much better sleeping arrangement for you." Max said placing a hand behind Theo back forcing her to the stairs.

Theo said nothing as she glanced towards where the boys had took off. For some reason she was slightly sad that she wasn't going to be with them for some messed up reason. The whole time she was sitting outside she was thinking about what Max said. Almost this whole time she been dragged around by the boys she had not once thought of Roger.

She was almost thankful that these fuckers had kept her that busy to forget about the bastard she hated so much. And to tell the truth she didn't hate the boys as much as she did that bastard.

Theo walked through the cave looking around thinking maybe one of them would pop up and stop her from leaving but not once did they show up while she packed or walked back up the steps towards Max. Theo came to a stop at the top of the stairs finding Max standing next to a car.

"Where the hell did you pull this from?" she asked nodding to the car.

"I did not want to make you fly." Max said pulling open the car door to his convertible. "the boys disregarded your fear I do not wish to step on anyone toes just yet."

"I think you and I will get along." Theo said with a smile as she noticed a very happy dog sitting in the passenger seat.

"This is my friend Thorn." Max said with a wave to white dog as Theo smiled down to him as she lifted a hand to let him smell her as he began to lick her knuckles.

"I've told him all about you and he promises not to chew your shoes." Max joked as Theo just rolled her eyes as Thorn moved as she sat down into the passenger seat.

Soon Theo found herself sitting at a table sipping tea with the head vampire of santa carla. She had no idea why but shit didn't seem to surprise her anymore. She could still feel the boys power rippling up her back. Like they were keeping constant tabs on her.

She lifted the hot cup of tea to her lips taking a few short sips as she smiled down to it.

Her grandmother came to mind. Cold winter nights as they would sit around the fire talking about random things and her grandma would always make tea for her and her grandpa. Who would sneak to much sugar into his cup.

"Would you care for some more?" max said from the kitchen as she glanced up to him giving him a slight nod. He walked back into the dinning room with a pot of tea pouring it into Theo cup after she set it back down to the table.

It was weird.

Theo thought this man would be somewhat like the boys. But the way he acted and held himself was like a complete gentleman. His house was completely different from the pigsty the boys called home. Everything was clean and had a place. She bet her bottom dollar she could white glove test everything in this house and find not a speck of dust.

Where the cave looked like a garbage truck exploded.

Max settled down into a chair near her as he picked up his tea to take a sip.

"So Theodora." He said smiling over to her. "I know the boys are not the best at explaining things. Do you have any questions for me?"

"umm…" Theo thought for a second. That's the thing. She thought she would have a million questions about everything but the boys mostly answered many of them by showing her. She already knew the basic of being a vampire. Feeding. Sunlight is the enemy.

Yeah the basic.

"How old are you?" Theo asked. "is it true vampire live forever?"

"Darling I don't think you would believe me if I told you my age. And yes. We live forever." He said with a smile.

"So I'm going look like this for the rest of entirety?" she waved to her face.

"Yes." He said.

"Sweet no saggy boobs." Theo laughed more to herself. She found herself going quiet. She tried to think of something else to ask him.

"Come now Theodora." Max said linking his finger setting his hands on his lap leaning back in his chair. "I know for a fact you are a curious creature. That's why you get yourself into so many pickles."

"Why did you make them vampires?" she asked.

Max seemed think the question over looking into Theo eyes. He seemed to play with a few answers before speaking.

"I found them lost already. I only gave them another chance at a life robbed from them." He said finally.

"What?" Theo asked confused. He only smiled taking a sip of his tea.

"I've walked this earth for a very long time Theodora." He said. "longer then most. I never in my long life Sire children of my own. But things changed when I met David."

Theo leaned forwards putting her chin into the palm of her hands as she placed her elbows on the table.

"I feel a long and important story coming." She said with a smile. Max gave a snicker as he took another sip of his tea.

"I think it was the summer of 1947 when I came across David." Max started. "Poor boy soul was a shattered mess."

"1947 so your saying that David should be a old man by now?" she asked shocked Max just nodded his head.

"The war had just ended and I was in America just returning from England. I found him sitting behind a building drunker then a skunk. I was just going to kill him and be on my way but I saw this poor boys mind. The things he saw in the war. His best friend being killed in front of him. It was not a pretty memory and on his return to the states the only woman he had ever loved had married his other best friend."

Theo felt her eyes go wide at the story as Max continued.

"To go to war for someone you love only to return and find them married and moved on. Even after all the letter you had wrote them over the years begging for a response would drive any man insane." Max said.

"David was about to slice his neck open when I offered him something his wounded heart cried out for." Max said. Theo tilted her head for him to continue.

"Revenge." Max said with a wicked smile. He gave Theo a taste of the bloody scene that took place. As her eyes blinked a few times seeing the massacre. She could see David standing in the middle of a room walls painted with blood. His back to her as he turned slowly his face inhuman soaked with blood.

"Dear baby Jesus." Theo whispered.

"I think humans forget they are animals as well. They just suppress their animalistic natures over the course of evolution. In turning to a vampire the raging beast within us are released. " Max said.

"How did you find the rest of them?" she asked.

"Well over the years we picked up Marko, then Dwayne. Paul is youngest. I think it was 72 when we found him." Max said thinking.

"Where did you find Marko?" she asked quickly. She wanted to get enough information on the boys as she could.

"We picked him up in 1950. David was the one to find him first. He brought me back Marko battered and half dead. The boy was beaten to the inch of his life by his father. From what I know his father caught Marko helping his mother escape on a train out of town. She promised to return for him but never did. It wasn't until after we changed him did he go looking for his mother finding she had a secret family and had no intentions of returning for him. was only then did Marko realize that his mother used him to escape."

Holy shit. That's all Theo could think.

"Did he ever confront her?" Theo asked.

"She is still a missing person case last I checked." Max only responded. Theo swallowed a lump in her throat. She really didn't want to know what Marko had done to his mother.

"You sure knew how to pick the monsters don't you?" Theo asked. Max sighed shaking his head.

"Indeed I do." He agreed. "but like I said. Vampire are not all sweet talking romance beings books persuade. We seduce when we want to feed. Other then that we are bloodlusting monsters." Max said almost proud.

Theo tired not to roll her eyes.

"so what about Dwayne and Paul?" she asked picking up her tea to take a sip. "I know Paul is touchy about his disco days."

"I've been sworn to secrecy with Paul's past. So you will have to ask him about that. Would you believe me if I told you Dwayne was a full blown hippie?" Theo almost choked on her tea.

"Smoking weed peace loving guy?" Theo began to laugh. "I've never seen him lift a ciggy let alone a joint."

"That's not the only thing he was into." Max said. "he made me ravage his mind to give him back the memories lost to years of drug use. When we found Dwayne he was overdosing on heroin in a hotel room."

"I'm having a hard time seeing him doing drugs. Drinking yes, but it seems like he's to grounded to do any of that." Theo said.

"Well he was very big into drugs when David found him." Max said. Theo picked up on something suddenly.

"David was the one to find them all." She said. Max nodded his head.

"That boys has a talent for finding shattered souls." Max said.

"what happened with Dwayne?" she asked.

"He had witnessed his lover blowing her head opened after the man she was cheating on Dwayne with decided to leave her." He said sadly. Theo placed a hand over her lips as she gasped.

"oh shit." She said afterwards.

"David followed the scent of blood and found Dwayne sitting in the corner of the room. He had pumped in enough drugs to kill an elephant." Max said shaking his head. Theo still had her hand over her mouth shocked.

"He was so heartbroken after he changed I believe he like the rest chose to rip their hearts out rather then care or feel for another living thing for the rest of time." Max said. "hints why they are satanic beings."

"Great I'm stuck with a bunch of heartless bastards for the rest of eternity." She snapped shaking her head. Just then another question came to her mind and Max caught it quickly.

"I was tired of them turning girls for there own needs." Max said quickly. "It was a waste of my blood and a waste of a soul."

"So I'm not the first?" Theo asked not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"No," Max said taking a sip of his tea. "you are the sixth one in the last 12 years."

"Bastards." Theo hissed out shaking her head.

"But I must give you praise though." Max said with a laugh. "You are the first girl that has given the boys a run for their money. I don't think out of all the girls any of them, as you kids say, has the balls to attack back and stand up to those little monsters before."

"Well don't I feel special." Theo growled out. "Why on earth did they do this to so many girls?"

"I believe they are unknowingly searching for something." Max said looking Theo over. She felt brows coming together not understanding what he meant.

"As David put it. A perfect toy?" Theo mocked.

"No." Max shook his head. "Much more then that. I believe they are searching for something they had lost so long ago."

"Their marbles?" Theo laughed taking a drink.

"The ability to love again." Theo spit her tea back into her cup as she tried to keep herself from coughing. She set the cup down on the table as she smiled over to Max.

"Let me answer that ridiculous answer with this." Theo said with a wide smile. She threw her head back and began to laugh uncontrollably as if Max had told the funniest joke in the world.

"With the days I have been with the boys. I see no love or the 'ability' to love." Theo said shaking her head. "they want one thing only and I'm fucking stuck with that job title."

"They have done things that they have never done before." Max said with a wave to her.

"Like what?" she challenged.

"They force you to feed." Max said. "the other girls were never given a chance to feed after the night they changed. The boys starved them not caring of the outcome."

"Yeah I kill someone and I end up right in one of their arms." Theo said.

"They don't keep you chained up in the deepest part of the cave." Max added. "They let you be for the most part free."

"Now that fucked up." Theo growled out. "just when I started liking them the information I'm getting now is making them lose those precious brownie points."

"Everything they have done from the first time they met you has been different from all the other girls." Max said with a Sigh. "I don't think I've ever seen the boys take their time with a girl. Most of them were forced to change and each of them would attack her the first night. They are each slowly coming to you one by one. Building a comfortable bridge with you."

"why are you sticking up for those buttfuckers?" Theo asked.

"because I believe you can give the boys what they are looking for." Max said.

"Well like them I lost my ability to love when my grandparents died." Theo snapped. "Roger did a great job of making sure I never loved and trusted no one else for the rest of my life."

Max chuckled shaking his head.

"Well now you have a very long time to fix the wounds of yourself and the boys." He said.

"I don't wanna." Theo crossed her arms. "I don't want to help those Camel fleas out in anyway. They don't deserve my help."

"Give them time. They may be monsters but there is a human side within them still that craves all the human needs. Sex, love and they did show that they care some what. They did drop a almost a six hundred dollars on you for clothes." Max said with a laugh.

"How is that a big deal?" Theo snapped.

"Because they made someone else happy other then themselves. And I never thought Dwayne would part with a single cent of his money. That Boy has enough money hidden somewhere to buy the queen jewels if he wanted too." Max said. Theo head turned to him eyes wide.

"So there is buried treasure somewhere in that cave?" she began to laugh.

"You could say that. I think Paul snagged a few dollars from him once. He limped for a week after Dwayne found out." Max snickered to the memory.

"When do I have to go back to them?" she asked.

"When I say it is okay. And when you want too after that. My home is yours for as long as you need it." He said.

"better put my name down on your address book." She said. "I don't plan on leaving for a while."

Max just chuckled as he stood up grabbing the tea cups as he made his way back to the kitchen. Theo found herself grinding her teeth thinking of the boys. She needed a smoke. Standing up she found the back door to the house as she walked out onto the back porch. Bringing a ciggy to her lips she went to fish out her lighter but couldn't find it within any of her pockets. She remembered the large hole in her jacket

"I've got to fix this damn thing." She said wiggling her finger through the hole. "or get a new jacket."

She turned to head back into the house to ask Max for a lighter, matches or a damn flamethrower.

"Need a light?"

Theo paused hand on the door knob as she turned around quickly finding four boys sitting in lawn chairs that were empty moments ago.

"I thought you were grounded from coming near me?" she laughed.

"We like to piss him off sometimes." Paul laughed.

"Little doggies like to bite the master huh?" Theo snickered. "who has a lighter?"

Marko was the one to toss her a lighter as she caught it with one hand lighting her ciggy as she pulled her smoke away from her lips smiling to the boys.

"Miss me that much?" she cooed.

"When are you going to smarten up and come back?" David said. Theo eyes fell to him lounging in one of the chairs legs crossed a ciggy hanging from his fingers.

"So I learned some interesting things about you boys." Theo said leaning up against the door crossing her arms and legs giving them a wicked smile ignoring David question.

"I don't care if you know our deepest secrets." David said with a fake smile cocking his head to the side. "I'm more concerned your forgetting who you belong too."

"I belong to NO one." Theo said. She took a drag of her smoke before she smiled to the boys.

"So I hear six is the lucky number?" she mocked. "and here I thought I was fucking special."

"Better watch what you say, Baby." Paul warned.

"Or what?" she said to him waving her hand. "got some chains and dark room waiting for me to rattle in the when I come back?"

David face twisted with anger as she laughed at him.

"Oh don't give me that look David." She snapped. "I was bound to find out all sorts of shit from your past from you or Max. The high master seems to think I can save you. But we know for a fact there is nothing to save huh?"

David went from sitting to standing before her an arm on each side of her head. Theo didn't move as she lifted a her smoke to her lips a coy smile playing on her lips.

"What are you gonna do David?" She said up to him. His lips were curled back as he stared down to her. She waited for him to do something go her but he just looked into her eyes as she wished she knew what he was thinking. Theo could feel Max unholy power suddenly surge around her as David quickly grabbed her jacket slamming his mouth over hers. Theo jumped not expecting that move as soon as he kissed her he slammed her back against the wall stepping back.

"Never thought to ruin that pretty face of yours." David sneered. "enjoy your time being the teachers pet."

He was gone suddenly as well as the boys. Theo turned her head finding Max stepping out onto the porch as he glanced to her then to the darkness of the night.

"They already came and left." Theo said as she ash her smoke nodding her head to the nighttime.

"They are very persistent to ignore my orders only an hour after I told them to stay clear of you." Max said crossing his arms. "I do believe the boys will try anything to get you to return to them. Interesting."

"Well they can wait." Theo said flicking off her smoke as she went to return into the house as Max opened the door letting her return as Theo turned seeing Max was still standing outside.

"I am needed for the moment. Go get comfortable in your room." He said with a smile as he shut the door on Theo.

Max sighed as he sensed Theo moving to her room.

"Didn't I specifically say to stay away from my home?" Max said turning around to find Marko and David standing behind him.

"You had to fucking bring up everything huh?" Marko was the one to snap at him first.

"She is a part of this coven. Only fair that she knows your past as much as you boys know about hers." Max said over his glasses to them.

"She doesn't need to know our bullshit past." David hissed. "she here for one purpose and your only adding shit to the pot to keep her out of our grasp."

"Now this is interesting." Max said suddenly tapping a finger to his chin.

"what is?" Marko asked.

"The last girl I took from you, before she ended her life on my kitchen floor, you didn't give care in the world about her." Max said as he began to pace slowly in front of them. "Now for Theodora you have broken rules and came even to my house after my warning to get her back. Does she really have only one purpose to you boys? Or is there something else driving your inner monster to get her back?"

Max stopped looking back and forth between the two younger vampires. Both David and Marko were speechless as they tried to process the clear bullseye Max had pointed out.

"Well?" max asked waiting for them to answer.

"She has only one job," David finally said. "and your fucking keeping her from doing that."

Max just laughed at his answer.

"In a few days come back to me with your real answer. Now leave before my good mood is ruined." Max waved the boys to leave as he went into the house


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm sorry for mistakes. I'm writing this on my phone. I hope you are all enjoying this. I promise Theo will be back with the boys sooner then you think._

 _Toodles_

...

Theo sat on the couch reading a book on the Fall of Rome as she tired to keep herself from thinking of the boys. She found herself tired from hardly sleeping. Max had put her in a room with blacked our windows and a comfy bed but she felt out of place and she found herself wanting the old ripped up mattress and fur blankets back in the cave.

Theo couldn't believe she actually missed the cave. Theo turned a page of the book eyes scanning over the words but she wasn't really reading. She kept wondering what the hell the boys were up too.

"Find something good?" Max asked walking into the living room. Theo looked up to him as she held up the book she was reading.

"Ah that is one of my favorites." Max said with a chuckle taking the book from Theo hand. "though their historians missed a few key events."

"I take it you were there?" Theo said with a laugh.

"Very smelly time in that city." Max shook his head. "and no one dared to say Caesar had the most horrendous laugh."

Theo lifted a brow smiling at Max comment.

"Now how about we go get some dinner." Max said walked over placing the book back on the shelf. Theo groaned rolling her head back. She knew this was to come.

"Now now." Max laughed grabbing his hag and jacket. "this place has the most delicious sea food dishes on the east coast."

"Your not going to make me kill someone right off the bat?" Theo asked over to him.

"We will get to that at some point of the night. But right now I think we should treat ourselves to something good tonight. Celebrate the newest addition to the family." Max nodded his head to the door as Theo stood up grabbing her jacket off the coat rack Max asked to hang it.

She followed him to his car as he held the door open for her as a gentleman he was as she slipped into the passenger seat. Max slide into the driver seat as they backed out of his driveway heading towards the coast. Theo relaxed in the car closing her eyes feeling the breeze across her face as they drove down the streets.

It was a welcoming feeling to be driving. She had been tossed all over the air for the last few days something other then a motorcycles roaring under her felt nice.

But you miss it.

Theo eyes opened to her inner thoughts. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't. Rubbing the back of her neck she glanced over to Max as they came to a red light.

"I need to stop at my store for a moment." Max said quickly. "One if my employees messed up terribly on the books."

"You do what you gotta do." Theo said with a laugh. "I'm just along for the ride." Max hit the gas when the light changed as they turned down a road heading for the pier. Theo watched all the stores pass. She had not come down to this part of the boardwalk yet. Max finally stopped his car in front of a store that was bustling with people around it.

"You weren't lying about the VHS huh?" Theo laughed looking over the large neon letters spelling Max's name.

"Best business I've gotten into over the years." He said with a smile. "now don't wonder off to far. The boys are already hunting in this area. More then likely the minute I leave you they will show themselves." Max got out of his car leaving Theo sitting there wondering what she was going to do.

A nap sounded good. She settled farther into her seat when she looked over to the side mirror. She sat up grabbing the mirror quickly looking to where her head should have been seeing something else that made her heart sore in happiness. Flipping around in the convertible she saw a large sign reading "Mickey music shop."

Theo didn't bother using the door as she jumped out of the car and began to walk quickly down the sidewalk.

"Sight seeing?" a voice called out to her as she hit the breaks turn around to find Paul standing on the sidewalk behind her.

"leave me alone Disco pants." She sneered at him as she turned only to run right into a hard chest. Jumping back rubbing her nose she looked up finding Dwayne was the wall she slammed into.

"Don't you boys have someplace or someone to haunt?" she said walking around Dwayne as Paul suddenly appeared in front of her. She squealed in shock as she glared up to Paul.

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" Paul hissed said down to her. Before she could say anything back he grabbed her shoulders flipping her around to walk the wrong direction she was going.

"We want to have a little talk with you." Paul said arm thrown over her shoulders. Theo looked over his arm seeing the music shop sign getting farther away. She turned quickly seeing Dwayne still standing where she had first run into him as he saw something cross her eyes. Before he could warn Paul, Theo muster up all the strength she had to drive her elbow right into his side. Paul went flying between two cars hitting the ground hard. He was laying on his back not really understanding what the hell happened.

Theo was suddenly standing over him her eyes glowing down to him.

"How is it I'm always the one to be your fucking punching bag?" Paul asked shaking his head sitting up from the ground.

"Because you're the fucking idiot that gets in my way!" she snapped down to him. "I'm on a mission Disco britches. Stay out of my way."

Theo jumped over him as he ducked not wanting to get impaled by her heels as she hurried across the street. She almost danced in happiness as she looked through the window of guitars. She walked to the door quickly opening it. She stood by the entrance scanning the store until she found what she was looking for in the opposite wall.

Rounding the store she stopped in front of a wall of violins.

"salvation I have found you!" she held her hands up taking in the vase amount of musical instruments hanging on the wall. A man standing at the end of the counter made his way down to Theo drooling over the violins. He sported a long white beard buttoned up shirt and suspenders to tie it all together.

"What can I help you with little lady?" He asked with a smile.

"Gimmie the Bellamy!" She pointed to it. She needed to touch it. Just a touch would make her so happy at the moment.

The man turned grabbing the brand she called out when a hand slapped on her shoulder really quick making her jump.

"Sorry man." Paul voice came up behind her. "little lady has to be somewhere." The man looked confused as Paul tight grip on her arm became painful.

"Wait no I must touch her maple wood!" Theo proclaimed as Paul gave her a funny look as he busted up laughing.

"Her wood?" he laughed. She grabbed his jacket giving him a little shake.

"yes please! just let me touch her." Theo begged shaking Paul dramatically. "If I go one more day without playing a violin I will go crazy!"

Paul shook his head as he glanced towards the window.

"I'm fucking working on it, god damnit." He hissed out loud most likely to the other idiots talking to him. Theo did the next best thing she had working for her. She yanked Paul suddenly close to her making the biggest puppy eyes and fattest pout her lips could muster.

"Ahhhhh, don't pull that shit with me!" Paul slapped a hand over her face to hide the pout. But Theo upped it making a begging puppy sound. Paul began to laugh as he rolled his eyes looking back to the man holding the violin before glancing back down to Theo still doing her puppy face.

"You heard the little lady give her the violin." The man held the violin out as Theo snagged it quickly looking it over. She placed it to her chin as she placed her fingers to the cords as she lifted up her right hand plucking a few of the strings.

"You know how to play that thing?" Paul asked leaning up against the glass case.

"In my sleep if I wanted too." She said. "that why I was going to Oregon. To teach little snots how to play old McDonald's on it."

"You're that good huh?" Paul asked teasing her.

"You have a bow?" she asked the man quickly accepting Paul challenged.

"We don't let people play on the ones for sale." He said shaking his head.

"Give her a fucking bow." Paul said looking over at the man. Paul joking voice gone as the man tried to tell him no but Paul gave him a look that made him think twice. The man grabbed a new bow handing it quickly to Theo.

"Thank you." She said quickly as she used it to slap Paul on top of his head quickly. "Be nice."

The rumbling of bikes echoed outside as Theo looked back to the window.

"We'll see them later." Paul drew her attention back to him. "Show me your skills."

"I need to tune it first. Rule with anything with stings." She said as she placed the bow to the violins strings.

"I can do that for you." The man behind the counter said as Theo smiled to him.

"No need." She quickly ran the bow over each string quickly tuning them within seconds. The man gave a nod impressed. Paul only leaned up against the glass case waiting. Theo placed the bow to the string as she played old McDonald's quickly. Before looking over to Paul with a wide cheesy smile.

"That's it?" he asked as if it was a joke.

"Hardly." She laughed Theo placed the bow back as she began to play a song that would make Beethoven turn over in his grave. She slid the bow with ease and accuracy playing difficult notes quickly and beautifully. Her song was quick but from the heart as she finished pulling the bow away she held a wide smile as if all her troubles just flew out the window. She glanced over at Paul and finding him and the man both had their mouths on the floor. Clapping took up in the store as Theo glanced around to the other customers and employees that watched her performance.

Theo gave bow as she handed the violin back to the man.

"That was…" the man started.

"Beautiful." Paul finished for him. He eyed the girl beaming in front of him. "Your are full of little surprises aren't you?"

"More then you know." Theo gave him a wicked smile as she eyes the violin on the wall.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked tilting his head.

"I started playing my grandmothers when I was younger. She thought it would be a good punishment for tie dying all her white sheets. She would make me play the same Damn song over and over. I hated it at first then I started changing the song up and just kept playing on my own." She said pushing away from the counter and began to walk away from the violin wall as she stopped at some music books.

"I started to play it to make them happy. And after my grandmother died I played for my grandpa to bring a smile to his face when I could." She said looking back to Paul. He still leaned against the counter watching her as she told her story.

"I don't see you as a teacher." Paul said suddenly. Theo brows came together at that comment.

"You'd tie up the first little shit that talked back to you and throw them in a closet." He added with his goofy smile. Theo gave a laugh nodding her head.

"Yeah I would have. But I took whatever I could to get out of that place." She said. Paul seemed to sense Theo talk of her life in Iowa always darkened her mood as be tapped his hands on the counter turning to the violin wall.

"Yo, Santa." He turned to the long bearded man who turned looking down to Paul.

"Give me the Damn mini guitar." He nodded to the wall. Theo watched as the man disappeared into the back stock room.

"Why are you buying the violin?" Theo asked him quickly.

"because I want too." He simply stated as he reached into his back pocket pulling out some money. "And I'm not. Dwayne is." He added with a sneaky sideways smile.

"For me?" Theo asked confused.

"No I need a back scratcher." He laughed. Santa returned with a new violin in its case as he set it down in front of Paul.

"75 dollars." Santa said.

"Paul don't buy it. Didn't Dwayne beat you last time you took his money?" Theo said coming to stand next to him as Paul went through his money before holding out a hundred dollar bill towards the man.

"Lets just say it's trying to replace the one that took a swim." He said. He handed the violin case to Theo turning her around to force her out of the store. As soon as they stepped out of the store Paul hit the breaks. Theo about collided into his back as she glanced around his side finding who made Paul stop.

"Keeping Theodora company I see." Max asked. Paul simply said nothing as he dropped Theo arm as he stomped past Max but gave him a look of pure hate as he made his way towards where his bike sat. Both Max and Theo watched Paul start his bike and drive off down the street. Max turned back to Theo a smile on his face.

"You are enjoying this way to much." Theo pointed out.

"I haven't been able to tease the boys this bad in years. I'm having a ball." He laughed. "now how about some dinner?"

Theo looked down to the violin case and then down the road Paul bike no longer echoed down. She nodded her head to Max as they walked back towards his car.

….

David sat power smoking cigarette after cigarette. Rage didn't seem to cover the feeling he was having at the moment. He had even slaughtered seven people that night and it didn't even make him feel better. What frustrated him was his all knowing Sire and always being god Damn right.

He lifted a his beer to his lips taking a swig as he scanned the empty cave. The boys were off somewhere in the deepest part of the cave taking their own anger out on some girls.

"Fuck!" David hissed out rubbing his brow in frustration.

What the hell was with this girl? How could she come in and turn the damn tables around so fast? It was supposed to be like all the other times. A toy until she broke and the boys would move on. Yet that was far from the case. Every single one of them has treated her different from the beginning. They all could agree on that. David found himself wanting to go and drag her back to the cave at that very moment. What bugged the fuck out of David was the fact he wanted too.

David pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm his inner beast down wondering why he wanted too. He couldn't think of the fucking reason and it was driving him batshit crazy.

"Your going to give yourself a brain aneurysm if you think any harder."

David looked up finding Paul standing before him, arms crossed a smoke to his lips.

"What the hell is with this woman?" David hissed out shaking his head.

"Dude. We all want her back for some unknown reason other then to bang her." Paul said after a drag blowing out the smoke as he settled down on a chest next to David chair. "my reason is to get a fucking taste of her. Fucking missed my god Damn chance before Satan came a knocking."

Paul became quite as he lifted his smoke to his lips resting his elbows on the top of his legs lost in a thought. David decided to try something.

"Is that the only reason you want her back?" David asked repeating Max question. Paul turned looking back to David and went to open his mouth then shut it just as quickly.

" I'm not sure." He said after a moment.

"This is what pissing me off." David said waving to Paul. "each of us can fucking say we only want her here to get our dicks wet. But the fucking minutes we question it, every single one of us wants her back here for another damn reason."

Paul sat silent for a moment looking at David as he thought about what he said.

"Max is fucking with us." David sneered. "for some fucking reason I know he's done something."

"What could he have done?" Paul asked confused.

"I don't know what, that's the fucking problem." David roared making Paul jump a little. David found himself leaning forwards in his chair pressing his hands to both sides of his nose trying to relive the headache growing.

"Fuck man." Paul said looking at David as he reached up pulling a joint from behind his ear. He flicked he ciggy over into a barrel as he lit the joint quickly. He nudged David in the shoulder as David sat back up snagging the joint without any questions. He took a few deep drags holding the smoke in before he let it out shaking his head.

"There has to be something about Theo that Max isn't telling us." David said taking another drag of the joint.

"Like what? She a god Damn unicorn or something?" Marko voice came up behind David as he and Dwayne came into the main part of the cave.

"Why else would the asshole suddenly take a liking to her when all the other bitches he could care less?" David asked him. Marko took a seat down on the arm of the couch rubbing his chin thinking over David point.

"She got something special about her other then spunk that caught Max attention that's for sure." Dwayne said coming to stand next to David arms crossed.

"but that's the fucking thing," David snapped handing the joint back to Paul. "what is that special fucking ingredient that has us basically losing our shit here at home without her?"

That made them all sit there thinking it over.

"She can really play that violin fucking good." Paul said out of the blue. They all looked over to him as he took a drag of his joint.

"Did she move your fucking inner demons?" David mocked to him. Paul just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've never liked the violin. But I wouldn't mind listening to her play every night." Paul said.

"Well that's not gonna happen. Not as long as Max keeps her out of our reach." Marko laughed over to him.

"Maybe we should play nice." Paul said looking back to David.

"We don't play nice. Not with ourselves or others." David snapped pulling out another smoke. "I don't think nice is in our vocabulary."

"You two dipshits were the other night to her." Paul said nodding to both David and Dwayne. "I was tonight buying her the violin. And Marko the first night after she changed."

"That's was because we had other alternatives." Dwayne said.

"That's what I'm saying." Paul said.

"You're not making any sense Disco britches." David laughed.

"Fucking watch it." Paul hissed pointing his finger holding his joint at David who held up his hands not wanting to fight.

"Please explain." David said taking a drag of his smoke waving for him to continue.

"We do what Max said. We back off. Play the nice boys. Ease Theo back to us faster." Paul said. The boys all looked at each other at the idea.

"You know he will see right through that plan." Marko laughed.

"He's not the one we need to win over is it?" Paul said. "I say we up the sweet talking charm on our little Theo until she wants to come back. Who knows maybe we will figure out what she possessed us with. My bet is she a witch. No one looks that good or smells that fucking delicious without some voodoo magic."

David sat there listening to this plan. Frankly he had no other idea what to do now since Max stepped in taking her from them. David wanted to know just what his satanic leader was up too. He chewed his bottom lip thinking of the idea Paul had given them.

"Just sweet talking Theo isn't going to work." Dwayne said.

"Yeah she would call bullshit on it fast." Marko said shaking his head. "Girlie too smart for that."

"Come on guys. When we set out for shit we want we get it. You said yourself you enjoy a challenge." Paul said to David. "lets count this as your greatest challenge, Man." Paul smacked David foot relaxing across his knee.

David pinched the bridge of his nose once more thinking. He had never thought shit over this hard in years. But what did they have to lose? Dragging her back here was out of the question. And from what David could gather none of the boys wanted to do any of the shit they had done to the previous girl to Theo. They all wanted Theo to be with them for years.

David inner beast screamed out for her blood. Demanded to have her back and under him once more.

"Alright then." David said after a moment. "we will play nice. Give Theo the distance that she so fucking needs."

…

The night was buzzing with many people walking up and down pier near the boardwalk. Many older people going to dinner or just killing time while their kids blew off their hard earned paychecks in the theme park a stone throw away.

Theo was sitting on the edge of a railing a book in hand Max had returned home with a few nights back. It was a book on a few famous violinist and how to understand to read music.

Max had realized early on that Theo was indeed and extraordinary violinist. She could listen to a song and be able to play it back to him.

But her Achilles heel was she could not read music worth shit. She got her notes backwards and it sounded like she was baptizing a cat in water when she tried to play along to the notes in the book.

Theo held a smoke by her lips as she pulled a pen out of her pocket scribbling some notes at the top of the page.

Theo had failed to mention to Rosie when she got her job up north she couldn't read music well. Theo was just trying to get out of Iowa.

Theo pulled her smoke away from her lips to ash it as she glanced up to look at Max store. He was busy talking to a few older ladies and their kids as she glanced back down to her book. Theo wondered where the boys were. In the whole Damn two weeks she had been staying with Max not once had they come around. She was beginning to think they were starting to dislike her.

Max said when she was ready she could return to them in another few weeks. She had almost mastered the art of luring in her prey, as Max called them, and killing them. He had made it a lot easier for her. Giving her time to adjust to her new way of life instead of throwing her out without a paddle.

She was fucking happy for a break. At least the gentleman saw her as one of his children and told her she could return to his safety when she would need it.

If the boys let her go back.

Theo jumped off the railing walking over to where her violin sat on a bench and snapped it open. She placed the book open on against the bench as she put the violin to her chin. She looked down to the notes and placed the bow to the strings.

She knew her dying cat sound was coming.

She played ten notes and had to stop. She shook her head placing a finger to her to try and get rid of the ringing. For being so gifted she was playing like shit.

"to continue or stop making myself deaf." She said looking down to the violin.

"Are you trying to summon the Kraken or something?"

Theo spun around quickly finding the boys leaning up against the railing she was just on.

"What the hell was that garbage?" Marko asked nodding to the violin.

"I'm trying to learn how to read fucking music." She said before nodding back to Max shop. "I'm being punished by a music loving dictator."

"So you can play that thing like a fucking pro but you cant read music?" Paul asked confused. Theo snagged up the book looking down at the notes.

"I learn by these." She pointed to her ears. "never by these." She pointed to her eyes. She glanced over the book.

"I fucking understand the notes…just can't read and play at the same time for some weird reason." She said shaking her head. She read the notes again as she tossed the book down to the bench placing the violin back to her chin as she tried to play the notes again. The violin as ripped from her hands suddenly.

David stood next to her shaking his head to get the awful music out of his ears. He looked to the instrument and then to her one brow raised not believing that crap just came from Theo. He had seen how she played before, for weeks the boys had hung out near Max house as Theo would sit on the back porch playing her violin every night.

"long time no see." Theo said with a laugh reaching for the violin as David didn't resist letting her take it.

"I find it hard to believe you can really play that thing." He said. Theo placed the violin back to her chin and quickly played a song that would make the angels sing along with her. She pulled her bow away from the violin looked up to David brow raised.

"and you cant read music?" David joked.

"Its Greek to me." She laughed placing her violin back in its case. "so what are you Hooligans up too. You boys haven't darken my doorway in weeks."

"Just passing through." David said nudgling her chin with his fingers as he sent her a coy smile before turning to began walking down the sidewalk away from her. "enjoy you night Teacher Pet." He mocked back to her.

"Well we got a party to get too." Paul said happily jumping off the railing standing before her to ruffle her hair quickly before following after David.

"Party?" Theo asked. She found herself almost wanting to go with them. It had been the same damn thing every night and good joint and a few beers sounded welcoming.

"Naw can make daddy dearest mad." Marko said stepping closer to her grabbing her hand to give her knuckles a quick kiss before he flashed his wide trademark smile before following after David and Paul. Dwayne was quick behind Marko blowing her a kiss as they were suddenly gone.

What the fuckity fuck?

Theo stood there next to the bench after the boys had left. Not one of them tired to talk her into coming with them. NOT ONE OF THEM.

She felt herself biting her bottom lip. She felt a little upset that they didn't invite her along. She was due for some fun. She grabbed her violin case and music books walking across the street to where Max car was parked as she tossed her stuff into the back seat. She leaned up against the car crossing her arm fuming.

The boys suddenly didn't want anything to do with her? And why the hell did that bother her so much. She glanced to Max shoo finding him helping people pick out some videos. She felt her hunger bubbling up in her throat as she looked around the busy area.

"I better get this shit over with." She snapped. She closed her eyes as she let the sounds of fluttering heartbeats pass her ears. It was a trick that Max had taught her. Listen for that one heartbeat that called out to her inner monster. She sighed as she tried to shuffle through all the hearts around her until one caught her attention.

Her eyes flew open as she could hear the heartbeat echoing close to her. Pushing away from the car she glanced back to Max shop finding him watching her with a smile. He nodded his head towards the calling heart knowing she was about to go hunting. She smiled giving him a slight wave as she made her way towards her dinner. Passing the many people she followed the call.

Soon she found herself standing before a alleyway.

She tried her best to just let the monster within her take over on its own.

She knew she had to get this over with. There was no turning back now. She was a monster now and she couldn't hide away from it. She took a deep breath as she decided to give in fully to the satanic need. She placed her hands in her jacket as she began to hunt for where the poor soul was hiding. Her heels seemed to echo in the quiet alleyway as she scanned around looking for where they were hiding.

Soon a body sitting up against a wall caught her attention quickly. The person moved slowly lifting a arm up bringing a bottle to his lips as she knew he was to fucking drunk to notice he wasn't alone anymore. His heartbeat was slow from the amount of alcohol pumping through his veins. As soon as Theo dubbed him her first kill on her own his face came through the glowing veins.

"You have got to be kidding me." Theo about laughed recognizing the ugly orange hair.

It was the fucker from the first night she had got stuck in this hell. Theo covered her mouth trying not to laugh as the man lifted the bottle once more dumping some if his fire water down the front of him.

"have you sobered up at all since I last saw you?" Theo laughed down to him. The man looked up to her with hazed eyes.

"Well hello little pretty thinggggg." He slurred. Theo wad pretty sure this man didn't recognize her. Or even know what planet he was on.

"I'm going to cut the pillow talk short." Theo said. The man tried to stand up on his own as he stumbled forwards face planting it into the cold ground. Theo rolled her eyes reaching down to grab him by the back of the shirt tossing him up against the wall. Out of all the people she had to pick it was him.

He still smelt like shit and Theo ignored the fact as she felt her fangs growing in her mouth for the blood pumping under his skin. She yanked his shirt to the side as the man went between awake and passing out.

"So frisky." He muttered as Theo snickered a bit before she drove her fangs into his neck before she ran away again. The man jumped away suddenly under her as she began to drink as much as she could from his veins.

The man began to scream out to the pain she caused as Theo slapped a hand over his mouth and struggling body. She felt the forbidden liquid flow down her throat as she felt her body high coming quickly over her skin. She drank until the man stopped struggling under her and his heartbeat died off. As soon as the blood flow stopped she pulled away from him letting the body fall to the ground.

Stepping back she tired wipe away the blood from her chin. She loved the feeling after she fed and she was getting addicted to it super fast. Theo took in a deep unneeded breath enjoying the body high when she felt something brush up against her senses. She Turned to see who else was in the alleyway with her. She found no one.

Theo turned away from the body wiping away as much of the blood as she could from her face as she could still feel someone following her. She paused again as she scanned the alleyway.

"If your trying to scare me its not working." She hissed out. She knew someone was there her senses were going nuts feeling another vampire close to her. Movement caught her attention as she turned to look farther down the alleyway. A shadow moved closer to her. Her eyes able to see in the dark watched as a man stepped out of the darkness.

Theo did not recognize the man. And his own eyes were glowing yellow.

"Who the fuck are you?" Theo hissed out taking a step back as the man just continued to walk towards her. His step never faltering as his glowing eye locked onto hers. Theo kept stepping backwards. Something told her to run. And she wished she wasn't in love with dirt to try and fly. The man moved in a inhuman speed suddenly disappearing. Theo turned to run but strong arms wrapped around her as she let up a scream.

The foreign hands dig their nails into her body as she was thrown harshly up against a wall. Theo went to throw a good right hook but the man was Stronger. She gasped out when the stranger held her up against the wall.

"Well well." His voice slithered out creeping Theo out. "I cant believe my luck tonight." He dipped his face against hers running his tongue across her cheek. Theo tried to force the man off her.

"Let me the fuck go before I rip your head off." She snapped at him.

"Oh that won't be necessary." The man said taking a deep breath in. "I never in my life thought I come across one of you."

"Yeah I'm a chick vampire. Get off!" she hissed as she let up a loud scream. "Max!" the man took a chance to drive a harsh blow to her chin snapping Theo head to the side violently. Theo could feel her jaw break. She cried out in pain as her felt her tears building in her eyes. Memories of being beaten for year flooded her mind as everything began to shut down inside her.

"I will have you." The stranger hissed down to her. "you smell so good. I was going to pass through this town but your scent has been driving me wild for days." He grabbed her jacket ripping it away from her neck as Theo realized what he was going to do. She felt something snap in her as she drove her head forwards as hard as she could slamming it into the male against her.

He hissed out in pain as he stumbled back letting Theo go. She turned to run as the male recovered quickly grabbing her again.

Theo grabbed his arm as she used all her strength to rip him over her shoulder body slamming him into the ground. He hissed out in pain as his back hit the ground hard. Theo still had his arm in her tight grasp as she took a few steps back and swung the vampire as hard as she could with her inhuman strength sending him airborne crashing into a dumpster leaving a large indent.

Theo staggered on her feet holding a hand up to her broken jaw as she felt it healing. A dark laugh came from the stranger as she looked over watching him get to his feet quickly.

"You are a feisty little Queen aren't you." He said twisting his head to pop it back into place as he began to walk back to her. Theo felt a animal growl bubbling up within her chest as she got ready for the males attack.

He lunged forward in the air his face inhuman snarling as Theo jumped into her defensive stance she learned from a self defense class. As soon as he was in the air another blur came body slamming him before he could reach her. Theo blinked watching the new vampire being thrown across the alleyway body slamming against the brick wall.

Hands grabbed her face turning away from the other vampire. She found herself looking up to Marko face.

"You okay?" he asked quickly. Theo turned finding both Paul and Dwayne closing in on the stranger.

"Fucking think you can touch what is ours?" Paul hissed out in a voice that wasn't him. The vampire got to his feet quickly as he glanced at the full alleyway as he began to laugh.

"I knew this Queen wouldn't be alone your rotten scent is all over her." He hissed out glaring at the boys. Theo felt her brows coming together hearing him call her that name once more. Both Dwayne and Paul moved faster then the other vampire grabbing him quickly as the monstrous noises coming from them made Theo shutter.

Marko turned her away from the bloody scene of the boys ripping the other vampire limb from limb. She went to say something but her jaw still wasn't working.

"Your jaw will heal fine." He said looking it over. "you'll be telling us off again here soon." Theo slapped his hands away as someone else came into the picture. She looked up seeing Max now standing next to them as he looked away from them to the scene she had her back too.

"Boys bring our unwanted guest over here." Max said with a stern voice. Theo looked back finding both Paul and Dwayne coming towards them. Dwayne held the other vampire by the hair dragging him towards Max. Theo could see his body was slashed open blood dripping from his body as she couldn't help but notice his arms were fucking missing. Dwayne tossed the vampire to the ground at Max feet.

Paul kicked the vampire over with one good shove of his foot as his inhuman face was all sliced open one eye missing.

"and who might you be?" Max asked down to the vampire. He only got a animal hiss in response as his one eye fell into Theo as he roared trying to sit up after her. Paul slammed his foot into the vampire chest as Theo could hear the cracking of his ribs as Paul forced the vampire against the ground.

"Well since you are not willing to tell me on your own." Max started as the vampire eye rolled into the back of his head as his body began to shake on the ground. Theo could feel Max unholy power surging around them as she clearly knew he was mind raping the poor fucker. The vampire choked on his own blood in his mouth as Max finished finding out everything he needed from his mind.

"Just as I feared." Max said after a moment.

"and what the hell is that." David voice finally cut through the alleyway. Theo turned finding him leaning up against a wall not far from her. His arms were crossed a smoke hanging from his gloved fingers his eyes locked onto his master.

"Well is seems there are more unwanted guest in our neighborhood." Max said shaking his head.

"big fucking deal." David sneered. "we always have unwanted guest. And we will take care of them like all the rest."

"we have a much bigger problem then that boys." Max said nodding his head to Theo.

"whaba…" Theo started finding her mouth still numb. She moved her painful jaw. "whab a theck isss a thqueen."

"what the fuck did you just say?" Paul laughed at her as she glared at him.

"Thhhqueen!" she tried to say holding her hands above her head to mimic a crown.

"I suck at charades, Baby." Paul said pointing to his head. "Use your mind to tell us."

 _QUEEN QUEEN QUEEN QUEEN_! Theo screamed through her mind pointing to the dying vampire on the ground.. _This fucker called me a queen twice._

"Ouch I get it!" Paul snapped shaking his head to her internal screaming echoing through their minds.

"I think we should get Theodora back to my place." Max said turning away from the group.

"she right." David snapped at Max. "why did he call her a queen?"

"All will be explained," Max said turning back to the group of kids. "but we need to get Theodora out of the open. I fear the others are moving closer to us as we speak. And a bloodbath where humans can see us is not what I want. Bring her to my home now!"

Max was suddenly gone from the alleyway. Leaving five very confused vampires.

"whatha theck iss goinnngths on?" Theo tired to speak through her numb lips.

" I'm getting fucking sick of these riddles and damn secrets." David said rubbing his brow as he pushed away from the wall. "you heard the bastard. Get her back to his place Marko. We'll take care of the bodies." He nodded to Paul and Dwayne.

Theo felt Marko wrap his arms around her as they were suddenly flying towards the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry took so long on updating. Please let me know what you think!

Toodles.

…..

It was weird seeing the boys lounging around Max's living room. Mostly because they looked out of place. Theo stood in the kitchen and peeked around the doorway at them. David, Paul and Marko were sitting on Max large couch as Dwayne was leaning up against the front door. None of them said a single thing as they waited for Max to enter the room.

Theo ducked back into the kitchen when she heard the kettle screaming it was ready. She poured herself a cup a tea as she wished she had some liquor for the hurting jaw. She moved it side to side finding it was almost fully healed. Being a vampire had its perks. She only wished she had super healing power years ago against her other beatings.

 _Stop thinking about him_.

She jumped at David voice hissing across her mind. She glanced towards the doorway to where the living room was. She forgot for a second about the boys tapping into her mind whenever they wanted. Theo picked up her cup and took a sip as a door off from the kitchen opened up and Max walked through it. He smiled to her as Theo noticed a large old book in his hands.

"Took me a minutes to unearth it with all my stuff. I haven't fully unpacked in all the years we have been here." He said nodding to the old book as he walked past the kitchen island towards the living room.

"David you know how I feel about you getting ash on my carpet." He said walking into the living room.

"Well don't fucking hid the ashtrays." David snapped. Theo followed behind Max walking to lean against the doorway looking at all of the monster sitting around waiting to hear a history lesson from their Sire.

She was curious as well to why the other vampire attacked her and called her a Queen. She sipped on some of her tea as Max settled down into his large chair as he crossed his legs and opened the large book and began to flip through pages.

"Why did you dig that fucking old thing out?" Paul asked looking up from rolling a joint.

"Because it had the information you silly boys will need to know for what you have done." Max simply said flipping through pages.

"What the hell did we do wrong now?" David gave a dry laugh.

"What is the book about?" Theo asked. "I'm pretty sure they are not bedtime stories."

"Ah she speaks like a normal person again." Paul teased as Theo just threw him the bird still watching Max.

"It's a book on our kind." Max said glancing over each page.

"like an instruction manual?" Theo laughed taking a drink.

"More or less as a guide." Max said glancing up to her over his glasses turning another page.

"He tried to get us all to read it after we changed." David laughed. "thinking it would help answer question he could have fucking told us himself. Boring ass book."

Theo just glanced at David then back to Max as he stopped finally on a part of the book.

"Ah here we go." He said reading the pages. "the verse for a vampire queen."

"Bossy little lady who beats the crap out of me." Paul snickered lighting his joint.

"picky." Marko added.

"Pain in my ass." David said after a drag of his smoke. Theo rolled her eyes knowing they were directing their comments towards her.

"Gentlemen." Max said in a warning tone glancing over at the boys.

"Please enlighten us on what we have done." David mocked. Max only gave them a coy smile as he glanced down to the old book.

"A Queen vampire is a female human turned." Max began.

"No shit." David said. He ducked quickly as Max tossed another book just missing David's head. Theo snickered from the doorway watching Max adjust back into his chair.

"As I was saying," he said looking back down to the pages. "Human female turned. Intoxicating scent to all males before and even more after they are changed. Only queens are able to mate with males. Once mated with males able to unlock suppressed powers within her mates of her choosing. A rare breed of vampire that only emerge every few centuries creating a powerful coven. Able to mate with unlimited males." He said glancing back up to four very flabbergasted boys.

Theo felt the cup slip from her fingers crashing to the ground as none of the boys looked at her as they sat in shock.. She was happy she leaning up against the door frame to keep her from falling over as she began to laugh hysterically at Max.

"What the hell did you just say?" she said still laughing. David was the first to move yanking the book out of Max hands as he looked over the old pages not believing what the fuck just came out of Max mouth. Dwayne was standing next to him reading over his shoulder.

"what a load of horse shit!" Theo said shaking her head at Max. "What makes you think I'm a damn queen?"

"All the signs that point to it my child." Max said to her standing up walking past David and Dwayne who were flipping through some more pages reading more on this queen bullshit.

He grabbed his pipe off a shelf as he loaded it with tobacco as he lit a match turning back to his children. Paul and Marko simply said nothing in complete shock as Marko snagged the joint from Paul finger taking a deep drag himself.

David turned to Max fury in his eyes as Dwayne took the book and kept rereading the same page over and over.

"This is a bunch of shit. How do you know she a fucking queen. I've never heard of this bullshit before!" David snapped. Max took a few puffs of his pipe as he smiled over to David.

"Well if you read this boring book." He pointed to the old book in Dwayne hands. "you would know of this bullshit before."

David growled at him.

"how the fuck do you know this shit is true?" David snapped.

"Because the one who wrote this book is one of the oldest vampires that has walked this earth and my Sire." Max said. "and I have met Queens before."

"Mate? How the fuck do vampires mate?" Marko asked Max.

"Well in the process of sex like any other animals would." Max said turning to a large globe opening it up to reveal some hidden liquor.

"So what? all of us has besides Paul has banged her. We're fucking mated to her now?" David snapped.

"Not quite." Max said poring himself a glass of whiskey.

. "The queen has to bite and drink your blood when engaged in sex." Dwayne said reading from the book slamming it shut. "She hasn't had the chance to bite any of us."

David yanked the book away from Dwayne holding it at Max.

"I don't believe any of this shit." David snapped tossing the book down at Max feet. "you are always trying to find a way to fuck with us and this is just bullshit you made up."

"Think about it boys." Max said with a smile. "from the very first time she waltzed past your bikes that first night you boys have been chasing after her. All of you can agree that her aroma drove your inner monsters wild from the beginning. That is the secret ingredient you've been missing David."

David began to growl knowing full well Max has been tapping into the boys minds to see what they thought of the whole situation for the last few weeks.

"This is garbage." Paul jumped up. "When I fucked Bonnie she bit me plenty of times during sex and I'm not fucking mated to her and sure as hell don't have any powers unlocked by it."

"Bonnie wasn't a queen." Max said. "She was a regular female vampire. Theodora is a rare rose that you boys have come across. Now that you have changed her she is a beacon of light that will bring any male vampire from miles around to her.".

"So we created the damn holy grail to vampires?" Dwayne said shaking his head.

"more or less. You boys have found something that will unlock dark powers that some of the oldest vampires walking this earth don't have." Max said gesturing down to the book at his feet. "or so I'm told. Alexander wrote this many years before I came along."

"I don't fucking want a history lesson on your prefect master." David snapped. "I wanna fucking know what to do now. So what? You want us to mate with her and become your super powered sons or something?"

Max took a sip of his whiskey as he walked over to sit down back in his chair.

"Its not my choice on if you do." He said with a coy smile. "it's the little ladies choice on who she mates with."

Max waved his hand holding this glass towards Theo. Who at the moment was hyperventilating in the kitchen doorway. She felt the world spinning. Everything she was trying to take it was making her feel sick to her stomach. And that bottle of whiskey sitting in the globe was screaming her name.

"Like hell." Paul snapped. "I don't wanna fuck her now!" he looked at Theo like she was the plague or something. "What if we sprout wings and tails. I told you dipshits she was a witch or something!"

Theo is to mate..

Mate with males…stronger.

Theo was a beacon of light….unlimited males. She felt her eyes twitching as her mind was on overload

She was happy she was death gripping the doorway because everything was making her dizzy. She couldn't get her ducks to get back in a row. It was like Max let off a shot gun and they scattered. She was something that never should had happened. She should have been sitting in a cozy little Cottage drinking moonshine and smoking weed and teaching kids to play the violin. Not this. This was not on her list of lifetime achievements. She was not supposed to be a bunch of satanic idiots little fast girl.

She felt it then. Rage. Pure rage. It bubbled up in her. Her eyes turned locking onto the movement in the room. David was pacing still trying to call Max on his bullshit assumptions on Theo. Marko and Paul were arguing about have sex with Theo. Marko claiming it was the best he's ever had Paul saying he didn't want to touch Theo now. The only one not moving was Dwayne.

His eyes locked onto hers as she felt her anger taking over once again. It was like all the anger of the last ten years of her life finally exploded. Her lips drew back baring her teeth as an animal took over within her.

And it wanted to kill.

"That just great." David said sarcastically. "we found the perfect woman to bang and she ends up being a god Damn limited addition to that every other fuckers will want." David ran his hands over his head frustrated beyond hell as he stopped pacing to light a smoke.

"and you will have to protect her." Max said.

"Like hell we will. She a big girl. She can keep her own ass safe." David snapped. "I only want one fucking things from her. No unholy new powers. Just to fuck her. That's the only…."

Before he could finish David world shifted hard and fast. The sound of breaking wood and snapping beams roared through the house as dust was kicked up. Books went flying around the living room as Dwayne ducked from the flying paper torpedoes. Paul and Marko leaped from the couch quickly backing away from the explosion. Max about choked on his whiskey and jumped at how fast everything happened even for him as he jumped to his feet.

Max and the boys saw David then he was gone and a large six foot hole was now where his bookcase once stood. They all watched towards the hole as the dust was settling finding Theo standing on the other side. Her body shaking in rage. David laid on the floor up near the other side of the room not quite sure what the hell had happened.

Her power was surging around her like the flames of hell as she glared down at the bastard that caused all of this. She opened and closed her fist as she began to walk towards the shocked vampire laying on the ground.

"Your little plan back fired didn't, David?" she hissed down to him. "Are you fucking happy now?"

David went to get up as Theo was quick to slam her foot into his chest to keep him down. She leaned down over him her eyes glowing as she hissed at the boy below her. His own eyes burning yellow at her as her power kept him immobile under her.

"Thanks to you and your got damn dick, my vagina is now a beacon of fucking light for every damn horny guy vampire!" She bent down quickly grabbing his leather jacket bringing his face close to hers as she growled into his face. Her power pulsed around them as she tried to keep herself from ripping his head off.

"I was never supposed to be this! I was supposed to be living a new life of my choice. I lived looking over my shoulder for years and I wanted peace. I wanted freedom and you stupid jungle monkeys came along and ruined everything!" she slammed him back down into the floor standing up walking away quickly.

She paced quickly in the room running her hands over her head her mind swirling on what to do. She needed a damn Valium. Fuck a whole fucking bottle. She wanted to kill anything that moved. She wanted to run. She was good at running.

"running is not going to help you, Theodora." Max said from the other room. Theo head flipped around her eyes still glowing as she stomped towards the master of this hell. She jumped through the hole getting up close to him not scared of the monster that could level her out. The boys backed up from her burning power as she ignored them to go a round with the devil himself..

"You fucking knew about this from the very beginning! You don't want me to save these bastards. You want me to make them super soldiers for your fucked up circus." She hissed slamming a finger into Max chest.

"That is not completely true, Theodora." Max said shaking his head slowly.

"Then what the fuck do you want from me? There is no way in hell I will 'mate' with your precious minions." She snapped. "I would much rather take my chance with the hell I went through with Roger before I even let them touch me again!"

"Ouch babe." Paul snapped. Theo turned locking eyes onto the tall retard as she took a step forwards sending the hardest right hook she could. She moved so fast no one could stop her as her fist struck his face sending him flying towards the couch flipping it over as soon as his body hit it.

"And this is your fault too!" She screamed at him.

"Theodora please stop destroying my home!" Max said hands grabbing her shoulders quickly to keep her from killing Paul.

"What the fuck did I do?!" Paul crazy haired head popped up over the couch as he fixed his broken nose back into place.

"If you weren't smoking weed that night I never would have stopped! I never would have met you fuckers!" she roared trying to get out if Max grip. She felt a cold cooling feeling rushing down her back. She knew Max was trying to calm her ballistic rage down before she destroyed his whole house.

"they would have found you one way or another." Max said calmly behind her. Theo shoved Max hands off her shoulders as she grabbed a bottle from the globe yanking off the cap as she began to chug the bottle.

"Woah there with the fire water. Doll face." Marko said. Theo drank half the bottle before she pulled it away from her lips as she shoved past Marko and Dwayne. She grabbed her jacket and walked through the kitchen to the back door. She slammed it so hard the glass almost shattered.

"What a woman." Max laughed as he looked at the damage of his home. "that my boys is the power of a Queen." As they all still felt her power surging around them like the house was on fire.

Theo paced back and forth on the back on the back porch still downing the whiskey like it was a life line. She needed to feel numb. She welcomed the burning feeling of the golden liquid as she yanked out her smokes placing one to her lips. She tried to fish out a lighter as she found her pockets empty. She hissed in anger as she caught sight of a garden gnome as she took a few quick step sending the poor bastard flying into the nighttime with one good kick.

She heard some glass shatter somewhere off in the distance as she began to pace once more.

The sound of a Zippo snapping open behind her caught her attention as she flipped around to see who decided to dare her bubble.

Marko held the Zippo in his hand as she felt a growl bubble up within her chest.

"I'll give it to you as long as you promise not to do that with my head." He said with a small smile nodding to where the poor gnome had met its doom.

"No fucking promises." She snapped. Marko began to walk closer to her as he stopped just out of her reach holding the Zippo out. She grabbed it quickly and snapped it open lighting her smoke as she began to pace once more.

"Just when I'm getting used to this fucking nightmare more shit keeps getting added to the pot." She hissed out. She brought the bottle to her lips as she turned away from Marko once more. She began to search the backyard for some more poor defenseless gnome that needed a flying lesson.

Marko said nothing as he moved to lean up against the house thumbs hooked into his belt loops watching Theo pace. Her anger was still at level 2000 and he didn't dare push her buttons even more. Frankly he wanted to be as close to her as he could without getting his head chopped off by Bloody Mary. Her power hissed across his skin and it was driving him wild. He felt himself chewing on his bottom lips watching Theo move before him.

Ever since the first night of having sex with her he been wanting her like a drug addict for their crack. Marko understood everything now on why the boys were so affected by her and frankly he didn't care about her being this so called Queen. He just wanted her again. Theo stopped pacing as she flicked off her dead smoke she sucked down like a champ lighting another one.

The back door opened once more as Marko glanced over seeing the rest of the boys emerge from Max house. Theo noticed them too as she walked as far from them to lean up against a beam hoping they would get the hint to leave her alone.

Someone ignored her message as a hand holding out a large joint was before her. Theo looked to it then up to the one holding it.

"Thanks." She said after a second pulling the joint from Paul hands. She flicked off her smoke lighting the joint.

She took a few deep drags as she blew out the smoke trying to figure out what to do now. Paul still stood next to her ignoring the fact that she could level him out once more as he lit a smoke for himself now. It was quite between the group. Something that rarely happened. None of them knew what to say now.

"So now what?" Paul seemed to ask the question they were all thinking.

"Max said she will be hunted by others from now on." Dwayne said from somewhere behind Theo. She didn't bother to turn around to look at the boys.

David had settled in a lawn chair crossing his legs as he lifted a smoke to his lips. His eyes were locked onto the back of Theo. His mind was racing trying to figure out what to do with this mess. For once he couldn't get into her mind. Her power surged around them keeping every single one of them out. He was still trying to figure out how the hell she had tossed him like a sack of potatoes through a wall. He never even saw her coming. Not the first time she had shocked him or the boys.

The thought of mating with her was out of the question. No way him or the boys were ready for shit like that. What pissed him off was that his leader wanted the boys to do so and quick. Max had told them before they walked out of the house the sooner she mated with one of them the less likely other would try to come in and take her.

David could feel the other vampire roaming around the town and they were moving towards her power fast. Him and the boys were forcing as much power out of them trying to keep a bubble over hers but it bled through what ever crack it could find.

He let up a light groan dropping his head back against the chair as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Never had a woman ever caused this much trouble for him or the boys. Not even in their past. He should have killed her the first night they met her. Got it over with and they would still be out having fun.

But then again he was glad he didn't. As much as he wanted to beat the living shit out of her for her little ninja moves he wanted her. He wanted her bad. The sight of her standing over him with hell in her eyes turned him on so bad it took every ounce of will he could muster to not fuck her right there.

Dwayne stood near Marko as he had his arms crossed looking between all of them. His eyes fell onto Theo who had finished her joint flicking it off as she lifted the bottle back to her lips. He felt inner beast raging to get closer to her. His mind wanting to get her back home and safely locked away from others to touch her. The thought of someone else touching what was theirs made him pissed beyond all reason.

He pushed away from the wall and began to walk slowly towards the dame that had them all going crazy. He actually found himself liking the idea to mate with her. To keep her for all times. Not the thought for some unholy powers unlocked within them. He just wanted Theo. Period.

Paul noticed her flick off the joint as he reached into his pocket pulling out another.

"I'm good." Theo said shaking her head not looking at him. Paul shrugged his shoulders lighting it for himself. Dwayne came up to stand on the other side of her far enough to see her face. She placed the bottle to her lips once more as she glanced over to him.

"You don't have to mate with any of us." He said. Theo gave a dry laugh shaking her head.

"That my silent giant is the furthest thing from my fucking mind." She snapped at him. She pushed away from the railing to walk further under the porch.

"I'm saying shit can still be the same with us." Dwayne said following her.

"Same what? Being suck with you sadist fleas as your damn call girl?" Theo snapped looking over at him.

"That's the only way to keep them away from you." He said stopping just short of her. Theo glared up at him

"What on this god Damn free earth makes you think I want to fuck any of you right now?" she snapped.

"I'm not saying to fuck any of us right now. I'm saying staying with us. As long as you are near one of us at all times I'm pretty fucking sure none of those bastards will come near you." He said nodding his head out into the night.

"I'll stay with Max." she said shaking her head.

"and when he goes to work or leaves you to feed what are you going to do? Run?" David laughed from the chair.

"Shut it David." Dwayne was the one to snap out. David just snickered holding up his hands not wanting to fight. Dwayne looked down to Theo once more as she just stared off into the distance.

"Listen none of knew this shit was going to happen. Fucking blindsided us. Ever since you came along you have thrown curve balls none of us can catch. Yeah we want to fuck you, that's not going to change but we are man enough to step up to the plate to protect what is ours." Dwayne said.

Theo looked back up to him.

"I think I liked you quite." She said with a small smile. Dwayne just gave her a smile back. Theo lifted up the bottle finishing what was left as she sighed sadly finishing her drink.

Dwayne was right. She didn't have anywhere to go when Max left. He told her right off the bat he fed alone. And she couldn't just sit outside his business all night long. Theo hated these bastards. They were the reason she was what she was now. But they had put her in a box as well. She had no other fucking choice to be with them if she wanted to keep others from getting to her.

"Max said I couldn't leave until he said so." She said.

"he basically told us to guard our booty." Paul laughed in a pirate voice.

Theo rolled her eyes as she fished out another smoke. She lit it and just stood there thinking. She hated thinking. She had never thought this much in her whole life. Someone seemed to already know her answer as the back door opened up and Max stepped outside with her bag and violin case.

"I believe you will be needing your clothes my dear." He said with a smile stopping before her. He tossed the bag quickly as it landed on David lap and handed her the violin.

"Dwayne is right." He said looking back to her. "I can not keep an eye on you all the time. And I'm pretty sure you can take care of yourself like you did earlier tonight but you cant fight them all off."

Theo took her violin as she sighed. She really had no other choice in the matter. She glanced around at the boys standing near her as bite her bottom lips sadness flowing over her. She hated this. She hated the fact that she had no control over anything at the moment. And she knew she never would.

"How about this." Max said down to her. "on returning to with the boys. They are not allowed to touch you unless you say so. Until the shock of everything that had happen blows over."

"No promises." David snickered up his breath as Theo turned glaring at him.

"Fine I will go with them. As long at they keep their hands to themselves and the minutes one gets grabby I get to castrate them." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Deal." Max said with a smile. "you have my full permission to toss them all over the damn cave if you want too."

"Wait a minute don't we get some input on this?" Paul laughed.

"You said you don't want to fuck me anymore remember?" Theo snapped over to him. "so you don't get any say in this Disco Britches."

"Wait..I…no…" Paul stuttered as Theo glanced back to Max.

"I can come back when I want to still right?" she asked.

"Of course." Max said with a smile placing his hands on her shoulders. "My home is always open to you my child. Just no more destroying it please."

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper." Theo sighed.

" I'm glad you let it out then bottling it up." Max laughed squeezing her shoulders before he flipped her around pushing her into Dwayne arms quickly. "You need to let your emotions go. You have kept them submerged long enough. I believe it time you have a little fun and let loose."

"Now get her home." Max waved them off. Before Theo could say anything else the ground left her feet as she watched Max body become smaller waving goodbye to them.

The cave was still a dirty messy haven. Nothing had changed. Theo walked around the cave as she took in all the random crap. Fuck did they add more things to the ceiling? Theo rolled her eyes as she tossed her bag over her shoulder making her way towards the back of the cave to lock herself up within her room for a while.

"woah woah wait…." Marko suddenly showed up in front of her blocking the hole to the hallways.

"What?" she asked brows coming together.

"I gotta…" he said glancing over his shoulder then to her. "I gotta take care of something before you go back there." He threw a thumb over his shoulders. Theo eyed him suspiciously not knowing what to say.

"What ever you don't want me to find to lose that last brownie point I suggest you get rid of it or them now." She snapped.

"On it." Marko snickered as he disappeared into the darkness of the hole. Theo sighed walking back towards the couch as she tossed her bag and violin down on it. She settled onto the couch tossing her legs up as she just shut her eyes rubbing her brow.

What a damn shit show.

The sound of someone popping the lid off a bottle caught her attention as she opened her eyes finding Paul standing over her holding a beer bottle out to her. She took it without any question and took a nice long drink from it. She sighed once more looking at the ceiling of the low hanging part of the cave lost in a thought.

She found herself comfortable in the cave. Like she was safe from anything besides the monsters that lived there. She glanced over expecting to see David sitting in his throne but found it empty in the moonlight. She glanced around the rest of the cave sitting up finding the cave was empty besides a tall disco loving dipshits standing by the fountain lighting a smoke messing with the radio.

Theo took another drink of her beer looking away listening to all the music stations fly by. One caught her attention and she couldn't help but comment on it.

"Sunny and Cheir are going to be sad." She laughed.

"Shut it." Paul snapped from behind her. She giggled shaking her head as she rethought about everything that was said that night. Something caught her attention as Theo turned her head back to Paul watching him find a station as Motley Crue "smoking in the boys room" filled the cave.

Paul began sing along to it as he leaned up against the fountain pulling his weed from inner jacket pocket and started to roll a joint.

"Where is rest of the flying monkeys at?" Theo asked. Paul didn't even look over to ber concentrating on his joint.

"Marko cleaning up his mess. David and Dwayne are off getting some dinner for us." He said over the music as he licked his paper to seal the joint shut. "We missed our little party for a fucked up history lesson."

Theo rolled her eyes as she stood up walking towards Paul who casually leaned up against fountain trying to light his joint. She stopped turning back to the couch to reach into her bag really quick fishing out a cassette she had Max snag for her. Theo whistled out as Paul glanced up just in time to snag the lighter she tossed to him. He lit the joint singing out loud to the song.

"So I have a question." Theo said jumping up onto the fountain taking the lighter back as Paul handed her the joint. She took a quick drag handing it back.

"And what is that Miss Bruce Lee?" Paul laughed.

"Who is Bonnie?" she asked with a tilt of her head. She knew this would either go south or Paul would finally open up to her on his past. Paul paused in mid drag head snapping over to her at the name.

"None of your fucking business." He said in a low voice. Theo rolled her eyes fishing out her smokes.

"Come on Disco Britches." She laughed. "you are stuck with me. I'm going to find out about your past one way or another."

"Like hell you are." He said pushing away from the fountain. Theo just snickered at the big baby.

"It cant be worst then my past." She challenged lighting her smoke. A dark laugh came from Paul as he stopped walking away from her.

"Baby girl, you have no idea how fucked up my past is." He glanced back to her taking another drag of his joint.

"Enlighten me." She said crossing her legs to lean forwards on it. She just watched Paul dark face basically telling her to fuck off. "I'm never going to let up. And if I have too." She Paused pulled out the cassette Waving it to Paul as she opened the front of the stereo to slip it in as she hit play jumping up to stand on top of the fountain.

"I will torture you son of bitch into telling me." She stuck a disco pose on the fountain as Bee Gee Staying alive echoed across the cave. Theo began to lip sync to the music as she began to dance around the fountain Paul dove for the stereo as Theo snagged it up quickly placing it to her shoulders as she kept doing some disco dances around the fountain.

"Shut that shit off!" Paul roared as Theo turned to him dramatically rolling her shoulders swinging her hips as she still sung the words to him. Paul jumped on to the fountain as Theo smiled playfully to him ignoring the fact his eyes were raging yellow and his teeth bared at her.

"you going to tell me or are we going to have to dance around the cave a few times." Theo teased.

"If you don't shut that crap off I promise you you'll see a new side of me." Paul warned. Theo hit the fast forwards on the tape as "I will survive" began to blast out of it. Paul roared lunging at her. Theo squealed jumping off the fountain just In time as Paul flew over her head. She danced away from the fountain.

"Oh no, not I, I will survive Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live. And I've got all my love to give and I'll survive…" she sang out to the song. Theo and Paul ran around the cave a few times. Paul finally was able to snag the stereo out of her hands as Theo laughed and kept dancing singing out to the song. Paul ripped out the tape snapping it in half. That didn't stop Theo.

"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' And we're stayin' alive, stayin' aaliv Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive." Theo sang out loud as Paul groaned rubbing his face as he watched Theo dancing around ignoring the fact he could hurt her with in a second.

But she could also hurt him back. Paul watched the dork dancing circles around him. He knew she was not going to give up on this and he knew the only way to shut her up.

"For fuck sakes shut up. I'll tell you if you stop singing." He said. "you cant sing worth shit."

"tell me or I will see how well I can sing your lady Donna summers songs." Theo said placing a hands to her hips. Paul gave a dry laugh running a hand over his face frustrated eyeing this Annoying woman.

"Why the hell do you want to know about my past so bad?" he asked.

"Because I want to know everything about you flying monkeys if I'm stuck with you guys. Not fair you assholes know my whole life. I can't tap into your brains like you can." She said jabbing a finger into his forehead.

"So tell me. Tell me tell me." She kept repeating before Paul slapped a hand over her mouth. She watched him grid his teeth before he pushed away from her walking to the fountain once more grabbing his beer to take a big swig. He grabbed her pack of smokes lighting one for himself before he turned leaning up against the fountain to look at her. After a deep drag he just stared at her thinking. She could tell he was trying ti figure out whether or not fo tell her. Finally he sighed out taking another drag of his smoke before he forced a fake smile at her.

"she was my wife."


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry this took so long. Life been busy. But here is the next chapter for you lovely minions._

 _This chapter contains. Sassyness as always. Sex, blood and someone getting a very nasty headache._

 _Toodles..._

 _..._

"You're wife?" Theo stuttered out. She didn't believe him. He had to be joking. Paul married? What poor girl got suckered into that?

Theo eyes the boy leaning up against the fountain. His eyes looking past her as if he was traveling down memory lane.

"Yeah the bitch was my wife." Paul said after a moment. He ash his ciggy in the fountain as he took another swig of his beer.

"I take it ended badly?" she said walked over to sit on the fountain once more grabbing a new smoke for herself. He just nodded his head still not looking at her.

"Out of all the thing I was expecting you to say that was the last thing." Theo said after a moment. Paul seemed to go silent then as if he was lost in his past.

"what happened to her?" Theo dared to ask. Paul snapped out of his deep thought glancing over to her as his face held no emotions which was rare for Paul.

"I tried to kill her." He said. Theo paused in mid drag giving him a confused look.

"what?" Theo asked not believing him. "you tried to kill your own wife?"

"The bitched doesn't deserve to live after the shit she did to us." Paul hissed out shoving away from the fountain heading towards the couches. Theo grabbed her beer jumping off to follow him.

"Us? As in the boys and you?" She asked. Paul dropped onto one of the couches as Theo was right behind him sliding in next to him.

"You are really going to bug me for all the damn details aren't you?" Paul snickered as Theo simply nodded her head.

"I never had girl friends. So this juicy drama is making up for the girl conversation I missed." She said with a wide smile.

"last I looked I did have a dick." Paul said looking down at his lap. "pretty sure it's still there so I don't see how this is girl talk."

"Your wild hair says different." Theo teased tugging on his long hair. Paul rolled his eyes taking another drink.

"So tell me everything from the beginning." Theo poked him in the shoulders. Paul let out a big sigh as Theo waited.

"she was my childhood sweetheart. Got messed up with drug. Turned vampire. Tried to kill me. Then I tried to kill her. Nothing big." Paul said quickly.

"Woah woah woah!" Theo said shaking her head waving for him to stop. "let try that again. Beginning to end in full detail."

Paul laughed again knowing he was not going to get away with that from the beginning.

"She grew up next to me." He started. "I had a super bad crush on her since I was a kid. Wasn't until I hit my teens that I started to ask her out. I pulled out all the sweet serenades I could to get her to go out with me. But bigger stronger dudes were what she was Into."

"she was a jock chaser?" Theo asked. "I knew a few of those."

"More like the towns cock chaser." Paul said with a laugh.

"I knew those as well. Go on." Theo said taking a drink of her beer.

"Well I didn't really care about the shit she did. I was fucking in love with her and under her fucking spell. She would come to me after every break up mostly because she cheated on the guy." Paul sighed.

"So basically you were stupid back then." Theo giggled.

"petty fucking much." Paul said with a nod of his head not denying it.

"How did she turn vampire did you guys do it?" Theo asked. Paul shook his head.

"Well we both never went go school. We one night skipped town together because her daddy was basically going to ship her ass to a nun school. We passed through Vegas got hitched and ended in LA. Every night she wanted to be at the clubs. Even being married didn't stop her from chasing other guys. It drove me crazy. I snagged a job trying to bring money in to keep her attention on me. That didn't happen." Paul paused after a moment as Theo could see his face turning darker while traveling down his memory lane.

"She got in with the wrong crowd while I was busy slaving away at my job. She began to do drugs bad. Even lost our shitty pad because she was spending rent money to pump shit into her veins. One morning I came home to find all our shit sitting on the side of the road but I couldn't find her. I think so finally had it then. I realized the bitch was going down a road I didn't want to fucking deal with anymore."

Theo sat there watching Paul as she placed a hand on his shoulder to give it a light squeeze. Paul didn't seem to notice her touching him as he pulled out his bag of weed and started to roll himself another joint.

"I went looking for the hoe just to end shit. To let her know she was ruining both of our lives. I couldn't find her and still being fucking stupid I looked everywhere for her worried. I went to work. Slept in my car and looked everywhere after work for her. She just up and vanished like a fart in the wind." Paul snickered finishing his joint lighting it to take a few drags before handing the joint over to her.

"where did you find her?" she asked taking a few drags.

"I finally found the dumb bitch in a club dancing away on the floor. When I confronted her I could see she wasn't the Bonnie I grew up with. She was different. She blew me off like I was trash as I followed her through the club she lured me to the back of the building where she tried to kill me." Paul said taking the joint back.

"So she was a vampire then?" Theo asked shocked. Paul nodded his head.

"In search for her next fix she met the wrong guy who decided to make her his permanent slut." Paul gave a dry laugh. "she didn't bother to kill me all the way. As I laid on the fucking ground dying from blood loss. Her and the bastard that changed her just stood over me laughing. She called me a pathetic piece of trash and that she has happy to be rid of me." Paul said.

Theo then felt the need to find this Bonnie bitch and rip her a new one. She couldn't believe someone would do that to someone else after all the shit Paul has done for her. Theo began to imagine shoving a few fuzzy rodents up this hoe ass just to see how many she could fit.

"Calm down Tiger." Paul snickered patting Theo on the head. "believe me your more of a woman then that bitch will ever be. And I'm pretty sure if there was a cat fight between you too she would be dog meat just by that evil look you give."

"Why didn't she kill you? She just wanted you to suffer?" Theo hissed out mad.

"naw she wanted go kill me but if was the loser that she was with that decided to let me lay there in pain suffering." Paul said. "but that was a big mistake on his part."

Theo tilted her head confused.

"For a lovely blonde haired angel came to my rescue." Paul said in a deep voice. Theo rolled her eyes knowing full well who he was talking about.

"David is far from a fucking angel. I don't think the devil would want you camel fleas for sons." Theo snickered.

"most likely because we look better then him." Paul said taking a drag before handing the joint back to her.

"So David showed up to save your ass?" she said more then asked.

"Yeah he showed up out of now where offering me something I couldn't refuse." Paul said.

"Revenge." Theo said before Paul could say anything else but as given a wide smile that almost have a chill up her spin.

"And boy did I deliver it." Paul said with a deep laugh. " David brought me to Max. They changed me I killed about 20 people in one night alone. Then went hunting for that bitch."

"I take it you found her." Theo said as Paul looked over to her wide smile never faltered as screaming echoed in her mind. She began to see horrible images of Paul basically crucifying every vampire in his way to get to Bonnie. She could see a woman with long blonde hair crawling backwards on the ground away from Paul. His body soaked in blood as his face was inhuman as he stocked towards her in full Predator mode.

"ugh!" Theo said burying her face into her hands seeing all the blood around her.

"I should have killed her then." Paul said as Theo lifted her head to look at him. "The bastard that changed her just up and left her to die. So I missed my chance to get him."

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Because for some stupid fucking reason I thought I loved her still." Paul said. "And she begged me for another chance. Saying she was just under that Bastards control."

"Even after all the shit she did to you? Damn you are stupid." Theo said.

"Yeah against the guys advise I let her live." Paul shook his head. "I brought her to Max who even said I should end her life but I didn't. So she came with Us. In my killings I had pissed off a few local head vampires. And the guys were just passing through when they found me."

"what happened to her?"

"Well it seemed that the bitch was still looking for the bastard. One night while I was fucking her brains out. I had not mastered the whole mind reading crap. But I was able to see into her brain. I was able to see that she and the bastard still talked to each other. That they were planning to kill us all."

"holy snickers!" Theo gasped hand coming her mouth shocked.

"Yeah but Max and the guys already knew. So they were just waiting for me to get over my stupidity." Paul laughed.

"it was wasn't even the worst part if seeing into her mind." Paul said shaking his head.

"What? What?" Theo asked eagerly. Paul rolled his eyes looking away from her.

"I saw she never cared once for me. She only wanted to use me to get out of town and then dump me somewhere." Paul said. "but the worst thing I saw was that she was pregnant before she changed."

Theo mouth fell open once more.

"Was it…." She trailed off not knowing if she wanted the answer.

"Who knows." Paul shrugged his shoulders. "She was fucking me and everyman that offered her attention back then."

"I'm gonna kill her." Theo said under her breath.

"that was I said." Paul laughed. "as I went into full blown crazy vampire mode she denied that it was even mine not helping her situation. And before I could kill her she got away from me disappearing into the night. Most likely to find the bastard that was trailing us."

Theo sat silent then. She couldn't believe what Paul had told her. She couldn't believe the shit that girl had put her through. Theo now understood why Max said the boy had shattered souls. She could see that the wounds that their past created were still open an fresh.

"So you know where she is now?" Theo asked.

"Not a clue nor do I give a shit. If I ever see her again I don't fucking care if its in public but I'm going to Rip her throat out where she stands." He said with a dark laugh.

Even though Paul seemed to claim he was over it. She could see that it would never be fully over with until the bitch was dead. Theo went to say something when a voice echoed in the cave behind them.

"Dinner time!"

They both turned looked behind them to see Marko walking towards them with a box full of food.

"about damn time."

Theo head turned around finding David sitting in his throne smoke and beer in hand.

"When the hell did you get here?" Theo asked shocked.

"Vegas." Was all he said as Marko handed him a box of Chinese food.

"sneaky little bastard." She laughed.

"nothing I haven't heard before." David said opening the box of noodles. "Dwayne got your dinner waiting in the back." He said to Paul.

"Finally!" Paul said with a groan jumping up from the couch leaving Theo but patted her on top of the head like a good puppy before leaving.. "Good little therapy session babe."

She didn't say anything as Paul disappeared from the cave to go get his dinner. She settled back against the couch thinking about everything Paul had told her. She couldn't believe what she heard.

Marko stopped before her handing her a box of take out. Theo eyed it then looked at him with a brow raised.

"I promise no one going to fuck with your food." Marko laughed knowing full well why she was hesitant to take it. Theo grabbed the box and chop sticks as she opened it up. Marko slid into the spot next to her opening up his own food. Theo looked at the box of noodles as she began to poke at it with her chop sticks making sure nothing moved. She could hear David snickering as she glared over to him before taking a bite.

The slimy taste hit her tongue instead of crunchy noodles. Theo paused in mid bite as she looked down to her box of noodles that was now moving. She spit the half eaten worm back into the box as she turned her head towards David who was busy looking off somewhere else.

"You son of a bitch!" her voice echoed in the cave.

"What? Don't like the extra protein?" David laughed over to her as Theo bailed off the couch tossing the box of worms at the man. David jumped off his chair as worms showered him. Theo flipped around finding Marko was already booking it from the couch as Theo took chase.

"I told you jungle monkeys never to mess with a woman's food!" Theo and Marko began to run around the fountain as David was pulling worms out of his hair and jackets as he watched with a smile as Marko suddenly jumped into the air and was on the ceiling of the cave looking down at Theo.

"get your fucking ass down here you chicken shit!" She hissed up to the man sitting upside down on the ceiling.

" neener neener!" He mocked holding his hands up next to his head mocking Theo pacing like a pissed off tiger below him.

"Grow some and get your ass down here." Theo snapped. "Don't be a ch-ch-chicken!" she began to flap her arms like a chicken making chicken noises.

. She suddenly felt her jacket and shirt yanked back as something slimy dropped down her back. Theo let up a scream as she flipped around dancing away from a smiling David.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Get them out! Get them out!" she screamed dancing around yanking off her jacket and shirt as she could feel the little slimy bastards wiggling against her skin.

"Strip tease!" Marko laughed from the ceiling as Theo glared at David who just stood laughing at her frantic dance to get the worms out of her shirt.

"oh so you want to dance now?" Theo hissed at him as she grabbed a few empty bottle sitting near the fountain. David ducked as Theo began to fire them off. They shattered on the wall way behind him.

"I thought…"she threw another bottle. "max said to clean" another bottle missed his head. "this dumpster up" David ducked from another one. "you fucking piglets."

"That's why you're here, sweetie." David said after she was out of ammo. Theo felt a animal growl escape her chest as she attacked David full on.

…..

Mac stood washing the last of his dishes for the night as he glanced around his bar at the few drunken stragglers hanging out before closing time. The sound of the old wooden door opening caught his attention as he glanced towards the door.

Two well dressed men walked in and they reeked cops from a mile away. Mac finished drying off his glasses placing them above the bar as he watched the men walk the distance down the bar. One stopped to lean up against the bar as the other kept on walking into the heart of the building.

"About closing time." Mac deep voice boomed. "What can I do for you fellas?"

The man that stopped at the bar scanned the rest of the building before turning to look the giant man behind the counter over. He didn't seem fazed by Mac size as he reached into his long trench coat pulling out a folded paper. He unfolded it tossing it towards Mac.

"Wondering if you seen this little lady around here." The man asked. Mac leaned against the bar himself grabbing the unfolded paper as he looked down to the picture. He scanned the girls face before giving a slight shake of his head.

"Cant say I've seen this beauty around here." Mac said tossing the paper back towards the man.

"a few people have seen her running around town for the last few weeks. Mostly with some boys." The man picked up the paper folding it again as Mac didn't falter his poker face.

"I would remember if a girl that beautiful walked into my bar. Sorry cant help ya folks." He grabbed a few other glasses to clean. "She in trouble with the law? We have a lot of fun away coming through this town."

"lets just say her man misses her." The man said tossing a card down onto the counter. "give us a call if you see her. There is a large reward for her safe return home."

The man pushed away from the counter whistling to the other man who was busy showing his own picture to a few left over drunks that it was time to leave.

"have a good evening." The man said tipping his hat to Mac.

"likewise." Mac said placing a clean glass away. Both men stocked out of the bar as Mac waited a few more moment before wiping off his hands tossing the old rag over his shoulder as he walked to the end of the bar picking up the phone to dial a well know number. He kept his eyes on the wooden door waiting for the men to return.

After the fourth ring someone answered.

"Good evening." A chilly voice came on the other end.

"We got a problem, Boss." Mac said.

Theo woke up the next evening cuddled under her massive piles of fur blankets. She glanced around the room taking in the broken walls as her sleepy mind tried to remember where she was.

"oh yeah…." She groaned dropping her head back down to the pillows. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to lay there and sleep all night.

A sudden crash and a roar that made her jump straight up in bed. Her eyes locked onto the door as she heard sounds that made a shiver run up her spine. The crashing sound echoed outside her door as she jumped out of her bed grabbing her clothes quickly dressing. She didn't bother putting her boot on as she walked slowly to the door.

Pulling it open slowly she peeked through the cracked door seeing nothing outside her door. Another loud boom and the sound of wooden beams breaking roared down the hallway as Theo felt the ground shake. Dust fell from the cracked walls as she yanked her door open fully now wondering if there was another earthquake happening.

Dark laughter echoed through the hallway as she sighed rolling her eyes. She should have known it was the boys doing something stupid. She walked out into the hallway as she felt it then. A power running across her skin almost stinging her. Her inner mind telling her it was the boys and they were Pissed.

She followed the dark laughter deeper into the hallway away from the main part of the cave following the pulsating power of the boys. Another painful cry came to her ear as she stopped before a closed door just as the ground shook again and she could see dust blasting from under the door.

Theo went to open the door finding it not moving.

"What the hell are you guys doing in there?" she yelled pounding on the door. "you trying to make this damn place collapse on us?"

Then a sound of that Theo had never heard before echoed from the door. Theo jumped back not liking the sound of it. It sounded like a dying animal. Fuck were they killing a moose in there?

The door flew open as she was met with a goofy smiling Paul.

"Sup sleepy head?" He asked slamming the door shut behind him before Theo could see what was going on behind him.

"are you skinning an animal alive in there or something?" she asked shaking her head.

"No but that's a good idea." Paul said smiling down to her. Theo glared up at him

"what is in there?" she snapped pointing to the door.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Paul said stepping close to her. "come on let go get you fed."

"No tell me!" she snapped stepping out of his grasp. Paul rolled his eyes grabbing her arm to drag her away. Another awful sound came out from the room as the boys laughter echoed after it. What the fuck were they torturing in there? Theo hit the breaks stopping Paul from dragging her any farther down the black hallway.

"God damnit Paul." She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "what the fuck are you fruitloops doing in there?"

Paul sighed rolling his head back to her.

"Something a little lady like yourself doesn't need to see." He answered. Theo didn't like that answer turning to go back to the door as Paul was suddenly in front of her.

"Baby, you don't want to see what's going on in there." He said throwing his arms over her shoulders leaning down close to her. "you wont be able to stomach that shit."

Theo jumped at another crash rattling the world around them as another awful sound came hissing through the door. The poor bastard.

"Who is it?" Theo asked looking back up to Paul. "at least tell me its not some poor human meeting their end like this."

"Naw Baby," Paul shook his head. "just someone trying to move on you while you slept."

"You mean.." she trailed off glancing to the door once more.

"A douchebag that waltzed into the wrong cave acting like he owned it." Paul said with a wide smile. He flipped Theo around again slapping her on the butt to move. She didn't fight him this time but the poor bastards cries echoed behind her. Paul threw a arm over her shoulders once more as he babbled on about random crap to try and distract her.

"get your shoes we are going for a ride." He laughed slapping her butt once more as she entered her room.

"I'm going to break your damn hand if you keep that up." She warned at Paul stuck his tongue out at her. He leaned up against the door frame as she picked up her boot then Theo decided she needed to change her clothes. She had worn the same ones for the last two days. Going through the pile of clothes she pulled out some new black pants and a low cut black shirt.

She pulled her pants off as she ignored the fact she had and audience. Theo yanked on her new shirt and pants as she grabbed her boots zipping up the back of them.

"How can you make getting dressed so fucking sexy." Paul moaned from the doorway. Theo glanced over to him still leaning over to zip up her other boot. Her long hair almost touching the ground. Paul head a turned watching the backside of her butt. Theo stood up then running a hand through her long hair to get rid of the knots.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Theo giggled. "but thank you for the compliments I think."

She went to pull on her jacket went the ground shook again. Theo eyed the ceiling above her as dust fell down.

"You guys are crazy." She said walking to the door quickly to get out of the room before it came crashing down onto her. Paul grabbed her hand yanking her quickly through the hallway to the main part of the cave.

"Paul I can walk on my own!" she laughed almost tripping over a few large rocks and broken beams. As they reached the main part of the cave Paul slammed on the breaks as Theo crashed into his back. Theo stepped back rubbing her nose as she glanced around Paul finding their cave was not empty.

"how is every time I get a fucking chance with her you show up?" Paul snapped.

"oh I'm not here to get in the way boy." Max said taking off his hat a wide smile on his face.

"What the fuck do you want then?" Paul snapped. "we are taking her out tonight to feed."

"I'm simply here to speak with Theodora for a moment and then I will be on my way." Max said. "I see you are taking care of some of our little problems?"

"we got it taken care of just like you asked." David voice came up behind Theo making her jump. She turned seeing the rest of the boys were now standing behind her. They all moved almost to stand around her. Max gave a light chuckled.

"I'm not here to take her away again. I just need to speak to her of some other issues that have presented themselves." Max said placing his hands behind his back. Theo pulled her hand out of Paul's grasp to step around him.

"Now what?" Theo said. "somewhere in your book am I going to start shitting bricks of gold for you?"

Max shook his head with another laugh.

"what the new fucking problem then? Don't we have enough to deal with now?" Marko said looking between Theo and Max.

"I received a call last night from Mac." Max said turning to Marko who's brows came together confused.

"Mac knows what we are?" Theo asked shocked.

"he's one of my many informants like Abigail." Max said with a nod as he began to walk towards Theo stopping just before her pulling out a piece of folded paper handing it too her. "he called me last night informing me about two men who came into his bar handing these flyers out."

Theo looked at the paper as she unfolded if slowly not sure she wanted to know what was on the other side. She could feel the boys moving in behind her to see what it was. Theo opened the paper as she felt a gasp escape her lips. Her hands began to shake as she looked at a picture from her high school year book. It wasn't her senior picture but one her grandmother had taken.

"They said someone had put out a reward for your return and I have a pretty good idea who it is." Max said down to her. Theo eyes snapped to Max as fear began to take over within her.

"After Mac called me I intercepted these men at another bar. They seemed to have direct orders from his father to find you." Max said.

"How the hell did he find me?" Theo stuttered out stepping away from Max shaking her head. "Rosie was the only one who….oh god…Rosie couldn't have done that!" Theo dropped the paper as David caught it in the air quickly to look at the paper.

"How long have they been in town?" david asked looking at Max knowing he would have raped the mens mind for details.

"For about two weeks. They have stuck to the boardwalk mostly." Max said adjusting his glasses. "and Rosie did not give the information willingly."

"I have to call her!" Theo said looking at Max. "I have to call and see if they are okay! You have no idea what the fuck Roger can get away with!"

"Calm down, Theodora." Max said placing a hand to her shoulder to try and calm her down. Theo pulled away from him as she looked between the men watching her.

"I have to call her! I have to make sure she is alright!" Theo begged. "She was my last friend willing to help me. I have to call her and make sure she alive at least."

"You may do that." Max said. "for your well being. But stay clear of the boardwalk. They are combing it every night searching for you as well as the rest of the town."

"Who are they?" Theo snapped grabbing Max jacket giving him a little shake. "show me which fuckers he sent to find me! I know everyone of the fuckers that work for him."

Max patted Theo hands as he showed her through her mind the faces of the fuckers hunting for her.

"Alex and fucking Troy!" Theo gasped stepping back. "of all the bastards he had to send it those fuckers!" Theo began to pace then running her hands through her hair frustrated.

"babe we can handle them." Paul said trying to reach for her as she stopped looking to each of the boys.

"you have no idea what these men can do!" she cried. "they are fucking missionary men. They have been Rogers Dad hit men for years. They have a perfect hunting record! There isn't anyone they cant find!"

Theo began to pace again as her mind began to fall back into her old habit of making as escape plan. Her mind becoming a scared animal as she fought with what to do now.

"I think you are forgetting what you are dear Theodora." Max said.

"It doesn't matter what I am!" she cried to Max stopping to wave to them. "we may be vampires but they have guns! I know that for a fact! Alex has the best shot I've ever seen. He could shoot a damn quarter from your hands a half mile away!"

"gun can not hurt you." Max said. "and I knew you would think that was an issue so I came prepared to show you how they can not hurt you."

Before any of them could say anything Max pulled out a large hand gun pointing it right at Dwayne face.

"Sorry my boy." He said before anyone could react. Dwayne eyes went wide at the gun suddenly in his face as Max pulled the trigger. The gun shot echoed within the cave.

"Holy Jesus and Mary virgin vagina!" Theo screamed jumping away as Dwayne head snapped back to the impact of the bullet.

The boys even yelped out as Dwayne body hit the ground.

"You fucking shot him!" Paul yelled. He grabbed Theo tossing her behind him quickly as max stood looking down at Dwayne limp body. Blood flowing out of the bullet hole in his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Marko yelled as he dropped to his knees next to his brother limp body. David roared with rage as he launched himself at Max who was ready for David attack. He grabbed David by his jacket before his claws could even slice at Max tossing him quickly over his shoulder as he flew through the cave.

David hit the ground rolling to his feet quickly as he went to attack his side again for the fucked up move he just pulled killing his brother right in front of him. Max was quick to finish his fucked up lesson.

"With bedding a queen you have taken her blood that will last in your system for weeks." He turned gun still in his hand as a moan came from behind him. They all turned to find Dwayne sitting up slowly with Marko help. He shook his head as he lifted up a hand to his forehead where the large bullet wound was slowly healing.

He was able to pull away a bullet that fell from the hole. He looked at it shocked then to Max standing over him with a cocky half smile.

"her blood is within your veins. Guns are no longer a problem for you for the most part. Once mated not even a stake to the heart will kill you." Max said in a matter of fact voice placing the gun back into his jacket pocket.

Theo was still standing behind Paul watching the whole scene shocked. She had a death grip on his tuxedo jacket scared shitless of the man with the gun as Max turned to her as well.

"and you my dear are the strongest of us all. You will not have any problems with any of our weakness besides the sun. You are the one giving these gifts to the boys." Max said with a smile.

Theo couldn't even think straight to give him a cocky answer back. She was still in shock of seeing Max blow Dwayne brains out.

"That was fucked up man." Dwayne said still sitting on the ground with a massive headache now. "couldn't you have just fucking told us?"

"and would you believe me?" max asked. Dwayne sighed shaking his head knowing that answer.

"Are you done fucking with us now?" David snapped behind Max who turned giving a light snicker to his oldest child.

"I will never be done messing with you boy." Max said as he looked back to Theo. "I suggest you stay clear of the boardwalk and the town for a while. Feed outside of the city and lay low until these men give up and move on to another town."

"Why can't we just kill them? We do with hunters all the time." David asked.

"Because these men contact Roger multiple times a day. the sudden silent from them will bring Theodora little problem this way. We will deal with them in our own way but this kid has too many connections to just go missing."

"If its not one fucking thing its another." David hissed annoyed. Theo shoved away from Paul and began to walk towards the exit of the cave.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Paul called after her.

"I need to call Rosie." She said not looking back at she climbed through the hole to get out of the cave. She could sense the boys following close behind her as she made her way up the old wooden steps.

She was worried about Rosie. She was worried about what Roger could have done to her to figure out where she was. Once she made it to the top she found the boys sitting on their bikes waiting for her.

"Where the nearest pay phone?" she asked stopping before David sitting on his bike. The boys looked at each other not sure of the answer.

"Beats to fuck out of me." David said.

"Well lets go find one." She snapped waving her hand towards town.

"Why do you need to call her? Nothing you can do for her now if that fucktart is here in town." Marko said leaning on his bike handles eyeing her.

"She the reason why I came this way in the first place." Theo said. "So if it wasn't for her you fucking fruitloops never would have met me!" she said.

The boys looked at each other thinking it over as David flicked off his smoke kicking his bike to life. He held out a hand to her as Theo wasted no time jumping onto the back of his bike. The boys followed in suit starting their bikes as David gave his bike gas launching it forwards down the dirt road. Theo gripped around him tight as they drove down the road before hitting solid asphalt turning to drive away from town.

They drove for what seemed like forever before they came to a gas station. David killed his bike near a pay phone. The boys stopping their bikes next to him as Theo bailed off quickly as she realized she had no money for it.

She heard a whistle as she looked up in time to catch a few coins being tossed to her by Dwayne. She walked over to the pay phone quickly shoving the money in as she held the phone to her ear dialing Rosie number. She pulled out her pocket watch to see it was only ten at night. She snapped her watch shut listening to the phone ring in her ear.

No answer.

"fuck me!" she hissed hitting the tap to spit the coin back out as she shoved the coin back in to redial. She dialed Rosie number once more knowing it by heart as she listened to the ringing.

No answer again.

"no no no no no no…"she hissed repeating her call again. She tapped her fingers against the wall near it as she waited for someone to answer.

The ring ended to a message machine finally picked up her call.

"Rosie! This is Theo! Please answer I need to know if you are okay! Please! I'm fine I know he's here looking for me!" she said franticly into the phone. She hung up repeating the phone call once more. The phone rang and rang but no answer. She slammed the phone back down onto the receiver almost breaking it.

"fucking chicken nibblets and elephant balls!" she hissed running a hand through her hair franticly. What the fuck was she going to do now? She had to make sure Rosie was okay. She was pretty sure the boys wouldn't let her leave to head up north. She began to pace again as she picked up the phone to dial once more.

A gloved hand hit the metal flap ending the call. Theo glanced over her shoulder at David who leaned up against the wall next to the pay phone.

"She not there Sweetie." He said. "she would have picked up by now."

"god damn it." She hissed slamming the phone down as she paced again. "that fucker had to have done something to her! They never leave their home. They have a fucking moonshine maker in their back yard."

"Interesting friends you have." He said holding out a pack of smokes to her knowing she needed one. Theo yanked one out of the pack at David snapped his Zippo open for her to light the smoke.

"They are normal compared to the ones I'm stuck with now." She said pacing again. David just snickered as he pushed away from the wall to grab her shoulder to spin her around.

"Come on lets get you some dinner." He said throwing a arm over her shoulder to pull her back towards the bikes where the boys sat waiting. She paused looking back at the phone as she tired to think of what else she could do. She didn't know any of Rosie friends numbers.

"come one babe. Let get some dinner nothing more you can do." Paul called over to her. She looked back to the boys as she sighed nodding she knew he was right. She flicked off her smoke as she followed David to get on the back of bike.

"if I have to stay clear of the boardwalk and town where else is there to feed?" she asked before David started his bike.

"The wonderful things about this place is that there is a never ending supply of food. Anywhere." He snickered over his shoulder to her. "come on boys. Let show Theo how we have fun with our dinner."

Theo did not like the sound of that.

The boys pulled their bikes to a stop near a cliff after driving back through town. She looked around the dark area confused. The boys wasted no time getting off their bikes moving to the edge of the cliff looking down. Theo climbed off the back of David's bike to walk towards where the boys where looking down at.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said seeing a bonfire sitting near the cliff. She could hear the music and laughter of the kids echoing up the Cliffside. She looked back to where the boys stood in either side of her wide wicked smiles playing in their faces.

"I'm never going to get used go this shit." She said more to herself. Killing was still a hard thing for her to do.

"Don't worry babe." Paul said slipping a hand around her waist pulling her close to him. "once we spill the blood just let that little monster with in you take over. Easy."

Theo rolled her eyes as she glanced at the drop down as the world began to spin. No way she was flying down there on her own. Wind ripped past her quickly as her hair flew like crazy as she looked around finding David, Dwayne and Marko were suddenly gone. Their laughter echoing around her. She looked back down finding the kids still dancing around the fire having a good time.

A rough hand grabbed a good part of her hair yanking her head back at Paul mouth crashed down onto hers. She gasped shocked of the sudden movement as his tongue invaded her mouth quickly. She tired to push him away but his tight grip around her waist and her hair kept her from moving.

She could hear the rapid heart beats echoing in her ears as screams echoed up the side of the cliff. Theo gasped into Paul demanding mouth as the smell of blood hit her. Paul yanked himself away as he looked down into her eyes. His glowing yellow orbs burning into her as a deep evil laugh left his chest.

Theo felt the monster within her taking over as she felt her mouth become heavy with her fangs. Paul lifted up a hand to run his thumb over her bottom lip to draw it open showing her long fangs.

"Fucking beautiful." He hissed out as he wrapped his arms around her waist yanking her quickly off the Cliffside to join the rest down below. As soon as they touched the ground he let her go joining in the fun of the hunt. Theo stumbled back watching the massacre take place.

Her eyes watched people scattering screaming as one by one they were dragged back by one of the boys. Blood spilled all over the ground as limps were ripped from their bodies.

Holy baby Jesus…..

Theo couldn't keep up with the bloody scene before her. Or with the boys. David would be there ripping a poor souls neck out then gone. Marko would drag someone into the shadows as she heard their merciful cries of death. Dwayne violently would rip his victim apart drinking from where ever the blood spilled toss the body into the fire then vanish to find another. Paul would grab someone jumping to the air as blood showered down to the ground.

So much blood.

Theo felt the pain of the bloodlust surging through her body. Burning like acid down her throat. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she looked away from the scene her human side begging to run.

But her monster begged to have fun. To join the deadly dance the boys were doing.

A single heart beat surfaced from the chaos as her eyes opened traveling to the shadows where someone was hiding behind some fallen rocks. She pushed away from the rock she was leaning up against as she followed the heartbeat. The glowing veins shinning in the shadows.

Theo ignored the screaming behind her as she came closer to the panicked heart. Stepping behind the bolder the glowing veins jumped seeing Theo dark body with a halo of light around her from the bonfire. The person let up a scream as they scrambled to their feet taking off from their hiding place to run for it.

Theo could tell it was a man as they tripped on the sand to run towards the beach. His path was suddenly blocked by a immovable wall covered in blood. Paul appeared before him as the man slammed right into him. Paul didn't even budge as the man fell backwards.

"please no no! Please!" the man screamed crawling backwards even over his dead friends. Paul just laughed down at the man mocking his pleading cries.

"Please no no no." he said in a high pitch mocking voice. The man turned to run as Paul was quick to grab him by the back of the neck. "your for a special little lady, Fella."

Paul dragged the man back towards where Theo stood near the bonfire watching the poor man try to run from her. She kept her eyes locked onto his glowing veins and frantic heart as she felt her body shaking with the need for blood. It was so heavy in the air she couldn't think straight.

Paul drug his nails into the man shoulder and ripped his head back to show his neck perfectly to Theo. She didn't break her eyes from the glowing vein as she began to move forwards towards the screaming man. She bent down to her knees as she looked to his frantic face as he kept screaming. Theo slapped a hand over his mouth quickly as she drove her fangs into his neck before she ran away.

The copper taste of blood hit her tongue as she felt the man buck and try thrashing himself out from under her but Paul kept his tight hold on the man pointless effort. Theo grabbed the man clothes tight as she bit down harder drinking as much blood in as she could as the burning fire within her throat was put out. The body high took over as she felt the man die under her.

Pulling her fangs out she pushed away from them as she stood back up enjoying the body high. Paul chucked the dead man body into the fire with one arm as Theo eyes fell to the fire realizing just how many bodies were now roasting on it.

A hand ran along her chin as she turned slowly eyes glowing in the fire light as she locked onto Paul Baby blue ones as she realized what he was going to try and do. They had all done it while she rode the body high.

She was ready for her inner self to argue with her. But something crossed her mind. She didn't really care at the moment. She wanted it just as bad as they wanted it. She be lying to herself is she said she didn't.

Theo grabbed Paul bloody face quickly slamming her mouth over his. Her mouth demanding and begging Paul to just fuck her. His arms snaked around her waist quickly as Theo molded her body against his wrapping her arms around his neck. Paul's kiss was harsh as they battled for dominance and Theo was losing like she always did.

Theo felt her back slam into the sand hard as Paul kept a tight hold on her. His clawed hands running down her sides as fabric ripped under them. Theo weaved her fingers into his hair as she kept battling with the monster pushing her hard into the ground.

Paul broke the kiss as he ran his tongue along her chin down her neck following the bloody trail of her kills blood. His mouth came to where her neck and shoulder met at Theo tilted her head inviting him. Paul drove his fangs quickly into her neck and greedily began to drink as much as he could. His body shuttering above her as his hands began to rip at her clothes a deep animal rumble coming from his chest.

Just as soon as his fangs drove into hers he pulled away sitting up still straddling her as his head whipped towards the darkness. His face inhuman as his lips drew back hissing at something. Theo watched Paul anger face as she turned her head towards the darkness beyond the light of the bonfire not seeing what he was looking at.

"She ours." Paul said in a deep demonic voice as he stood up yanking Theo up by her jacket quickly. Theo feet left the ground as she was thrown over Paul's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and the earth disappeared under them quickly. The nighttime air whipped past her quickly as she couldn't see where they were going. She gripped onto Paul back but was pretty sure he wouldn't drop her

Soon they were back in the cave. Theo was still thrown over his shoulder as it was a blur through it into the darkness of the hallway. Paul slammed her door open basically tossing her across the room to land on her mattress. Theo squealed as he landed going to bail off when Paul was suddenly on top of her forcing her back down to the mattress.

Theo looked up seeing Paul perfectly in the darkness as he waved a finger at her making a disappointing clicking noise with his tongue.

"you're not getting away from me this time. Baby." He said down to her.

"I thought you didn't want to fuck me?" Theo laughed up at him. "I'm a witch remember.". Paul reached down grabbing her shirt ripping it cleanly off from her.

"Oh I've been wanting you since the first night baby. That never changed." Paul laughed darkly down to her. He trailed a claw down her chest drawing a bloody line between her breast as he leaned down to lick it up before she healed. Theo felt the pleasure from the twisted pain as she shuttered feeling his hot tongue running down between her breast.

Paul hands roughly grabbed her freed breast as Theo went to try and unbutton her pants hoping to save this pair from their poor demise. Paul was one step a head of her grabbing the fabric around her waist ripping it like paper in half.

Poor pants.

He moved to fast for Theo as his head buried between her legs. Theo hips bucked up as his mouth attacked her womanhood as a moan escaped her lips. His hands held her legs apart at he bit and sucked and ran his tongue over the bud that sent Theo mind first class express to bonkerland.

"please Paul!" she begged hands gripping his hair trying to pull him back up but Paul ignored her pleas and kept attacking her between her legs. Theo felt the warmth of her climax building up in the pit of her stomach as her body bucked under Paul's attacking tongue. Her breath became ragged and short as she felt the orgasm burst quickly from her stomach rippling over her skin as she moaned head tossed back against the mattress.

Paul pulled away then as Theo tried to gather her marbles her legs closing feeling her womanhood pulsating with pleasure still. They were ripped apart quickly once more as Paul shoved himself between them leaning over Theo. She opened her eyes slowly finding Paul was no longer dressed and before she could ready herself his body slammed against her quickly.

Theo cried out at the force of his entrance as she bucked under him. Paul hand suddenly wrapped Her neck yanking him up to look at him.

"you bite me and I will knock that pretty little head off your shoulders." He hissed down at her as she gripped his wrist nodding her head quickly.

Paul pulled himself out of her before slamming back down with so much force Theo cried out again. Paul kept his tight hold around Theo neck as he began to fuck her against the mattress. He forced her upper body down with his arm as his other wrapped under her hips lifting her up to a new angle as his body forced himself into her over and over again not slowing down. Theo still held onto his wrist digging her nails into his flesh as her head thrashed back and forth to the intense pleasure she was feeling.

The world shifted as Theo found herself on her knees as Paul slammed himself back into her and Theo was happy he had a good grip on her hips from keeping her from flying into the wall. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Theo moaning and crying out echoed around them as Paul claws racked up and down her back. He grabbed a good chunk of her hair yanking her back up against him as Theo felt another orgasm building up quickly.

His thrust became more forceful as his free hand trailed down her stomach to between her legs as he pulled her head to the side quickly driving his fangs into her neck. Theo screamed out at her orgasm exploded inside her making her body shake violently as Paul pulled his fangs out to bit down again and again making more waves of electric pleasure almost sting across her skin.

She felt a deep animal growl rumbled from behind her as Paul thrust became quick and harsh as his body shook behind her his mouth still latched into her flesh as he moaned against her his orgasm hitting him hard as he thrust up into her one last time. He ripped his mouth away from her as Theo fell forward onto shaky arms as Paul pulled away from her. She was panting as she glanced back over her shoulder finding him kneeling behind her head fallen back.

Her eyes couldn't help but travel down his body to his…damn.

"All of you were blessed by the titans weren't you?" she laughed in a ragged breath as Paul opened his eyes slowly rolling his head back down to Theo still on her hands and knees before him. He followed her eyes to his dick still hard from sex As he just chuckled.

"I guess we were." Paul snickered.

Theo remembered each of the other boys and none of them lacked in girth and length and they all about ripped her in half when they fucked her. Theo could still herself wanting more and from what she could tell Paul was far from done with her.

She decided to change the game up a bit as she turned around on her hands and knees as she grabbed his pulsing need quickly running a tongue up his length before he could react pulling away quickly. Paul grabbed her hair quickly keeping her from moving. She glanced up at him as she met his glowing yellow eyes.

"Don't start something your not going to finish baby." He growled down to her.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm sooo sorry for the late post. Been a crazy last month. Plus i had a writers block...like bad. So i decided to throw shit into the pot just those who waited. Should Theo, our little vixien, mate with the boys or not...tis the question._

 _Blood, sex, and sassyness as always. :)_

 _Enjoy!_

...

2 month later…..

Theo sat up quickly. Her mind foggy as she looked around her room. She didn't quite understand what woke her up so fast for a moment. As she went to lay back down she heard it again.

Screaming.

Theo groaned as she rolled back over in her bed. That's all she needed right before she had to get up. Rolling up into a tighter ball within her fur blankets she heard it again. Screaming coming and going. Like someone was running around in a circle outside her room. She hissed in anger as she threw off her heavy blankets and stomped to her heavy wooden door. Throwing the door open she waited for a moment eyes scanning the darkness.

The screaming came up again as she stepped out into the hallway watching a woman trying to scramble over broken rocks and debris. Her face was covered in blood and she held her side trying to get out of the hellhole she was in.

"someone help me!" she screamed finally as Theo just leaned up against the doorframe watching the woman stumble in the dark. Crossing her arms she tried go figure out what to do. Help the poor dame or risk getting her ass kicked.

"Help!" the girl screamed walking past her. Theo was about to say something but something else caught her attention. Even with her perfect night vision it took her a minute to see a shadow move to stand in front of her. Theo didn't bother to hid the fact she was annoyed.

"A bit early to be torturing isn't it?" she asked with a smiled to the curly haired monster standing before her. He wore nothing but tight jean pants. Marko leather chaps hugging his legs just right. He didn't have a shirt on as his chest rippled with muscles as he leaned over placing an arm on the doorframe above her head as he leaned in towards her.

He gave her a pure cheesy smile as he lifted up a hand that was missing his usual fingerless gloves, to the trace her jawline slowly.

"help me show her how to have fun." he said nodding his head towards the girl still trying to find her way out. She was now clawing at a wall wailing like a trapped animal.

"Not really Marko." Theo laughed. "my ass hurts still from Dwayne's beating."

"That wasn't a suggestion." He said his eyes beginning to glow in the darkness. Theo rolled her eyes as she poked him in the chest.

"I just replaced the last blankets and mattress you destroyed." She said. Marko grabbed her hand yanking her away from the door frame slamming her against his bare chest as she felt one of his hands going to grab her hair yanking it to the side as his mouth dropped down to her neck. She felt a hot tongue run over her flesh as she shuttered to the feeling. Marko let go of her hand as he snaked his now free one around her waist.

Theo tried pushing away from him as a growl bubbled under his chest. Theo knew they liked it when she struggled. Marko didn't give her any chance to prepare for his attack. He sunk his teeth right into her flesh as she could hear and feel the popping of her flesh giving way to his sharp fangs.

Theo moaned to the pain and pleasure that raced through her. Marko grasp was a steel cage unable to move as he pushed her back up against the wall. Theo could feel him sucking as much blood as he could from her. Her head fell back as she let a loan escape her lips again.

Marko ripped his fangs from her moments later as he stepped away from her letting her drop to het knees. Marko laughed as Theo tried to get her thoughts straight. She watched as he went over grabbing the wounded girl by the back of the neck as he didn't even use any efforts to drag her back. He walked to where Theo door was as he tossed the screaming woman into it. Theo glanced up at him as he held out a hand a evil smirk playing on his lips.

She knew better then to not take it. Grabbing the hand he yanked her up dragging her into the dark room slamming the door behind Theo.

….

"damnit Theo! Let go of the fucking couch!" Paul snapped.

"Over my dead body you psychopathic rat!" Theo yelled. She was currently death gripping the arm of the couch ad Paul was yanking her by the legs to let go.

"You cant make me do it. I wont!" She yelled as Paul yanked on her legs some more dragging the couch she was clinging onto across the cave.

"You have to fucking learn sometime!" He growled out trying to keep a good hold on her kicking legs.

"No I dont!" She yelled over her shoulder at him. "I don't need to fly! My feet were meant for earth!"

"God damnit if you don't let go of the fucking couch I swear I'm just going to chuck you with it off the cliff!" He growled.

"Oh that's going to make her let go." Marko laughed from behind Paul. Paul glared over to where Marko stood playing with a sucker in his mouth.

"you have any ideas to get her to let go, Wise Ass?" Paul snapped at him as Paul barked in pain to a gut punch from Theo boot. Marko laughed at Theo trying to kick her way out of Paul grasp as he walked over to where she death gripped the couch digging her nails deep into the fabric and wood.

"Come on Doll face." He said down to her as Theo flipped her head around to glare at him. "I promise we wont let you crash too hard."

"Oh go fuck yourself." She snapped. "why are you guys to hell bent on making me fly?" she tried to kick her legs out of Paul iron grasp again as Paul gave her a good yank again dragging the couch a few more feet with them.

"because you need to know how to get the hell away from those fuckers that are swarming to our turf!" Paul snapped. "And if I have to hear you play old McDonald's on your violin one more time I'm going to destroy it!"

Theo had been cooped up in the cave for over 2 months. She had played ever song she knew and read everything they had brought her. Theo had been bitching for the last week of being bored out of her mind. She had been begging the boys to take her somewhere.

David only answer to her was that she learned to fly or just sit her bored ass at home.

So Theo had resorted to annoying the fuck out of the boys until they took her somewhere.

And Paul was at his last straw with it.

"I am not going to fly!" she snapped back to Paul. "I would rather try my luck at your metal death trap you ride around on!"

Paul dropped her legs wrapping his arms around her waist to try and pull her away from the couch once more as Theo stomped on his foot quick and hard as Paul hissed in pain. Marko just snickered watching the idiots fight each other.

"let go!" Paul snapped picking Theo up who dug her nails deeper into the couch.

"Never!" she yelled.

"Marko fucking help me!" Paul growled over to him as Marko.

"Naw man this is funny." Marko laughed shaking his head with a wide smile.

 _Get to the fucking boardwalk._

David message hissed to all of them as Paul groaned rolling his eyes.

"Easier said then done man!" Paul yelled into the cave still struggling with the stubborn ass woman wiggling in his arms. Marko shook his head knowing if they didn't get to David and Dwayne to let Theo hunt for the night he would be pissed at all three of them. He pulled his half eaten sucker out of his mouth tossing it into a near by barrel.

Cracking his knuckles he walked towards the two fighting each other as Theo saw the in coming monster.

"Stay away! I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled. Marko wasted no time as he attacked her side. Theo squealed at his sudden tickling as she tried to get away from him but was stuck in Paul arms.

"no stop!" she began to laugh as Marko attacked her more. Paul even began to tickle her sides as she finally let go of the poor couch. Paul took the freedom tossing Theo over his shoulder quickly.

"Fucking cheaters!" Theo yelled slamming her fist into Paul's back to try and get out of his grasp.

The world shifted quickly as Theo felt the air rush past her face as they shot out of the cave into the night air. She wrapped her legs around Paul's chest and her arms around his neck as she closed her eyes knowing they were very high into the sky.

"I hate hate hate hate hate you bastards!" she yelled into the nighttime sky.

"Hey monkey let go!" Paul suddenly laughed as Theo slowly opened her eye finding they were standing near a building in the shadows. She glanced around finding they had landed where the boys had showed her what they were that first night. Theo slowly unwrapped her legs dropping her feet down to the ground as Paul arms still were wrapped around her waist.

"I've never loved dirt so much…" she muttered to herself.

"See? Fly makes you go zip zip from point A to point B." Paul joked. Theo shoved away from him walking towards some steps to make her way to the boardwalk.

She came to the wall suddenly leaning up against it trying to get over the dizzy spell. God she would never get used to flying. She held her fingers to the bridge of her nose as she tried not to throw up.

"why the hell are you so afraid of heights?" Marko voice suddenly appeared before her as she glanced up finding him leaning up against the wall before her.

"Just have been since I was little." She said shoving away from the wall to walk down the long covered sidewalk.

"Well something had to have happened to make you shit your pants every time we fly." Paul said throwing a arm over her shoulders as they walked down the crowded sidewalk.

"Why the hell are we here guys?" Theo tried to change the subject looking sideways to Paul. "shouldn't I be staying clear of this place like Max said?"

"Your little friends got a new tip." Was all Paul said as he flashed a wide smile to a group of girls they passed getting some annoying giggles from them. Marko sent them a cheesy wave flashing his own trademark smile to add to the fuel.. Theo hit the breaks pulling herself out of Paul grasp to look at both of them.

"what do you mean a new tip?" she asked confused.

"Mac pulled us a solid." Marko said hooking his fingers in his belt loops looking down at Theo.

"With doing what?" she laughed shaking her head. "you can't fool Alex and Troy."

"you can if you find the right drunk'n bastard needing money." Paul laughed. Theo eyed both of them not sure what they were saying.

"Mac pointed out a drunk he hated and I put in his mind of seeing you at the bar talking to him about hitching a ride to Vegas to get a stripping job for cash. So Mac slipped the man their card they left so he could call them." Marko said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing.

"Great occupation you chose for me." Theo said with sarcasm rolling her eyes.

"It was all David idea." Paul laughed as some girls walked past as he smiled sending a wave. They girl giggled hurrying on as they tossed Theo a glare.

"so they are gone?" she asked not sure she believed them.

"Abby watched them high tail it out of here a week ago." Paul said.

"and you're now just telling me?" she snapped. They both nodded.

"Well thanks for keeping me in the loop guys!" she hissed shoving past them to walk towards the busy boardwalk. She was annoyed that they were now just telling her but also relieved that the boys took care of Alex and Troy for a bit. All she needed to do now was lay low for a few and not draw attention to herself for them to come back.

Theo walked through the crowds but found herself looking over her shoulders out of habit. Stopping she scanned the crowds looking for anyone following her as she realized even Paul and Marko has disappeared. She was happy to have some time to herself.

A loud ringing caught her attention as she turned seeing a large carousel turning in the distance. She never been on one before. She found herself walking towards it. Dodging people she came to the rode in full spin. Walking along the railing around it she about jumped to the loud ringing. Mostly because of her sensitive hearing now.

Kids ran off the ride as it came to a stop and Theo grabbed on of the metal poles pulling herself up. Her heels clicked against the metal sheet floor as she made her way past the plastic animals. She past a group of boys who hand joined the ride as they all stopped joking with each other turning slowly to watch her walk by. They all jumped at the loud ringing of the ride starting.

Theo sent them a half wicked smile as she caught one kids jaw falling opened looking her up and down. She stopped at the group reaching out a hand to snap his jaw shut.

"That how you catch flies." She teased as she went on walking past them. They must have been in their late teens.

"She fucking hot!" she heard one stuttered out trying to whisper to the others. She snickered hearing them clearly as she watched the ride beginning to spin faster. The world and colors passing by quickly.

Theo came to a black horse as she grabbed the metal pole it was stuck too pulling herself up to ride on it. Theo sat side saddle on it as she pulled her smokes out placing one to her lips as she fished out her lighter. Snapping her zippo shut she took a deep drag letting the smoke out above her head as she sat on the ride waiting for it to finish.

She felt something tingle up her back then. She turned her head slowly to look behind her as she caught sight of who was testing her bubble.

Wearing his trademark cocky smile david walked past the kids on their plastic horses his eyes locked onto Theo's. He passed the kids sitting on the bench Theo had passed earlier giving them a slight mocking laugh as he came closer to Theo.

"there goes my me time." She muttered under her breath. She looked away back out to where the world was spinning. She felt a hand slowly run up her back under her leather jacket as she rolled her head back to David's.

"shouldn't you be chasing some poor defenseless squirrel right now?" Theo said as he gave a slight chuckle.

"Naw. Watching all the hearts you break while you walk down the boardwalk is so much fun." He said nodding his head to the group of boys.

"Poor things." She said taking a drag of her smoke. The ride rang above them as she felt the breaks being hit on the ride. Theo jumped off the horse as she walked around it to leave. A gloved hand reached out grabbing her hand yanking her back. Theo soon found herself pressed between the plastic horse and David body.

He grabbed her wrist as he brought her hand up with her smoke as he leaned into her hand taking the ciggy between his teeth pulling it out of her fingers. Theo just raised her brow as David took a deep drag blowing the smoke out above her head.

"You have your own." She said jabbing him in the chest before reaching for her smoke that David held out of her reach suddenly.

"You happened to take my last pack, sweetie." David said. The ride had stopped to let people on and off as it started to move once more.

"What do I get for it?" he asked waving the smoke.

"Bupkis." Theo said quickly.

"No fair that Marko gets to have fun this morning and we are left out." He said. Theo rolled her eyes glaring at the monster before her.

"I have to fight you fuckers off every night." She hissed. "Besides you fucked me two nights ago."

"and I'm going through major withdrawals." David said sticking his bottom lip out.

"Don't pull that puppy pout shit in me. I invented it." She looked away trying not to give him any attention. David gave her a deep chuckle as Theo jumped feeling his mouth suddenly on her neck.

"Don't you fucking think about it!" she hissed trying to shove him away franticly looking around at all the people on the ride. David buried her face within her long hair as she felt his mouth open against her skin raking his teeth across it.

"David there are people everywhere you idiot!" she hissed trying to struggle out of his grasp. He ignored her as the sharpness of his fangs raked across her skin making her jump. Theo could feel his power surging around them as she pushed against his shoulders earning her a animal rumble from his chest.

He pulled away his face against hers as he whispered into her ear in a deep demonic voice.

"let play a game." He said. "if you can reach the pier before I catch you I wont touch you tonight."

Theo didn't like the sound of this game.

"I'm good at running." She hissed out.

"Oh you cant run. Don't want to draw attention to yourself remember?" he laughed. "I'll give you a five minute head start."

He stepped away from her then as Theo looked into his eyes seeing them glowing yellow. She knew she wouldn't make it to the pier. That was on the other side of the boardwalk. Theo didn't think twice before jumping off the ride as she hurried through the crowds. She glanced back to the spinning ride not seeing David as she tired to figure out where she was on the boardwalk.

With a quick step she dodged people standing in her way as she passed rides and booths selling random crap. She came to a stop looking around trying to figure out which way to take to get to the pier.

"Making it too easy."

Theo jumped at David voice behind her as she turned around quickly hair flying around her finding herself standing alone with people passing by. She hated this shit.

But something within her loved the fact she was being hunted.

A twisted mix of excitement and fear. She gave up looking for the bastard as she moved quickly down the boardwalk to make it to the pier. David twisted laughter echoing over the rumble of the rollercoaster passing above her head.

Theo knew he would catch her sooner or later. She lost the game even before it started. Plus it didn't help her hunger was beginning to make itself known to her. The bodies around her losing their human faces as glowing figures passed by her. Theo knew she needed to feed before she went crazy. The boys had brought her victims for the last month not letting her hunt.

She felt short of breath from walking such a short distance as she came to stop near a wall to try and gather her thoughts. Looking up at all the glowing veins around her she tried to keep her body from snagging the first person closet to her.

"Lets go in here!" A girl laughed dragging a bit behind her. Theo eyed the couple as she watched them climb a few steps to disappear behind some swinging doors. Stepping away from the wall Theo almost laughed out seeing Dracula painted on the front of the building.

A horror fun house.

Theo shook her head as she felt someone's hand run across her back sending chill up her spine as she turned quickly finding David walking past her a coy smug on his face as he walked to the fun house doors. He threw her a glance over his shoulders before disappearing through the doors.

Theo body went on autopilot as she followed him. Not even thinking twice she climbed the few steps stepping through the doors.

She soon found herself walking down a long hallway with black lights. Beware was written on the wall with neon paint as she passed fake dead people hanging from the ceiling and walls. She passed doors that led to a room full of mirrors. Theo walked in and didn't see her refection. It took some getting used too but she was no longer bothered by it.

She could hear someone giggling as she stepped back out of the room following the girl laughter. She could hear the heartbeats of the people as she came to another room finding the two that had entered before David and her were getting hot and heavy in a room. Not caring if anyone saw. Theo walked in feeling her bloodlust taking over as she stood just a little bit past the entrance of the door.

She felt movement as she glanced over her shoulder watching David come out from behind the door slowly shutting it. His yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Theo looked back towards the kids in the corner sucking each other faces off never noticing the danger that had entered the room with them.

David stood close behind her a hand slowly trailing up her back under her jacket as he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"You want to start the fun or me?" he asked. Theo glanced over to him not really sure on what to say. But the burning of her hunger racing up her throat.

"Your better at this then me." She whispered back. David just gave a deep chuckle that echoed in the room as the kids realized they were no longer alone.

"who the fuck are you?" the boy yelled out stepping away from the girl suddenly.

"Well way to add the creepy affect." Theo teased as David reached up trailing a gloved hand down her chin.

"You'll get the hang of it sooner or later." He said as he turned his yellow eyes suddenly towards the kids in the room with them.

"You guys work here or something?" the boy asked not really understanding how David eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room.

"Where are just here for the take out." David mocked as he turned to Theo waving a hand to the kids.

"Ladies first." He said. Theo him an 'Are you serious?' look as she moved quickly across the room slamming the boy up against the wall by his neck. The girl let up a scream trying to run for the door as David was quick to grab her throwing her back towards the middle of the room. The boys struggled under Theo grasp as she pulled him away from the wall forcing him to his knees.

Yanking his head to the side Theo wasted no time slamming her fangs into his neck to get the forbidden food. The girl screamed out as the boy in Theo arms felt limp as Theo sucked him dry of his blood. As the girl screamed she turned to run only to collide into a sudden living wall behind her. Stumbling back the girl tried to run as David grabbed her quickly spinning her into his chest driving his fangs into her throat.

Her screaming echoed around them as David fed from the girl quickly killing her. Theo dropped the poor boy to the ground as she looked up just as David tossed the girl to the ground as well. She felt her hunger subside slightly as she went to run a hand over her chin to wipe away the blood. Theo didn't even get a chance to touch her chin as she found herself thrown backwards slamming against a wall.

David pressed his body hard up against the wall as Theo didn't even fight back as his mouth slammed against hers. Theo wrapped her arms around his neck as they battled each other.

David hands roamed down her sides as he grabbed at the waist of her pants. Theo could hear the fabric beginning to rip as she quickly pushed away reaching for his hands.

"I don't have anymore pants back home." She said in a harsh whispers.

"you cant walk around naked for all that I care." David hissed ripping the pants away from her. Theo tried to fight him off but she still was not as strong as him as David spread her legs as he freed himself from his pants thrusting up inside her. Theo head fell back against the wall as David head buried into her neck as he fucked her against the wall.

She gasped with every harsh thrust as David nudged her hair out of his way as he sunk he teeth deep into her neck. Theo body jumped at the painful pleasure he was inflicting on her as her hands weaved into his hair. Every time he thrust himself into her in his inhuman speed Theo wondered how these scrappy made walls were holding up against it.

The freight train climax was beginning to rush from her gut as Theo groaned out feeling David body shake under her his own climax coming. Like with all the boys the sex was brutal, no feeling what's so ever but the need to reach their end.

Theo felt something else. Something she hasn't felt before during sex.

The need for blood.

Hers was in the air as well as kids and the smell of sex. Her hooded eyes looked over the male vampire fucking her like hell as something passed through her mind. She needed blood this time. David ripped his mouth away from her neck as he head fell backwards feeling his climax rumbling within as Theo eyes locked onto his neck the need to this males blood was the only thing rushing past her thoughts.

She felt her climax rip through her as she grabbed the back of David's neck as she wasted no time slamming her fangs into his skin.

David eyes flew open as he felt Theo fangs slice into him right as his climax hit. David roared out shoving away quickly from Theo ripping her teeth from his skin as he stepped back quickly. Theo fell to the ground quickly her eyes hazed over with confusion as she looked up to David.

David could still feel the burning feeling of her fangs in his neck as it slowly healed. He lifted up his gloved hand to wipe away some of his blood as he looked back down to her with anger.

"What the fuck was that?" He hissed out in a low voice. Theo blinked a few times trying to gather her thoughts.

"what was what?" she asked confused. David roared in anger again as Theo jumped back against the wall not used to this level of anger from David. She scrambled to her feet eyeing the monster who was ready to kill. David walked over quickly grabbing her harshly around the neck slamming against the wall baring his teeth at her.

Theo eyes were wide with fear not knowing what had happened.

"I thought we told you no biting?!" he hissed into her face ripping his collar to the side showing the wound Theo had made with her fangs. Theo gasped.

Fuck she remembered now.

"I…I..didn't mean to!" she stuttered out as David hold around her neck tightened. "please David I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

He shoved away from her again as Theo saw him lift up his fist. She shut her eyes quickly ready to feel him hit her but the sound of the drywall crushing next to her ear made her jump.

She opened her eyes quickly and felt a chill run up her spine from his burning yellow eyes.

He moved away from her then leaving her slumped against the wall and was just gone.

Theo dropped to the ground again. Her legs giving out as she gasped for air she didn't need. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She had more restraint over herself from biting the boys back during sex. What happened this time?

She thought for sure David wad going to hit her. She shuttered to the thought of getting hit again. She could still remember every spot that Roger has left bruises and which bones he had broken. Theo felt a tear escape her eye as she wrapped her arms around her legs feeling something she was hoping never to feel again.

Extreme fear.

Theo heard kids laughing outside the door walking through the fun house. She slowly got to her feet still with shaky legs as she walked over grabbing the pants off the dead girls body. Theo walked out of the fun house quickly reaching the outside world.

She just walked into the crowd ready to get out of this place as she could feel the boys power pulsating towards her calling her to them as she paused looking back down the crowded Boardwalk. Even with the shit that went down she knew she should get to them.

But the look of hate she saw on David's eyes made her shutter with fear. Turning quickly she ran to the only other person she could feel safe with. Theo walked quickly towards the pier as she left the mayhem of boardwalk.

"Theo!" she heard her name echoing over the roar of the crowds as she didn't bother looking behind her rushing faster to get to where she was safe. Dodging around people she finally made it to the pier almost running in her heeled boots as the neon lights of Max shop finally came into view.

Theo saw his little red car parked in front of it as she walked quickly towards the building. A hand grabbed her wrist suddenly yanking her off the sidewalk into a small slit between the buildings.

"No let me go!" she yelled throwing her fist against a strong chest.

"baby girl calm down!" Paul said grabbing her flying fist. "woah there slugger!"

Theo didn't look to him as she felt the tears beginning to flow down her face as Paul gripped onto her wrist tightly.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Theo jumped at hearing David voice rip past her ears.

"I'm going to Max." she said almost in a whisper. She didn't bother to look up letting her hair fall to cover her face to hide the fact she was crying. Paul let go of one of her wrist to lift her chin up to look at him.

"Why you crying?" he asked shocked. "so what if you nibbled on David, it was gonna happen sooner or later."

Theo still didn't bother to look at Paul her eyes locked onto the wall behind his head as she tried to keep herself from shaking with fear of what just happened. It didn't go unnoticed by Paul.

"you fucking cold or something?" he placed a hand to her shoulders as Theo shoved away from him to leave as someone grabbed her again yanking her back towards the boys.

"What the fuck is your problem woman?" david hissed flipping her around to look at her. Once Theo eyes locked into David's she felt something snap inside of her. Fear took over with the illusion of Roger ready to beat her. David face gone and that bastards face was there. Ready to torture her once again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she began to cry. David face twisted in confusion as Theo began to plead with him. Her head dropped her hair covering her face as she shook in his arms.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I won't do it again….I'm sorry Roger." She stuttered crying hard shaking in his arms.

David felt like someone had hit him hard in the gut.

Roger?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Marko came up to stand next to her. He placed a hand to her back as Theo jumped away from him. Her face locking onto his as tears streamed down her cheek.

"I didn't mean too. I won't do it again. I won't. I wont." She cried out.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Paul asked glaring at David. "what the fuck did you do to her?"

"I don't do anything!" David hissed at him as he gripped Theo arms tight.

"Theodora."

They all turned to find Max standing in the small alleyway entrance. Theo looked up finding Max smiling softly at her. She cried breaking out of David hold rushing towards Max throwing herself into his arms.

"Shhh its okay." He said wrapping his arms around her to calm her down. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Theo had woken up from a nightmare in the middle of day screaming out begging for forgiveness while she lived with Max. Her trauma that Roger had caused her over the years still haunting her. It took Max forever the first time to calm her down.

"He's not here Darling. He's not going to hurt you." Max said slowly running a hand over her Head. He let out some calming cooling power as she cried into his chest.

"what the hell is wrong with her?" David snapped walking towards Max. His inner monster was losing it shit over seeing her cry in another man arms that she did not belong too.

"This is the work of years of trauma, my boy." Max said glancing up to David. "Sometimes its only takes a little thing to set off the victim."

"this has happened before?" Dwayne said nodding to Theo crying still.

"Twice while she was living with me." Max said looking back down to Theo shaking body. "nightmares of the past that have woken her up from a dead sleep. She can only see his face and she resorts back to her fearful self."

David growled out in frustration running a hand over his head as he realized what set her off.

"What did you do?" Marko asked to David. They knew she had bit him and he left her pissed.

"I didn't hit her." David said quickly. "I punched the wall next to her as a warning."

"Well that was fucking smart of you." Paul snapped walking towards Max and Theo.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know she would flip her lid?" David hissed at Paul waving a hand towards Theo. "She fucking knows not to bite is back."

"I think it would be best if Theo stays with me tonight." Max said. All four boys roared at him pissed.

"The fuck she going with you!" Paul snapped next to him.

"And how are you boys going to calm her down when she thinks one of you is ready to beat her?" max nodded to David.

" I'm not going to hurt her." David said shaking his head.

"the fear that is rushing through her mind like a tsunami says different." Max stated.

"What the fuck do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" David laughed.

Theo had slowly stopped crying. Her mind finally calming down as her fear and the damn illusions of her mind finally cleared. She was brought back into the real world as she took in a deep sigh pushing away from Max. she glanced up to Max giving him a weak smile

"I'm sorry." She said slowly reaching up to wipe away the tears on her face.

"No need to be sorry. My dear." He said giving her shoulders a good squeeze. "I told you to come to me whenever you needed me."

She slowly turned looking at the four boys watching her like a hawk. She didn't bother to look David in the eye as she took a step back away from Max.

"I will be okay. I'll go home with them." She nodded her head back to the boys. Max gave her a small smile nodding his head.

"Remember that he can not hurt you anymore." He said then looked past her to the boys. "and I believe the boys have learned your little secret."

Theo just let out a dry laugh.

"yeah. Can't hide my little fits anymore." She said. "I need some ice cream now."

"boys the little lady has requested ice cream. I believe after what happened you should go get her some." Max said to the boys. Theo still kept her back to them as she felt slightly embarrassed now for freaking out like she did.

"Well I know a great joint." Paul said not skipping a beat. He walked up towards Theo giving her slight mocking bow. "would her majesty like to join me?"

Theo rolled her eyes before nodding her head. Paul gave her his goofy smile throwing his arm over her shoulders to lead her out of the alley way to the busy sidewalk. Leaving the boys and Max.

"How many times has she freaked out like that with you?" Dwayne asked as soon as they turned the corner.

"Twice." Max said looking back to his sons.

"you think you could have told us about this?" Marko asked annoyed.

"You were bound to find out on your own. I knew one of you would finally raise a hand to her lost in your ridiculous temper." Max said directing it towards David.

"I didn't hit her." David snapped walking closer to his Sire.

"but it was the act of it all." Max said. "on the subject of her biting you, I suggest you boys either Mate with her or stop bedding her. She losing control over herself every time you boys make love to her."

All three of their mouths fell open.

"make…what?" Marko stuttered out.

"You heard my words clearly." Max said with a slightly laugh at the look on their faces.

"we don't love her." David said quickly.

"You boys just keep telling yourselves that." Max said turning away from the boys. "she losing control over herself every time because her inner monster can sense it."

He gave the boys a wave disappearing into the busy sidewalk.

"What the fucking..what?!" Marko voice echoed in the alleyway.

Paul stumbled in his own feet hearing Max comment though his mind. He caught himself stopping as Theo stopped a few feet in front of him. She gave him a look as she pulled her smoke from her lips.

"You alright?" she asked. Paul went to say something but just stared down at the girl before him.

What the fuck did Max just say? Paul let her go so quickly like she had stung him. His mind was now spinning with all the boys thoughts denying Max claim. Bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose he tried to block out the argument happening somewhere behind them.

He felt a hand come to his forehead as his eyes snapped open finding Theo leaning close to him hand pressed against his head.

"You sick or something?" she asked. Paul jumped back from her suddenly pumping into a group of kids passing by.

"Watch it man!" one of them snapped. Theo jumped when he did not expecting his sudden move.

"What's wrong?" she asked not knowing what was up with the blonde doofus looking at her like she was the plague.

"What did I do now?" she asked over the loud crowd. Paul reached into his pocket pulling out some money as he handed it to her.

"I need to find someone to eat." He said quickly. "the joint right there. Just…." He said handing her the money quickly before stepping back away from the confused girl. "just meet us at our bikes."

At that he turned leaving Theo standing in a sea of people.

"Paul!" she called out as she watched his blonde hair disappear quickly.

"What the fuck is up with that kid?" she said shaking her head as she turned walking towards the ice cream place. She got the biggest cup of ice cream she could as she walked to where the boys power stood out to her. She was happy to get some chocolate. The best thing a woman have to make her happy.

On the other side it the Boardwalk David was power smoking his cigarette like a chimney. He kept one death grip on his bike handle for the need to kill someone out in the open was dangerously close to happening.

God damn that man.

He felt himself grinding his teeth. He knew that bastard was just throwing shit into the pot some more. He loved to fuck with them. That's how he got off. Teasing and taunting the boys with ridicules statements.

Love? Pssht. The boys knew they could not love. Not since they changed could they ever feel that emotions.

He could feel the boys each flipping out near him. Dwayne sat silent as always but inside a hurricane of thoughts exploded around. Marko was leaning up against the railing looking out over the dark beach smoking a ciggy. He never did unless he was seriously stressed. And he was still in shock at what Max had said.

Paul joined them a short time ago. He sat on his bike tapping his finger against the gas tank lost in his own thoughts. He had bailed from Theo as quick as he could.

David found himself reaching up to where Theo had bit him. It still burned. Like a reminder that something wasn't finished. Scratching it he could remember the feeling of her sinking her fangs into him. It was nothing like he had ever felt before.

And to admit it, it scared the crap out of him.

David took another drag of his smoke as he watched the crowds of people passing by. He couldn't shake the feeling of the burning on his neck. The more he thought about it the more his inner monster bubbled to the surface of his mind trying to talk him into hunting her down to let her finish.

David groaned out loud pressing two finger to the bridge of his nose trying to calm his satanic thoughts that kept racing past his mind. What the hell was he going to do?

"You okay man?" Paul asked. David looked past Dwayne to Paul where Paul was sitting leaning against his handle bars.

"I have no fucking idea what is wrong." David hissed flicking off his smoke to light another one. "I never should have let her do that." Paul watched as David reached up rubbing his neck once more.

"was it that bad?" Dwayne was the one to ask.

David paused in mid drag to that question. He was getting ready to answer a big fat yes, but the little voice whispering in his mind begged to differ.

David turned to Dwayne slowly as he shook his head.

"What was it like?" Paul asked tilting his head.

"I can't explain it…" David trailed off as he looked back to the busy scene around them. He couldn't even think of where to begin on the feeling of her sinking her fangs into his flesh. He had no clue what the feeling was or how to shake it off his skin now.

Marko whistled out drawing the boys attention as they turned to him eyes locked onto something moving across the beach. Slowly the boys dismounted from their bikes walking the short distance to the railing looking out over the beach to see what Marko wanted to show them.

"God damnit." David hissed out.

"I'm going to break my record of killing our kind here pretty quick." Paul said nodding to what they were watching. They stood out like sore thumbs moving across the beach. They didn't even hide the fact that they were entering the boys turf. Their powers pushing against the boys making sure that they knew they were there and the boys knew who they were here looking for.

"Three new trophies too add to the collection." Marko said. David took a final drag of his smoke as he flicked it off into the sand below the railing.

"Dwayne and I will welcome our new buddies. You two find our little lamb and get her home before they catch her scent." David said to Marko and Paul as he turned walking to some steps near their bikes Dwayne close behind him as they disappeared into the darkness of the beach.

"Maybe we should just do what Max said might help with keeping these fuckers from just waltzing in when they fucking feel like it." Marko said pushing away from the railing as Paul mouth fell opened watching Marko walk away.

"what the hell just came out of your mouth?" Paul laughed following Marko quickly.

"you heard me man." Marko snapped at him digging his hands into his jacket pocket as they walked through the crowds both following Theo power locking their own onto hers like an iron grasp once they found her.

"yeah I head you, I just don't believe what you said." Paul said walking next to him as people parted for them. They both ignored the girls giving them google eyes as they walked past them. Marko stopped looking at Paul.

"They are just going to keep coming for her. Yeah we fuck her and she has our scent all over her but that's not going to slow them down until she fucking mates with one or all of us. She basically still up for grabs until one of us grows some fucking balls and mates with her." He said before walking away from the shocked Paul.

"Little buddie what the hell has Max done to you?" Paul called out to him quickly catching up to Marko shoving past people.

"Max hasn't done shit to me." Marko said over his shoulder as Paul grabbed his shoulder flipping his best friend around quickly to talk to him.

"So your saying you want to mate with her?" he asked crossing his arms looking over Marko face who wasn't looking at him. Marko let out a sigh hooking his finger onto the belt loops of his pants as he rolled his head towards Paul.

"I'm not sure." He said over the loud roar of the crowds.

"sounds like you fucking want to." Paul said. "I think what Max said is getting to you."

Marko gave a dry laugh looking way Paul shaking his head.

"It's not getting to me." He said. "its fucking makes sense."

"come again?" Paul asked unsure of what Marko meant.

"I'll be the first one to fucking admit it." Marko said to Paul who's mouth fell open. They could feel both David and Dwayne tapping into their conversation now.

"Admit what?" Paul asked rubbing his brow slightly confused but not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I fucking love her." Marko hissed out at Paul shoving him aside with his shoulder as Paul stumbled back watching in shock as his best friend walking again towards where Theo was.

What the fuck did you say? David voice hissed across their mind as Marko shook his head blocking his brothers attacking questions suddenly flooding his mind quickly blocking them out of his mind.

The whole time he had stood in silence looking out over the beach he had tried to deny Max claim. But he found himself in doubt a twist in his gut knowing he was only lying to himself. For weeks he had fought to understand what he felt around this crazy fallen angel that entered their lives. Marko now understood what it was.

He fucking loved her.

It wasn't just lust or the desire to be as close as he could to her. The first thing he did every time he woke up was to find her. To touch her to put that drop dead gorgeous smile on her face. He couldn't even think of when he started to feel this way towards her. He didn't know love or understand it but it was the way to explain what he felt for her.

The thought of her getting taken by someone else made his inner monster rage with fury.

"Marko wait up man!" Paul said dodging around people to catch up to him. Marko didn't stop trying to get to Theo as quickly as he could before his bothers began to hound him with more questions.

"What makes you think you love her?" Paul yelled out over the crowd as Marko slammed on the breaks. A few people snickered around them at what Paul said as Marko slowly turned glaring at Paul stupid trick. Paul walked slowly towards his best friend a serious look on his face.

"Don't fucking tell me you don't know." Paul snapped at him. "tell me what fucking makes you think you love her? Just because we are attracted to her because of what she is? Or do you know for a real fucking fact that you love her?"

"I just know." Marko hissed getting ready to turn to leave as Paul grabbed him roughly by his jacket yanking Marko back face close to his.

"Listen you little fucker," he hissed down to Marko's confused face. "I thought once that I loved a girl. I wanna know if what your feeling is fake or the real fucking deal."

Marko shoved Paul away harshly both of them not really caring that people were walking by watching the some what fight they were having.

"What the fuck does it matter to you if it's real or not. Deal with your own shit. I'm not the only one that knows that I'm in love with her. All of us are. You fuckers can keep denying it but I finally understand what been driving me nuts for the last few weeks." Marko said at his best friend.

"I call bullshit on that." Paul laughed. "I'm pretty sure I know what I think of Theo. And it far from that Bud. We both know Max just said that shit to mess with our heads."

Marko gave Paul a mocking laugh then as Paul glared at his response.

"Max may fuck with us all the damn time but the asshole is almost never wrong." Marko shook his head adjusting his jack back into place looking Paul dead in the eye.

Paul went to open his mouth to deny it but found nothing coming out. Not even a simple 'No' could be uttered across his lips.

"just think Paul." Marko dared pointing to his head. "think really hard is that cobweb filled brain and tell me just once when Max had been fucking wrong about anything that has happened to us in the last, what? 20? 30 years we have been with him?"

Paul couldn't think of one time Max had been wrong about anything.

"He's been dead on about the shit happening with us with Theo from the very beginning. Why would he fucking say something so fucking on point if he was trying to stir shit into pot?" Marko challenged. He made sure that Both David and Dwayne could hear everything they were talking about even if they were busy chasing off some unwanted guest. He heard no denial from either of them or the giant doofus standing before him who looked like his head was going to explode.

"I don't….I can't," Paul started to say out loud but more to himself as he looked away from Marko as the thoughts from before began to flood into his mind.

Love? Theo?

He loved a lot of things but the thought of Love and a woman in the same sentence made him freak out because of his past record with loving a woman. He looked over to Marko eyes going hard.

"We don't fucking love anything Marko." He snapped. "let alone a damn fucking woman. We can't love remember? Its making me sick to my stomach just thinking of that word."

"So what I feeling is just lust?" Marko laughed nodding his head towards where Theo was getting dangerously close to them. "naw man I know what the feeling is. I've always had a hard on to fuck girls and kill them." He whispered the last part so only Paul could hear even over the roaring voices of the crowds.

"but I fucking know what I feel for this damn woman isn't just lust anymore." Marko said running a hand through his hair as if still believe what was coming out of his mouth.

Paul went to argue with him but couldn't find the words to put them in a straight fucking sentence to even speak.

Just then something caught both of their attention as they turned finding the one they were arguing about walking through the crowd towards them. She had not noticed them yet as she walked like a posed tiger always hunting for her next victim. Her hips swayed with every step in her heeled boots as the boys could see she was wearing different clothes from before. She wore a very short cut black band t-shirt cut off above her belly button showing off the curves of her stomach.

Theo wore a low riding black jean pants that were ripped down the side showing bit of her skin on her legs. She wore the same leather jacket she was arrived in this town with. Her black wild hair flowing over her shoulder and down her back.

Theo dark green eyes scanned the moving bodies around her as she had on hand in her jacket pocket and another lifting smoke to her lips as she didn't have to bother dodging people as they seemed to part for her.

A few boys sent her a whistle as Theo sent them a wicked sideways smile and kept walking following the surging power of the boys calling out to her.

Theo piercing green eyes finally fell onto the boys standing their watching her waltz towards them. She finally flashed her bone melting smile happy to finally find the boys.

Paul seemed to finally knock his eyes off her looking towards Marko who sent him a mocking laugh.

"Just keep telling yourself you don't." Marko teased as he turned to Theo who came to a stop before the boys. They could smell the blood on her. Which meant little Theo had hunted someone down on her own even after already feeding for the night. Something they both knew she wouldn't do even if she was forced to before.

"And where have you little jungle monkeys been?" she teased finishing her smoke flicking it to the ground to stomp it out with her foot.

"Been waiting for you to get your ass back to us." Marko said.

"Sorry," Theo shrugged her shoulders. "But I found someone with a outfit I couldn't resist since I'm out of clothes back home."

"Killing someone for clothes?" Marko asked looking her new outfit over.

"I did a no no…" she said bowing her head sadly. "But I have awful influence." She teased as she reached into her pocket pulling out some things.

"And I found this." She said handing Marko a new patch that read OUTLAW in big bold letters. "Since you bad boys have been teaching me to break the law with about 60 counts of man slaughter and god only knows how many poor souls have met their doom with you."

Marko looked over the new patch smiling as that same feeling rushed over him. He glanced up to the smiling Theo who was hoping he would like her little gift she had found.

Yep Marko was fucking a slave to her now.

"Thanks Doll face." He stepped closer to her grabbing her chin as he laid a quick kiss to her lips.

"Ah Shucks!" she said gave a fake girly giggle fluttering her eyes dramatically as if bashful. "now the question is where the hell you would put it?"

She stepped back looking over the rainbow of colors and patches that were sew onto his jacket. Marko plucked a safety pin out from his sleeve as he grabbed a part of his jacket sticking it on quickly.

"That works I guess." She snickered as she looked over to Paul who was staring at her with such intensity it kind of spooked her.

"You still not feeling okay?" Theo asked as Paul blinked suddenly drawn back into the real world. He locked eyes with her as Theo could see something was raging behind his eyes.

"I got a present for you as well, just because you guys had to witness my freak out earlier." she said trying to break the awkward silence he was giving her. She reached into her jacket pulling out a very large fat bag of something green that she knew he would love. Theo waved the bag with a wide smile.

"Someone lost their hand and their sack when they slapped my ass." She laughed handing the bag towards Paul. He looked to it then to her as he reached out slowly taking it out of her hands. Theo smile fell as she didn't understand what the hell was Paul problem.

"what the hell is wrong princess buttercup?" she snapped her hand dropping slowly as Paul said nothing. His hand shot out quickly grabbing her falling arm as he yanked her quickly towards him as he grabbed the back of her neck yanking her head back as his mouth slammed down onto hers. Theo squealed in shock at the sudden shift in the world but Paul mouth quickly shut her up as his tongue invaded past her lips to deepen the kiss.

Theo mind was spinning as she went to kiss him back but he pulled away suddenly. He stepped back from her as she could see a flash of yellow before he shook his head running a hand through his hair letting up a frustrated growl. He glanced over to Marko giving him a dirty look.

"Fuck you man." Paul hissed. "Fuck you for being god damn right."

Paul turned walking away from both of them needing to get the hell away from Marko before he punched him and before he dragged Theo off somewhere to have his way with her.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Theo asked throwing a thumb his direction.

"Same thing we are all fighting with." Marko laughed. Theo tilted her head confused as Marko shook his head for her to drop the subject as he tossed an arm over her shoulder to lead her back to the bikes


	15. Chapter 15

"HELLOOOOO!?" Theo yelled into the main part of the cave. Birds scattered quickly to her yelling so suddenly. Theo stood in the middle of the cave leaning up against the fountain looking around the quiet cave.

No one seemed to answer her call. She felt her lips twist as she tapped her foot against the ground.

"Where the hell is everyone?" she hissed shaking her head. For the last week the boys have been absent. She would try to catch them when they returned home but it seemed the boys were avoiding her at the moment.

Was it because she bit David?

Hell not even one of them came near her to sneak a squeeze of her butt or even sex.

She had royally fucked up.

Theo picked up her pack of smokes as she placed one to her mouth lighting it as she sat fully on the fountain crossing her legs to tap the back of her boots against the cold marble wall of the fountain. She needed to add some noise to the large room besides the crackling of the fire barrel and cooing of the pigeons that zipped around her.

"I'm bored! Bored bored booooooorrrreeeeedd." She groaned into the cave hoping someone would come back soon. Theo reached over turning on the radio as she listened to the rock station playing a Billy Idol song. Soon it switched to another song she had not heard before as the announcer introduced it as Duran Duran new songs.

"hungry like the wolf?" she giggled hearing the lyrics. Theo turned the boom box as loud as she could as she jumped up onto the fountain edge and began to slowly dance along to the music. Theo danced along to the music as she jumped off the fountain as she shimmied her butt along to the music over to where a cooler was.

If the boys were going to ignore her she would have fun on her own. She opened a beer as the song ended and the ever so popular song Thriller began to echo through the cave. Theo had seen the music video at Max shop on one of his many TV's so she had memorized the dance moves. Soon Theo was dancing a few moves of Michael Jackson and a few of her own around the cave dancing to the music.

Theo was happily dancing around the cave when she took a big swig of her beer before she paused in mid drink.

Something wasn't right.

Slowly she pulled the bottle away from her lips as she turned slowly towards the entrance of the cave.

The bottle slipped from her hands as it crashed to the ground. Theo began to take a few steps away from the sight before her as Thriller echoed around her. Theo eyes were so wide as she tried to figure out how to process sight before her.

"Hello Theodora." Roger smiled at her.

Theo began to shake her head as she kept stepping backwards muttering "No, No, No," under her breath not believing what she was seeing. Roger began to walk towards her slowly pulling a well known weapon she had felt break her bones over the years from behind his back. The wooden baseball bat still stained with her blood.

"I told you to be a good girl but you didn't listen did you?" Roger hissed. His dull brown eyes burning holes into her face. As he didn't hide the rage as he walked quickly towards her baseball bat in hand ready to inflict it pain.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Theo screamed. "How did you find me?"

"You can never hide from me Theodora. YOU BELONG TO ME!" Roger began to raise his voice as Theo back came to a wall watching in horror as Roger stocked closer raising the bat high above his head ready to beat her once more.

"DAVID!" Theo screamed throwing her hands above her head as she got ready for the blows.

"Theo!" she heard someone yelling. Theo felt her body being shook as her eyes flew open finding Roger was gone and she was within her room. Theo eyes franticly scanned her room as she searched for the bastard that haunted her dreams.

"Theo!" she heard her name once more as she felt her body being shook again as she turned her frightened eyes up finding Dwayne leaning over her gripping her shoulders tightly as Theo let out a painful sigh happy to see her silent giant leaning over her.

"He was here!" she grabbed Dwayne leather jacket frantic. "I saw him. He was here for me!" Theo let the tears flow out of her eyes as she dropped her head against Dwayne chest and began to cry.

"Shhh. Baby girl hes no where near here." He whispered wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders running a hand up and down her back. "he's not going to hurt you."

"I couldn't find you…" Theo cried out. "You guys are mad at me and I couldn't get you to come back!"

"Who the hell says we are mad at you?"

Theo slowly turned her head in Dwayne arm finding David kneeling down next to her bed. He didn't have his long trench coat on or his leather jacket just a black t-shirt on.

"I couldn't find you…" Theo cried to him digging her face back into Dwayne chest. David face twisted with anger as he reached out slowly running a hand over her head.

"It was nothing but a nightmare. He's not here." David said. Theo still shook with fear as she cried some more. David stood up looking down at the woman trying to get over the shock of her nightmare. David didn't know what to do. Max had told them about her waking up from a dead sleep screaming out in pain.

The boys had just woken up for the night when they entered the main part of the cave as Theo screamed echoed from her room and every single one of them hightailed it back here fearing that some fucker had somehow slipped past them. Only to find Theo thrashing in her bed screaming for mercy from whoever was torturing her in her dream.

And the boys had a good idea who it was.

David walked away from Theo bed to the door where both Paul and Marko stood watching Theo trying to wake up fully from her nightmare.

"let Dwayne try to calm her down this time." David said walking past them as they both followed to give Theo some space for a moment. Rubbing the back of his neck his inner beast finally calming down from the sudden panic it felt he entered the main part of the cave as he walked over to where his chair was holding his jackets for him. He fished out his smokes lighting one as he pinched the bridge of his nose wondering what the fuck he was going to do about Theo little nightmares.

"Well that was a fucking heart attack." Paul said walking past him to settle down on a couch yanking out the bag of weed Theo had given him and some papers.

"What exactly did that bastard do to her all those years to make her freak out that bad?" Marko asked. David placed his smoke to his lips as he pulled on his leather jacket and trench coat. He could remember the details of Theo memories.

"He tortured her." David said.

"Well we know that." Paul said licking his paper shut after rolling it. "the real question is when can we schedule our own little play date with him."

"Max said we can't." David said shaking his head taking a deep drag of his smoke looking off into the part of the cave as his mind began to replay her past life he had taken from her.

"Fucking Bullshit." Paul hissed. "I know for a fact Max would love to take that little fucker out. With him dead Theo might get over these fucking nightmares. It's the third time this week she fucking lost her damn marbles."

David settled down into his chair crossing his legs as he held his smoke close to his lips trying to think of a way to get Theo to get over these damn nightmares. They had asked Max to just erase them but he said that wouldn't do any good. Her mind was so deeply scared by the bastard she would never forget about him.

"We have to do something." Marko said sitting down on the arm of the couch next to Paul looking at David. "Driving me nuts we cant fucking help her in any way."

They all turned to movement as Dwayne walked out of the small hole in the wall. He gave them a thumbs up as he walked towards them that Theo was good.

"What do you suggest we do?" David asked Marko. "Max said we can't kill the bastard. He's got to many connections back home."

"So what if he goes missing?" Paul snickered. "they won't be able to pin it on any of us."

"They can pin it on Theo, she alive and well for all they know. She be the first person they suspect for him disappearing suddenly. " Dwayne said. Paul silently mouthed 'Fuck' at Dwayne being right.

"How did she get mixed up with a fucker like that?" Marko asked. David shrugged his shoulders. He had not looked that far back into Theo's memories to figure that out. They all turned hearing Theo heels click on the stone ground knowing she was heading towards them.

Theo ducked out of the small hole as she looked over to where the boys were standing and sitting watching her. She couldn't believe she let a nightmare get the best of her again.

"I'm going to go out for fresh air." She said nodding to exit of the cave.

"I think you need something other then fresh air." Paul said jumping up from the couch waving Theo second favorite thing in his hands. She gave a little laugh nodding her head to the exit as Paul followed her out.

"Maybe we can try out your wings for once." Paul joked.

"Go fuck yourself on that idea Dingleberry." Theo snapped over her shoulder at him.

"She good guys." Paul laughed back to the guys as they exit the cave.

David said nothing but watched her leave.

Hell, he had no idea what to do about Theo. He rubbed the side of his face in frustration out of idea's to stop her fucking nightmares. Fuck the boys didn't dream. Why the hell did she?

David had been avoiding Theo for the last week. Not just because of the shit that went down between them, just because he didn't trust himself on stopping her if she bite him again. Marko admitting he loved her had thrown the whole pack into a frenzy. Paul was a basket case trying to get his ducks in a row after he had come to realize he was but kept trying to argue himself out of it which was driving them all nuts with the constant self pep talks they had to listen too.

Dwayne had not denied it or even let any of them in on what he was thinking about how he felt. He was keeping tight lid on his feelings. David knew Dwayne also was for mating with Theo. Has been since they first found out all the detail of their little girl's special powers. Only to make sure that she was theirs and only theirs for all time.

David himself couldn't even imagine loving a woman again. He had his try at that shit and it back fired when he returned home from war finding the bitch had run off his with best friend.

Love? That was a forbidden word that David never wanted to speak of ever again. He never wanted to feel that feeling because he knew that outcome of it if things went south. He purposely ripped his heart from his chest the night he changed to be the monster that he was so that feeling would never come back.

But he also knew what he felt for Theo was pass lust….way past it. Which frustrated David beyond hell knowing the little vixen had dug her claws deeper into this pack then David had ever intended for. David knew he had lost this challenge the moment she took her first sip of the fucking bottle.

He would never admit it though.

Marko still sat on the edge of the couch as he played with a few loose strings of his jacket. He was digging around for ideas to help his girl out. But he couldn't think of anything to free her. His inner monster begging to chase after her and be by her side the rest of the night to make sure she was okay. Her screaming still echoing in his mind and it made him roar for the bastards blood that caused it.

"I have an idea."

Both David and Marko turned to Dwayne who stood arms crossed looking off into the darker part of the cave.

"Care to enlighten us?" David said waving his hand to himself and Marko. Dwayne turned slowly towards them a wicked smile playing his lips.

"Who wants to make a phone call?" he asked.

…

Theo sat on some railing looking out over the beach at all the bonfires scattered along it as she sighed wondering what the hell she was going to do about her nightmares. They had been getting worse over the last week.

Was her mind telling her something? If it was it sure picked a fucked up way to show her.

"Damn it felt so fucking real that time." She hissed out rubbing the back of her neck. She still felt slight embarrassed that the boys have to put up with her shit fits so much now. None of them said anything about it or pushed her into telling them about her dreams but she knew that they were getting fed up with them.

"Someone requested chocolate ice cream?"

Theo turned finding Paul walking through the boys bikes as he held a cup full of ice cream.

"Is it to my specific request?" Theo asked tilting her head at him.

"I hope to god so," Paul said jumping up onto the railing with her. "Some old lady totally cop a feel of my ass while I was waiting in line. And it wasn't gentle."

Theo began to laugh as Paul handed her the cup full of ice cream.

"Chocolate ice cream drowning in chocolate syrup and chocolate chips to top it off." He said making a disgusted face at the end.

"What wrong?" Theo laughed.

"That looks like a fucking stomachache waiting to happen." He laughed pulling out his smokes to light one.

"thank you." She said taking a big bite of it. "MMMMMMMMMMMM! Like a fucking orgasm in my mouth."

She took another bite of her ice cream as she pulled the spoon out slowly from her lips making sure to clean it of all the ice cream as she licked the handle of the spoon not realizing Paul was watching her with his mouth hanging open.

Theo went to take another bite as Paul grabbed her wrist suddenly. She glanced at him wondering what his problem was.

"Why is every fucking thing you do so god damn sexy. Fuck woman." Paul snapped jumping off the railing walking a bit away from her as he waved a hand towards his face like he was on fire.

"Why do you always think of Sex?" she teased. "Not my fault you can't handle all my goodie goodness." She waved to herself as she stuffed another bite of ice cream into her mouth. Paul just laughed shaking his head as he sensed the boys making their way back towards them. He walked back over to lean against the railing where Theo sat balanced eating her ice cream like a happy little kid.

He couldn't help but smile seeing her happy. He turned away looking over the beach as he began to fight with himself again. He was at war with himself. Still not one hundred percent on board with the whole idea of loving her. He kept finding himself weighing the pros and cons. Mostly bringing his memory of Bonnie against Theo.

But he couldn't, Theo was nothing like Bonnie. Theo was a woman who basically said how she felt and made sure to at a good level so everyone could hear her. Bonnie lied through her teeth to get what she wanted and betrayed Paul in the worst possible way. Theo had not lied once to Paul and he could never see her going against them. Theo had done nothing but kept Paul on his toes from the very beginning. Gave him that rush of excitement he been looking for.

For suck sakes. He muttered to himself taking a drag of his smoke glancing back to the woman watching the crowds of people move past them. Her intense green eyes hunting without even realizing it. Theo felt Paul's stare as she gave him a sideways glance and a half teasing smile.

Paul felt that fucked up feeling Marko had to point out. Fucking baby jesus he did love this crazy woman and he couldn't lie to himself anymore.

"Where did the rest of the cannibal tribe run off too?" Theo asked waving her spoon at the empty bikes.

"Don't know," Paul lied knowing they were coming back from beginning Dwayne little plan. "I think to talk to Max."

Theo kept eating her ice cream as she felt their burning power join with Paul's as they made their way back to where the bikes sat. glancing over Theo watched the people getting out of their way. David in lead of course, his trade mark cocking grin on his face as he passed groups of girls who melted at the sight of him. Dwayne came up beside him throwing an arm over David shoulder saying something as David began to laugh at whatever it was. Marko following close behind as some girls purposely went to stand in his way to get his attention as they stopped to talk to him. His wide Cheshire smile hooking the poor girls deeper in.

Theo had to admit. These were a bunch of good looking boys she had gotten herself stuck with. Every night she had been here with the boys girls flocked to them like flies to honey.

And to their doom.

Theo glanced over finding Paul was no longer near or alone now. He was sitting against David bike as two girls had their flirt charm on maximum overload to try and woo Paul.

David and Dwayne finally reach their bikes as they both caught sight of Theo sitting on the railing stuffing her face with Ice cream.

"Feeling better?" David asked almost in a mocking voice coming to lean up against the railing next to her. Theo took another bite of her ice cream pulling the same trick she had done on Paul. David eyes watched her clean the spoon as he raised an brow to her.

"Keep that shit up and I'll put that mouth to other good use." He dared. She just gave him a wicked smile as she finished her ice cream asking David for a smoke.

"He's back!" Paul said quickly drawing their attention towards him. They all glanced towards where Paul was looking to see what got him so happy and basically ignoring the girls standing before him.

Theo began to laugh having a pretty good idea what he wanted.

"We don't need any more shit in our place." David said taking a drag of his smoke shaking his head. They all saw some poor bastard that shoved himself into a scrappy chicken costume to hand out flyers to people passing by.

"The fucking chicken costume!" Paul said happily rubbing his hands together with eagerness. "I've got the cow and frog! I need it."

"You don't fucking need the damn chicken." David laughed shaking his head.

"Why is he wearing lederhosen?" Theo laughed eyeing the chicken man.

"even better!" Paul said excitedly. He pushed away from the David bike walking past the girls as Dwayne ran up behind him grabbing him by the collar of his jacket yanking him back.

"Come on man," Dwayne said dragging him back to the group.

"Is there some secret fetish I should be warned of here?" Theo laughed jumping down from the railing her butt finally starting to hurt.

"Paul here seems to think all the guys here in costumes like that are out for him." Marko laughed finally getting to the rest of the group freeing himself from the swarming girls.

"You've got to be kidding me." She laughed at Paul.

"No he's defiantly afraid of them." Marko said throwing a thumb to Paul. "He keeps their costumes heads as trophies."

"And you guys give me crap about being afraid of heights." She laughed shaking her head.

"They are weird and all must die." Paul said franticly trying to get Dwayne to let go of his collar. Theo couldn't help but bust up laughing at Paul.

God these boys were weird. She shook her head watching Dwayne try and keep a good hold on his idiot friend.

Theo was beginning to see another side of these boys. Not just the fucked up monsters but actually boys who were just stuck in a party faze forever and fun to be around.

"Damnit he getting away!" Paul snapped yanked his jacket off quickly. Dwayne tried to snag his arm but Paul was quicker rushing into the crowd. David just rolled his eyes watching the idiot take chase after the poor chicken.

"Make sure he doesn't kill the fucker in the open." David snapped as Marko groaned and took chase after Paul.

"You are a weird little bunch aren't you?" Theo laughed watching Marko chasing Paul down the boardwalk as the poor chicken man realized he was being chased by Paul and began to duck and weave between people.

"I think Paul's the only one really out of the box among us." David said walking to his bike. The two girls who were ditched by the retard named Paul still stood there talking to themselves as they flashed David a welcoming smile.

David didn't skip a beat sliding in for Paul as the girl began to drool over the leader of the pack. Theo tried to keep herself from laughing at them as Dwayne came to stand next to her. Looking up at him she was greeted with only a half smile and a brow raised.

"I feel fine." She said knowing what he was think.

"You sure?" he asked not believing her answer.

"I'll just have to get over this shit sooner or later." She said patting him on the shoulder. "I'm a big girl."

He reached up tussling her hair a bit before turning to join David in sweet talking the poor girls off somewhere for dinner. Theo turned away from the group to look back out over the beach. She really didn't know what to do with herself now. She was still fighting off the realistic images she had in her nightmare. Most of her dreams started with her locked in a basement or his room. It was the first time it took place within the cave or anywhere that had to deal with the boys. Theo glanced back to the two boys getting annoying laughs from the girls as she wondered if the dreams meant something.

Could that dream be telling her that something bad was coming?

She shook her head at the thought. For all Roger knew she could be lost in Vegas pushing fuzzies for cash. Theo sighed as she ran a hand over her face not sure what she was going to do for the rest of the night.

Theo fished out her smoke David had given her as she lifted one to her mouth.

 _I couldn't stop him guys._

Theo paused lighting her smoke. She turned looking for Marko. She could clearly hear him say something but found him no where near her or the bikes.

 _Just make sure he gets rid of the body_. David voice came across her mind as she glanced over to where David and Dwayne were chatting to the girls.

 _Damnit he's putting it on_! Marko laughed.

 _Paul you damn idiot if you think your sleeping in that costume like the other ones I'll kill you_. David said trying to be serious but there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

Holy shit. Theo could hear them talking to themselves on their weird vampire radio station. She slowly lit her smoke leaning back against the just listening.

 _I'm so flying home in this thing. Prove that chickens can fly._ Paul goofy voice laughed. Theo could see both Dwayne and David trying to keep a straight face while talking to the girls.

 _You're a fucking idiot_. Dwayne said.

 _I'm a handsome idiot. Who wants free fried chicken?_ Paul said.

 _Just get back here and get Theo some damn dinner._ David said.

You think she would do me in this suit? Paul laughed. Theo was trying to keep a straight face while smoking trying not to let them know she was tuned in.

 _I'll bet 50 bucks she dies laughing if you try. Pretty sure she not into poultry_. David laughed.

 _If you can get Theo or any girl to do you in that fucking feathered mess I'll give you 500_. Dwayne upped the bet.

 _I saw some shit on one of Max Tv on a nature show gonna see if it works with women_. Paul declared.

 _Ah shit._ She heard all the guys groan together.

Theo caught sight of a large chicken man walking through the crowds of people towards them. Theo couldn't handle it anymore. she began to laugh and hard. Paul began to do a few dance moves towards where Theo was as awful bird noises came from him. Paul began to do some weird dance moves making bird calls as Theo was holding onto the railing trying to keep herself falling over from laughing.

David and Dwayne turned at the new noises as they both began to laugh hysterically at Paul ridiculous scene.

 _You trying to fucking serenade her with a dying peacock call?_ David asked.

Theo held her stomach dropping her ciggy as she couldn't believe what the idiot was doing and causing a fucking scene that had people stopping to stare at the ridiculous chicken half flapping his arms half throwing some disco moves in.

"Stop Paul…please…" Theo Begged between laughing as Paul stopped flapping his arms around standing straight up holding out his wings.

"What? You don't like my moves?" Paul voice came out from under the huge chicken head mask as he flapped the large white wings. Some feather flew off him and Every time he move his head the google eyes spun which made Theo lose it even more turning away from him waving for him to leave before she started crying.

"Go do your mating calls on someone else Big Bird, bringing to much attention to us." David suddenly showed up next to Paul the chicken as he gave him a good shove as Paul shrugged his shoulders and began to dance down the sidewalk chasing after some girls who laughed trying to run from him.

Theo watched Paul chasing some girls as she shook her head finally getting over her laughing. She sighed with a few more snickers whipping away some tears as escaped.

"Dear god," she said with a laugh, "I haven't laughed like that in years." Her stomach hurt from how hard she laughed as she turned watching David lean up against the railing next to her rubbing his brow as if annoyed with Paul little show.

"You sure know how to pick your friends huh?" Theo teased.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have left that dancing dipstick in that alleyway." David laughed shaking his head as some screaming came up down the sidewalk both of them glancing as the Chicken chased some girls trying to grab them.

"Naw then you wouldn't have someone to laugh at every night." Theo said smiling pulling her smokes out once more.

 _As long as you keep smiling like that its worth this shit._

Theo paused lighting her smoke. She glanced over David who was giving her a half cocking smile.

What did he mean by that?

"So we just going to stay here all night or go hunt down some poor little souls for the night?" Theo asked trying to keep David from knowing she could hear their thoughts. David simply turned towards Dwayne who had a number of girls now swarming around them. Marko at sometime had returned his arms thrown over two ladies charming them away.

"Bringing some of the fun home with us." He gave her a sideway smile as she tried not to roll her eyes. Paul danced his way back still in the chicken costume as an Idea came to her mind to get even with him for the stupid show he just did.

And boy was it good. And the perfect way to get back at Paul.

"Dwayne!" she called out as he turned from the group as she waved him over to her quickly. Dwayne pulled away from the girl who was trying to wrap her arms around his waist as he came up to David and Theo.

"I need something." Theo said looking over at David who watched the world around them moving. Making sure to keep him out of her little plan.

"And what do you need?" David asked for Dwayne. "Having withdrawals from us?"

"not what I want right now." She said rolling her eyes as she flashed David a wicked smile. "at least I don't need anything from you."

"Sweetie, I can basically have you whenever I want." He snickered shaking his head.

"Watch it." She snapped. "I have fangs and I will bite where is won't feel good at all next time."

David eyes only dared her as he took a drag. For some reason she got the feeling that something he would be into.

"Anyways I don't need anything from you." She said as she rolled her head around to where Dwayne stood on her other side twisting some of her long hair in his fingers waiting for her to ask him what she wanted.

"I want to exploit the one with the fat wallet burning in his back pocket." She said. Dwayne only raised and eyebrow at her comment. David and him glanced at each other knowing she was up to something.

"Theo if you can get a damn penny out of Dwayne." David started waving a hand towards Dwayne. "I promise to be you personal chauffeur for all times."

"you cant be that stingy about your money." She laughed.

"let just say that violin you been playing like crap is on loan to you." David said.

"Well its mine now you cant have it back." She said poking Dwayne in the chest.

"If you play that damn farmer song again that violin going to end up like your last one." Dwayne warned. Theo just snickered.

"How about this." She said sliding down the rail to lean up closer to him. "you buy me a few thing to give me some…. Inspiration. I promise never to play old McDonald's little tune ever again."

"what kind of inspiration?" Dwayne asked down to her.

"I need new music to listen too." She said hoping David wouldn't catch her lie or tap into her mind.

"You have a perfect stereo sitting back at home." David said. "Listen to that thing."

"Shut it I'm not sweet talking you." Theo turned snapping at the blonde vampire. "When I want something from you I'll offer you a oil change so back off."

David held his hands up backing off. Theo turned back to Dwayne who was trying not to smile.

"I just need a record player. And a few new records. Not asking for a whole lot." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"and where are you going to plug in this record player?" Dwayne asked.

"I'll rig it to a battery. I've done it before." She said.

"great set our home up in flames." David laughed.

"No it won't." she said. "pretty please?" Theo grabbed his arms giving her world famous puppy pout

"You are going to have to better then that." Dwayne laughed looking away from her as Theo took her chance and grabbed his necklace yanking him down as she began to whisper into his ear. David stopped from taking a drag listening to Theo hushed whisper as he saw Dwayne eyes go wide. David couldn't help but smile seeing Theo was upping her game on persuading the monster with something he couldn't turn down or so he thought

Dwayne pulled away from Theo looking down at her a smile so wide on his face David wondered what Theo had told him.

"Bullshit." Dwayne said playing along with Theo little plan. "You wouldn't do that even if I made you."

"Well fine." She said shrugging her shoulders and push away from Dwayne. "I know Marko into the whole bondage thing. I'll just go grab him to have fun."

David choked on his smoke as he began to laugh. She turned and started to walking into the crowds of kids.

She didn't make it that far as a strong arm grabbed her arm yanking her quickly through the crowds. She began to laugh as Dwayne tossed and arm over her shoulders.

"You think your little plan will work?" he asked looking down at her.

"Only if Abby still has that outfit." She laughed up to him as they both hurried to get away from the rest of the boys to put their plan into play.

The next night Theo sat on her bed reading a book in the candle light of her room as she took a few sips of her beer as she turned another page. The sun was about to come up and the boys were still sleeping. They had returned that night with a handful of girls that they seemed to have a little to much fun with. And Theo knew there was a mess somewhere in the deepest part of the cave she was not willing to clean up.

Theo really didn't seem to care anymore about what the boys did. It was a weird that the way they lived no longer worried her. It was like she was okay with they way the boys hunted and how they treated their dinner. What really bugged Theo that she was so damn calm to the fact that this was normal to her now.

Theo lifted up her beer reading the pages of her romance novel as her door suddenly slammed open crashing against the stone wall as it scared the crap out of her as she spit her beer everywhere over her bed. She began to cough as she looked up finding someone standing in her doorway and the raging heat of their anger entering her room.

"God Damn it Paul!" she said wiping her chin of her spilled beer as he stomped into her room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" he yelled pointing to his head to his toes. Theo looked up finding that his long hair had been back combed and curled to a big fat fuzzy afro and somehow his ass was squeezed into a woman low riding jumpsuit with large bell bottoms that would work as a parachute. It took some careful maneuvering to get on him while the boys slept.

Theo fought to keep her self from smiling as she settled back into her bed lifting a beer to her lips as she glanced over his outfit. She could hear the hysterical laughter coming from the main cave knowing that the boys must have lost it when they woke up finding Paul ridiculous outfit as he hung from the ceiling.

She didn't miss a beat as she reached over to where a stereo sat on her bed hitting play as some disco music came on.

"Give me a shimmy." She said with a wicked smile shaking her shoulders. Paul roared in anger launching himself after her as she rolled off the bed just in time scrambling to her feet as Paul crashed into her bed. She booked it out of her room and down the hallway leaping over the fallen rocks and beams as she booked it out into the main part of the cave.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Paul voice echoed behind her as she ran towards where David sat in his chair smoking a ciggy as she ducked behind him as Paul came running into the main part of the cave searching for his new victim.

The boys couldn't help but break down laughing again at the sight of Paul standing there looking like a clown.

"She gave you fake eye lashes!" Marko was rolling on the ground as Paul hissed at him eyes falling to where Theo peeked over David back as she squealed as he took off running after her.

"HOW the fuck did you do this?!" he yelled trying to grab her as she jumped over a couch just out of his reach again as they began to run around the fountain.

"This is what you get for trying to hump me in that fucking chicken costume!" she laughed as she tried to keep a good distance between her and Paul. "But I do have to say that blue glittery eye shadow really brings out your eyes."

Paul hissed rushing around the fountain as Theo screamed running away from him back towards David who was laughing so hard at the sight of Paul he was crying. Theo didn't have a time to stop to get help as Paul body slammed into her as they rolled on the ground. Theo laughed as she found herself on her back looking up angry man straddling her and pinning her down by her shoulders.

She couldn't help but laugh at him a she eyed the giant afro she had given him.

"Fuck I didn't mean for it to look that big!" she laughed as she noticed something missing from Paul outfit. "Where did your fruity Boobs go!?"

Theo had made sure to shove a two large cantaloupes into the jumpsuit to finish off the outfit so the boys would get a even better laugh.

Just then one slammed up again the side of Pauls head as it exploded all over him and Theo. Both of them turned finding Dwayne holding the other one a wide smile on his face as Paul jumped up from Theo pulling chunks of fruit from his face and hair.

"You guys are fucking assholes!" Paul hissed as Dwayne took aim with the other fruit as Paul ducked just in time as it flew across the cave exploding against the far wall behind him.

David and Marko still couldn't breath laughing so hard at the sight of Paul standing there with the woman jumpsuit riding up his ass so bad they wondered how his junk was surviving from the cut off circulation.

Theo still sat on the group eyeing her handy work at Paul glared down to her.

"How the fuck did you get where we were sleeping to do this!?" he yelled down at her as he began to rip the outfit off not caring that he was soon to be naked in front of everyone.

"AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES!?" he snapped.

"Did you know that you sleep like a rock?" she snickered up to him. "I all but slapped you to try and wake you up before we changed your outfit."

"WE?!" Paul roared.

Theo slapped her hands over her mouth giving away she had help as Paul turned to Marko first who was still dying on the ground knowing this little fucker would have had a part in this.

"Not me man!" he waved his hands franticly Paul eyes went to David who snickered taking a drag of his smoke shaking his head.

"Don't look at me." He laughed.

They all turned to find Dwayne smiling like a hyena towards Paul.

"Innocent till proven guilty." He mocked as Paul picked up the closes thing to him as he tossed a few bottles across the cave at his friend. Dwayne ducked from the flying bottles as they shattered behind him.

Paul ripped off the rest of the outfit as he glared between both Dwayne and Theo.

"I fucking dare both of you to sleep again. You want to play? I'm game!" he challenged as he tossed the outfit at Theo face as he stomped naked away from everyone to where the hole to the hallways were.

Theo was still sitting on the ground as she sent Paul a loud whistle earner her the middle finger from both of his hands.

Shit she started a war


	16. Chapter 16

_sorry for taking so long. Been busy! But here is the next chapter and i hope you like it. Took me a few tries writing it. But i know you are either going to be happy with me or want to strangle me._

 _Toodles!_

The prank war raged for weeks.

It wasn't long before Paul got Theo back good. One was where she entered her room as the boys heard her screaming running out of the back of the cave followed by a army of rodents from Rats to ground squirrels Paul had hunted for. The next night Theo waking up completely purple from head to toe and no matter how many times she washed herself she still had a purple tint to her body for a few days.

Theo retaliated by dismantling Paul's Bike and using over a hundred rolls of duct tape to mount them on the walls of the cave. Took Paul days for hunting down all his part's. one night Theo had snuck in to their part of the cave and shaved his eyebrows off carefully as she glued some fur from a rabbit in their place giving him the biggest bush she could make them.

Tonight Theo stomped back into the cave completely soaked from head to toe in sea water. Flipping her long hair back she held her head high as she walked towards where Paul sat strumming his guitar acting like he had nothing to do with her suddenly trip off the side of the cliff to the ocean below.

Marko was trying to teach Theo how to ride his motorcycle not noticing that Paul had tampered with his breaks so when she was driving along the dirt road she couldn't stop the bike and when Marko yelled bail she panicked and both her and the bike went off the cliff.

But Paul had fucked up this time. He brought someone else into the war. Dwayne was a hard cookie to prank not really fazed by anything Paul did to him so Paul focused everything on Theo.

Theo boots sloshed with water as she walked pasted David sitting on his chair reading a book drinking a beer as he snickered at the sight of Theo soaking wet. she ignored him coming to stand before Paul who sat with his eyes closed strumming his guitar without a care in the world. He must have heard the water dripping off Theo as he opened his eyes as he began to laugh at her.

"Learning to Swim before you fly?" he mocked.

"Keep laughing." She hissed down to him. "I'm not the only one pissed this time."

"Awww whos feeling did I hurt?" he mocked going back to strum his guitar as the sound of something electric started. Paul eyes flew open as both him and Theo turned finding Marko standing there with a electric shaver hooked up to a battery. His body completely wet from fishing out his bike from the bottom of the ocean after saving Theo.

"You wanna fuck with my bike, ya Bastard?" Marko snapped waving the buzzing shaver. "Well I'm team fucking Theo now."

Paul realized suddenly what they were going to do as he tried to bail as Theo body slammed Paul to the ground. Both rolled around as Theo was quickly to put him in a choke hold as he flopped around trying to get out of her death grip.

"LET ME GO!" he yelled as Marko stomped over with the shaver as both him and Theo held Paul down getting ready to shave his lovely wild mane off his head.

"David Save me!" Paul cried as the flopped his head back and forth trying to stay out of Marko way.

"I'm don't want any part in this shit." David laughed going back to read his book ignoring the kids fighting.

A few nights later after a few thunderstorms had come through keeping them away from the boardwalk the boys were happy to be back hunting. Theo walked through the boardwalk at all the kids passing by as she dodged out of the crazy kids. She had just got done finding her victim for the night the boys letting her go off hunting on her own once again since the other Vampires that were here for her had become less and less since the boys made sure to put a big fat sign of stay the fuck out up.

Theo had asked David just how many other vampires had come into their town to try and get to her. He told her he had lost count on how many of them he had killed but Max had to step in upping his power to warn off others fearing the boys would put them on the endangered species list soon. .

Walking down the boardwalk she passed hundred of kids as she scanned quickly looking for any sign of the boys. Something seemed to flash in the back of her mind suddenly. Like a red flag. She stopped turning to look behind her to see what sent her warning lights off. She could hear a heartbeat out of all the others that seemed to be off.

"My spidey senses are tingling." She said to herself not liking the feeling she was getting.

She turned quickly making her way down the boardwalk to where the boys parked sometimes as she felt her heart drop not seeing them there.

Theo heard the off heart beat again.

Glancing around she found no one following her as she tried to figure out who it was. She had already fed for the night so this was weird for her to hear someone calling out to her. Turning from where the boys usually parked she walked on to find a spot to relax until the boys came to find her.

Theo found herself on the other side of the pier walking into a video shop to find someone to talk too. She came to a door in the back of the shop as she was about to knock when the door opened for her. Stepping inside she came to settle down on a couch as she looked over the man punching in numbers into a calculator.

"What can I do for you, My dear?" Max asked not looking up from his papers.

"Nothing much, just bored." She said looking around Max office.

"Come now," Max gave her a slight laugh. "You are a young woman you can find something to do that is fun."

"That not counting killing someone." Theo said. Max only gave her a dark chuckle.

"Where are the boys?" He asked grabbing another paper to look over the numbers on it.

"Beats the hell out of me." She said. "David dropped me off at the entrance and told me to play nice and they just left to go do god knows what."

Max only nodded his head still looking at his papers.

"They have been very busy these last few weeks keeping others out of our territory." He said giving her a small smile. "I don't think the boys have worked this hard to keep something that is theirs this safe."

"You talking about me?" she asked pointing to her self slightly shocked.

"Indeed I am." He said grabbing a stack of receipts from the night before to start punching in the numbers.

"I'm a big girl." She said with a smile pulling out her smokes. "I promise I can take care of myself against those fuckers coming along. Besides I don't really see myself anywhere else but stuck with those lunatics your call your sons."

"You say you are stuck with them," Max said looking over to her. "But we both know you haven't been this happy since they walked into your life. Loving those little snots isn't easy."

Theo paused before she lit her smoke looking at the head monster sitting at his desk working.

"Crazy man says what?" she asked confused.

"You heard me clearly dear." He said with a smile looking at her over his glasses at the shocked girl.

"Oh I heard your crazy talk," she said lighting her smoke. "I just don't believe what came out of your mouth."

"You may not believe it but we both know they have broken down every wall around your frozen heart, I don't believe you could ever leave them now." He said with a chuckle.

Theo couldn't even take a drag of her smoke as she stared at the crazy Vampire sitting before her talking about this shit like it was small talk.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" she asked in shock. "All I came here to do was to say fucking hi! Not a bogus therapy session!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Max said taking off his glasses as he smiled to the woman looking at him like he had two heads. He linked his fingers together and gave her a smile. "Would you like to talk about the weather?"

"Don't be a fucking asshole now!" she snapped waving a finger at him. "What on this god green earth makes you think I love those buttfucking fleas?"

"A lot of signs. For one you losing control over having sex with David and biting him." He said. "It's your inner monster beginning to breakdown to mate with the ones it knows it loves."

"woah woah woah!" Theo waved her hands franticly. "I don't love them. Care for them maybe, but I don't fucking love them! I don't think after my shit show with Roger I could ever love someone. I promised myself never to let anyone in again!"

Theo had jumped to her feet looking down at the man who just smiled at her frantic denial.

"Ohhhhhh," Theo said waving her hand holding her smoke laughing at him. "I know what you are doing! They warned me about this months ago! You try to throw shit into our heads for your twisted fun!"

Max said nothing but kept smiling at her. Theo went to say something else as she felt herself grinding her teeth not liking the look on his face. She wanted to call out his bullshit some more but something about the looking in the old bastards eyes told her to keep calling his bluff.

"Fuck you!" she snapped in defense. "I don't love them, now or ever!"

Max simply shrugged his shoulders as he placed his glasses back on his face and began to work some more on his paperwork. Theo stood watching the old vampire going about his work. Her mind in a hurricane of lost thoughts not know why the fuck Max would bring THAT up so suddenly.

"Is that why they haven't touched me for a while?" she asked. "because they think I love them?"

"The boys are smart," Max said not looking up. "But they are not that smart. They are still men, we can be idiots to the truth of love. Frankly I think you scared the crap out them when you bit David. They felt the power of a Queen beginning to mate with her male. It's nothing they have ever felt before."

"So they don't want to mate with me?" She asked.

"Oh they do." Max gave her a laugh. "They like control Dear Theodora. And you have come along stripping them of all control over anything with you."

"You are so confusing." Theo snapped pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Let me put it simple my dear." Max said leaning back in his chair. "Every time you bed them you are losing control over yourself to mate with them. Your inner monster, the Queen, wants to mate with the ones she feels the safest with and is in love with. That happens to be the idiots that drive you crazy, and they know your are losing control over yourself. They are scared of the unknown, scared of not having control over you, which they haven't really had this whole time."

Theo just stared at Max. She had listened to everything but her mind was about to explode processing all of it.

"You say you can't love?" Max challenged. "I believe you can, no matter what Roger has done to you in the past, you have finally found somewhere where you can be yourself. You are free of the pain he can cause you and you can began to heal your wounded heart. I told you before that the boys needed you just as you need them for the long over due healing of their scars."

She had no words for him. She just watched the man smiling gently at her. She wanted to call bullshit. Oh did it want to come out of her mouth so bad. But she found a little voice in her mind cooing that he was right. Theo felt her eyes begin to twitch confused on what to do an think now.

"I'm going….." she started turning to grab the handle of the door slowly. "Go…yeah go."

"You may have a slight shock over this Theodora." Max said to her, "But you can no longer lie to yourself."

"Just shut it." she turned snapping at the man she respected. "I can't process this crap. I don't…I can't…I'm going to go jump off a bridge now."

Theo didn't even bother to say good bye to him as she could hear him snickering as she slammed the door shut. Stomping out of his shop she began to walk down the pier to get as much distance between her and Max shop. Her head swarming with his words. She walked in a daze not able to get her ducks to line up once again.

She couldn't love these fuckers. She knew damn well they didn't love her. Not one of them had a heart.

But you do.

She could hear her inner self whisper to her. She blinked her eyes finding she had somehow wandered back into the boardwalk. Kids ran around her as she spotted a good place to lean up against to process everything.

Leaning up against some railings she looked over the beach trying to figure out just what had happened. Everything Max had told her over the months she had been with this crazy circus had been right. Not once had he lied to her or led your on. Could he really be right about this?

She pulled out her smokes as she lit it and began to power smoke it.

"I don't, I can't." she kept repeating to herself.

Theo could feel them suddenly. Moving behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she could see them walking through the crowd towards her. Each laughing about something Paul said to the group. She felt something bubble up within her chest. almost like a warmth of happiness to see them. Knowing they were coming towards her. Knowing they would soon be near her to keep her safe to make her smile and give her some twisted happiness to be near them.

FUCKING HELL!

She looked away running a hand through her hair frustrated. Max was right. She did love these fucking idiots. Somehow they had broken down every wall she had around her heart and put a curse over her. They had forced her to change and treated her like shit to being sweet to her. Each of them had done something for her that she had never had before. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere. Even if it was hell of a nightmare half the time.

"OH my god," she stuttered to herself. "I'm in love with monsters."

She felt them getting closer and closer as she felt the need to bolt. To run. She didn't understand love or the feelings that came with it. it scared the living crap out of her. She knew she loved her grandparents. But that loved died when they did. It was a painful feeling she never wanted to feel again. She swore to herself never to care for or love someone again for the rest of her life. Roger had put a great scare through trusting anyone. And these fuckers had come along and ruined her plans…YET again.

"Went to see Max?" A voice came up next to her as Theo let up a squeal jumping away. Marko jumped at her sudden cry.

"jesus what is your problem?" he asked with a laugh his brows coming together. Theo looked at him with wide eyes then to the rest of the boys suddenly behind her.

"I…um….gotta….just.." she stuttered out. Marko gave her a funny look as the boys each looked at each other not understanding her mumbling.

"You broken or something?" Paul teased walking closer to her as Theo found herself jumped away from him.

"No!" she said pointing a finger at him like a bad dog. Paul gave her face not understanding her.

"What the fuck is your problem woman?" David snapped over at her. She felt herself swallowing a lump in her throat looking between the boys around her. She could feel them trying to get into her mind as she put her shield up as hard as she could.

"You look like you seen a ghost." Dwayne said as Theo could see the boys moving in closer to her.

"No…I've…" She couldn't even put a sentence together around them now. Her mind in a dangerous overload. she had just admitted to falling in love with these bastard and it couldn't even put two and two together without getting pineapple.

"I gotta go home…no. home not good…I need to get the hell away from your guys." She stuttered as the boys didn't like that answer coming from her.

"What the hell happened with Max?" Marko asked reaching for her as she slapped his hand away quickly.

"Don't TOUCH ME!" she said quickly as she turned before the boys could catch her leaping over the railing to land on the sand like a cat and took off running down the beach.

"THEO!?" she heard them all yell at the same time as she kept running. She ran through the darkness of the beach a few bonfires scattered around the beach as she just kept running.

Just then she was body slammed from the left as she and the one who hit her rolled a few times before Theo found herself straddled to the ground.

"What the fuck is wrong Theo?" Marko hissed down to her.

"YOU GUYS ARE!" Theo yelled up to him as she used her inhuman strength to suddenly shove Marko off her.

"What the hell did we do now?" Paul came dropping down from the darkness of the night sky. Theo got to her feet as she glared between Marko and Paul.

"You guys just stay the hell away from me!" she said turning to walk away only to come slamming up against a hard wall. Jumping back she found Dwayne standing behind her as she tried to back away from him.

"Theo." She heard David from her left as she snapped her head towards him. "What the fuck did max say to you to make you flip your lid this time?"

She just shook her head not wanting to say it. She didn't want to know her bitter truth. She didn't want them to know she had fallen in love with them. They would never let her live it down. They would laugh at her for the rest of eternity.

"Theo just tell us." David said calmly. Theo shook her head once more as she felt tears beginning to burn her eyes. David brows came together as he walked closer to her not liking the way she was acting.

"Just stay the hell away from me!" she snapped. "You guys somehow cursed me…I never wanted this feeling again…..EVER! You butt fucking apes ruined everything!"

"We don't fucking understand you woman!" Paul laughed from behind her. Theo needed to get away from these idiot. Theo had no way of running from them. Until her eyes looked upwards. David got close enough to about grab her hands as she jumped back from him.

"You never should have changed me David. I never wanted to feel this again in my life. I never wanted to have the pain of losing it again…" She began to cry. "I don't want to go through that shit again!"

"Anyone one else understand what the fucking she crying about? I left my manual on crazy women at home." Paul laughed. Theo turned her heard towards Paul as she wanted to rip his fucking head off.

"Just Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled as she willed herself to fly. She took off like a bullet to the sky.

"FUCK!" She heard Paul snap.

"THEO!" David roared up into the nighttime sky. Theo didn't even bother to look down. She begged her body to put as much distance between herself and them. She flew fast through the dark night sky her fear of the heights forgotten for a moment as she flew over the ocean down the coast line.

She landed just at the top of the stairs as she booked it down into the cave. Running through the cave she reached her door swinging it open as she slammed it just holding her body up against it. she waited for them to come to her. To come demanding what was wrong but as soon as she sensed them moving against her walls outside they left. Theo tense body finally relaxed as she walked towards her bed yanking off her boots.

Climbing in she curled herself under her blankets as she wrapped them as tight as she could to make a cocoon to protect herself. She closed her eyes and forced herself to fall asleep hoping to wake up with a clear mind and able to finally deny Max crazy talk.

Theo woke up the next night right as the sun was setting. Getting up she changed her clothes quickly as she booked it out of the cave before the boys woke up to stop her. Just as she reached the top of the stairs she could feel them waking up their power surging through the cave to find her. Theo didn't think twice as she booked it to the sky.

"You are a bird…a bird. Land like a cat. Fly like a bird land like a cat." She repeated to herself as she flew across the sky hoping that her fear of heights wouldn't overcast her fear of the boys right now.

Landing behind a building she glanced out of the alleyway happy to find a familiar sign on a building. After a car passed Theo hurried across the road to grab the old wooden door handle as the smell of booze smoke and old leather hit her. Walking into the bar she could see it was packed for the evening rush. Pushing herself up to the bar she slid into a chair as she began to rub her face waiting for the bartender to make his way down to her.

"Looks like someone needs a drink." She heard a deep voice boom before her as she moved her hands from her face seeing Mac smiling face as he set down a shot glass full of some liquid courage into it. Theo wasted no time downing the shot quickly slamming the glass onto the old wooden bar. Mac was quick to refill the glass as he just set the bottle down next to her glass.

"What troubles you, girly?" Mac laughed. "Marko giving you trouble again?"

"They all are." She said taking another shot. She set the glass down as she rubbed the back of her neck. Mac was drying some glasses as he watched Theo sitting there her eyes locked onto something on the wall behind him as he could see the storm roaring behind her eyes.

"You look like your lost on what to do about something." Mac pointed out. Theo only glanced over to him as she grabbed the bottle pouring herself another shot.

"Lost is an understatement." She laughed. "I'm up shit creek and down know what to think about it."

Mac tossed his rag over his shoulder as he came to lean up against the bar before her. He looked her over.

"IS it about the men that were looking for you?" he asked. "worried they will come back?"

"No," Theo laughed. "Not them I'm worried about. I'm worried about myself and what I just realized. I swore I would never let myself do that again. And they ruined it….RUINED IT!"

Theo was still holding the glass in her hand as it began to crack under her death grip. Mac reached over pulling the poor glass from its doom from Theo hands as he set it as far away from her as possible.

"What did they ruin? Every time Marko brings you here you have a smile on your face. You seem to be enjoying yourself with them." Mac said grabbing another glass for her.

"That's the problem." She said. "They broke everything down. They tore down those fucking walls I had up so tight without me even realizing it. they somehow got in. Somehow made me give in. Max said they have not control over me. But they do. They controlled everything up until now. They somehow made me…"

Theo couldn't even finish her sentence. Mac lifted up a hand listening to her talk running a hand over his bread as she talk about what was going on as he decided to finish the sentence for her.

"I don't think they made you fall in love with them." He added. Theo eyes snapped to his as her mouth fell open.

"FUCKING ELPHANT BALLS!" she about slammed her fist down on the bar. "You can fucking tell too?!"

"I see it every time you come here with Marko." He said nodding his head. "I can see they way you two look at each other. I remember when I was young and in love. Long time ago, but it's a look that never changes."

"Do you think they noticed?" Theo said leaning in whispering to him.

"That you love them?" Mac laughed as he shook his head. "I don't think they have. The boys are not one for loving are they now? I've don't think I've ever seen Marko show any feeling towards a woman besides…"

"They can never know." Theo said before Mac could finish mostly to herself. "I'll figure out a way to hide it. not become a fucking muttering idiot around them."

Mac just laughed at her as he pushed himself away from the bar smiling at Theo as he could see her forming a plan to hid it away from the boys.

"Well don't go pushing the boys away just yet. Some time soon I think your going to learn a few more surprise." Mac laughed looking away from Theo. "MARKO! Wondering how long it would be till you trailed in behind her."

Theo froze at Mac saying Marko name as she slowly turned around finding Marko walking towards her his face unreadable. He looked to mac giving him a mocking grin a nod of his head as he stopped behind Theo.

"Theo here was just talking about how much fun she been having with you boys." Mac said as he sent Theo a wink before turning away to let the young kids alone.

Theo looked away from Marko as she reached for her shot glass but Marko gloved hand grabbed her wrist before she could reach it as he spun her around on the bar chair yanking her out of it quickly. His tight grip held onto her wrist as he dragged her towards the back door of the club. Theo tired to get out of his grip but couldn't beat his strength.

Once Marko reached the back door he slammed it open as he tossed Theo out of the door as he slammed it shut behind him. Theo caught herself before she face planted it on the ground. Looking around she searched for the other boys finding the alleyway empty.

"Its just you and me." He said from behind her. Looking behind she found Marko leaning up against the wall his thumbs hooked into his belt loops. His blue eyes were intense on her as she looked away from him.

She didn't know what to say. Her carefree banter she wanted to spit out couldn't. So she just sat there on the ground crossing her arms and legs as she just sat there in the middle of the alleyway.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Marko snapped.

"I plead the fifth." Theo said over her shoulder. She heard Marko push off of the wall as he walked towards her. Marko stopped before her as he kneeled down to look at her better. Marko reached out grabbing her chin to turn her towards him as she tired not to look into his eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly as Theo tired to not look at him. Scanning the darkness around her as she drew her lips inwards biting down. Marko only held her chin watching her. She could feel him trying to get into her mind but her mental walls were up tight. She was getting better at blocking the buttheads out more and more. After a moment Marko dropped his hand still bent down in front of her watching her intensely.

"You mad at us for some reason?" Marko asked. Theo didn't know weather to nod her head or shake it.

"Come on we don't like it when your like this." He said softly down to her. "What did Max say to you?"

Theo knew that the boys were tapping into this conversation from somewhere knowing Marko could almost getting anything out of her when she threw her hissy fits. Theo just turned her head away from him her mind racing to come up with something. She sucked at lying and knew Marko was a fucking lie detector on steroids. One way or another they would find out and they would never let her live it down.

"He just spooked me with something." She said slowly. Marko head turned to slightly to the side listening to her.

"What did he say?" he asked again. Theo grabbed some of her long hair as she began to play with it as she tried to find the right words to say. Marko noticed her nerves tick playing with her hair. It was one of the many habits he's noticed about Theo when she was nervous or when she was confused.

"He said…" Theo started as she sighed losing the will to speak. The pros and cons of telling him rushing past her brain. She gave a nervous laugh as she tried to grow some balls to say Max crazy words.

"its doesn't matter." She said waving her hands franticly jumping up to her feet quickly Marko slowly following her to stand as he watched her intensely. Theo began to walk towards a picnic table sitting in the alleyway as she jumped on to the table part pulling out her smokes to light one. Marko followed her to the table as he stood before her waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah it does matter. It spooked you enough to run from us like that." Marko pointed out. "We are not stupid Theo. We know you well enough when something freaks you out."

Theo ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she glanced over to Marko who was relaxed in front of her. Hips cocked to the side his head slightly tilted as his thumbs were hooked through his belt loops. She knew he would not stop asking her about it for the rest of the night. When he sets out on a mission he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. Theo knew that well about Marko.

Just as she was thinking of bottling it up she finally felt her heart and emotions explode within her.

"Okay to get this!" she gave a dry laugh trying to be perky about the whole conversation between her and Max. "I'm waiting for you guys to get back from where ever the hell you went. So I go to see Max!"

She jumped off the table as she began to pace in front of Marko who still stood where he was watching the woman pace power smoking.

"I get there say "oh hey I'm bored." So he turns the whole fucking conversation into a fucking therapy session!" she said waving her hands above her head turning to walk past Marko once more.

"I didn't fucking ask for it! All I wanted was to say hi!" she stopped pointing at Marko like he was about to question her before she began to pace once more. "So he comes up with some crazy notion that totally way outside of the box. He brought it up! I denied it! Because its not true! I tired to call his bluff but that bastard has the best poker face because the asswipe knows hes right. But I don't believe it because I know for a fucking fact that I can't."

Marko lifted a hand to itch the side of his head trying to process the crazy woman words not understanding a damn fucking thing that came out of her mouth. Theo wasn't done ranting as she lit another ciggy pacing still.

"So what do I do? I run I'm good at running. Thought about it and tried to deny it over and over again even slept on it and came up with the same damn answer that the bastard gave me!" she snapped.

"Soooooo…." Marko said slowly trying to put this weird puzzle together before asking again. "What did he say?"

"He fucking said I loved your guys!" Theo roared at him. Marko eyes went wide at her yelling at him. As she suddenly turned her anger on him .

"Why would I love you guys!? Give me a damn good fucking reason why I would love you!?" she came up to him as she began to pound her finger into his chest. "You guys did the worst possible shit to me! You forced me to change you were assholes you took my life away! I never wanted this! You tricked me, lied to me, used me for your own twisted pleasure!"

Marko said nothing but just wanted Theo get into his face as she grabbed his jacket and began to give him a shake.

"Tell me why should I love you!?" she hissed up at him. "Why should I be fucking happy like I am now? Why should I feel safe when I'm around you when your are the monsters that you are? Why do I want to mate with you god damn satanic baboons after everything you did to me!?"

Marko was completely speechless. All he could do was stare wide eyed into Theo's burning green eyes. He opened his mouth but couldn't seem to say anything. Theo pushed away from him placing her smoke to her lips as she walked away.

"See? Crazy bullshit he brought up. I don't even know what to fucking think. And I know you guys would think its crazy that its bullshit crap and I know you been showing the boys what I've been saying. I know for a fucking fact that you guys are not going to let me live it down now."

Theo had her back to Marko now. She didn't want to look at his shocked face anymore. She felt the tears beginning to bubble up as she let out a ragged sigh.

"I swore never to love anyone again. Ever. And you Fucking fruitloops ruined that plan like all my other ones." She let out another ragged sigh bringing her hand up to wipe away a tear that was getting ready to fall.

She waited for Marko to start laughing waited for him to make fun of her. Nothing.

She jumped when his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and she felt him bury his face into her neck. He still said nothing as he just kept a tight hold on her. She couldn't even lift her hand to take a drag of her smoke as Marko lifted his face from her neck to the side of her face.

"Your right. We don't deserve your love." He whispered as he let her good suddenly. Theo turned around finding herself alone in the alleyway. Marko was gone.

What the fuck did he mean by that? Theo felt the tear bubbling up in her eyes as she turned to a wooden crate kicking it as hard as she could sending it flying into the darkness. Walking back over to table she jumped up on it and just sat there thinking. She didn't know how long she sat there but it was getting late into the night and close to when the bars closed.

Theo smoked her whole pack almost when the back door flew open and Mac huge body came walking out of the back door as he tossed some poor drunk into the air. Theo winced hearing the mans face hit the ground hard as Mac stood there huffing and buffing like a angry bull.

"If you ever set foot in my bar again you will have a permanent impression of my boot up your ass." Mac deep voice boomed as the drunk man just laid on the alleyway ground. Mac was about to slam the door shut again when he noticed Theo sitting on the bench in the darkness.

"Girly what are you doing out here on your own?" he asked looking around not finding the boys. "Where did Marko go?"

Theo just took a deep drag of her ciggy letting out the smoke slowly as she nodded down the alleyway.

"he took off after I told him what Max said." She said.

"He ran away after you told him?" Mac said walking towards her to place a food on the bench leaning an elbow on his leg. "Seems weird Marko would run away after you would tell him you loved him."

"I knew it would back fire telling him. " She said taking a drag. "I asked him why should I love them. And he only said they didn't deserve my love."

Mac looked over the girl for a moment seeing she still didn't know the truth on their side. Mac looked to the shadows of the alleyway something catching his eye.

"Well one of them might be coming back. Better the boys know the truth. Makes you feel better in the long run. " Mac nodded past Theo as she turned seeing a shadow moving towards them.

Just then everything went off in Theo brain. Something wasn't right about this shadow moving towards them.

Theo eyes locked onto the person coming as she slowly placed her ciggy to her lips.

"Get back inside now Mac." She said slowly. Mac gave her a look his brows coming together as he looked between her and the person coming towards them. Soon a man neither one knew stepping out of the darkness into the light of the open door.

"Evening." He said. Every hair on the back of Theo neck stood up.

She knew who this fucker was…

….

"Fucking pisses me off when she does this shit!" Paul hissed stomping towards the bar. Marko right behind him as they came to the old wooden door. Marko grabbed the handle finding it wouldn't open.

"I told you Mac would have gone home by now." Marko said looking to Paul.

"Then where the fuck is she?" Paul snapped looking around the empty parking lot. The sound of bike roaring down the dark street caught their attention as they watched David and Dwayne pull up next to their bikes.

"She not here, Man." Paul snapped walking away from the bar throwing thumb at it.

"Well she couldn't have just disappeared into thin air." David snapped back. "She not at the fucking boardwalk or on the beach."

The sun was about to come up in two hours and the boys couldn't find Theo no matter how much they reach out to her. Marko had left her after she had told him what happened. Frankly the boys were shocked and Dwayne was the one to tell Marko to leave her and give her space.

Marko began to walk away from the door as something caught his attention. The scent of blood. And it was fresh. He turned back to the door inhaling the smell of blood he recognized.

"Max said she not with him or at his place. Where else could she had gotten too?" Paul snapped. David and Dwayne noticed Marko suddenly book it around the building as Paul saw their faces turn confused as he turned around just in time to see Marko run around the building.

The boys booked it towards where Marko had run too. David slammed on the breaks finding the alleyway destroyed. Garbage and broken wood scattered the ground as the large dumpster was flipped over and almost bent in half.

They could smell blood over the trash and knew who it belonged too. Marko into the building the back metal door ripped off it hinges.

"I think you need to get Max here." Dwayne said looking over the mess.

"Already fucking called him." David hissed rushing towards the door. Paul still stood in the alleyway as he could swear there was another ones blood here besides Theo's. Someone that seemed familiar to him. He followed David and Dwayne into the bar as he let up a whistle at the mess.

Tables and chairs were scattered everywhere. Some broken some sticking out of the wall. Blood smeared along the ground. The bar was half ripped out of the floor. Bottles of beer and liquor was pooled everywhere.

"THEO!" Marko yelled as the boys searched for her. Dwayne caught sight of a bloody trail as he walked towards where some table sat on top of each other. Tossing them like nothing to find a body.

"Guys!" he said as the boys rushed over to where Dwayne kneeled down to the body on the ground.

"Fucking Jesus." David hissed as Marko shoved past Paul to drop to his knees as he grabbed Mac lifting him up off the ground to sit him up against the wall. He wasn't dead just knocked out cold and had a large wound in his shoulders.

"Mac!" Marko said slapping the side of the man's face. "Fucking wake up Man, MAC!"

Mac slowly came too as his old eyes slowly opened to find Marko holding him up against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" was all Mac could mutter out his eyes drooping again.

"Where is Theo?" Marko snapped giving Mac a shake to wake him up again.

"He…took….she was…hurt." Mac muttered out.

"Who took her?" Marko felt his face began to change in rage not getting the answers he wanted.

"Move Marko." Max's voice boomed behind him as he grabbed Marko by his jacket yanking him out of the way. Max kneeled down in front of the wounded man as he lifted up the man face as his power surged into the man mind to wake him up more.

Mac eyes locked onto Max's as he gave him a forced smile.

"I'm sorry boss." He said. "I tired to help her…."

"Don't talk." Max said down to Mac, "Show me what happened."

Mac let out a sigh as Max drew the memory of what happened not long ago from his brain.

 _Mac stood up tall looking over the new comer not sure who he was but he could tell that Theo was on edge._

 _"I suggest you walk right back into the shadows you just crawled out of fucker before I send you back in pieces." Theo hissed a the man. He only gave her a slight smile._

 _"I never thought in my life I would meet one of you." He said looking her up and down ignoring her threat. "You are quiet a beauty. They say all Queens are."_

 _Theo lips drew back baring her teeth as she turned to Mac._

 _"Get inside before you get hurt." She said slowly. Mac only kept his eyes locked on the man._

 _"You get hurt little lady and I'm more scared of what Marko will do to me." Mac said._

 _"I got this." She said jumping off the bench taking a final drag of her smoke as she flicked it off. "What the boys don't know is how many of these fuckers I've fought off me while I hunted."_

 _She turned to the man standing before her eyes filled with hate._

 _"Besides this one has it coming." She pulled off her leather jacket tossing it at Mac. "Don't lose my watch."_

 _"You act like you know me?" the man laughed as he began to walk towards Theo._

 _"Yeah I do." She sneered. "How's Bonnie doing? Paul got a score to settle with you."_

 _The man stopped walking towards her as his eyes grew dark._

 _"I knew I remember that filthy scent on you." He began to laugh._

 _Theo cracked her knuckles as she gave him a wide smile._

 _"You going to keep talking or are we going to Tango?" she mocked. The man let out a roar baring his fangs as he launched through the air towards Theo. She bawled up her fist sending her best right hook into the man's face as he flew across the alleyway hitting the dumpster._

 _"GET INSIDE NOW!" Theo yelled at Mac as he began to step back towards the door. Theo turned just in time as the man hit the dumpster hard with his foot sending it flying across the alleyway towards Theo she jumped out of the way quickly rolling on the ground to get back to her feet. The man launched himself back at Theo as she got ready for his hit. His body hit her hard as Mac dove to the ground quick almost getting hit by their flying bodies. They flew through the door into the bar as the sound of table breaking and flying echoed out of the door. Mac jumped to his feet as he ran quickly into the bar._

 _Mac tired to keep up with the fast movements of the two vampire fighting as he knew he had to get to the phone and call his boss. He tired to run through the bar dodging their flying bodies. Mac was almost to the phone as someone grabbed him by the back of the neck yanking him backwards. He found himself at his knees suddenly looking up to Theo._

 _"Let him go!" Theo hissed at the man. The man brought up wooden stake as he brought it down into Mac shoulder suddenly. Mac screamed out in pain as Theo screamed out for him. Mac fell forwards as the last thing he saw was Theo and the male vampire suddenly fighting once more. Theo beating the man like a punching bag her self defense moves she had learned showing. He faded out only to open them again finding the other vampire walking out with Theo in his arms her face covered in blood. Mac eyes shut when he finally opened them once more there was blood and his bar was ripped to shreds as he tired to climb to his feel but could only drag his body across the floor before sleep took over again._

Max had showed the boys the images of everything that Mac had seen.

"That couldn't have been…" Marko asked looking down at Mac then to his Sire as they all turned to one standing in the back of them. Paul looked like he had seen a ghost. He eyes wide locked onto Mac slumped body as he began to shake his head.

There was no way that could have been….

"SON OF A BITCH!" Paul roared as he picked up a table tossing it across the bar. "THAT FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER THAT FUCKING BITCH!"


	17. Chapter 17

_this is a bit of a long chapter. I could not find a good place to split it up. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! love all the reviews I have gotten so far. SO happy to have many people enjoy my story!_

Toddles!.

...

"Paul!" Max snapped as Paul flipped around towards him his face inhuman as his power began to surge around them in his rage.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THAT BASTARD YEARS AGO!" Paul roared as his eyes locked onto Mac slumped form. Rushing after the man Marko and Dwayne jumped in his way before Paul could get to him.

"WHERE DID HE TAKE HER!?" Paul screamed.

"He doesn't know Paul." Max said standing between him and Mac to get his attention. Paul shoved away from Marko and Dwayne as he began to pace running his hands through his hair. His mind racing a million miles an hour as tried to figure out if this was some cruel joke or karma of his past life finally catching up to him.

"I never should have left her." Marko hissed. "I should have just dragged her back to the cave."

"Why on earth did you boy leave her alone?" Max demanded from his son's.

"She needed space so we fucking gave it to her." David snapped out as he began to pace trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Why the fuck didn't she call us? Why didn't she tell us what was going on?" David hissed shoving some broken tables hard across the room with his foot.

"Have you tried to call out to her?" Max asked looking between the boys.

"We have been for the last fucking hour looking for her!" David roared at him. "you don't think we fucking tried that?!"

David turned to Paul then as he stomped over grabbing Paul by the jacket yanking the panicking bastard into his face.

"I swear to god if anything happens to Theo I will beat the living shit out of you!" David hissed at Paul who snarled at him shoving him back hard.

"FUCK you man. This is not my fucking fault!" Paul roared at him getting ready to fight David.

"It is your fucking fault!" David voice started to become demonic as his anger took over. Dwayne was quick to grab David before he attacked Paul. Marko grabbed Paul fast before he could launch at each other.

"If you weren't so fucking stupid back then and killed that fucker when I TOLD YOU TOO! He wouldn't have Theo right now!" David tried to rip himself out of Dwayne strong hold.

"THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULTS!" Max voice boomed so loud around them the boys jumped at the volume of it. Turning their heads to their Sire who stood over Mac slumped form his eyes glowing with rage.

"If you fucking idiots would have gotten over your blasted egos and MATED with her when I told you too none of this would be happening!" Max walked away from Mac body as he made his way quickly to where a phone sat on the counter not destroyed by the battle between Theo and the male vampire. He grabbed the phone dialing a well known number. It rang for a few moments before someone picked it up at this crazy early morning hours.

"Abigail. Please bring your medical bag down here to Mac's bar. And if need be take him to the hospital. Yes. He was attacked while trying to save Theo. No Theo is not okay. Thank you dear." He slammed the phone down turning back to his children.

"I stressed the situation to you gentleman over and over." He snapped walking over the debris of the bar. "I told you they are getting more and more desperate to get to her. And since you all have been little chicken shits since she bit David a few weeks back and haven't touched her other think she has been abandoned by you four. Your scents are no long on her!"

Max pulled off his glasses as he glanced around the bar when something caught his attention. Walking over he picked up a wooden stake that was covered in blood that was clearly Theo.

"You boys have seriously fucked up this time." Max snapped tossing the stake to their feet. "Lucky for you our little Theo is spunky and wont hesitate to bite off another dick when she has already chosen you."

The boys couldn't argue with him. They all knew Max was just as pissed about the shit going on. He almost never used cuss words unless his last button had been pushed. He was right. They had fucked up bad this time.

Dwayne noticed something laying on the floor as he walked towards it bending down to pick it up. Looking over Theo old leather jacket he reached into the pocket pulling out her grandfather watch. He felt something click in him something dangerous and more evil then he had ever felt before. Something that was his was gone. Dwayne could feel the switch in the boys as well. Their mind beginning to turn darker then ever before as the thought of someone else having Theo switched the monster within them to a whole new level.

"the sun is going to rise soon. I suggest we retreat for the night. As soon as Theo wakes up, where ever she, is she will call for you boys." Max began to walk towards the door way looking back towards the boys who stood silent now. He could sense something turning within them.

"use that rage to get her back. Not on each other. What done is done. Save your energy to fight the bastards that have her."

…

Theo slowly opened her eyes but the pulsating pain in the back of her head begged her not to move.

Holy shit she felt like she went thought hell and back. What the fuck happened? She was going to kill Paul if he drugged her or something. Something was wrong though. She didn't feel her bed under her. Just a cold hard ground. Forcing her eyes open she saw the dark floorboards of a house above her. Her brows came together wondering what the fuck was going on.

Then she remembered. Like freight train her memory of the night before rushing through her mind as she sat up quickly from the ground. Damn did Theo regret that. Her world spun a good 360 as her stomach did a few flips with it.

"Holy fucking cheesy crackers!" she hissed falling back over hitting the ground hard. What the hell was wrong with her? Theo tried to swallow but her throat was so dry she felt like she had the worst hangover in the world. Her mind was fogged and it was painful to even think words. Fuck she felt almost as bad as the first day after getting tricked by the boys to turn.

Theo rolled onto her stomach as she realized her hands were bound behind her by handcuffs.

"Ohhhh you feel good." She whispered to the cold cement floor as she pressed her face up against it. The loud pounding in her head demanding she stop talking as she just laid there letting the cement cool off her face. Then something caught her attention over the loud pounding of her head.

There was a heartbeat echoing franticly somewhere around her. Slowly opening her left eye her right was still squashed up against the ground. Her left eye slowly looked around the room. She realized she was basement spying a water heater and some washer and dryers. She saw wooden steps going up to the main part of the house as she kept looking around until she spotted the glowing veins hiding in the far corner of the basement from her. The boxes and shelves not doing a good job to hid them.

"Will you just calm the fuck down!?" Theo moaned out into the basement. "Your damn heart sounds like a drum in my head please…"

The heart beat only sped up to her pointing them out down here with her. Theo turned her face away from the over beating heart to cool off the other side of her head as she tired to do her best to clear her mind to call out to the boys.

 _Guys?_

Her voice was like a whisper out of her mind as she tried to pick up the boys powers. She couldn't even push her power out of herself to search for them if she wanted to right now.

God damnit why the hell was she like this? She couldn't remember what the hell happened last night. She remember fighting the bastard that fucked over Paul then darkness. She should have just called the boys when she had the chance. For all they know she ran away from them.

"They are going to….kill meeeee." She moaned to the pain in her head her face squashed against the cold ground still. "I'm going to have to suck up to them sooo hard…no pun intended."

The sound of a door opening at the top of the stairs caught her attention but she wanted nothing to do with whoever was holding her here. She was a hair away from banging her head on the ground to knock herself out again to sleep off this hangover or whatever it was washed over her body.

The sound of multiple feet coming down the stairs as the wood creaked under their weight as she just kept her face towards the wall enjoying the coldness.

"Time to wake up Miss Queenie." A voice cooed behind her. Theo just ignored them as their voice boomed in her ears making her want to hiss in pain.

"Fuck off." She snapped.

Some dark laughter came up from behind her as she heard someone walking closer to her. Strong hands grabbed her arms to yank her up to a sitting positions as the world spun once more.

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" Theo yelled as she was quick to swing her foot up as it connected with whoever was grabbing her. Her roundhouse kick sent him flying as Theo stumbled back against the wall hissing in pain from her head spinning as she slid back down the wall to sit.

"You fucking BITCH!" A woman yelled as Theo opened her eyes letting out a roar to a woman coming towards her. The woman jumped back at the volume of Theo warning as Theo bared her fangs at the group standing before her. Her glowing green eyes stilling them from moving closer to her. Theo felt her anger pass as she closed her eyes leaning her head back against the wall.

"You can harass me…torture me, spank me for all I give a damn…" she whispered out as she licked her dry lips. "But please do it quietly. I have a herd of fucking elephants who think they are in a fucking orchestra marching in my head…sooo shhhhhh."

Theo felt someone moving towards her once more as she slowly opened her eyes to see who it was daring to enter her bubble space ready to rip him a new asshole.

A man she did not recognize came to kneel down before her. He had curly brown hair just past his jaw line. His eyes were a pale brown as he tilted his head looking over her.

"You are quiet a woman aren't you?" he said in a low voice.

"Where the fuck am I?" Theo asked blinking slowly at the man.

"Somewhere safe." He answered.

"I suggest you let me go." Theo said with a dry laugh. "I don't do well being held hostage. I tend drive the people holding me hostage crazy."

"Hmmmm." The man said as he lifted up a hand to run it over his chin as Theo watched his eyes travel down her body.

"These goodies are taken sorry bud." Theo said turning her head slowly away from him feeling the pain slowly beginning to subside.

"you say you are taken. How come in all the months of being a vampire those idiots haven't taken you as their mate yet?" he asked lifting a hand to turn her back to look at them. Theo took the chance to give him the hint not to touch her. She bit down on his hand as hard as she could her fangs slicing though his skin fast as he ripped it back hissing out in pain.

He looked at the large wound on his hands as blood trailed down his wrist. Theo licked her lips of his blood as she gave him a disgusted face spitting off to the side..

"You taste like shit." She laughed.

The man glared down at her as she felt his fist hit the side of her face hard sending her head snapping violently to the right as she hit the ground hard. Theo hissed in pain as she waited for her world to stop spinning once more.

"I suggest you realized the situation you are in now." He mocked down to her.

Theo could only laugh at him. A deep laugh bubbled from her chest as she turned her face away from the ground to look up at him. She ran her tongue over her lips tasting her blood coming from a cut her teeth hand made in her cheek. She just laughed at him as he grabbed her hair yanking her back up slamming her against the wall not liking her response.

"You fucking think I'm scared of you?" Theo cooed up to him. The vampire glared down to her as she could see his chin clench with anger as Theo felt her head snap to the side again to his punch. She could only laugh at the pain she felt. She wasn't new to this. Wasn't like she hasn't been though this shit before. Roger had done all this shit to her and more. There was nothing this vampire could do to make her cower from him. Theo looked up to the vampire hoping he could see good into her mind to see everything she was thinking.

"I dare you to hit me one more time." She snapped. "Then I'll show you how I really feel about this situation you put me in."

"You are a feisty little woman." He said with a twisted smile as he leaned in closer to her. "I like them when they fight."

"You don't want to fight me." Theo said leaning closer to him. "I promise you my bite isn't something you want to feel down there. If I can find it." She said nodding between his legs.

That earned her another punch. This time to her gut as she gasped out leaning forwards to the pain.

"Leon are you sure this woman is what you say she is?" A woman asked from behind him. The one called Leon grabbed a good handful of Theo hair yanking her head back to look at him once more.

"Oh I'm sure of what she is." Leon said with a hiss as he leaned in taking a deep intake of the air around Theo. "She smells so good I don't understand how those idiots could resist her for so long."

Theo gave Leon a mocking kissy face as she saw him lean in closer as she took her chance to slam her head so hard into his face he flew backwards onto his ass. The sound of his nose crushing under her hard hit echoed around them as he sat there lifting a hand to his face to fix his broken nose back into place. The woman gasped again as Theo turned her eyes to someone she was hoping to meet.

"Well well well…." Theo said in a dark seductive voice eyeing a tall blonde standing by the stairs near the fuck tart that attacked her the night before. She had long blonde wavy hair reaching past her shoulders as she sported a tank top and jean shorts. Her arms were covered in many colorful bracelets.

"You must be Bonnie dearest I've heard so much about." Theo laughed leaning back against the wall. "Pauly misses you baby girl."

Leon had gotten to his feet but his head turned towards her quickly before snapping back to where Bonnie and her man stood by the stairs. They jumped at Leon harsh look before Leon turned back to Theo relaxing against the wall.

"Paul is still alive?" he asked. Theo slowly nodded her head as his lips drew back to bare his teeth as he turned to the two standing near the stairs.

"You told me you killed him, Bruce." Leon hissed at the one Theo guessed was Bruce. He took a step back as Theo could see him trying to think of what to say to Leon.

"I…we… I was sure I did." He stuttered as Leon moved fast across the room to grab Bruce by the next lifting him up into the air.

"I told you to kill that bastard years ago! After he slaughtered my whole coven for this little bitch whore of yours you still let him live!?" Leon roared as he tightened his grip on Bruce neck. The vampire being held up in the air franticly grabbed at Leon Wrist begging for him to let him go.

"Please master…I'm sorry." Bruce begged as Leon took the chance to slam Bruce to the ground hard. Theo winced for the man hearing what was most likely his skull cracking on the cement ground. Bonnie cried out as Leon stood back up turning his eyes onto the woman who ducked behind the stair letting up a wail that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Fucking jesus!" Theo hissed to the sound.

"Shut your trap you fucking whore." Leon roared his face turning inhuman at her as she wailed even more hiding under the stairs even more in the shadows from Leon.

He turned his inhuman face towards Theo who was rubbing her ear against her shoulder now trying to get the annoying ringing of Bonnie wailing out of her ears.

"I'm going to let you sit down here for a few days. Let it sink in that your little boys are not going to find you." Leon sneered as he turned to where Bonnie was hiding.

"Get Aaron to drag this piece of shit upstairs." He said down to Bruce. She only nodded her head as she booked it up the stairs fast.

"You have no idea the shit you just walked into." Theo said to him. Leon turned looking at Theo who just smiled at him. "And you think the boys are your biggest problem? You don't know the shit I'm capable of darling."

"I don't plan on keeping you forever woman." Leon hissed to her. "only to mate and dump your dead body on your Sire doorstep."

Theo snickered at him shaking her head.

"Do you even realize what it is to mate with a Queen?" Theo asked. "Do you realize what would happen if I decided to mate with you?"

Leon just tilted his head at her.

"And whats that?" he asked not concerned.

"You become MY bitch." She said with a wide smile. "I rule over you and control you like puppet."

Leon brows came together as he gave her a wide smile.

"I don't know what your Sire has says about what a Queen is to you but that's not how it works." He laughed shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Theo challenged. "have you ever met another Queen before?"

Leon went to say something but his mouth shut as his eyes became hard.

"I've been told what a Queen does and what happens when I mate with the males of my choosing." Theo said shrugging her shoulders. "That's why the boys wont mate with me most likely. Because they don't want to lose control."

She gave Leon a sideway smile.

"And besides you mate with me you wouldn't be able to kill me. Because once you do try to kill me you lose everything. My gift to you and I take it away when I Die."

"Where did you learn all of this?" he challenged.

"From the Butthead that told me what I was." She said. "Max isn't stupid, Dingle Berry. He has some damn book from his master vampire that I made him read to me telling me every bit of detail of a Queen and what happens. I was sick of all the surprised I was getting."

Leon put his hands in his pockets as he walked towards Theo once more.

"I find it hard to believe that his creator would write this book just for Max." Leon said down to her.

"And why is that?" Theo asked adjusting her tired hands behind her back.

"Because the vampire that made Max is the first vampire ever to walk this earth." Leon said. Theo brows came together hearing this news.

"let me give you a little history lesson on your Master." Leon said kneeling down. Theo just sat there listening as Leon reached out running his hand through her long hair.

"Your master is the second oldest vampire out there. One of four created by the first Vampire. No one knows what happened to the first vampire he upped and left leaving his four children to create more of us. Max being the only one not to sire children for thousands of year. Like his creator he disappeared in search of more Power. Your not the first Queen he's come across. So that book the so call Father of Our Kind wrote isn't from him. Its from Max. Think of it more of his personal notes from all the shit he's seen and done. Ask him about the Queen he sacrificed in his search for power. I've heard it's a wonderful tragedy."

Theo mouth was hanging open now. She didn't know what to believe or if any of this shit was true. But the amount of details he had poured out so fast was too much to think up so fast. She remembered Max talking about the few queens he had met in the past.

"So being third generation from the Father of Our Kind makes you're an extra special little Queen." He said grabbing Theo chin to pull her closer to him. "And the powers you can unlock and give me will be enough to kill Max without even breaking a sweat."

Theo didn't know what to say now. She yanked her chin out of his grasp as she leaned up against the wall looking at the vampire before her.

"I will be more powerful then you will be once we mate. And I know the power you give me will stay with me even after I rip your pretty throat out in front of those idiots that didn't take the chance to get you first."

Leon stood up looking down at her as he gave her another wide smile.

'What a bittersweet ending. Getting revenge on Max for the slaughter of my coven all those years ago and enough power to control any vampire I want." He laughed at the end.

"Leon!" Bonnie voice came running back down the steps as he rolled his eyes turning back to the blonde stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"What woman?" he hissed.

"I cant find Aaron." She said quickly.

"Then get Sarah or Johnny." He snapped.

"I can't find them either!" she said quickly. Leon brows came together as he closed his eyes as Theo could feel his powers reaching out for others in his coven. His eyes snapped open when he realized he could not reach them.

"I cant reach anyone who went out to hunt." Bonnie cried. "No one is answering and I cant feel them at all!"

"oooooooo did they get lost?" Theo joked. Leon head snapped back to her as Theo just gave him a wide smile.

"Maybe I was wrong…maybe you do need to worry about the boys more then me." She snickered. Leon jerked his head back towards Bonnie.

"Summon the rest of the coven to us!" he snapped at Bonnie who franticly looked between Theo and Leon.

"I did. I tried." She cried. "no one is answering!"

Leon let up roar that woke Bruce up from being knocked out. Just then the sound of the front door breaking down upstairs caught their attention as Theo could smell blood in the air. Leon let out a curse as he ran up the stairs almost knocking down Bonnie in the process. She watched Leon run up the as she looked down to Bruce finally sitting up holding the back of his head. Theo said nothing as she watched Bonnie run over to Bruce.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked kneeling over him as Bruce shoved her arms off him.

"Get off me woman." He snapped standing up as slowly as she tried reaching to touch him again but he slapped her hands away from him again.

"You chose a winner there didn't you?" Theo laughed. They both turned looking at her as Bonnie sent her a glare.

"Watch your mouth bitch!" Bonnie hissed at Theo only earning a smile from her.

"I cant wait to play with you." Theo send her a dark look. Bruce shoved past Bonnie as he went upstairs following after Leon. Theo could hear people yelling upstairs as she settled back against the cold wall watching Bonnie taking off after Bruce fast.

The door slammed shut as Theo was left alone once more. She sighed as the pounding in her head reminded her it was still there. Crashing and yelling was happening above her as she took a deep breath trying to see if she could reach out to the boys once more.

"Guys?" she said out loud as she waited to here something back.

 _We're coming._

Theo eyes opened to the darkness of the basement as she felt a smile form over her lips.

"About damn time you guys answered me." She snickered.

 _We're coming, Baby girl_. She heard Paul say across her mind. Theo felt her brows come together. She didn't like the way Paul's voice sounded. Something wasn't right. It was almost a dangerous tone that sent chills up her spine. She had not had that feeling from him since when he attacked her right after she found out what they had turned her into.

Theo suddenly heard the panic heartbeat once more. She had forgotten she wasn't alone down here. Opening her eyes she looked over to where the glowing veins were hiding in the corner still.

"Hey." She said softly. She waited for a moment but she could hear someone slightly crying and by the sound of the whimpering it sounded like a kid.

"Don't be afraid. I wont hurt you." She said.

The crying started to get louder as Theo sighed pushing herself off the walls and to her feet slowly using her hands tied behind her and the wall. She felt her legs a little shaky but she was able to walk across the basement around junk that was being stored down here until she came closer to the shivering body.

It was indeed a little kid. And he was scared shitless.

Theo walked to where he was crying as she slowly settled down next to him but a good distance away so he wouldn't be too freaked out from her. She thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest at any moment.

"Hey little buddie." She said with a soft voice as she kid wouldn't look up from his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Looks like we are both stuck down here huh?" she said laying her head against the wall as she listened to the loud yelling and noises coming from upstairs. She just closed her eyes as she sat there listening to the poor kid cry.

 _I want my mommy._

Theo opened her eyes hearing this voice in her head. She glanced down to the kid next to her. She could see something then. She could see memories flowing out of his head. She watched the horrible scene of Leon and his people coming to the house killing off the kids family one by one. She watched through his eyes as Leon ripped out his mother throat right in front of the kid. She could see Bonnie taunting the poor kid while they locked him down here. Leon saying something in front of the kid to bring the poor kid with them and turn him once they moved on.

Theo wanted to say something to the kid but had no words for him. She just sat there looking at all the memories that were in the kid's mind. She saw happy ones and sad ones. Looking away from him she stared off into the darkness of the basement as she let out a sigh.

"Come on boys I want to go home." She said out loud hoping they could hear her.

…

David pulled his smoke away from his lips as he stood over a body of his victim. His gloved hands glossed over from blood getting on the edge of his smoke but he could care less. His chin dripped with blood from feeding and he was pretty sure it was going to take a good wash to get it out the amount he had soaked in his trench coat. His cold blue eyes scanned over the massacre he and the boys had done in the warehouse.

Screaming took up behind him as he turned slowly to a man running through the warehouse trying to get away from the nightmare. He tripped over something rolling to the ground as he saw David standing halfway out of the shadows and in the moon light.

"Oh god help me please!" he cried getting to his feet rushing to David for help. But when he got closer and saw the dead bodies laying around David he let up another cry running off into the shadows. David did nothing but watched the man running somewhere else into the darkness until another scream came from him followed by Marko twisted laughter.

David could hear Theo calling out to them. His inner monster trying to search for where she was but something stronger was blocking her. they boys could tell it was another stronger vampire. he turned slowly to where six other laid on the ground unmoving as he walked towards them flicking off his dying smoke as he came to the first body mangled and ripped limb from limb.

The boys had followed these vampires to where they were feeding and dumping their bodies. Hoping this was were Theo was being held only to find the warehouse empty and no closer to her. Out of rage the boys slaughtered the vampires before Max could show up to rape one of their minds on Theo whereabouts.

"These weaklings are messier then you boys are."

David turned around finding Max walking towards him. A long duster on and fedora hat on his head. He pulled off his glasses looking down at the dismembered bodies of the intruders. His lips going thin as he glanced over to David.

"You couldn't wait five minutes for me to get here?" He said calmly pointing his glasses to the dead vampire…or what was left of them. David shrugged his shoulders pulling his smoke out to place another to his lips.

"One lived." He said nodding his head towards a door half broken off the side of the building. "Paul and Dwayne are dragging the piece of shit back as we speak."

David lit his smoke as Max turned to the loud roaring and hissing coming from outside. Someone decided not to use the door as a body flew through the weak wooden walls making a new window. The flying body landed on the ground hard as they rolled for a second before they stilled on the ground. A moan came from the man as he tried to push himself up from the ground slowly but failed falling back to the ground blood dripping from his face and chest.

Dwayne was suddenly besides him grabbing him by the back of the neck his claws digging deep into the poor guy neck as he dragged the vampire the rest of the way towards where David and Max stood. Max folded his glasses up placing them in his pocket as he placed his hands behind his back watching Dwayne drag the vampire closer to him.

"Let me go!" the vampire screamed. "Leon!" he cried as Dwayne slammed his body hard to the ground.

"Now now Dwayne. I want this one alive for the moment." Max said with no feeling of concern for the vampire. Yanking the vampire back up off the ground his drug his claws into his shoulders getting another cry from the vampire as he held him in place.

"And who might you be?" Max asked.

"Fuck off old man!" The vampire hissed trying to get out of Dwayne grip only to wail in pain as Dwayne buried his claws deeper breaking bones under his grip.

"You have someone that belongs to our family." Max said walking closer to the panicking vampire. "Where is she?"

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about." The vampire hissed up to him trying to dig his own claws into Dwayne arm to get him to let him go.

"Now now Aaron." Max said shaking his head as he was pulling bits of information on the coven he belonged too from his brain. "I do not like to be lied too. Where is Leon hiding Our Theo?"

"I don't know!" Aaron screamed up to Max.

"Very well." Max voice came out in a low hiss as Aaron body began to shake as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body thrashed violently as Max ripped every bit of information from the poor bastard mind.

"Interesting." Max said. "I'm so happy Leon knows all about me."

Max waved his hand at Dwayne to let Aaron go as his fell forwards gasping out for air that was not needed into his lungs.

"I'm glad Leon has been planning on attacking my family for years." Max snapped down to the vampire laying on the ground looking up at Max with fear of what just happened. Paul stood on the other side of the weak vampire as Marko had moved to stand next to David. His body soaked in blood his face still inhuman his monstrous rage still not calmed.

"He plans on bedding Theo tonight before we can get to her." Max said to the boys. The air around him started to become thinker with rage and a deadly tone that even Aaron could sense.

"Leon will kill her before you can get to her." Aaron half mocked. "You cant save your queen."

"She north of here. Leon may be strong enough to hid her location but his weakling children can not." Max said ignoring the wailing vampire as he turned to the boys giving them a mental image of the house they were saying at.

"Kill the reminder of the coven. But do not kill Leon. I have a few words to exchange with him before I do." He said as the boys looked to the vampire on the ground still recovering from Max violent invasion of his mind.

"Oh and This one touched Theo while she was unconscious." He said turning away from the from Aaron who looked shocked at the Head Vampire as the boys turned their glowing yellow eyes back down to him.

"No…NO NOO I DIDN'T!" he screamed after Max who walked towards the exit of the warehouse the horrible sound of a body being ripped apart behind him as the screaming of the dying vampire stopped long before he stepped out into the night time air. Walking towards his car he was greeted by his dog Thorn happy to see his master back.

Thorn gave a little whine as max petted him on the head.

"It's okay boy." He said softly to his old friend. "The boys will get Theo back in no time."

…..

Theo head turned towards the stairs when the door was sung open fast. She watched as Bruce came down the steps quickly scanning the basement franticly for Theo since she was no long where he had left her. once he found her sitting next to the child who had fallen asleep while crying he let out a deep his baring his teeth.

"Get up bitch." He hissed walking towards her kicked a few boxes out of the way. The noise waking the kid as he let up a cry crawling farther down the wall away from the incoming Vampire. Theo only sat where she was looking up to the man she still had a score to settle with.

"Is that how you pick up all the ladies?" Theo mocked. Bruce grabbed Theo by her hair on the top of her head as she hissed out in pain being pulled up to her feet.

"MOVE!" he snapped shoving her forwards towards the stairs. Theo tipped over her feet at the sudden shove as she hit a bunch of boxes falling backwards as she found her feet suddenly facing towards the ceiling as she was laying on her back.

So much for having the pose of a cat when you're a vampire. She would give her grace a score of one and her epic fall a ten. Bruce was there once more grabbing her by the neck yanking her up as he dragged her towards the stairs. Theo hit the breaks before she was forced up the stairs.

"I said MOVE!" Bruce hissed from behind her trying to shove her up the stairs

"Over my Dead body!" she laughed back as she put a foot up on a beam at the bottom of the step. Bruce tried to force her to up as she pushed back the wood cracking under their strength. Bruce then grabbed her around the waist as he flipped her around to drag her up the stairs as she was quick to wrap her legs around the beam this time.

"gotta work for me bitch!" Theo yelled as Bruce hissed down to her grabbing her around the arms trying to yank her legs from around the beam.

"let go you crazy woman!" Bruce yelled yanking hard on her body.

"NEVER!" she laughed. Bruce gave her a few more good tugs as the beam creeks and finally snapped away from the house as both of them flew down to land on the stairs. Theo went to just laid on top of him dead weight but kept her legs tightly wrapped around the large beam. Bruce growled out shoving her off him enough to stand up as he picked her up dragging her up the stairs. They were almost out of the stairs when Theo twisted the beam to be another road block in his little plan.

Bruce almost dropped Theo when the beam got stuck in the door halting them from moving farther into the house.

"Let go of the wood!" Bruce yelled down to her.

"I've never been told to do that!" Theo laughed at her dirty joke. As Bruce dropped her to the ground. She let go of the beam finally as she sat up crossing her legs looking up to the man.

"You're no fun!" she mocked up to him giving him a pout. Bruce grabbed her by the hair as he yanked her up dragging her through the house. She caught sight of a man sitting on a couch in a room covered head to toe from blood. She turned her head towards where Bruce was taking her seeing a bedroom coming into view. Leon stood in the doorway his shirt no longer on him as he watched her coming closer a twisted evil smirk on his face. Theo knew what was going to happen in this room.

This bastard was going to try and force her to mate with him. And that was not going to fly with her.

Bruce moved his hands to hold her arms as she took the chance to turn around in his arms quick as she slammed her head into his sending him flying to a nearby wall. She turned finding Leon coming after her quickly as she booked it towards another room fast. She didn't bother to stop as she caught sight of a window boarded up by wood. Running like a bull she launched herself out of the window fast as she ducked her head shoulder taking most of the hit to the wooden planks.

Wood and glass broke under her weight as she hit the outside ground hard. Rolling quickly to her feet she began to run through the yard. Looking around the area she was in she was surprised to find herself on what looked like a farm. She could hear Leon roaring behind her gaining on her fast.

She leaped over a chain fence as she booked it into a field. She could feel Leon getting close fast as she slammed on the breaks digging her heels into the ground trying not to lose her balance with her arms behind her as she booked it to the right suddenly. Leon flew past her fast crashing into the ground with her sudden shift on him.

Theo came to a stop looking back at the Vampire trying to recover from the impact of the ground as she began to dance in front of him in a mocking matter.

"Run run run as fast as you can! You cant catch me! I'm the mother fucking gingerbread man!" she began to chat at him swinging her hips at him. Leon turned his inhuman face at her as she let up a squeal taking off again through the fields.

"I'm going to fucking kill you bitch!" his voice echoed behind her. Theo ran as fast as she could before a body slammed into her as they rolled on the ground. Theo tried to break free of Leon as he grabbed at her already ripped clothes trying to keep her still under her.

"Get off me!" she screamed. "David!"

Her voice echoed into the nighttime around her as she fought to get the fucker off her. Leon took a chance to punch her in the face once more as Theo cried out to the hard hit. He dug his claws into her skin as he ripped her pants away. Theo felt something snap in her then. Something within her took over as her survival mode took over. A inhuman roar escaped her throat as she bucked Leon so hard off her as she was able to flip them over her straddling him now.

Leon was shocked at the sudden lose of control as he looked up to Theo her eyes glowing on fire their intense green burning into his own glowing yellow eyes.

She began to yank on the iron shackles holding her arms together behind her as the breaking sound of metal behind rang as she broke her hands free. Theo grabbed his throat as she lifted up a fist and began to beat it into his face as she screamed out in pain her power exploding from her as she kept driving her fist into his face.

Theo was body slammed off him fast as she and the other vampire rolled away. Bruce wrapped his arm around her neck as she fought to get him to let go of her as they fought with each other rolling around in the dirt. Leon got over her blows as he staggered to his feet walking towards the two vampires fighting each other.

Screaming out in rage she slammed her elbow into Bruce gut hard enough to break ribs if he was human as he cried out in pain as she tried to get out of his loosened grip. Leon was quick to grab her by the legs dragging her back fast. Theo turned fast sending her famous right hook right into the side of Leon head sending him flying fast away from her. Jumping to her feet she staggered away looking over the vampires trying to recover from her blows.

"NO one can touch me but them!" she screamed at them. "I choose them you fucking bastards. And no one else."

Theo saw Bruce rolling to get to his feet as she took the chance to run up to him slamming her foot across his face hard bone snapping under his skin.

She began to step back away from them once more as she felt someone coming up behind her. Theo quickly turned around grabbing someone wrist stopping them from bringing down a large rock in their hands.

Bonnie gasped in shock to how fast Theo had moved as she tired to rip her arm out of Theo grasp.

"Not this time." She said remembering how she was knocked out the night before. Bonnie went to slice at her with her other claws as Theo grabbed her other wrist quickly as she brought her knee up fast into Bonnie gut. Bonnie bucked over gasping as Theo took the chance to grab Bonnie by the hair yanking her back up.

"As much as I want to kill you…I can't. someone else has called dibs on your death warrant." She hissed shoving the girl to the ground hard. Theo turned finding Leon was at his feet making his way towards her as she bared her teeth at him.

"You still want to dance?" Theo mocked beckoning him with a wave of her hands . "I can keep this shit up all night!"

Leon body moved fast launching after her as she got ready for the impact of his body.

Leon body was suddenly gone. Theo blinked a few more times not realizing how he could have disappeared so suddenly. Bruce let up a wail as she turned to him finding his body gone as well as his voice echoed from the sky above her.

"Bruce!" Bonnie screamed out getting to her feet to run after the vampire shoving past Theo as she slammed on the breaks gasping out in shock stepping backwards towards Theo once more. Theo took a step to the side to see what Bonnie was looking at.

Paul stood there in the field before Bonnie and Theo. His face inhuman his eyes glowing the brightest yellow Theo had ever seen. Theo felt a smile come to her face as she ran past Bonnie towards Paul. She hit his body wrapping her arms around him digging her face into his chest as she dug her nails into his back. She held onto him so happy to finally see one of the boys as she felt a cry come from her mouth as she kept her face dug into his chest.

Paul didn't move. She felt like she was hugging a fucking statue. Theo could sense something wrong with him as she felt him grab her shoulder pushing her away from him. Theo looked up to Paul shocked at him shoving her away as she could see he was only staring at Bonnie.

She glanced back to the woman who was panicking trying to think of a way out of there.

Paul began walked past Theo towards Bonnie who let up a cry backing away from him.

"Stay away from me you bastard!" Bonnie screamed as she suddenly took off to the sky. Before Theo could call out to Paul he was suddenly gone to the sky taking chase to Bonnie leaving Theo standing in the field alone.

"PAUL!" Theo yelled after him. She could hear Bonnie screaming out of the darkness of the nighttime sky but she couldn't figure out which way it was coming from to take chase after them. Theo was about to take off into the sky when someone grabbed her arm flipping her around as she jumped in shock bawling up her fist to hit who ever else was trying to drag her off somewhere.

David stopped her flying fist right before it hit the side of his face. Theo looked shocked at the man before her as David yanked her against him quickly his arms wrapping around her waist as his face buried deep into her neck. Theo wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she held tight onto the man before her scared of him leaving her suddenly like Paul did.

She could feel David shaking under her hold. She knew he wasn't crying or cold. The power surging around her was nothing but pure hostile rage.

"I'm okay." She said slowly as David yanked himself back from her his hands grabbing the side of her face as his mouth slammed down over hers. Theo was shocked at his sudden move as his mouth was harsh and demanding. She felt his tongue slid in demanding her to fight him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck once more as their mouth battled each other. David tasted of blood and cigarettes a bitter sweet taste Theo welcomed it like it was the best things she tasted in her whole life.

David pulled away from her suddenly as he still held her face on each side his fingers gripping her hair tight. David yellow eyes trailed down her body seeing her clothes were barley on her. shredded to the point they were barely holding together on her body. He could see the scratched slowly healing on her skin from Leon claws trying to rip her clothes off.

"How far did the fucker get?" David voice came out deep and demonic as Theo just shook her head at him.

"I beat the crap out of him before he could do anything." She said. Theo could hear another scream echoing behind David as she leaned over looking towards where the Farm house sat. David didn't bother to glance back knowing what was going on as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he didn't give her a chance to get ready for the sudden take off to the sky. They landed just outside of the house as the sound of crashing and screaming was coming up from inside.

He gripped her hand tight as they walked up some steps to a door that was broken down. Theo saw the kitchen was completely destroyed. The counters had been ripped off as the sink was barely hanging onto the wall spewing water like crazy to the floor. David dragged her through the kitchen to where all the noise was coming from as Theo was pulled into the living room she had been shoved past earlier that night.

"Holy shit." Was all she could mutter finding the vampire she had saw wounded earlier basically in pieces on the ground. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room as she felt relief to see all the faces she knew. Dwayne had the one called Bruce kneeling before him. His grip in Bruce's hair and had his arms so far twisted behind his back Theo was sure it was yanked out of its socked.

Next to Dwayne Marko stood holding onto Leon his arm wrapped around the other vampire neck as Leon tried to get free of Marko snarling and baring his teeth at Marko who was much more stronger and in control of his hold.

Theo eyes soon found Paul leaning up against the wall. His arms around Bonnie as Theo could see him having a good hold onto the bitches neck his claws digging into flesh to draw blood. She could see Bonnie was shaking in his hold as his face was pressed up against the side of her face inhuman as his mouth most likely whispering things she could only hear as she began to cry out scared.

What stood out to Theo the most was the air. It was so think with power she could take a butter knife to it if she wanted too. David stopped at the doorway as Theo stood behind him barely looking from behind him at the scene before her.

"Greetings my Dear."

Theo turned her eyes to find Max walking out from behind a wall just entering the room full of vampire. He wore a long duster jacket and hat as he glanced to the three vampires being held.

"How much harm has these fools done to you." He asked turning back to her.

"They just beat me," she said nodding to Leon then. "I didn't let him get too far."

Max turned back towards the other vampires that dared to touch one of his children.

"Its had been years Leon." Max said with a coy smile as he walked closer to the vampire still trying to get out of Marko hold. "I see you did not take my warning the last time I saw you."

"What warning?" Leon hissed. "You expected me not to do anything after you let him slaughter my coven?!"

Leon comment was meant towards the monster holding Bonnie against her will at the far end of the room. Theo watched Max give a dark chuckle as he walked to where a chair still stood not destroyed like the rest of the room. Sitting down he crossed his legs clasping his hands together as he just stared at Leon with unemotional eyes.

"So taking my boys Queen would be justice for your failing coven all those years ago?" Max asked.

"She has not mated with any of these bastards you spawned." Leon hissed. "She was free game."

Marko didn't seem to like his response as Theo almost gasped out loud watching Marko slam his hand through Leon back. The sound of breaking bones and Leon screaming out in immense pain his body trying to rip away from Marko even more to stop the pain.

"Now I would watch what you say Leon." Max said waving his fingers. "You are in no position to be claiming dibs on her in front of my boys. She had been theirs since she changed."

Theo felt herself gripping the back of David jacket then. She had never seen this side of the boys before. Yes she had seen a glimpse of their darker side before but the way these boys were acting scared the shit out of her.

Leon gasped in pain as Max glanced over to Dwayne.

"You can kill him." He nodded to Bruce. "we have no need for him."

Bonnie let out a scream to Bruce as Dwayne grabbed Bruce head twisting it so hard he ripped it off in one clean motion. Blood spewed from the neck of the body as Dwayne tossed the head down to the floor it rolling towards Leon. Bonnie wailed watching Dwayne kill Bruce fast as she tried to break free of Paul grasp but he only wrapped his hands around her waist harder as he began to squeeze her neck tighter where she could not make any noises as she gasped like a fish out of water to speak.

"And Paul if you would please finally kill that woman." Max nodded his head towards them. "She has no need to be alive anymore as well."

Theo turned away not wanting to know what Paul would do to her. The sound of ripping flesh and one last cry echoed around the room as Theo felt herself gripping onto David's hand tighter. The sound of a body hitting the floor made her look back up as she saw the woman laying on the ground her head half off her body as Paul stood over it his face still inhuman fresh blood falling from his mouth and onto his chest and mesh shirt. His eyes went from looking at Bonnie dead body to shoot across the room towards Theo's. Theo felt a chill run up her back as he gave her the most sinister wide bloody smile she had ever seen on him.

"Now for you my little trouble maker." Max turned his head back towards Leon who looked back and forth at the last two members of his coven now dead. He slowly turned his head towards Max and for the first time Theo could see fear in his eyes.

"I'm glad you decided to enlighten Theodora on who I was." Max said standing up from the chair walking towards he stopped pulling off his glasses to clean them with a rag as he gave Leon a mocking smile. "But you did not have all the details right. Yes, I am the second vampire ever created But Aster, the Father of Our kind as you call him, did give me that book. He gave it to me sometime during the 1300's. Or around when the Black Plague was happening. He gave it to me before he went into his slumber to educate little naïve know it all's like you."

Max placed his glasses back on his face as he gave Leon a wide smile.

"Now since all of this is over. As much as I would like to rip out your throat I do not want to take the pleasure from the ones you pissed off the most." He turned from Leon then walking towards Theo.

"Come dear lets go get you some new clothes." He smiled to Theo as the monsters he created beginning to move in on panicking vampire. David let go of her hand to walk around Max towards Leon who began to wail for Max attention. Max ignored his please for another chance and forgiveness as he took Theo arm turning her around from what was about to happen.

"Oh and boys." Max stopped turning to the boys once more. "Please burn this place down when you are done. I want no evidence left."

Max began to pull Theo out of the house when she hit the breaks on him suddenly.

"Wait!" she said suddenly remembering something. She turned running back through the house to where the doorway to the basement as she booked it down the stairs. She rushed down the stairs as her eyes scanned the basement looking for where ever the kid could be. She caught sight of him hiding in the corner still. Walking around the boxes she came to kneel down before him as he backed up fast from her.

"Hey hey its okay!" Theo said with a smile as she could see the tears streaming down his face as she slowly held out her hand.

"I'm here to get you out of here." She said slowly. The sound of crashing and roars came from above her as the kid jumped hiding his head once more into his arms and legs. She scooted closer to the kid as she lifted her hand to slowly pat the kids head slowly.

"Please I don't want to leave you here." She said softly as she jumped herself to something breaking above them. She wasted no time grabbing the kid quickly as she wrapped her arms around him taking him up the stairs. She covered his face as she walked fast out down the hallways past the living room not bothering to look at what was taking place herself she hurried to the kitchen where Max still stood waiting for her as she held onto the kid. Max only raised and eyebrow as she walked past him towards the back door.

Once outside she walked a good distance away from the house as she slowly bent down to put him down but found his hold on around her waist and neck tight.

Theo simply hugged the kid knowing he had been through hell these last few days.

"Who is this?" Max said from behind her as she looked up to him.

"They had him locked in the basement for a while after killing his family. Leon seemed to like the kid." Theo said running a hand over the kid's head. Max said glanced back to the house as Theo turned slowly as she watched the house erupt in violent flames suddenly.

"Picking up strays?"

Theo whipped around finding David suddenly next to her. he eyed the kid that had a good hold on Theo still.

"Shut up this kid has been through a lot!" Theo snapped. "I wasn't just going to let you guys kill him as well. He's has done nothing wrong!"

"That's most of the people we eat Baby girl." Paul laughed coming up to stand next to David.

"I'm not going to kill him!" Theo said to both of them. "I'm going to dump him off at a hospital or some shelter."

"Hes seen too much." David pointed out. Theo knew the kid had seen a bunch of shit but she was pretty sure no one would believe him if he told someone. But Theo couldn't let these guys hurt him. Not after everything he's been through. The kid held tight to Theo neck still not letting go as he cried into her shoulder.

"You cant hurt him please." Theo said looking back up to the boys as she turned to Max. He look between the kid and Theo as he slowly nodded his head.

"I will take him home with me." He said and quickly added before Theo could protest. "And no harm will come to him. Give him a few days and I will erase his memory. I think after everything our little Theodora has been through we should give this request to her." Max said to the boys as he turned back to the kid waving a hand like a jedi as the kid went limp in her arms. Theo slowly stood back up with the sleeping kid as Max stepped forwards to take him from her arms.

"Now boys since you have had your fill please feed Theodora and take her home." He said cradling the kid in his arms. "And please do not let her go play on her own for a while."

Max turned walking towards the field as he was suddenly gone into the night sky leaving Theo standing around four still very pissed off vampires.

"Are you fucking stupid or something?" she heard Paul snap as Theo turned to the boy standing to her left.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She hissed back at him.

"That fucking crap that just happened!" Paul yelled pointing to the house on fire walking closer to get into her face. "you should have fucking called us when that fucker attacked you!"

"I can handle myself you dumbass! I don't need to fucking call you every time a fucking vampire attacks me when I'm not with one of you. They have been easy to fight off till that bastard Bruce came along." Theo snap shoving a finger into his chest. Paul's head turned to the side with her choice of words.

"There has been other who have attacked you?" David was the one to ask. Theo felt herself draw her lips back into her mouth letting that little one slip. Fuckity fuck.

"Not…many.." she said trying to look somewhere else besides the boys now. She could feel the anger hissing across her skin as someone slapped her hard up the back of her head. She jumped holding the back of her head glaring up at Paul who's yellow eyes burned down to her.

"We fucking told you not to stand up to them! Why the fuck are you always doing stupid shit behind our backs?" he hissed down to her.

She didn't know what to say to him as Paul let out a deep angry sigh rubbing his face in frustration as walked away from Theo now.

"How many have you fought off on your own?" Dwayne asked drawing her attention to him. She looked at him as she tried to count in her head as his lips draw back to bare his teeth as she lost count after 20 clearly reading her mind.

"Don't you get fucking mad at me!" She snapped at Dwayne. "I can handle myself you psychopathic fruitcake. What am I to do when you boys dump me off somewhere to go off hunting or whatever you dumbass are doing? I can't cry like a damn baby every time for you to come rescue me!"

Theo heard David lighting a smoke as she stomped over snagging it from his fingers as she gave him a dirty look as she walked away putting the smoke to her lips as she power smoke.

"Someone take me to Abby's store so I can get new clothes, Please." She said trying to change the subject.

"Last I saw you can fly on your own." David snapped pulling out another smoke to light for himself. Theo turned glaring at him.

"Only when I want to get away from someone." She hissed.

"The good that shit did last night." Paul laughed at her. Theo rolled her eyes as she felt something trickling down her neck then. Lifting her hand up she rubbed her neck pulling her fingers back to find blood. Reaching up into her hair she was able to feel a large wound she didn't even know she had. Marko was suddenly next to her grabbing her hand to look at the blood as he grabbed her head tilting it to the side to take a good look at the wound on her head.

"We gotta get you to feed so you can fucking heal right." He said. Theo pulled her head back as she looked at Marko. His eyes said nothing to her and the tone of his voice was harsh towards her.

"I'll go find someone else on my own." She said turning to leave the group when Marko tightened his grip on her wrist keeping her from moving far from him.

"Its three in the morning." David said. "where you going to find someone to kill?"

"I'm looking at four pushing my buttons right now." Theo joked. David stare was hard as Theo could see he didn't like the joke to much. She sighed as she lifted the smoke once more to her lips as she took a deep drag before blowing it out. What did these buttheads want from her? They were not letting her leave and not really giving her any damn clues on what they were waiting for.

"I'm sorry I was stupid." She said after a moment.

"Fucking finally she says it." Paul snapped as he shook his head. "Let's get her some poor bastard for the night and get home. I'm sick of smelling that bitch of a woman on me."

At that Paul was gone. Theo felt Marko drop her arm as she looked behind her finding him gone as well. These guys were being fucking assholes to her. And something told her they had a right to be. She basically was stupid not calling them for help and for keeping the secret of her killing off other vampires behind their backs.

"you going to fucking pout about shit or are you coming?" She turned finding Both David and Dwayne still standing there waiting for her. She sighed finishing her smoke flicking it off as she walked towards them. Dwayne wrapped his arm around her waist as Theo felt the ground disappear under her feet as they shot out into the night time.

Theo soon was sitting in a pool of water somewhere deep in the cave. It was a little hidden treasure the boys finally shared with her one night after she complained about not having a bath or shower for weeks. She sat in the hot springs letting the warm water soak her to the bones. She had been through one hell of last few days. Dwayne was the one to take her to feed before bringing her home. She felt full and happy to finally be back home. Licking her lips she could still taste the blood of her victim they had found sleeping in a alleyway.

She did like to prey more on the homeless people. Even to this day no matter how long she has been a vampire she still felt remorse for killing someone. When Dwayne had dropped her off back at the cave she could not sense any of the boy around as she was told by Dwayne "Stay" like a dog and was gone once more leaving her alone.

So much for listening to Max about staying with her. Theo sighed once more dropping her head under the hot water as she sat under the water for a while not needing to suck in air as she slowly pulled herself up out of the water rubbing it from her face. She pulled her legs up to wrap her arms around them as she sat on the rocky bottom of the pool not wanting to leave the warmth just yet.

"You going to sit in there until you're a raisin?"

Theo turned her head around to find she had an audience now. Both David and Paul stood near a door watching her. She turned back away from the buttheads as she rested her chin on her knees to just relax in the hot water.

"Suns coming up." David said.

"Don't care." Theo answered back. She could literally feel David roll his eyes as she heard someone push off from the wall walking towards the edge of the pool their feet splashing in the water that over flowed out. Before she could even protest she was yanked out of the pool fast.

'God Damnit Paul let me go!" she hissed as Paul picked her up around the waist and carried her out of the room.

"I have fucking legs! I can walk!" she tried to fight to get him to let her go. David watched Paul carry Theo out like a sack of potato's into the long hallways lost under the ground. He took one last drag flicking off his smoke as he followed behind them. Theo pitched a fit the whole way to her room as Paul slammed it open with his foot before tossing Theo across the room to where her bed was. She flipped around in her bed. Her wet hair sticking to her face and body as she watched David walk into the room as well.

"You guys my damn babysitters now?" she snapped. The boys said nothing as Paul had his hands hooked into his back pockets watching Theo with intense eyes. David said no snappy come back as he yanked off his jackets tossing them to the ground. Theo watched him grab her door pushing it shut.

What the fuck was going on?

"If you boys think your going to fuck me after everything that has happened you both can go screw each other in the ass!" she said scrambling backwards on her bed towards the wall. Paul walked toward where a few candles were lit as he licked his finger before killing two of the three candles as Theo looked back to David moving to the front of her bed as he face held no emotion or gave her any clue to what the fuck was going on.

"I want you to prove something to me." David said down to her his intense blue eyes burning into hers as she watched him yank off his gloves tossing them off near his jacket. Theo went to say something but found herself grabbed and yanked up to her knees as Paul was suddenly behind her holding her up against his body. Theo felt her fear sky rocket not sure what the hell to do as David slowly climbed onto the bed to kneel before her. He had grabbed both sides of her face holding her to look up at him.

Paul hand began to roam her body as he buried his face against her wet neck as she jumped feeling his fangs run across her flesh.

"What do you want me to p-prove?" Theo stuttered as David leaned his face dangerously close to hers. His mouth catching hers as he caught her bottom lip running sharp fangs over it to draw blood as he pulled away from her slowly his eyes beginning to turn.

"Prove to me that you do want to go all the way." He hissed. Theo eyes went wide suddenly realized what was going to happen as David slammed his mouth over her once more before she could protest as Paul's fangs sliced into her neck to start the dangerous dance of mating with her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Very naughty beginning to this chapter. Like it took me a few time to write this one. sorry for such a late update. life been crazy for me.**

 **Please enjoy and review! i'm hoping to get to at least 100 reviews before chapter 20 but all input is appreciated! I'm so happy so many people enjoy this story.**

 **Warning. Sex. naughty words and someone that shouldn't ever be allowed to drive.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

Theo could not move against them. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour as David deepened the kiss invading every corner of her mouth with this tongue as she gasped against his mouth feeling Paul fangs biting down harder on her neck drawing out more of her blood.

It had been weeks since they touched her last as it felt foreign yet familiar at the same time. Both of the boys hands began to roam her naked body fast as she could find herself doing nothing back to them. Frankly she didn't know what to do. Yes she knew what to during sex with them to make them happy but this whole shit on mating scared the crap out of her.

Paul ripped his fangs from her neck as Theo hissed to the pain of it as she broke the kiss away from David as she tried to push him back away from her. She knew what happened last time and that was something she didn't want to experience again.

"Wait!" she cried pushing herself back up against Paul trying to push David back with shaky hands. David and Paul didn't seem to listen to her as Paul was wrapped his arms around her waist yanking her from her knees to lay back against him as his long arms snaked down the rest of her body to grab her legs yanking them apart as David moved to fast for her to protest his mouth attacking between her legs. Theo gasped out trying to get out of the boys grip as David's tongue began to invade her womanhood earning a moan of pleasure from her as her hips bucked under this attack. Her hand went to slap over her mouth to keep herself from making any noise as Paul reached up grabbing her hand away from her mouth fast.

"No no baby we want to hear you scream." His voice was deep against her ear as his caught her earlobe between his teeth biting down hard. Theo cried out to David's harsh attack on her as she felt the invasion of fingers suddenly to the mix making her shutter in pleasure.

"I…I ..cant guys, I don't want to do this!" she cried out almost like she was in pain. But it was the opposite she didn't want this to stop as David slammed his fingers harder into her his tongue rolling the sensitive bud she had around and around. Theo didn't even feel it building before the climax ripped through her so fast it scared her on how violent it made her body shake as she screamed out to it. David pulled his mouth away from her as he leaned up over her a wicked smile on his face.

"Fucking liar." He hissed down to her pulling his fingers from her to show her the aftermath of his attack. "You fucking want this just as bad we do."

Theo watched with hooded eyes as David cleaned his fingers off as she tried to find the will to shake her head but she knew she was wrong. She wanted this and she found herself willing to do anything these bastards wanted at the moment. David was quick to yanking off his pants as Theo eyed his long hard shaft ready to take this dance farther.

She felt Paul shift more Dragging her up father onto his stomach to lift her up to a good angle for David who leaned Theo his tongue running up her stomach sending the butterflies in the stomach ape shit. Theo panted scared of what was to come. What if she couldn't do it? The thought of biting David again as seeing his angry face scared the crap out of her. Paul held her legs apart as David pressed himself up against her opening as Theo only stared up into intense blue eyes her hands gripping Pauls forearms hard digging her nails into his flesh.

David reached up trailing his fingers down the side of her face as he ran a thumb over her bottom lip a wide smile to his lips.

"One or both of us are going to walk away from this room mated with you. Even if we have to fuck you all damn day to persuade you. Its going to happen Theo." David said down to her as Theo could only find herself nodding to him not even sure she could say any words. David was quick to move grabbing her lifted up legs to slam himself so hard into her Theo head fell back next to Paul head as she let up a deep moan to the invasion of David thickness. He gave her no time to get ready for him pulling himself out to drive deeper in then before. David began to thrust into her over and over setting a tempo as Theo cried out tossing her head back and forth to the pleasure and pain she was getting from him. Paul pulled his hands back one wrapping around her chest to grab at one of her beast harshly as the other wrapped around her neck forcing her to look back at David as he rubbed his face next to her whispering into her ear.

"You gotta watch him fuck you baby." He laughed as Theo tried to keep her eyes open to watch David leaning over her driving as deep as he could into her as she would let him. One of his hands moved from gripping her legs to bring his thumb down were he was slamming into her to rub her sensitive bud sending Theo mind straight to cloud fucking 97. She cried out even louder as she felt the next climax beginning to burn up her body.

David was not gentle and not holding any of his strength back forcing himself into her as the sound flesh hitting flesh echoed in her room along with her cries. She couldn't think right couldn't even count if she wanted too. Paul only fueled the fire grown within her whispering dirty thought into ear. Theo felt her climax coming fast again as she grabbed at anything near her as she was digging her claws into Paul's arms across her chest.

Then the smell of someone else's blood entered the room. Her eyes flew up open her eyes wide seeing David dragging a sharp nail down his neck drawing a line of blood. Her bloodlust kicked on full swing to add to the sex session the boys were giving her. Billie felt her fangs growing heavy in her mouth as David began to move faster into her, his lips drawing back to bare his teeth down as his face beginning to turn inhuman to his end coming fast.

"Feed baby." Paul whispered into her ear. "You know you want to feed while he fucks you."

Theo lost all control now as she sat up quickly from Paul as he let her go to David. David wrapped an arm under her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept slamming himself into her. Her tongue ran up his skin taking in his blood as her hungry was just as intense as the need to feel her climax. Her mouth closed over the wound his made on his neck as her arms wrapped around his neck gripping his hair as she slammed her fangs into his neck quick and fast.

Theo didn't have words for what she felt. She felt his blood rush into her mouth as she bit down harder to draw more in. her climax ripped through her body as she did everything but scream into David's neck her body shook violently to the wave after wave of electric heat that made every inch of her body numb. It was like a mix of her body high she got when she fed but pushed to a whole new level making it feel like her skin was being burned by fire. David body shook under her his thrust faltering as a ragged breath came from his throat.

Her bite burned and it sent his mind and body out of control his claws digging into her flesh. Something began to burn within him as his climax began to explode from him. A deep roar escaped his mouth as he felt something release within him his climax like hot waves, nothing he had ever felt before as he slammed his body into her over and over almost to the point of breaking her. He didn't want it to stop as something began to surge over his skin as something opened up within him. Like a locked door flew open and the power escaped out of it so fast he couldn't control it.

David stilled his body after he came his body shaking so hard trying to keep a good hold on her not really caring if he was crushing her under his grip as he road the waves of pleasure that keep surging though him. His face was buried deep into her neck as he could feel Theo swallow a bit more blood before she pulled her fangs from him. Her bite was burning and numb and it pulsated hot waves of electricity from it drugging his mind and body.

David let go of her as Theo slowly slid down his body as she was gasping for air she didn't need as she couldn't shake the numb feeling over her body. But something wasn't quenched. She still wanted more blood. Her body demanded for it. She had never wanted blood this bad since the first few night after she changed. Theo was auto pilot as she felt movement behind her. She slowly turned her hooded eyes to the other male behind her as she found herself crawling towards him on her hands and Knees.

Paul was now naked and she didn't even try to think when he got rid of his clothes. Her body wanted more blood and from another male that could give it to her. Theo climbed up on top of Paul her mind had dubbed to be her mate as well. That was all she could think of doing was mating with the ones her inner monster screamed out to have. Theo straddled Paul who arms wrapped around hers guiding her to where his body stood hard and ready for her. Theo gave a moan feeling Paul thrust up into her as she straddled him to ride him.

Their bodies rocked together as Thro gripped his shoulders as Paul only thrust up to her letting her have control over everything that they were doing. She road him hard and fast for who knows how long to feel another climax growing as her body screamed out to mate, to make him hers. Paul's head fell back against the mattress his hands gripping her waist as she moved above him. she felt the burning hissing up her skin once more her body knowing it was claiming this male as her like the other one. She opened her eyes as she felt him getting close to coming below her as she was quick to move weaving her fingers into his hair leaning down opening her mouth to drive her fangs to take the blood he was willing to give.

Paul body bucked under her feeling her fangs dig deep into his flesh. His arms wrapped around her waist keeping the thrust of his body short and hard as the body shook under her his head dropping back as a monstrous roar escaped his throat as he came. The burning of her fangs pulsed through his body as his climax hit him sending everything into red. His body shook violently and felt like it was on fire as Theo fed from him.

Waves of something he couldn't even put into words ripping up his back over and over as he hissed out in pain and pleasure. He could feel her swallowing his blood as he hissed out to the waves of whatever the fuck she was doing to him running through his body faster and faster. His arms slowly let go of Theo dropping to the mattress as he couldn't even control his body shaking now. He let the power hissing through his body that was foreign to him but fuck he never wanted to lose this feeling trying to ride it as long as he could.

Theo finally had her fill of blood pulling her mouth away from him as she rolled off Paul to sit on her bed her body still tingled and shook slighting trying to figure out what the hell had happened to it. She swallowed still tasting the boys blood in her mouth as she slowly turned to look up to David. She could see his arms shaking as he head was hanging down his lips parted showing his fangs as she couldn't tell if he was in pain or what.

"David?" she asked slowly not sure what else to say. He didn't respond as she watched him close and open his shaking hands. Something began to surge around them as Theo could tell it was coming from both of the boys now. Some dangerous began to come from them as David opened his eyes slowly closing them to give his head a slight shake. It was a dark chuckle that came from Paul behind her as she turned slowly to the man laying on her bed his hands now to his face arms still shaking as Theo found herself crawling backwards suddenly from him and David towards her wall.

"So.." David started with a raspy voice licking his smiling lips eyes still closed. "This is what he fucking meant."

David opened his eyes looking at Theo bed as he slowly lifted his head to lock eyes onto the confused girl. Theo heart suddenly leaped into her throat as she backed away farther from the vampire before her. Her eyes wide wish shock at David's eyes.

They were no longer yellow. Red orbs stared into with such intensity she felt frozen now against the wall. She swallowed a thump in her throat not understanding what was happening.

"Fuck it wont stop.." Paul laughed out wickedly as Theo eyes went to him finding him slowly sitting up giving his head a shake as he turned towards her. Theo almost gasped out but couldn't find the will to move staring into Paul glowing red eyes.

What the fuck was happening?! Her mind screamed. She knew she had just mated with them but what the hell happened to the yellow eyes she was so used too?

Both David and Paul shared a glance each holding a wide smile that send chills down Theo spine. Paul body gave a little shake as his head fell forwards arms still shaking.

"Damnit if I knew it was going to feel this fucking good I would have done this months ago." Paul laughed out rubbing his face suddenly. "My body wont stop whatever it is doing…"

"I feel like I'm fucking high as a kite. My damn legs are numb still." David laughed out to Paul.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes!?" Theo finally said. Both boys turned towards her slowly as she wished she didn't say anything to them. The boys shared another glance to each other before her whole world shifted once more. She knew the boys were fast before but she never even felt them move in that fast on her. She went from being up against the wall to sudden being pressed between the boys once more. David to her back as Paul grabbed her face holding her up to look at his inhuman face and red eyes.

"I don't really fucking care what the hell is wrong with my eyes but we are going to do that again." Paul smiled wickedly down to her.

"Like hell we are!" she snapped trying to get out of their grasp as David wrapped his hands into her hair yanking her head to the side as he ran a tongue up her neck. She felt her body betray her as she shuttered against him.

"Whats a few more rounds?" David hissed into her ear as Theo felt their hands beginning to wonder her body once more.

"I fucking hate you guys!" she half hissed half laughed at them as David only chuckled behind her.

"Last I heard you were head over heels in love with us." He mocked as the boys both attacked her once more.

…..

Theo eyes fluttered open slowly as she found herself looking up at her ceiling. She turned her head slowly digging her face into something warm as she didn't even process that it wasn't her blanket until she ran her hand over the flesh it was holding onto. Her eyes flew open suddenly as she sat up looking down at David slumbering body. she felt something heavy over her lap as she looked down finding Paul arm resting there as she looked to her left finding Paul's face buried into one of her pillows his naked butt sticking out from under the blankets.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" Theo asked out loud not getting an answer from the boys who were basically dead to the world still. she rubbed her face when she suddenly remembered everything. She remembered every little detail of what happened the night before. Excuse her the whole day.

She and the boys fucked well after the sun went up. They just wouldn't stop and Theo was basically willing the whole time until her body finally gave out passing out on the boys before they could do round ten or fifteen. She had lost count.

Slowly pulling Paul's arm off her Theo climbed out of her bed to walk across her room looking for some clothes to put on as she looked back to the boys still sleeping. She could feel the sun beginning to set over the earth as she wanted to get the hell out of there and to Max fast.

He had left out some details on what would happened to the sleeping power dual that basically fucked her nine ways to hell until their little hearts were quench. The glowing red eyes of the boys burned in her brain as she wanted to know if something wrong had happened. They still looked like the boy and smelt like themselves but the power that was coming from them even in slumber scared the crap out of her. Pulling on her shirt she yanked on a pair of pants and snagged her boots. Not bothering to look for her jacket she slowly opened the door looking back to the boys sleeping still.

For once they looked like normal men. Not blood thirsty monsters that haunted this town every night. Sneaking out of the door she didn't bother to shut it to make noise as she leaped over the rock in the hallways quickly running across the cave to the exit as she felt it then.

A power that she had never felt from David or Paul before. It hissed across her skin like hot needles as they were waking up and looking for her. Running out of the cave she was yanking her boots on as she ran up the steps as she finally made it to the top not looking back a she ran to the cliff as she closed her eyes willing her body to fly as her feet left the ground taking off towards the sky to go find Max. she was slowly getting the hang of this flying crap. As long as she didn't think of how crash landing would end for her she was able to float like a speeding balloon across the sky.

Theo finally landed in front of Max house as she stood in front of his house as she felt the boys power raging up her back calling her back to them. She ignored them as she ran to the front door and began to pound on the door.

The door opened as she was met with a smiling face of her Sire.

"Good evening Theodora." He said stepping back to hold the door open for her.

"Why the fuck did their eyes turn red?" she snapped standing in the doorway. Max tilted his head at her sudden question as a coy smile came over his lips.

"I successful mating with them is why." He only answered like it was a silly question.

"You didn't fucking tell me that would happen!" Theo snapped pointing a finger at him. Max waved for her to come in as she stepped into the house as he shut the door.

"I do not have a lot of time to explain much. The boys are on their way here as we speak." Max said after shutting the door walking past her towards the kitchen.

"And what the fuck is with that power?" Theo snapped. "I feel like the boys are giving me second degree burns right now!"

Max walk around the island of the kitchen as Theo found someone else sitting at the island. The kid she had rescued from the house sat on a stool turning his head towards her as she entered behind Max. He was leaning up against the counter his arm around a bowl of soup that Max had made for him as he was slowly lifting the spoon up to his lips. He slowly looked over quickly at Theo then looking back down not wanting to look her in the eye for too long.

Max picked up the kids glass slowly pouring some more juice into it before setting it down next to the kids bowl before he turned to look at the fuming female vampire standing in his kitchen.

"It happens to all the males that mate with their Queen." Max said turning to put the juice back in the fridge as Theo shook her head not liking the answer.

"Any other surprises?" she asked. "I thought you told me everything that happens when I mate with them. They going to sprout huge bat wings next or something?"

Max only laughed shaking his head towards Theo.

"Everything I have told you is happening Theodora." He said. "You have given them a gift, you have made them yours and they gave themselves to you. You only unlocked powers not available for normal vampires. Of course they are going to release that power and not hold it in. the boys like to show off a little too much."

"Your boys were already powerful little shits." Theo snapped. "I don't care if they have the fucking power to destroy the world now. I just want to know if there is anymore little surprises coming my way! David and Paul scared the shit out of me this morning!"

Max only nodded his head.

"I seemed to have missed that little detail my apologies." He said with a slight nod of his head.

"For someone know so much about a Queen you tend to leave out little details that I would have liked to have." Theo said as she paced in the kitchen. "I don't think I could do that again! Last night was nuts!'

Max only gave her a slight chuckle shaking his head a he looked down to the kid giving him a pat on the back telling him to finish his dinner as he walked out of the kitchen waving for Theo to follow him. Theo glanced back to the kid who looked back down to his bowl quickly as she turned following Max back into his large living room. Max walked to a desk sitting in the corner a he pulled open a few drawer to find some papers.

"I do know a lot of about queens. But its been so long since I've been around one I forgot the little details that come along with mating." He said settling down onto a chair as he began to flip through some old papers.

"That bastard Leon said you sacrificed one looking for power. What did he mean by that?" Theo asked as Max paused flipping through some papers as he turned to look up to her.

"Leon had many things wrong. I would have scarified anything to save her is the more correct answer to that." He said almost sadly. Theo felt her brows come together as Max looked back down to the papers as he flipped through a few more until he found something that looked like a old western photo. He held it up looking at it letting out a sigh before turning to hand it towards Theo. She looked at the photo in his hand before taking it to look down at the couple in the photo.

They wore very old Victorian clothes. The woman sat before the man that Theo recognized as Max. the woman had long dark hair as it curled down her side as her face was beautiful her eyes soft and a small smile played on her lips.

"her face is nothing but a fading memory now within my mind." Max said before nodding to the picture in her hand. "Luckily this keeps her face fresh like the day I met her."

"Who is she?" Theo asked.

"She was my one and only Queen." Max said taking off his glasses to toss them down onto the desk. "Maria was her name. she was the only woman that I have ever loved in the six thousand plus years I have walked this earth."

Theo looked up to Max shocked at what was coming out of his mouth.

"She was my hidden gem that I kept from the world. For almost six hundred years she walked next to me on this earth in my adventures. I found her around the time of the black plague was raging Europe. I saved her before she died to give her a chance at life. And in return she gave me the love my tainted soul craved."

Max held a weak smile on his face as he looked to the desk lost in a deep thought or traveling through memories.

"What happened to her?" Theo dared to ask as Max turned to her slowly. His eyes held sorrow for the first time she had ever seen.

"She died protecting our first sired child. It was a young slave that Maria had taken from a plantation." Max said slowly. "Donna was her name, she was a beautiful little child but she had run from us to go and save her human friends from the man that killed her family for sneaking food to starving children. I don't know for sure what happened but when I finally arrived to save them both the house was on fire. Men were everywhere shooting every slave there fearing that they were what Donna was."

Theo looked down to the photo once more as she glanced back up to Max.

"I found their bodies later burnt to the bones. a stake through Donna chest and a Maria head was clean cut off her skeleton arms wrapped around our child. The stake they had driven into her heart did not kill her was my guess." Max said softly almost afraid to speak of the scene.

"I don't remember much after that. I only saw red as I slaughtered half the county looking for the ones who dared to harm what as mine. I had their faces imprinted in my mind from Maria last thoughts." Max said standing up slowly as he held his hand out towards Theo who handed the photo back to him as he smiled weakly down to the woman forever smiling back to him.

"We mated not long after I changed her and everything was new to me with queens. Aster, my creator, only meeting a few himself did not have much details for me as well, he gave me that book after I changed her. He was hoping I would only add to his book on what these mysterious vampires were and what they could do for our kind. Maria never ceased to amaze me with her powers. Everyone and everything was drawn to her loving nature."

Theo only stood there watching the old vampire talk as he turned to place the photo down on the papers once more as he smiled back to her.

'I have told you everything I know about what happens with mating. I have no other surprises that I know of that I have missed. But you, my dear, are a different kind of woman from my beloved Maria. What you can do and the power I feel coming from you are on a whole other level then Maria. You are five time stronger then she ever was so I do not know what else will follow with mating with the boys."

Max stared down at Theo as she tried to take everything in.

"So I could do a bunch of different shit to the boys then what Maria did to you?" Theo asked as Max only nodded as another question came to her mind.

"So when she died you.." she began as Max only nodded slowly already knowing her question.

"The gifts and power she gave to me left the minute her soul truly left this world and she took my heart with her." Max said with a weak smile.

Theo didn't know what to do but hugging the man seemed like a good idea for some weird fucking reason.

"My dear if you hug me right now I will need to remodel whole house yet again." Max said with a laugh nodding his head towards the door. "But your concern for me greatly appreciated but the neighbors are getting suspicious on why I remodel almost every other month."

"Do the boys know about her?" Theo asked.

"They do now." Max nodded his head. "David seemed to complain one night here about how I didn't understand a single thing they were going through with you. So I shared this little story with them on the mother they should of had. But I have to admit if she didn't die I don't think my path would have crossed David's all those years ago and none of you would be here."

Theo could feel someone now outside of Max house. The power that surged over her skin gave her goosebumps as she tried not to shutter at it. Max grabbed his glasses placing them back on his head as he stood up from his desk to smile back down at her.

"The boys may have a hard time processing that power you have given them, right now I can feel every vampire that has been roaming around our town running away. They are too afraid of the power that David and Paul have now." Max said as he placed a hand to her back turning her towards the door.

"Are you afraid of them?" Theo asked. Max only chuckled at the question.

"I will never be afraid of my boy's." Max laughed. "They may be powerful little shits now but I'm still the second most powerful vampire in the world remember? And I can bring the boys to their knees with a single thought still."

"So nice to know that. Teach me that little trick." Theo laughed. Max only chuckled as he stopped at his front door.

"You will be fine my dear," he said nodding his head to the door. "I suggest you mate with Marko and Dwayne as soon as you can. They both have gotten a taste of what Paul and David have now. And I fear they will not stop to have you as well.

"Well they can wait. I'm still not over the crap that happened last night." She said shaking her head. "I could barely keep up with David and Paul last night."

"You will be fine." Max said with a chuckle.

"Do you realize what kinda freaks me out the most right now?" Theo said without thinking. Max only tilted his head to her question.

"And what is that?" he asked with a smile.

"That I am talking about shagging your damn demonic son's seventy percent of the time I'm around you and I'm totally okay with it." Theo said shaking her head staring off somewhere in his house. "I think you guys have finally broken every moral dignity I had left."

Max only laughed as he turned the handle opening the door to the dark night outside his house.

"One tends to show their true colors when they are comfortable. You know you have always been your true self the whole time you have been within this coven. If you could hear half the thing the boys said about you to themselves believe me you would realize that our conversations are PG compared to theirs. I have blocked out everything to my best from the boys thoughts." Max laughed.

Theo only raised an eyebrow to that statement making a face not wanting to know what the boys had said.

"Good night Theodora. Play nice." Max laughed nodding his head out of the door again.

Theo walked out of Max house shutting the door behind her as she held onto the handle now not sure she wanted to let go. She was right on her comment. She was so used to talking about her sex life with Max. He may have been her Sire but he was more of counselor for the coven. Theo didn't want to turn around as she could feel the burning power behind her trying to pull her away from Max house. She knew he was there waiting for her to leave Max house. She let go of the doorknob as she needed a smoke and a drink. She looked behind her and there he was sitting on his fucking bikes waiting for her.

She walked away from the front door as she opened the gate locking it behind her as she walked towards the monster sitting on his bike.

"Have a good pep talk?" David only smiled to her. She ignored him walking up to his bike as she began to feel him up searching his pockets. David was one step a head of her as he held out his smokes to her. She grabbed one as he flicked the zippo open holding his gloved hand up to keep the breeze from killing it as she leaned in to light her smoke.

Theo took a deep drag as she looked off down the dark street of the neighborhood. She really didn't know what to say to him. It was like an awkward silence in her brain for once lost of words to say to someone she had basically fucking married that morning. She let up a sigh shaking her head as she scratched the side of her neck before looking to David. The same intense icy blue eyes only watched her but the memory of them glowing red still burned in her brain.

"I'm hungry for some pizza." Theo could have slapped herself. Out of everything she needed to talk to David this was all she could spit out. David only raised a brow to her giving her a half cocky smile as he nodded to the back of his bike. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he helped her climb onto the back before he kicked his bike to life. His bike shot off from in front of Max house down the street as Theo wrapped one of her arms around his waist to hold on. David took corners sharp and didn't bother to slow down at stop signs or red lights as he drove through town towards their second home.

The boardwalk was packed as always with the buzz of the summer ending and school coming for most of the kids here. David turned before the Boardwalk to a trail that led to the beach. Driving in the darkness his headlight lighting the way, kids walking in the darkness bailed out of the way as he drove out onto the sand taking the back way to where the boys would mostly park. David drove his bike up a wheel chair entrance to a sidewalk driving where bike were not allowed not caring as Theo looked over his shoulder finding three other bikes coming into view.

Rolling his bike to a stop he back it up to place it at the front of the other dipsticks bikes as he killed the engine. Theo went to climb off the back of his bike but before she could bail from him David hand grabbed her arm yanking her back quickly against him. David snaked a arm round her waist keeping her against him as he buried his face into her neck. Theo about jumped out of her skin feeling his mouth on her neck.

"David, there are fucking people everywhere." She hissed at him. But he didn't seem to listen to her as his mouth opened up as she gasped feeling his fangs dig deep into her neck. Her wild thick hair hiding his face as Theo felt him feeding from her. She shuttered against him not knowing what to do hoping no one would see what was going on. David swallowed her blood a few times before slowly pulled his fangs out of neck as his hot tongue ran over her flesh to clean it of the blood.

"You neck nibbling Fuck Tart!" Theo snapped trying to push him away placing a hand to her neck to look and see if there was any blood left.. David only gave her a deep chuckle pulling his head back licking his lips clean of any blood.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night about shit." He smiled down to her as Theo bawled up her fist trying to count to ten before she sucker punched the asshole. She went to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind about everything that happened but David quickly slammed his mouth over hers to keep her from nagging about shit. David attacked her mouth harshly as Theo found no will to fight her body betraying her wanting to kiss him back just as bad. a loud whistle caught their attention as they broke away from each other both turned finding the rest of the boys standing not far from them smiling at them.

"Not even eleven yet an you're getting frisky?" Paul teased at her as Theo just shoved herself away from David fast as she turned walking away from the group quickly.

"Yo!? Where are you going?" she could hear Paul yell as Theo didn't stop wanting to get as much distance between her and the boys.

Why was she running? It wasn't anything different between her and the boys. Other then the fact of what happened the night before. She was still slightly freaked out that David and Paul went that far with her. And she was shocked still at herself for letting them. she walked through the crowds of kids wanting to put at much distance between her and the boys until her mind had calmed down.

Theo ran a frustrated hand through her long hair as she came to a bench finally in the middle of the boardwalk not swarming with kids. Settling down she relaxed against the back of the bench stretching her legs out crossing them at her ankles as she crossed her arms and just stared off into the busy crowds.

"Why the hell are you so spooked about this shit?" she asked herself shaking her head. She could handle the boys. Their was nothing those demented fucks could do to her to surprise her anymore. Other then last night. What the fuck changed? She was so sure that the boys never wanted to mate with her.

Two down, two to go.

Theo about smacked herself again. She couldn't believe that thought just passed her mind. Why? Why did they mate with her? She knew from what Max had said her inner monster could not control herself anymore when fucking them. but the boys should have stopped her from feeding on them not pushing her to do so. What the fuck had changed their minds? Theo brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose as she tried to relieve the headache growing.

"Hey do you have a minute to talk?"

It took Theo a second to realize that someone was talking to her. She opened her eyes looking up to find some girl she had never seen before standing a little to close to her then she wanted.

"No thanks." She said shaking her head to look away. The kid didn't like her answer as she settled down onto the bench next to her.

"You look like you could use a drink." she said with a laugh. Theo rolled her eyes turning her head back towards the girl that looked like she was twelve.

"I need a drink that's for sure but not the kind of drink you would like." She said as she pushed herself up off the bench quickly and began to walk away.

"Wait don't leave!" the girl called out as Theo stopped walking turning around to the girl coming closer to her.

"Why not?" Theo laughed tilting her head to the girl. "Am I under citizens arrest?"

"No. Um…well I was sent by my friends.." the girl started as she turned her head off past the people walking past them as Theo followed her gaze to where a group of girls stood looking away quickly seeing Theo heated gaze.

"What do you want from me?" Theo laughed at the girls. The girl twirled her fingers in her hair trying to figure out the right words to say to Theo clearly intimidated by the older woman before her.

"Well…you see…we always see you with.." the girl started for she began to plush red suddenly embarrassed of what she was saying.

"Ahhhh. I get what's going on here now." Theo said with a laugh. "You talking about four idiots about this tall?" she said holding her hand above her head. The girl swallowed a lump in her throat nodding her head as she tried to finish what she started.

"My friends and I were wondering if you are…" she trailed off as if scared to ask Theo. Theo only held up her hand waving the girl to finish.

"If I am what?" she said with a wide smile trying not to laugh at this girl who drew the unlucky number of coming to talk to her.

"Are you dating any of them?" she said quickly. Theo couldn't stop the awkward laugh from coming from her as she lifted up on of her hands to her neck scratching it as she tried to think of an answer for the girl.

"Figuratively speaking…no. No I'm not." Theo laughed as the girl eyes seemed to light up to her answer.

"Could you invite them to a party for us!?" the girl said quickly grabbing onto Theo arm tight. "We have been trying to find them all night to invite them."

"Woah woah calm down!" Theo said shaking her head trying to get the girl to let go of her arm. "Why the hell would you want them to come to your party!?"

"Because they are the hottest guys here!" the girl said. "All summer we have been trying to get the guts to talk to them!"

Theo began to laugh down at the girl now. She pulled the girl hand off her arm as she slid her hands into the back of her jean pockets smiling down to the young girl.

"You want to invite them to a party go ahead." She said to the girl. "I have no control over what those jungle monkeys do."

"Its not that simple!" the girl cried out to Theo making her jump a bit.

"Why the hell not?" Theo laughed.

"You are around them all the time! You try to be a girl in my shoes and try to ask them if they want too…..EKKK!"

The girl literally squeaked at the end of the sentence her eyes traveling behind Theo as she slapped a hand over her mouth shocked. Theo brows came together not understanding what the hell happened as she turned around just in time to feel someone throw an arm over her shoulders.

"Sup Dollface?" Marko smiled wide down to her. Theo turned looking back down to the girl standing before her, hand still over her mouth eyes wide looking between Theo and Marko.

"Who's this?" he asked nodding to the girl flashing his wide smile. Theo could basically hear the girl's frantic heart melt in her chest.

"Just someone I met." Theo said as she pulled herself out of Marko hold to walk around the girl her heels clicking on the cement. Theo tossed her arm over the girl shoulders giving her a squeeze. If she could get this girl to ask the boys to a party Theo was 95% sure the boys would go leaving her alone for the rest of the night.

"This little lady has something she would like to ask you." Theo said as she waved the girl to speak to Marko. The girl looked between Theo and Marko quick not sure what to do. Theo pushed the girl closer to Marko who stood with his thumbs hook in his belt loops still smiling down to the girl.

"um…Um…yeah…well…" the girl stuttered words no longer coming together correctly in her mind as Theo rolled her eyes giving a laugh as she reached up to grab the girls face squashing her cheeks together to make her mouth move.

"We would like you four guys to come to a party." Theo said in a squeaky voice for the girl before she looked back to Marko who just gave a deep chuckle shaking his head.

"Alright where this party at?" Marko asked. Theo looked back down to the girl who's eyes were still wide at Marko speaking to her as Theo decided to knock her out of her trance pinching the girl in her side to make her jump.

"At a friends house!" the girl said fast and loud almost hurting Theo ear. "it's the end of summer party! Lots of people lots of booze."

Marko was still smiling as he looked over to Theo. He walked closer to both Theo and the girl as he reached up grabbing the girl under the chin flashing a wider smile.

"You tell me the time and we will be there." He said almost seductively.

"Right now…we are leaving right now for the party." The girl voice became horse at the closeness of Marko now.

"Alright, I'll go round up the boys." Marko said. Theo was sure if she didn't have an arm around the girls shoulders she would have fainted.

"Go wait out front and the boys will follow you." Theo said giving the girl shoulders a squeeze as she leaned down giving the catatonic girl a kiss on the side of the head. The girl only nodded her head slowly still staring at Marko like a deer in headlights as Theo turned her around giving her a shove to get her walking her mind in shock of what just happened.

Theo shook her head remembering being those girls age once and having a hell of a time asking someone out of a date. But she had more of a cocky 'I don't care' attitude that seemed to draw the boys to her. Marko stood next to her his hips almost touching hers as he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Fuck we should try hunting like that more often." He said. Theo rolled her eyes looking back to Marko.

"That was basically all you buddie, I don't have the super power to melt people with a smile." She said jabbing him in the shoulder with her finger. Marko rolled his eyes reaching up to grab Theo around the shoulders to drag her off to find the boys.

"Your super power of melting people on the spot stronger then mine." Marko said. Theo looked back over to Marko as they walked through the crowds of people to find the boys. She only gave him a laugh shaking her head.

"No I don't." Theo said. "I don't have girls throwing themselves at my feet where ever I go."

"Do you realize how fucking beautiful you are?" Marko said. Theo stopped walking then turning to look up at the man next to her stepping away from him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she laughed at him. Marko only raised a brow nodding his head like it was a ridiculous question she just asked.

"Bullshit I know I'm pretty but not beautiful." She said as she begin to walk again. Marko was quick to catch up.

"What makes you think you're not?" he asked. Theo only gave him a sideways glance.

"I just know." She said in a tone to drop the subject.

"Oh excuse me your highness." Marko mocked giving her a slight bow.

"I told you Fuck Tarts not to call me that." Theo snapped. Marko jumped in front of her then dropping to one knee before her grabbing her hand dramatically bowing his head.

"What ails you thy Majesty" He mocked in a English voice as Theo only laughed down to him trying to get her hand out of his grip. People walking by laughing at the scene.

"You smoking some of Paul Salvia again or something?" Theo laughed. Marko smile up to her as she tried to get his grip loose on her wrist.

"Say thy is beautiful!" Marko mocked up to her.

"Fuck you get up! People are staring!" Theo laughed. Just then someone came sliding fast on the ground to her left as she jumped finding Paul body slamming into her legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist tight.

"ALL HAIL THE QUEEN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"For fuck sakes where did you come from?!" she snapped slamming her other free hand into Paul face trying to shove him off her. "Get up you idiots!"

"BASK IN HER GLORY YOU FOOLS!" Paul snapped throwing a fist up at a few people walking past them giving the scene a weird look at Marko kneeling before her and Paul basically humping her legs.

"You bastards stop it and get up!" Theo laughed.

"Not till thy says it!" Marko mocked in English voice.

"God damn it! Stop it! I'm not going to say it!" Theo laughed as Paul leaned back looking at Marko.

"What we trying to make her say this time?" he said to get caught up on what was going on.

"I'm not beautiful! Why the hell are you guys making such a big fucking deal about it!?" she said going to work on getting Marko to let go of her wrist again.

"Why do you say your not?" Paul asked looking up to her. Theo paused looking down at the goof ball wrapped around her waist.

"Because I'm not." She snapped down to him.

"Fucking bullshit you knocked my socks off when I first met you." Paul said laying his head down on her hips as Theo yelped to a good slap on her ass.

"Perfect Ass!" Paul said squeezing her butt cheeks as Theo tried to slap his hands away.

"I'm going to kill you both let me the hell go!" Theo said trying to shimmy out of Paul grip.

'SAY IT!" Paul yelled up to her like a winning two year old.

"No!" Theo yelled back down to him shoving her hand against his forehead trying to get Paul away from her.

"You three done making a fucking scene yet?" came a annoyed voice.

They all turned finding David and Dwayne standing close to them.

"They started it!" Theo said giving Paul head a good smack.

"Just say it and we will stop. My knee starting to hurt." Marko said. Theo glared down to him trying to yank her hand out of his grasp again.

"This isnt going to work, Man." Paul said over to Marko. "Plan B."

"What the fuck is plan B?" Theo snapped not really wanting to know. Paul jumped up grabbing Theo arms suddenly pulling them back into a hold as Marko jumped up cracking his knuckles.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Theo hissed at him as Marko ignored her as his attacked her sides. Theo let up a squeal trying to get out of Paul hold as Marko tickled her sides good.

"Fuck stop!" Theo laughed trying to kick Marko away.

"Admit it and we will stop." Paul said into her ear as she laughed trying to fight off Marko attacks.

'Fine Fine!" she said between laughing. "I'm beautiful! I'm beautiful! stop stop!"

Marko finally stepped away as Paul let go of her arms.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Paul mocked ruffling up her hair. Theo slapped his hand away running her own through her messy hair now.

"If your done stating the obvious can we go get dinner?" David said to Theo. "Cant keep those little ladies waiting long."

David and Dwayne began to walk through the crowds of people as Theo decided to turn to make her way back home.

"You're not getting away that easy Baby." Paul voice came up behind her as Theo was flipped around quickly and dragged through the crowds of people to catch up with the boys.

"I'm not invited to this party!" Theo laughed as she could not get her wrist out of Paul death grip as she was dragged to join them for the party.

…..

The next few nights were weird.

The boys were again avoiding her. they would head to the boardwalk and the boys would just disappeared into the crowds leaving her alone. She hated it.

After mating with both David and Paul she was surprised that Dwayne and Marko were keeping their distance as well. On one of the night before they headed out to the boardwalk she was going to get a ride with Dwayne and he booked it out off the cliff before she could even reach his bike. So she got a ride with Paul who drove like an asshole making her sick to her stomach. And she swore to get him back somehow.

But Marko would find her on the Boardwalk and take her to hunt only saying a few words then bailing on her again. He usually enjoyed taking her hunting but he would bring her back to either the boardwalk or cave saying he had to go catch up with the boys for some odd reason. What the hell were they up too?

Theo had returned to the cave on her own one night to find a little gift in her bedroom.

A brand new woman's leather jacket. Her pocket watch already sewed into it. there was only a note sitting on the jacket saying "Other is dead, wear this."

The note didn't say who it was from but Theo didn't argue wearing the jacket happy to have her grandfather watch back.

Theo had walked into the main part of the cave one night to find the barrels lit and the cave empty of the boys. This was beginning to piss her off. She left the cave calling out to the boys as she could sense them already gone and at the boardwalk. She walked up the wooden steps as she walked towards the cliff to where the lights of the boardwalk was on the coastline.

"What the hell is their problem?" She asked out loud. Max had told her that both Dwayne and Marko would try their best to finally mate with her but they seemed to avoid her like the plague now. AGAIN!

She looked down to the dark waves below the cliff as she decided to just get to the boardwalk and get herself dinner as she rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to shove her fear back under to take flight. Pulling a ciggy out to have a few drags before she somehow defied gravity with out wings. Putting her smoke to her lips she went to light it as a gust of wind came out of no where yanking the smoke out of her lips. Theo groaned yanking another one out to place to her lips as she turned against the wind to try and light it.

But something sparkling in the moon light caught her attention. Theo let the new ciggy fall from her lips as a shinny car sat on cliff near the dirty road as someone sat on the hood of it leaning against the window shield.

"you like what you see?" Paul teased with a shitty seductive voice as he rubbed the front window.

"Where the hell did you snag this?" Theo laughed walking towards the Camaro. It was a beast of a machine sitting in the moonlight. Paul slid off the hood of the car as he leaned up against the side of the car.

"Some fool passing through town who thought he could mug me." Paul said nodding down to the car.

"Poor fella." Theo said as she looked over the red Camaro. She walked closer to the car peaking insides seeing the black leather on the inside. She wanted to give this beast a spin.

"I thought you guys hated cars?" she teased.

"Oh I love me a good muscle car." Paul said as he patted the hood of the car. "I heard this thing coming down the road, got a boner for it and wanted it."

Theo shook her head at his comment as she walked around the car for a moment enjoying the beauty of it as she pulled out another smoke to place to her lips.

"Well you enjoy your new toy." Theo said lighting her smoke. "I need to go take care of fucked up hunger you boys blessed me with."

Theo turned walking away from the car as Paul whistled out to her as she turned around just in time to catch the keys being flung at her. she looked at the keys and then back to Paul.

"Feeling you have a heart attack every time you fly is starting to bug me." He said opening the passenger door. "So I took care of the problem of that so you don't have to fly without one of us. Lets go."

Theo was still in shock at what just happened as she couldn't help but throw her arms up happily dancing around.

"OH thank god!" she squealed as she ran to where Paul leaned up against the door grabbing his jacket yanking him down for a hard fast kiss.

"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite!?" she laughed after breaking the kiss. She didn't even both walking around the car as she slid over the giant hood of the car. Throwing open the driver door she jumped in shoving the keys into the ignition as turned it and the car rumbled to life. Theo let up a deep satisfied sigh rubbing the steering wheel like she was petting a cat.

"You going to make love to it or drive?" Paul laughed slamming the door shut after he got in.

"I will call him George and I will love him and pet him and squeeze him!" Theo said rubbing the wheel still.

"Yo Bugs bunny lets go!" Paul laughed at her cartoon reference. Theo turned to Paul slowly the widest wicked smile on her lips.

"I suggest you buckle up." Theo said nodding to the belt behind him.

"babe there is nothing you can do that can scare me." Paul laughed shaking his head as he tapped a beat on the dash board before pointing out the window. "On wards!"

"I bet I can change you mind in five seconds." Theo said as Paul looked over to her brows together as Theo grabbed the stick shift as she slammed her foot down on the clutch and gas as the Camaro suddenly launched forwards to tail spin around in the dirt.

"HOLY SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Paul yelled grabbing the 'Oh shit' handle above his head his foot slamming against the dashboard as Theo ripped the wheel back and forth as they did cookies in the dirty. She straighten out the wheel suddenly as the lights broke through the cloud of dust to show the dirt road as she grabbed the stick shift and changed gears as they began to fly down the road as she took the corners like she was trying out for the Dukes of Hazards the car swinging sideways around each turn as Paul was trying to keep himself from flying across the seat using words that would make a Nun bleed from her ears.

They reached the main road finally as Theo slid the car to a stop on asphalt tires screeching to a stop.

She looked over to Paul who was white as a ghost as he yanked his head towards Theo hyperventilating as his left hand were now long claws digging into his seat as he pulled his right hand down holding the Oh Shit handle he had ripped right out of the ceiling. .

"Where the fuck did you learn to drive like that!?" he yelled at her.

"I grew up in the back roads of the Iowa. You think I didn't learn to have a little bit of fun?" Theo laughed as she grabbed the stick shift again. "I technically have a suspended license. The PoPo don't like my driving. Thank you for the wheels baby!"

Paul grabbed the belt locking himself in quickly as he tossed the handle into the backseat just in time as Theo shifted gears peeling out on the road as the car launched forwards. Paul was screaming that the breaks should work as Theo gunned it around corners and blasted through town to the boardwalk like hell was on their tails.

David could hear Paul cussing from a mile away as the boys sat on their bikes in front of the Boardwalk as the sound of tires squealing caught their attention fast. People yelled running out of the way as a Red Camaro came sliding sideways down the between the parking lot and Boardwalk as it did a full 360 before it slid to a stop right before the boys bikes rocking back and forth to the sudden stop. Smoke rose from the tires sliding to a stop as Paul bailed out of the car before the joy ride started again.

"LAND!" he yelled dropping to his knees before the boys bikes and began to kiss it. "I love dirt. I love it!"

The boys couldn't help but laugh at Paul making love to the ground as he jumped up running to his bike wrapping his arms around the handles.

"I promise to never cheat on you again baby. I promise never to get in that lunatics car ever again!" Paul began to rub his gas tank.

"Oh it wasn't that bad!" Theo laughed jumping out of the car slamming the door shut.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Paul said. "In fact gimmie the keys back you don't deserve to be behind the wheel of anything. Not even a fucking bumper car!"

"Aww little Pauly cant handle my driving?" Theo teased walking up to the boys. Paul jumped up from hugging his bike as he pointed to the car.

"That was not driving!" he yelled stepping closer to her. "That was a fucking suicide roller coaster!"

"Oh grow some balls. You're just jealous I can drive better then you!" Theo jabbed him in the chest.

"Anyone can drive better then that!" He said as he reached around grabbing his ass. "I think I need to go change my underwear now."

Theo couldn't help but laugh at him as the boys just snickered behind them.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive like that?" David asked.

"I learned back home. I would practice with my grandfathers truck when they left town. Got caught finally when I took out the chicken coop." Theo said shrugging her shoulders looking off into the distance reliving that day. "Feather were everywhere.. like they just POOF exploded when the truck it the coop. We had a lot of chicken legs to eat that night. And my grandmother made me swear on the bible to never touch their cars again."

The boys looked at each other like she was crazy.

"Should I ask how you lost your license?" Marko laughed from sitting on top of his bike chewing on a string from his glove. He had to admit listening and seeing Paul literally shit his pants was the best thing to witness in while. God he loved this woman.

"the cops didn't like my driving. I mean 35 miles an hour is just a suggestion." Theo laughed shrugging her shoulders again as she turned walking past the bikes waving a hand above her head. Dwayne couldn't help but laugh dropping his face into his hand to try and hid his smile and snickering.

David on the other hand was shaking his head laughing at her comment as he pushed off his bike looking down to the woman walking past him with a wide smile on her face.

"Okay boys." Theo said turning to them nodding her head towards the boardwalk. "Who hungry? I could go for like six donuts and a giant hot dog."

Paul slapped his hand over his mouth suddenly feeling sick as he turned running to a trash can to barf. Her little joy ride finally hitting him hard and the thought of food pushed the right button.

Marko and Dwayne began laughing so hard at Paul, Marko fell off his bike holding his stomach as Dwayne was leaning up against his handlebars his face buried in his arm shoulders shaking with laughter.

"you big baby!" Theo laughed at him placing her hands on her hips.

David let out a laugh as he walked up to Theo sliding his arm around her waist as he turned her to walk into the boardwalk to go hunting for the night.

"Why me?" Paul voice cried out from behind them as he leaned up against the trash can gripping the sides for dear life. "Why the hell am I the only one that gets fucked over in the end by her?"

"It's not all that bad man." Marko walked up behind him patting him on the back. "Get yourself one of her triple chocolate Sundays she loves so much."

Paul bent over barfing again into the trash can as Marko walked away laughing hard followed by Dwayne who didn't want to be around the sick idiot.

"You're the one that got her the car." Dwayne yelled back to him.

"Fuck all of you!" Paul yelled in a horse voice over his shoulders. "I gave her a awesome gift and She was out to kill me!"

An hour later Theo was eating a large corndog as she walked by herself through the boardwalk. The boys had left her again to go hunting. Theo knew that the way they hunted like a pack was their thing the more she thought about it. she didn't want to go hunting with them anyways. She had tried a few times but the slaughter she had to watch didn't sit well with her. she was itching to take her car for a spin once more but Paul had snagged the keys back from her when she wasn't looking.

So Theo was stuck at the boardwalk until the boys came back. Marko had nominated himself for the next ride wanting to see just how bad her driving was in person. He had no idea what Theo had planned for the drive back. Theo snickered darkly to herself at the thought of finally torturing the boys back for once.

Theo had one spot in mind where she could find some peace until the boys came back as she finally settled her back against her favorite bench overlooking the beach. She reached into her pocket pulling out her smokes as she lifted one to her lips. Flicking open the Zippo David had given her she lit her smoke taking a deep drag as she lifted her head back to blow the smoke out.

She watched the smoke fly off into the air as she lifted up her ciggy once more trying to figure out how to sweet talk Paul into riding with her once more.

"I see you still smoke red's like a chimney." Someone laughed.

Theo froze in mid drag to that voice as she yanked her smoke from her mouth jerking her head to her left. Theo eyes went wide in horror as she internally screamed.

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. Her eyes blinked a few times as she tried to see if it was a horrible nightmare once more.

Roger


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for waiting for so long guys. I've super busy with crap. and now that i have some time to write this out. This chapter is the beginning of some crazy shit that going to happen to Theo and the boys. So hopefully no one gets lots on the way. Please let me know what you think!_

 _Toodles_

 _..._

Theo could not believe what was going on. She had to blink a few times just to see if she was seeing shit right. Her brain was letting off sirens of red alert that this was indeed not illusion.

Roger stood before her hands in his pockets. His curly brown hair longer then she remembered.. He sported a leather jacket and jeans. He wore his crooked smile as he stared down to her. Theo found herself jumping up to her feet quickly as panic began to set over her body.

"looking beautiful as always Theodora." He said taking a few steps towards her. Theo found herself taking a step back. She couldn't come up with any words at the scene before her. Roger gave a chuckle at her shock.

"What's it been? Five, six months?" he asked tilting his head. Theo mind reverted back into panic mode on overdrive. Her thoughts rushing a million miles an hour and her fear skyrocketing to the moon. Roger kept walking towards her as she found herself rounding the bench just to keep a good distance between her and the fucker.

"Come on Theodora, say something!" Roger said happily. "Didn't you miss me?"

He was acting like nothing bad had happened between them in the last few years and it slightly pissed Theo off.

"Stay the fuck away from me you fucking bastard." She hissed at him.

"Aww come on Theodora." He said with a laugh rolling his eyes "that no way to talk to your boyfriend."

"You're not my boyfriend," she hissed. "you're a sycophantic lunatic that deserves to burn in hell."

Roger stopped his face going hard at her choice of words.

"You know better then too talk to me like that." He said shaking his head as felt the need to run. She began to back up away from the bastard as he could tell she was getting ready to book it.

"I wouldn't run too far, Honey." He said shaking his head. "I've been looking for you for too long to let you go now."

Theo didn't understand what was going on. This fucker should have been in Vegas looking for her. Why did he come back?!

Theo was quick to look around looking for the other bastards that wouldn't be too far from him. His lap dogs that did everything for this fucker. Roger began to get closer as Theo turned quickly jumping over the bench dodging his grab as she began to run towards the stairs.

"THEO!" Roger screamed after her as Theo reached the stairs trying not to show her inhuman speed off to Roger as she was halfway up the stairs as she was met with two other bodies standing in her way. Theo slammed on the breaks gripping the metal railing as she took a step down backing away from Rogers little buddies. Both Troy and Alex began to walk down the steps towards her as she turned finding Roger quickly making his way to the stairs.

She glanced between the men and the bastard that haunted her dreams as she felt Alex and Troy getting closer to her.

"If you touch me I will rip off your fucking arms!" Theo hissed up to them as they got closer to her. Theo found herself as a trapped animal as Troy grabbed her arm quickly and hard. Theo felt panic set in as she grabbed Troy hand as something took over in her. Jumping down a step she held tight to Troy hand as she twisted her body quickly tossing Tory over her shoulder like nothing.

He cried out in shock as he went airborne down towards the sandy ground as Roger threw himself out of the way not expecting Theo to suddenly toss Troy. Theo was about to run again as Alex wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she felt something sharp touch her neck. Theo waited for the fear to hit her but need to just level out these fuckers was greater.

Theo slammed her elbow into Alex chest hard as his grip loosened as she grabbed his hand twisting it until a pop echoed from his wrist. She grabbed the knife as she twisted his arms behind his body quickly and painfully. She grabbed a hand full of Alex shaggy brown hair as she stood behind him looking down to Roger and Troy who had recovered slowly from the throw limping up behind his Boss who stood shocked at Theo sudden attack on his two best men.

"I fucking told you to stay the hell away from me!" she hissed at the men looking up at her as she let go of Alex hair bringing his knife up to his neck as Roger and Troy took a step up the stairs.

"If you want to be down one man Roger," she hissed his name. "I suggest you tell me what the hell you did to Rosie."

"That hippy friend of yours?" Roger laughed leaning up against the railing looking at her. "Why does it matter what happened to her?"

"Answer the question Roger." She snapped. "Is she alive or did you have one of these fuckers help you hide her body?"

"It doesn't matter about what happened to your friends," Roger snapped, "They were keeping information about you from me. You know you belong to me. What did you think those idiots could do for you!?"

"You didn't need to know where the fuck I was!" she yelled. "I swear to God if you did anything to Rosie I will make sure to soak the ground with your blood."

Kids near the stairs began to look at the scene taking place as Theo wanted as much attention on herself at the moment as she could get. The more people were watching the more Roger wouldn't try anything stupid.

WHERE THE FUCK WERE THE BOYS!?

Theo called out to them franticly hoping they would come to save her before SHE did something stupid.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ROSIE!?" she snapped down to him as Alex tried to get his arm out of her grasp but Theo twisted it harder pressing the knife harder into his flesh as she could smell his blood from a cut. She could tell he was confused on why she was so strong. How a man three sizes bigger then her could not break free.

"I don't know what they did to them." Roger sighed as he looked back to Troy hoping to whisper but Theo could hear them talking clearly.. "Tell her something and maybe she will calm the hell down for Alex to get free."

"Don't lie to me Roger. Your little dog that loves to kiss your ass is in a very bad position at the moment!" Theo hissed at him. She held the knife hard to Alex neck as Roger looked between the man that was defiantly in a lot of trouble at the moment. Theo got sick of waiting for his answer as she tossed up the knife grabbing it by the sharp tip and tossed it quickly at the men who ducked just in time out of the way of getting hit. Theo grabbed Alex head again slamming it against the Railing to knock him out cold. She was fed up waiting for the boys.

She shoved Alex body down the steps with her foot as he rolled to Roger feet. Troy dropping down to check the man pulse as Roger looked shocked at Alex knocked out up to Theo as she stood her ground on the stairs. He was definitely confused on who this woman was standing before him.

"Tell me what you did to Rosie." She hissed down to him.

Roger rolled his eyes as he began to walk up the steps towards her giving her a mocking laugh.

"Cut the strong chick image baby." He said waving to her. "This isn't you, you know what you need to be to make…"

"you happy?" she finished for him. Roger simply nodded his head as something else snapped in Theo something took over within her. Something wicked and dangerous. Theo began to have thoughts that made her think she was Satan bride. She had to close her eyes and run a hand through her hair as she counted to ten and thought of male strippers holding puppy dogs to keep herself from launching off the stairs to rip out the bastards throats.

Theo pulled out her smokes finding a joint that Paul had placed in there earlier as she lit it snapping her zippo shut.

"Roger Honey you have no fucking Idea what kind of nightmare you have walked into." She cooed down to him. "And I bet my bottom dollar I'm not the worst part of it. You fucking think I'm afraid of you still? I've got bigger problems then your pathetic cat and mouse chase."

Roger face turned dark as he was about to jump up the last few steps to Theo but she moved quicker grabbing him by the shirt yanking him into her face.

"And I'm no longer the mouse." Theo laughed as she leaned in giving Roger a slight lick on the cheek. "Mmmmmm, and this kitty is ready to dig her claws into her long overdue toy."

Suddenly Theo was able to do something she had never done before. She was able to see images from Roger brain. Memories. Most of them of the pain he was inflicting on her. How he enjoyed to torture her for hours on end. She could see herself laying on the ground shaking in fear as she watched Roger bring down the bat to beat her silly. She could see the weak girl begging for him to stop. She watched him rape her over and over. She watched as he was combing the whole US for her, his Daddy pulling all his strings to find his sons little lady and make his bastard child happy. Then something else caught her attention a phone call….she knew that voice…as Roger sat in a hotel room in Vegas she could see him on the phone talking to someone she knew very intimately.

Those fuckers…..they told him where she was still.

No wonder the Boys weren't coming. They wanted Theo to saddle up and grow some balls against Roger and his buddies. Theo could finally sense the boys off in the distance keeping taps on what was going on. They were not that far from her never had been.

She turned her head towards where she could sense the boys as a deep growl began to bubble in her chest in pure rage. She was going to fucking kill them.

Theo gave Roger a good shove as he lost his balance on the steps flying backwards to the bottom as Troy went to help him up.

"Go home Roger, go crawling back to suck your daddy's dick. You can't take me away from here, I sadly belong to someone else you can't beat." She finished her smoke flicking it towards the men at the bottom of the stairs as she began to walk with a nice sway to her hips as she reached the top looking down to the shocked men once more.

"And believe me I enjoy what I am now." She sent him a wicked smile as she began to walk back towards the inner part of the boardwalk. She may have been acting calm on the outside but inside she was a fucking mess. She had no idea where that person within her came from but she still had the ropes to Theo mind and she was ready to take her anger out of the ones that decided to do this to her.

It didn't take long before she found them sitting on their bikes not far from where everything took place somehow moving their bikes to the back of the boardwalk. Theo bawled up her fist as she stomped through the crowd she watched as the one who made the fucking phone call turned towards her. She moved so fast no one could see her body shift through the air as her fist connected with his Jaw sending him flying off the bike.

"Woah woah calm down Bruce Lee.!" Paul jumped off his bike grabbing Theo to push her back from dismantling her victim.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she hissed picking up her foot to slam it into a Bike as Dwayne jumped to his feet before his bike landed on top of him.

"Theo calm down!" David was suddenly before her as she shoved Paul off her stepping back away from them.

"You all had a fucking part in this didn't you?!" she snapped as she pointed in the direction of where Roger was coming. She could still feel his slimy soul coming for her. She glared at each boy as she fought with keeping herself from losing her new found temper on them in front of all the humans around her. Theo could feel her fangs were out and heavy in her mouth as she tried not to hiss at David who reached for her. She felt hot like some fire had been set to her skin but she was shaking like she was cold. How dare they. How fucking dare they do this to her when they knew how much she hated the fact of seeing Roger again.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she slapped David's hand away.

"You needed this woman!" David said stepping up closer to her. She could see his eyes flashing red for a second as She shoved him away quickly.

"What part of this did I need?!" she waved towards where she had met Roger. "You put me up against my worst nightmare for what!?"

"We fucking told you that you had nothing to worry about against him anymore right?" David hissed down to her. "You just fucking proved it to yourself that you can handle him."

"Why didn't you just fucking tell me you called him? Save me a fucking heart attack!" she hissed. "How the hell did you get ahold of him!?"

"We did this to fucking open your eyes," David said nodding his head towards where Roger was coming. "You are no longer weak to him, Sweetie. If their wasn't any human's around you know for a fucking fact you would have killed them all."

Theo went to open her mouth to argue against him but found she couldn't find the right words. He was right. She had stood up to the man that plagued her dreams and brought fear to her for years. And she had just leveled out two of his best guys and stood up to him. Something she had not done in years. The man had broken all her free will to fight against him besides her lucky break when she got the frying pan.

Theo ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She could feel Roger getting closer franticly looking for her. Theo felt betrayed in some way. She felt like the boys had pulled the most fucked up move on her. At least they could have warned her. She wanted to get away from everyone. She wanted to run. She wanted nothing to do with these assholes or the bastard that just walked back into her life.

She began to pace in front of David her mind franticly working out a battle plan to deal with all this shit. Too much was going on. Mostly it was the fact she thought she had enough trust between these satanic monsters and her that she was hoping they would never do something like this too her. Fuck, with all the thoughts she could hear on their vampire radio station why didn't she even pick up this fucking up plan.

"Because we didn't want you to know." David said reading her mind. Theo paused her pacing as she turned looking up to David eyes hard. He had his arms crossed staring at her intensely.

"You know I can pick up your guys fucking radio station now?" she snapped.

"From the beginning," he said nodding his head back to the group of boys watching her. "We fucking let you in that night."

Theo felt something stab her non beating heart. She felt….

Fuck she didn't know what she felt, she could not place the feeling of pain she felt from finding out she was still a fucking outsider to this damn pack of wolves.

"Baby, your far from a fucking outside to us." Paul said still standing near David. "You belong with us, not that bitching idiot." Theo couldn't control herself anymore. She felt the rage, the sorrow and pain of everything that was happening take over as she glared over to Paul.

"and just what am I too you fucking bastards?" she asked. "When I think I'm getting closer to you guys you have to go and fucking hurt me!"

"We are not hurting you." David snapped stepping closer to her. "We are making your get over your shit. I'm getting sick of the damn nightmares, sick of seeing you lose your fucking mind almost every night. You need to fucking get over the illusion of this guy having control over you anymore."

Theo felt her fist bawl up as she tried to keep herself from giving David a well overdue sucker punch to his pretty little face. Did they all think that way about her nightmares?

"I'm sorry I've become such a fucking nuisance to you bastards." She snapped. "Maybe if I just gave in the beginning to be your fucking pet I would have saved you guys all this fucking trouble."

David rolled his eyes at her comment as Theo began to step away from them.

"Even if you are trying to get me to open my eyes, at least I thought you bastards would have cared enough about how I would feel about all of this." She hissed. "Just when I'm starting to think I fucking love you guy for giving a fucking place to belong you bastards pull this."

She turned slamming her fist into Paul's gut as he bucked over in pain. Reaching into his pockets she grabbed the keys to the car as she turned walking away from them.

"THEO!" she heard someone else yell out for her as she quickened her step running from all the fuckers that pushed every last button she had. Shoving past all the kids she hurried to put as much between the frantic heartbeat that was following her. something else seemed to click in her brain. She heard that heartbeat before. The night before she got into the fight at Mac bar. She remember hearing this frantic heartbeat following her. she stopped in the busy crowd look back through it as she could see the glowing veins moving around her as the heartbeat that stood out belonged to Roger. He stood within the crowds yards behind her searching for her.

She began to grind her teeth together as she turned looking to the exit of the boardwalk not wanting to be anywhere near this place anymore. She glanced back to see Roger turning around to finally spot her through the people passing as she made a disgusted look to him as she turned to keep on walking out of the boardwalk. She could feel the boys moving around her as well.

"I need fire water." She muttered to herself as she caught sight of her Car sitting still where she had stopped it.

"Theo don't fucking run from me!" Roger voice came up behind her again as Theo took a deep breath before she turned around her fist bawled up as her fist connected with Roger face hard. His head snapped back hard as his body dropped to the ground. She stood over his body as he didn't move for a moment before he let out a groan slowly lifting a hand to his now bloody face.

"I told you to fucking leave me alone." She hissed. "I want nothing to do with any of you fuckers again!"

Theo then took her foot slamming it right between his legs as Roger squealed in pain rolling up into a ball to grab his junk as he shook in pain on the cement. Theo turned walking towards her car as she noticed someone leaning up against it.

"Both of you need to stay the hell away from me." Theo warned. Dwayne and Marko only leaned up against her car as she did her best to ignore them. She opened the door but Marko was suddenly there slamming it shut to lean up against the car to glare down at her.

"Don't be fucking mad at us." He snapped down to her.

"MOVE!" she yelled at him trying to shove him from the car but his inhuman strength was still stronger then hers.

"No you fucking need to hear us out damnit." Marko growled down to her. Theo felt a growl bubble under her chest as she wanted to just get away. She needed a breather away from everyone before she flipped her lid on the boys right on the front door of the Boardwalk and everyone would fucking know she wasn't human. Her anger was a ticking time bomb that had not even peeked yet.

"I'll let you go if you give us five fucking minutes to explain what the fuck is going on." Marko snapped pushing away from the car but still stood between her and her ride. Theo felt her lips draw to a thin line as she tried to keep herself from baring her teeth at him to show her fangs to the world.

"I don't want to listen to anything you asshole jungle monkey, back stabbing, neck nibbling fruitcakes pricks have to say." She said stepping up to get into his face as she pointed to the man trying to get to his feet still in pain from her foot damage. "You brought that piece of shit into my life again. You fucking killed every damn grain of trust I had for any of you."

She went to shove Marko out of the way but Dwayne was now standing next to Marko up against the car door now.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled.

"I will send your new fucking toy off the cliff if you don't give us five fucking minutes to explain what is going on. You're needed for this plan as well." Dwayne said nodding his head towards Roger his arms crossed as his dark eyes stared down hers. Theo was about to tell him to go shove his dick up Marko's ass as they all turned to someone slamming up against the back of the car. Roger tried his best to walk after her hit as he looked white as blood dripped from his broken nose.

"Theo…please come home with me." Roger said as he tried walking but the pain was almost too much for him.

"What the fuck do you need me for?" Theo snapped as she glared over to the man trying to get closer to her slowly.

"I can just drag this bastard off to the shadows like David said and kill him to get all this shit over with." She half whispered the last part so no one else but the boys could hear her.

"You can but not yet." Dwayne said nodding to the man getting closer to Theo with one painful step at a time.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Theo snapped now crossing her arms.

"Five minutes of you time, your Majesty." Marko said with a wide smile holding up his hand wide wiggling his five fingers. "they you can go destroy the cave in a hissy fit for all I care."

Marko stepped to the side of Theo fast grabbing Roger by the back of the collar as he swung the man around giving him a hard shove of his foot sending him flying off to the pavement hard. Theo watched Roger face hit the ground hard once more.

"Sorry man. You cant have her just yet." Marko laughed down to Roger who tried to climb back to his feet as Marko turned back to Theo.

"You said you needed something to drink. Lets go. We will tell you everything." Marko walked past her as Dwayne shoved away from the car to walk around to the passenger side. Marko grabbed the handle to the driver side opening it up for her.

"So nice that you boys can tap into my brain still whenever you fucking want too but I'm still not allowed in when I want." Theo snapped as she looked down to Roger getting up on shaky legs as she took her chance to walk up behind him slamming her foot right between his legs from behind. Roger howled in pain again falling forwards to roll into a ball once more as she turned walking back to the car as she glared at Marko. Both Marko and Dwayne looked away making a painful face that every man made when they watched one of their kind getting their nuts knocked up into their throats.

"I promise the pain I will inflict on you little fuckers will but even worse if these five minutes are not worth it." She hissed pointing a finger at both of them.

Marko only laughed as he stepped closer to her almost touching her as he grabbed her chin bringing his face dangerously close to hers knowing Theo could bring him pain at any second.

"I promise you are going to love it and wonder why you didn't think of it before." He laughed as he moved to climb into the car to get into the back seat.

Theo looked back to the man on the ground as she jumped into the car slamming the door shut. She shoved the keys into starting the car as she caught Dwayne buckling in before he did a prayer.

"Kinda pointless to do that to someone who would rather see you in hell isnt it?" Theo laughed. Dwayne only shrugged his shoulders as Marko began to laugh in the back seat.

"Shit Paul really did rip this out of the ceiling!" he laughed holding up the Oh shit handle. Theo didn't give the boys time to get ready for her as she slammed her foot down onto the clutch and gas as she shifted gears fast peeling out of from in front of the Boardwalk. She took the corners as like a daredevil as the boys howled in excitement.

"Where too?" she asked as she didn't stop at a stop sign wanting to put as much distance between her and the fucker laying on the ground. Dwayne was trying to reach for the radio as Billy Idol "Rebel yell" began to blast over the speakers.

"Mac bar!" Marko yipped from the back seat as Theo decided to take a corner tight again sliding sideways around the corner as Marko fly from one side of the car to the other his hands up in the air like he was on a ride.

"I thought I destroyed it?" Theo said shifting gears as they began to pick up speed down the road.

"Max works fast to get his business's back up." Dwayne said.

"What the fuck doesn't Max own in this damn place?" Theo asked.

"Beats the fuck out of me." Marko said from the back seat as he leaned forwards on Theo and Dwayne seat. "I lost count after a while."

Theo saw the street to Mac bar coming up as she slammed on the breaks twisting the wheel once more as they did a hard right rubber burning as they went around the corner. Marko went flying again and laughed the whole ride as Theo drove down the road car honking at her as she ignored them before turning down the road to Mac bar. She slammed on the breaks once more as they finally came to a stop before the bar. People standing outside looking to see who had made they dramatic entrance as Theo turned off the car as Marko sat up from the back seat some how landing on the ground between both of the seats.

"Holy shit!" he laughed. "Fuck my bike I'm riding with you from now on!"

Theo rolled her eyes as she threw the door open to get out. She didn't bother waiting for the boys as she stomped to the front door.

"Where did you learn to dive like that woman?" A man called out to her as she ignored him yanking the door open to walk in. Dwayne was right. Max did work fast to getting things fixed. The place had a new bar and new tables and the walls were all patched up and new art work was strung up all over the place. The floor even looked polished and new. She walked past people to push herself up to the bar as she caught sight of Jacob, Mac other bartender working behind the bar.

"Jacob!" Theo yelled as she got to the bar. He turned hearing his name giving Theo a slight smile.

"Well hello little lady!" he said sliding down the bar. "What can I get for you?"

"Anything that will burn my throat." She said. "And the whole damn bottle please."

Jacob was maybe in his thirties. He had long straight hair that fell past his shoulders as he sported a white t-shirt and leather vest covered in patches for his biker gang. He grabbed a new bottle from below the bar as he set it down in front of her and three shot glasses.

"I only need one glass." Theo said. Jacob only looked behind her as she flipped around to find both Dwayne and Marko giving her a little wave reminding her that they were with her as well.

"Get your own! I'm not sharing shit with you!" she grabbed the bottle and her shot glass as she shoved away from bar to walk to a part in the far back away from everyone. In a small corner of the bar behind some pool tables. She settled down at small table as she yanked the tab off and poured her a full shot before downing it fast. She loved the feeling of the whiskey burning her throat. It made her feel alive for almost a moment. She pulled out her smokes lighting one fast as she took a deep drag of her ciggy to blow the smoke out slowly as she closed her eyes to pinch the bridge of her nose.

What a hell of a last few days.

Fuck what a hell of a last few months. Her brain had decided to do the fucked up timeline in order to figure out where the hell she went wrong in her life. Escaping from Roger. Driving here. Being tricked into becoming a Vampire. Finding out she has a vagina that was a homing beacon to others. Being kidnapped. Mating with David and Paul. Now Roger coming back into the pictures because one of them had called him.

She had never wanted to slam her head against a wall until she knocked herself out cold. She just sat there pinching the bridge of her nose hoping the headache would go away. And in all this fucking mess she was hungry again. And some poor sucker here tonight was going to become her dinner.

The sound of pool balls rolling caught her attention as she looked up seeing Dwayne leaning down at the edge of the table to gather the balls he just paid for. He began to rack the balls as Marko settled down at the table with her a few bottle of beers in his hands.

"Paul send these." Marko said reaching to into his inner pocket of his jacket as he laid some rolled joints down in front of her.

"Nothing going to butter me up to be happy with you boys for a while." She said taking another drag as she poured herself another shot.

"You don't have to be happy with us." Dwayne called over to her as he finished racking the balls glancing over to her. "We kind of expected your hissy fit."

"Go fuck yourself Dwayne." Theo snapped at him sending him the middle finger. "You're higher on my must kill scale then David is now."

"Aww I feel honored." Dwayne gave a mocking bow placing a hand to his bare chest. Theo rolled her eyes giving a shake of her head looking away as Dwayne grabbed a cue stick and walked around the pool table grabbing some chalk to get the cue stick ready. As he leaned down to aim the cue ball at the rest of the pool balls Theo decided to fuck with him as she slammed her foot against a empty chair as it slid across the floor hitting the side of the pool table right as he went to hit the cue ball. He didn't even jump as the cue ball hit the rest of them scattering all over the table.

"Take more then that to fuck me up baby." Dwayne said standing up to walk around the table to aim the cue ball at another ball.

"You guys said five minutes. Start talking over I'm fucking getting in my car and leaving this hellhole forever." She warned.

"You wont get five miles from us and we can drag you back." Marko laughed taking a drink of his beer smiling over to her.

"I bet I can." She snapped taking another drag before she poured herself another shot.

"So what is this master fucking plan?" she asked.

"Well in a nut shell for you to kill Roger." Marko said shrugging his shoulder.

"Why the hell couldn't I just drag him into my car and just do it later?" she snapped.

"Because he has too many ties." Dwayne called over knocking another ball into a pocket.

"what do you mean?" she asked. "There are many people here that have 'ties' that we kill all the time." She made quotation with her fingers.

"He has big ones." Dwayne said glancing over to her as he leaned down hitting another ball into the pocket.

"So what?" Theo snapped. "just kill him and let them find his body for all I care."

Marko slid his chair closer to her sudden as he threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Why is he here?" he asked suddenly.

"What kind of question is that?" she snapped. "You know why his is here! That son of a bitch called him!" she pointed a finger at Dwayne who only flashed her a cheesy smile.

"Besides that." Marko laughed. "Why did he come all the way across the U.S of the fucking A to come to this shitty little hole in the wall?"

Theo looked at Marko like he was crazy. He knew this answer. Theo knew he was trying to get her to think about shit for a second.

"To find…me?" she answered unsure of where this was going.

"And who the hell knows that he is here besides his two little ass licking buddies?" Marko asked waving his hand for her to continue. Theo thought about it for a moment feeling like she was in school once more.

"His Daddy?" she answered slowly.

"And who is his daddy?" Marko asked reading to the table to grab his beer to take a swig of it.

"He's the governor of Iowa." Theo said.

"So lets just play this out." Marko said setting his beer back down on the table holding onto it as he kept an arm over her shoulders.

"Say you decided to kill your little annoying friend. And he was last seen here with his buddies. And he most likely checks in with his daddy on a daily basics and is most likely calling him right now to tell him about his little run in with you. Say he goes missing suddenly after he claims to be near you. That would send little red flags off back home and Daddy dearest will send all the man power his can to find the woman he was last seen with."

Theo sat there smoke in hand as Marko grabbed her hand to pull it over to the table to ash it before it fell onto her. She was listening to everything he said quick intensely.

"So you don't want me to kill him?' she asked confused.

"Oh we want you too. If we don't do it first." Dwayne laughed knocking the last ball into the pocket as he leaned up against the pool table as he leaned towards the table they were sitting at grabbing his beer to take a drink.

"So what? if he goes missing his dad Is going to send everyone out to hunt for me and ping me on his disappearance?" she asked.

"You haven't been dead long enough for the world to have forgotten about you like us." Dwayne said. "For all they know you're still a normal human like the day you first ran away."

"So what do you want me to do?" she snapped looking between both of them. "Just keep beating the shit out of him until he leaves?"

"No." Dwayne said shaking his head as he tossed the pool stick down on top of the pool table as he walked to the small table to grab a chair to sit down near Theo.

"Then what? Throw him a welcoming Tea party?" theo snapped pouring herself another shot to take.

"We are going to show him what we are." Dwayne said. Theo was about to down her shot as she leaned forwards to spit it back out of her mouth back into the little cup. Lifting her hand holding her dying smoke she wiped away the liquid spilling down her chin as she looked between both of the boys like they had grown two heads..

"What kind of Fuckity fucking plan is that?!" she yelled at them slamming her glass down to the table.

"You trying to get us killed?" she harshly whispered to Dwayne.

"Not if you keep to this plan." He said taking another drink of his beer. "He needs to kill someone else besides us."

"Okay…I'm so confused." She said smashing her dead smoke into the ash tray as she leaned forwards on the table on her elbows as she glared over to Dwayne.

'Run this fucking plan past me using english. Step by step not skipping any details from start to finish." She hissed. Dwayne set his bottle down leaning back in his chair.

"He been following you for weeks now. He been watching you knows you are with us. You are to bring him home to us. Say we are going to barter a trade with him to let him take you home. David and paul have been playing with a few of their new powers your gave them for the last few nights. Hints why we haven't been around. They want to basically mind rape the fucker to think another girl is you. He will take her thinking she is you to run from the big bad vampires. And David or Paul will push the thought to kill her enough to where they control everything he does. Once the girl runs to the boardwalk he will follow her, kill her in front of everyone even his little buddies." Dwayne leaned forwards again to take another drink of his beer as he set it back down on the table to look back at Theo.

"He will see that she is not you after he kills her realizing he has been tricked. Come running back to the cave and running from the cops as well. They will think he has gone into hiding but will be stuck in our home where we can do whatever the fuck we want with him now because all his ties to the Daddy helping him will be cut after he killed the girl in public."

Theo sat with her mouth hanging open. She had no words for anything she had just heard. Fuck her mind was about to short circuit as she felt her eyelid twitch trying to process this Master plan she was surprised the boys had put together so fast.

"Did I leave anything out?" Dwayne teased taking a drink of his beer again smile at her. Theo sat back in her chair as she tried to remember everything he just said.

"So….yeah….Um…" she said bringing her fingers to the bridge of her nose once more to push back the headache forming.

"You boys have way too much time on your hands…" she said finally. "please tell me Max had help planning this shit."

"Nope did it all on our own." Marko said. "Max was actually proud of us for once when we told him."

"So you want me to tell him what I am before or after I bait him in to the cave?" she asked.

"Leave it to us to show him." Dwayne said.

"You know how fucking confusing this is?" she snapped looking to Dwayne. "You cant expect me to remember all this shit to do. Fuck I forget to put pants on half the time after a night of getting gang raped by you idiots."

"Rape a strong word Doll face." Marko hissed from her left side.

"Sorry. Epic mattress Mombo." She corrected sending him a sideway glare.

"You don't have to do shit after you get him back to the cave." Dwayne said. "We got everything else covered."

"What about this girl?" She snapped. "What poor girl has been nominated for this fuck up plan?"

"How about Santa Carla Mayors little niece?" Marko said. Theo turned to look at him like he was crazy.

"I feel guilty enough that I have to kill someone innocent every night." She hissed. "I wont kill a child."

"Oh she far from a child." Dwayne laughed leaning forwards onto the table as he poured him a shot in her glass to down the whiskey. "And she far from innocent. Just like your Boyfriend she has gotten away with murder because of her connections to the government. So I am happy to stir shit up between two government appointed men."

"So I just have to get him to come back to the cave with me to get my freedom from you guys. You boys play vampire voodoo on his mind kills this chick and than he come running back to try and save me again and we kill him then?" she asked.

They both nodded. Theo sat there thinking about this plan. She didn't expect this level of planning from them ever. And boy did they not miss a single beat to anything. They had every angle of this planned out. And she just had to wave a finger to Roger to follow her to get this all started.

"Why cant I just kill him now get it all over with!?" she wined. "its so simple!"

"Well do you want to hid in the cave for the next 20 years until they forget about you?" Marko asked. "You are still alive to them. You will be the first person they come hunting for which will only cause more problems for all of us. Max made it clear we are not moving for another 10 years."

Theo groaned as she scratched the side of head wondering if she could do this with a straight face and if she could handle being near that fucker without letting the monster within her kill him before anything happens.

"We wont let him get near you. You have him follow you to the cave and we will take it from there." Dwayne said.

Theo sat there thinking abut this plan she was happy to finally know what these assholes had been up too but she had one issue about this little plan.

"Okay I'll do it." She said pouring herself a new shot. "But I have one request for a change in this little plan."

"Oh yeah? What is that?" Dwayne asked with a laugh as she took her shot slamming the glass down sending Dwayne a wide smile.

"I wont let him ride with me in the car. That will go south quick. I'm good a one thing around him Playing the victim. He will not come unless he knows he has no other option to get me back." She said lighting herself a new smoke. "You boys have to be there to get him to follow you back to the cave. I know how Roger works. If I tell him to come he will see it as a trap. He weak against other men stronger then him being the sissy pants he is.. You have to show him that hes up shit creek on getting me away from you guys and then he will do anything to try and barter with you."

"What pushes his button the most?" Dwayne asked. Theo took a nice long drag of her smoke blowing it out above them as she lifted her other hand to make a motion of money with her fingers.

"Someone wanting to exploit his Daddys bank account and seeing me controlled by someone else with a bigger ego then him." She said with a laugh taking another drag. "So I nominate our wonderful leader David."

…..

Theo stood near the stairs to the beach. She had power smoked about five ciggys so far. She couldn't not believe she was doing this. she was trying her best to stay calm and not book it. She glanced down the boardwalk seeing Paul and Marko lost in a crowd of girls. But they kept a good eye on her making sure she wasn't going to get cold feet.

Licking her lips she could still taste some blood for a girl that was wondering alone in the alleyway half way across town. She placed her smoke to her lips once more as she took a deep drag as her eyes scanned to the other side of the long sidewalk seeing David and Dwayne at the very end. David leaning up against the wall watching her as Dwayne was busy talking to a few girls.

She was the irresistible bait that would bring the ones they were fish for right into the boys fucked up, but deserving, plan.

"If hes not here in five minutes I'm leaving." She said most to herself but she knew the boys would hear her.

 _You move and I tie you to the railing._ David voice snickered in the back of her mind.

Theo sighed finishing her smoke as she flicked it off. She reached into her pocket once more to grab her pack to place another to her lips as she snapped her zippo open.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking."

Theo kept lighting her smoke as she slowly looked up finding the one she was waiting for standing before her. She flicked her zippo shut as she place it back in her pocket as she pulled her ciggy from her lips blowing her smoke out towards him.

"Smoke is the least of my problems." She snapped. "nice face. Kiss the pavement lately?"

Roger glared at her his face black and purple his nose clearly broken all thanks to her.

"We are going home now." He snapped as he reached out for her. Theo was quick to slap his hand away almost a little to fast. Theo had to count to ten in her mind to stick with the plan and not drag him off to the shadows to finish him off.

"much to your disappointment I do not belong to you anymore Roger." She said with a sigh as she pushed off the railing to start walking away from him.

"Bullshit you will always belong to me bitch." Roger hissed rushing to catch up with her as she turned around quickly to grab his wrist to keep him from grabbing her. She held up her other free hand holding her smoke up to wave a it between two fingers at him in a mocking matter.

"now now." She said. "They can only touch me now."

She tossed his wrist away as she turned walking away once more. She glanced to both side of the sidewalk seeing the boys were now gone. She just had to stick to it…stick to the plan.

"Theo you will return home with me right now!" Roger yelled behind her. "You are done running. I promise things will be different."

Theo only let out a deep laugh as she turned back towards the man who haunted her for years.

"Roger," she cooed. "I am in deeper shit here then I was ever with you."

She turned walking through the boardwalk past kids and adults as she could feel Roger trying to keep up with her so she slowed her step trying to keep her body from going on autopilot to run from him. She glanced through the crowds and could see the boys here and their moving through the jungle of people keeping a close tabs on her. She felt safe with them near her but the butthead behind her still made her skin crawl.

"Theo!" Roger yelled out for her as she stopped turning to look at Roger giving him a week smile.

"Go home Roger." She said to him walking backwards as people moved out of her way. "There is nothing you can do to help me."

"Why cant I help you? I'm trying to get you to come home! That's were you will be safe!" Roger shoved past people to keep up with her as she turned walking towards the exit of the boardwalk. Roger quickly caught up grabbing her arm to swing her around to face him.

"What you owe them money or something? Those four freaks you have been hanging around they somehow made you think you belong to them?" Roger gave her a good shake. "Let me talk to them. I'll tell them who you really belong too."

Theo shoved off Roger hands feeling her skin crawl under her jacket. She turned to leave once more but Roger grabbed her hand pulling her back towards him.

'Honey, baby please come home with me! I promise things will be different! Don't make me force you in front of all these people. Be a good girl for me again." Roger went to reach for her face but Theo shoved him off using more strength then she intended. Roger stumbled backwards as Theo lifted up her smoke to her lips as Roger went to reach for her once more. Just then the sound of rumbling bikes came up from behind her as she turn her head quickly to where the bikes were calling to her. She turned her head around fast to Roger playing her best victim face.

"I'm sorry Roger." She said walking backwards towards the motorcycles. Roger went to catch up with her but she turn walking fast through the crowd to get to the boys. She caught sight of the boys waiting on their motorcycles outside of the boardwalk. She could hear Roger yelling out for her as she got closer to the boys. David was leaning on his bike turned towards the boys who were laughing about something he said. He slowly turned his head around feeling Theo get closer. She gave him a glare still pissed they were making her do this.

She was only met with his cocky smile as he placed his smoke to his lips leaning back on his back as she came to stop before him.

"I hate you. All of you!" she hissed at them under her breath but she knew they could hear her perfectly.

"Oh you know you love us." David teased pulling his ciggy away from his lips to blow the smoke at her.

"Theo!" she heard Roger yell from behind her. David eyes went past her to lock onto the man chasing her. Roger has slid to a stop just short of her as he glared at the man on the bike.

"Theo lets go home." Roger demanded holding his hand out. Theo looked over her shoulder at him and then at his hand.

"Get on Theo." David said in a cold voice. She turned back to him as she sent him a glare that Roger would not see as she walked closer to the bike reaching out to grab his shoulder to pull herself up.

"No Theo!" Roger yelled as he jumped forwards grabbing her arm to yank her back from the bike. David was quick to bail off his bike to grab Roger arm gripping Theo's.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" David hissed down to him yanking Roger arm off hers. Roger ripped himself free of David as he glared at the intimidating man standing between him and Theo.

'I'm her fucking boyfriend that's who." Roger snapped. "She is mine so let her go and I wont have to call for help."

David only gave the kid a wide smile not fazed by this threat David turned back to Theo reaching out to touch the side of her face with his gloved hands.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, Sweetie." He cooed down to Theo. She only looked away trying not to smile. Not to fuck up the plan so fast.

"Now that you know we will be leaving." Roger snapped reaching for arm once more. David was quick to grab it to keep him from touching her again.

"Now now." David laughed down to the man. "You can't just run away with our toy so fast. We like this one."

David moved to pat Theo on the head as she turned farther to face the rest of the boys who couldn't help but snicker at Theo face who was trying her hardest to keep herself from smiling or laughing.

"I told you to let her come with me before I get someone else to come take care of you fuckers. My Dad will make sure that none of you boys have ever existed." Roger hissed at David reaching for Theo once more.

"Oh you a Daddy little boy? You suck your Daddy dick and he gives you whatever you want?" David mocked stepping closer to Roger to get into his face. Roger glared at David shoving him backwards and David played the weak human taking a step back holding his hands up.

"My bad," he said, "Just calling it as I see it."

He turned to Theo nodding his head towards the Bikes.

"Get on." He said in a harsh voice. Theo only nodded her head turning to walk towards his bike.

"Theo no! I forbid you to go with them!" Roger yelled trying to get past David. David hand shot out to grab Roger by the collar as Theo could tell David anger was getting the best of him around this little weasel.

"you Forbid her?" Paul began to laugh from behind them. "Who the fuck talks like that. You fucking king of Iowa or something?"

"You want to take her home?" David laughed at him. "What in the world do you have to offer for her freedom?"

"There is nothing to offer because she fucking belongs to me!" Roger yelled trying to get David to let go of his collar of his Jacket.

"Come now we both seem like Business men." David laughed nodding his head towards Theo. "You give me something I cant refuse and I will let her go."

"What you want money? I've got money!" Roger hissed up to David. David tilted his head as if he was thinking about the offer.

"How about that boys? He will to pay a pretty price for the return on his little princess." David said back to the boys who all laughed darkly at the comment. David shoved Roger back again as he reached into his long jacket pulling out a folded up paper. Turning it to show Roger the flyer that he had his men passing out months ago with Theo face on it and the large words of reward slapped across the bottom.

"You give me a far price and I will consider letting her go." David said tossing the flyer at Roger who didn't bother to catch it. Roger only glared at David meeting his match at a con man. Roger looked past David to Theo was stood next to the bike as she glanced away from him acting scared.

"I'll have to go to a bank to get some money." Roger said finally.

"I don't see any banks open at the moment for cash do you?" David laughed at Roger as he pulled out some ciggys placing one to his lips he held out his hand behind him as Theo franticly searched her pockets to find the zippo lighter walking over to him. She flicked it open as David leaned in to light his smoke with the flame. Theo played the obedient little slave as best she could as she snapped the zippo shut stepping back. Roger watching in horror that his woman was being so obedient for someone else besides him.

"Fine I'll write you a check right now!" Roger said reaching into his pocket to grab his check book. Pulling it out he flipped it open as he pulled out a pen.

"I don't want a fucking check right now." David mocked. Roger head snapped up to David face twisted with anger.

"What the fuck do you want then!?" he yelled.

"Lets discuss a good 'Reward' amount first." David said taking a deep drag of his smoke blowing it at Roger face.

"Name your price right now. I will pay it." Roger hissed. David looked back to Theo a crooked smile on his face and Theo dreaded what was going to come out of his asshole of a mouth.

'Damn, You must have given him a great blow job as well to throw out he would pay anything." David mocked at her.

 _I'm GOING TO KILL YOU_. Theo yelled through her mind as she groaned turning to drop her head into her hands.

 _You fucking nominated me to talk. You did this to yourself_. David snickered back to her.

Roger on the other hand was flipping his lid that his woman was being touched by other men.

"Name your fucking price and give her back to me!" Roger yelled stepping to get up into David Face.

"Oh I will." David mocked lifting a hand up to push Roger out of his face with ease. "Let go barter for your princess freedom without all this noise."

David turned walking away from Roger as he climbed onto his Bike. He held out a hand for Theo as she took it climbing onto the back of his bike as Roger looked between them and the rest of the boys.

"See you in my office." David mocked flicking his smoke at Roger kicking his bike to life as he peeled off into the night with Theo on the back of bike. Dwayne gave Roger a sideways mocking smile as he kicked his bike to life following after David and Theo. He left the boys with Roger who stood shocked on what the hell to do now.

"How the fuck am I to follow you!?" Roger yelled after David. He heard a whistle as he turned back towards the last two boys sitting on their bikes.

"You ride?" Paul called out to him. Roger gave him a look not understanding what he meant.

"I suggest you learn quickly if you don't or you can count on Theo sucking our dicks for the rest of her life." Paul laughed at him flicking off a dead joint in his hands towards Roger as he kicked his bike to life. Followed by Marko who gave him a mocking wave of his fingers before he launched his bike forwards following behind Paul. They left a bike sitting there by its self. Roger then understood what they meant as he ran to the bike jumping on and kicking it to life. The boys knew he could ride a bike from what Theo had told them.

Not caring who bike he had just stole he followed after the boys quickly to catch up with the fading headlights that turned off the road heading towards the beach.

….


End file.
